Serendipity
by Immortal Dragon Empress
Summary: It was a fortunate accident that as the world burned around them, it was he who saved her. He never imagined his actions would have such far reaching consequences. But then again, magic and fate always played by their own rules. Thorfinn Rowle just never thought he'd ever get caught in the middle. [Thormione] [postwar]
1. Impossible

_**Author's Note:**__** *** PLEASE READ THIS VERY CAREFULLY!*** **_

This Thormione pairing was inspired by the ingenious works of _Canimal _and _Freya Ishtar_ along with _Kittenshift17_. It was through their stories (_**Canimal's Parolee and his princess**_ ; _**Freya Ishtar's The Golden Mage's Captive & Kittenshift17's Witch Hunting**_) that I was able to truly appreciate such a unique pairing.

The term **'Viking'** used by Hermione for Thorfinn throughout this story is one that comes from Freya Ishtar. That was her creation and I am merely borrowing it for the purpose of my story (with her permission of course!).

There is not much that is known about Rowle Manor or Thorfinn's family. For the purpose of this story I have created a backstory for the Rowle family. Thus the character of **Evangeline ('Evie')** Rowle is one of my own creation.

Again I will remind you that pairing was the brainchild of the genius writers I have aforementioned. I kindly ask that if you are tempted to review please bear in mind the time and effort these writers have taken in cultivating such a captivating pairing. We should always give credit where it is due.

Each chapter title is a name of a song. When writing this fic I was heavily influenced by the lyrics of James Arthur, Ed Sheeran, OneRepublic, Imagine Dragons and Bastille. This playlist is available on Spotify if anyone is interested.

This fic is almost completed and I will be probably be updating it once every week. I love reading your reviews and it really does help motivate and improve me writing! So let me know what you liked, loved and hated!

Cover image & fancast – I quite agree with Freya Ishtar's choice for Chris Hemsworth being fancast as Thorfinn Rowle. However when I sat down to write this, the character in my head sort of morphed from Chris Hemsworth to Jason Momoa to finally actor _Brock O' Hurn_. For the other characters: _Dove Cameron_ as Evie Rowle, _Richard Madden_ as Harry. The rest are canon cast.

Finally I would like to thank **_Canimal, Kittenshift17 _and _Freya Ishtar_ **for the amazing stories they have taken the time to write. A special thank you to **_Freya Ishtar_ **for being a super cool and supportive writer who didn't mind at all when I bombarded her with questions! If you ever read this story, I really can't thank you enough!

**Content warning**: _Language, Smut , Violence_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters from the Potter Universe belong to J.K Rowling. **_

* * *

**_Impossible _**

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

* * *

"I don't think I heard that correctly," Thorfinn Rowle said looking between the two figures seated at the table with him.

"No you heard right," Kingsley Shacklebolt said.

Thorfinn laughed mirthlessly, "You really expect me to believe I'm bonded, soul bonded for life to a woman whom I once tried to kill?"

"Unfortunately that is the case," Kingsley answered. "The circumstances are rather … peculiar. We have tried to undo it but we have been unsuccessful."

Thorfinn frowned, "Maybe you should try again," he snapped.

There was a huff from the witch sitting beside Kingsley, "Don't you think we've done that?" she asked.

"There must be a solution to this," Thorfinn argued.

"Believe me we've looked," the woman retorted.

Thorfinn sneered, "Of all the people I had to go and get accidentally bonded to, it had to be you, Granger."

Hermione glared at the large man seated before her," It's not like I want this! I tried to undo it. I tried to reject the bond," she nearly cried subconsciously rubbing at her chest, "But it won't take!"

"What wouldn't take?" Thorfinn asked confused.

"Our magic! It won't allow me to undo the bond!" She huffed out frustrated.

Thorfinn watched her as she rubbed her chest again. It dawned on him then; the tightness in his chest that he'd been experiencing. The dull ache that had been growing in his chest these past few months until it had become nearly unbearable. He felt the unfamiliar tingle of magic – not his- lingering on his fingertips. For a few maddening moments he thought his magic was leaving him, a punishment of some kind for joining the Dark Lord's doomed crusade. But now he knew it was their bond, trying to pull them together. _Holy fucking Merlin_, he was bonded; to Hermione Granger of all witches.

He looked at her, his hand itching to subconsciously rub his chest, "Fuck," he swore looking at her. "How exactly … I mean I don't recall this happening?"

Hermione sighed and looked at Kingsley rather uncertainly. The Minister nodded and she exhaled before she spoke again, "It happened during the final battle. You saved me from – "

"Greyback," Thorfinn murmured. "That would make this a life debt not a soul bond."

Hermione huffed, "Yes I know the difference between a soul bond and a life debt thank you very much. This is not a life debt. While you did save my life, not moments after you did, there was an explosion. One in which we were both caught under," she reminded him.

Thorfinn nodded. He recalled that moment when he had been thrown into the wall, taking Granger with him as an unfamiliar spell had gone off near them. He couldn't understand why he had done it. He had simply acted on instinct.

"It would seem that in the moment that we were both lying there damn near dying our magic decided to seal us together, bonding us to each other," Hermione explained.

Thorfinn closed his eyes in disbelief, "And you're telling me we can't undo this?" He asked. Hermione nodded, "But we weren't bonded using the traditional spell so how can that be? It should be easy to undo!"

"You're right Mister Rowle," Kingsley said when Hermione looked at him for help, "You two weren't bonded using the traditional spell or incantations; however the bond is just as pure and powerful … if not more given the circumstances it was formed under. Soul bonds aren't broken because as you know that would be like breaking one's soul in two."

Thorfinn winced at that. Yes, he knew the laws of soul bonding, an ancient wizard tradition that was never to be taken lightly for the simply rule that it could not be undone. It had become less popular in the past few years as the numbers in separation and divorce rose. Those hurt the bond just as much as trying to reject the bond. A soul bond, in other words is eternal.

"As I have said Mr Rowle, these are rather peculiar circumstances," Kingsley said.

Thorfinn scoffed. It was more than peculiar, it was fucking outrageous!

"But," Kingsley continued sounding what Hermione thought was a bit too optimistic, "what I think you both must remember is that a soul bond between two people is something to be treasured. This would not have happened if you magic didn't think you two were capable of loving and protecting each other."

Hermione turned and glared at the Minister but he seemed rather undisturbed by it. "As difficult as it is for either of you to believe, you must trust in your bond and magic. Rejecting the bond will only cause you both more harm than necessary. You're both vaguely aware of the pain and consequence that comes with one's soul being torn in two."

Hermione gulped and she looked at Thorfinn to see a rather haunted look in his blue eyes.

"How is this even going to work?" Thorfinn asked, "In case either of you forgot, I'm a criminal awaiting trial. I'm afraid my cell doesn't really accommodate for a soul bonded mate."

"Yes, well we had considered your situation and we've managed to come up with a workable solution," Kingsley said. Thorfinn noticed Hermione shifting in her seat, almost uncomfortably but the minister was talking again so he switched his focus. "You will be granted an early release," Kingsley informed him.

"What's the catch?" Thorfinn immediately asked.

"What does there have to be a catch?" Hermione retorted.

Thorfinn chuckled mirthlessly, "You expect me to believe you're just going to let a known Death Eater walk free because he just so happens to be soul bonded to the – what is it they're calling you?" he asked Hermione, "Oh yes the golden girl," he continued rather sarcastically. "Not fucking likely. So again I ask, what's the catch?"

"Ex," Hermione corrected.

"What?" Thorfinn asked confused.

"You're an ex-Death Eater," Hermione said. "It's over now." She simply said as if that explained it all.

Thorfinn scowled at her, "Ex-Death Eater or not, I doubt that is grounds for a complete pardon. I'm still a criminal," he reminded them holding his hands up just so the shackled clinked nosily together.

Kingsley sighed in resignation ignoring the glaring witch beside him. "You will be granted early parole due to extenuating circumstances. You will still be charged with being a Death Eater but we will tell the public that you have entered into a deal with the Ministry in exchange for a short sentence."

"You're going to make me into a snitch?" Thorfinn asked the words like poison in his mouth.

Kingsley grimaced, "It's the only reason we can give the public about your early release without revealing to everyone that you are soul bonded. As you can imagine not many would be too happy about you not serving time in Azkaban but given your situation that's not a possibility now," He said almost apologetically, "Of course you will released into the custody of a Ministry approved guardian, however you won't have access to a wand nor will you be allowed to use any magic; wandless or non-verbal." Kingsley specified. "That Mister Rowle, will be your punishment."

Thorfinn felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. He was being given his freedom but his magic would be taken away. Was that really freedom then? He had to ask himself.

"How long?" Thorfinn muttered. "How long won't I have my magic?"

"Four years," Kingsley answered. "The Wizengamot were not accepting of anything less. Although given the severity of the crimes of which you are being charged, this might seem like merely a slap on the wrist."

Thorfinn would have loved to slap somebody then. Soul bonded and without magic. Fucking hell.

"What happens if I use magic? You can't very well throw me back in here? I'm magically attached to another human," Thorfinn questioned derisively.

"We have measures in place to prevent you from using your magic but should you find your way around that, I assure you Mister Rowle the consequences are quite severe," Kingsley warned. Thorfinn raised a brow at this and Kingsley continued, "Should you fail to adhere to these rules, your magic will be taken away, permanently." Kingsley explained.

Thorfinn sucked in a breath. He couldn't bear to not have magic for the rest of his life.

Kingsley rose from his chair, "We will be working on getting you released soon. In the mean time I shall leave you two to chat." He said smiling down at the angry couple. Without another word, he turned and left the room.

Thorfinn looked at the witch before him. The last time he had seen her was nearly six months ago, during the final battle. He had seen her fighting off Fenrir Greyback during the final battle. She had been losing and when Greyback advanced, Thorfinn didn't even think about it, stepping up beside her to help. She had looked up at him all confused and covered in blood and grime. Thorfinn was sure that she was about to hex him too when the explosion had gone off, throwing them both into the air. Instinctively he had reached for her, holding her underneath his big build as debris rained down around them.

They both looked at each other not daring to speak just yet. Hermione had no doubt that much like herself, he was thinking back to that fateful moment that had caused all this.

_She had lost Harry and Ron at some point during all the chaos. After Harry had jumped up proving he was indeed very much alive, everything went shit shaped. Running amongst the wreckage of Hogwarts throwing spells over her shoulder had been hard enough. But then she saw him and more importantly he had seen her, she turned and ran. But she hadn't been fast enough and soon she was duelling the vicious werewolf and losing. There was a searing pain in her side as he threw a particularly nasty hex at her. She had jumped aside but she hadn't been fast enough as it grazed her side. Black spots were beginning to fill her sight and Hermione knew she was in trouble then. Her grip on her wand tightened as she threw up another shield. She looked around helplessly. _

_Suddenly, she wasn't fighting Greyback alone. A large wizard, almost Viking like in build and manner stood beside her and then he was throwing hexes of his own towards the werewolf. She mustered her courage and was able to help as they knocked out Greyback before Hermione bound him. She turned then to thank her saviour but when she saw his face, she gasped in surprise. _

_Thorfinn Rowle. The Death Eater who had been sent to kill them at that little coffee shop all those months ago. She gripped her wand tighter raising it a little but he made no indication that he was planning to hex her. Shockingly enough he looked rather worried, for her or for himself, Hermione was uncertain. _

_She opened her mouth to thank him and perhaps even ask him why he had done it. But before she could get the words out there was a loud BANG! that had sent her flying a few feet into the air. Strong arms gripped around her waist and then she was on the floor, a heavy weight pressing down on her, shielding her as heavy rocks and marble fell around them. There was a ringing in her ears and again her vision filled with black spots. Hermione blinked once, and then twice before looking up to see a bulky figure looming over her protectively. He tucked his head down, closer to hers as another loud BANG! went off. She felt her lungs fill with dust and dirt and coughed harshly. His eyes flickered down to her and again she was surprised to see the concern sneaking out behind his grey orbs. Without thinking and not in her complete state of mind, Hermione reached out a shaky hand to him. He froze, watching her as she brought it to his cheek, her hand settling over the thick beard that covered there. He stiffened at her touch but didn't pull away. She mumbled something incoherent then, her words tumbling into each other that had no chance of being heard over the chaos and din of the war around them. It didn't matter because the next thing she knew, Hermione's hand was slipping from the Death Eater's face as she fell into a state of unconsciousness. _

It was all she had remembered of the encounter. When she had come too, Ron was standing over her, shaking her and urging her to get up. She hadn't set eyes on Thorfinn Rowle since then. Despite her account of what had happened, the court decided to punish Thorfinn Rowle as they would any other Death Eater and he had been sent to Azkaban awaiting his trial.

"Why did you do it?" Hermione finally asked.

Thorfinn quirked a brow at her, "Would you prefer I hadn't done it?"

Hermione growled, "Answer the bloody question Rowle,"

"Does it really matter now?" he sneered.

"Yes! It matters! Why did you do it? Why did you help me?" Hermione demanded. "I mean I'm just another mudblood, the kind your Dark Lord wanted to kill," she spat, "So why did you save me? What's another mudblood given to the likes of Greyback really going to matter to you?"

He scowled and leaned forward, "I might be a monster, but even I have standards, darling. I don't care much for your blood. I simply figured a snotty – stuck up Duchess like yourself deserved a better death than that piece of shit Greyback," he said menacingly. "Or maybe it was just a reflex move in the heat of the moment. We were in the middle of a fucking war, in case you hadn't noticed Duchess," he sneered.

Hermione sat frozen for a moment before she scowled, "Don't call me that!"

"What?" he asked a little confused as she'd been the one to use the _m _word and not him.

"Don't call me a Duchess!" she snapped surprising him, "Or darling! You don't know me to make such assumptions about me!" she fumed.

"Well I could very well say the same for you!" Thorfinn retorted sharply. Hermione opened her mouth to object no doubt but he spoke over her, "Did you not make assumptions about me not two minutes ago?'

That shut her up.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Merlin, if only I'd known saving your life was going to be this much trouble." Thorfinn muttered scowling at the glaring witch in front of him.

"What? Now you expect me to believe you'd let me die?" she asked raising her brows at him. "Pick a story and stick with it, Viking," she patronised.

He smirked and only then did she realise her slip up. "Viking?" he questioned almost arrogantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, you remind me of a Viking," she said sticking her nose in the air.

"Oh?" he asked sounding far too amused for her liking.

She huffed, "Hmm, all your burliness and that god damned beard," she said glared, gesturing to him. She tried to put as much displeasure behind her voice but she wasn't entirely sure it worked because despite her best efforts she had to admit, Thorfinn Rowle was rather handsome.

He gave her a rather annoying shit-eating grin and Hermione scowled again. He seemed to be enjoying stroking her ire a little too much but before she could chastise him on that, he leaned forward, pinning her with his gaze.

"What happens now?" he asked a moment later, a seriousness in him that she had not seen before.

"We do as Kingsley said." she answered. "He's going to work on getting you released soon and then …" she trailed off uncertainly.

Thorfinn looked at her before he asked his next question, "Seeing as I'm being released into your custody does that mean I'll have the great pleasure," he said this rather sarcastically, "of sharing a living space with you too?" Hermione worried her bottom lip as she considered his questioned. "I can't imagine your friends will be too happy to know you're shacking up with an ex- Death Eater," he said off-handily. She looked down at her hands then and a realisation dawned on him, "They don't know do they?" he asked smirking.

"No," she answered quietly.

"How long do you plan on keeping me your dirty little secret Duchess?" he mocked.

Hermione scowled, "It's not that simple. I can barely understand this! I need time before I can tell them," she argued.

Thorfinn rolled his eyes, "So obviously we won't be living together."

Hermione shuffled in her seat, "The ministry has agreed to release some of your holdings upon your parole. The Rowle Manor will be available for you should you want it."

Thorfinn nodded, he wasn't particularly unhappy about that but he hated the idea of going home to an empty manor. His sister, Evangeline, had been the only bright spot in that house.

"Kingsley has also spoken to your sister," Hermione went on uncertainly. Thorfinn sat up looking at her, his jaw clenched tightly, "She's expected to arrive in England soon, " she informed him. "She … she um offered to stay at Rowle Manor with you."

Thorfinn inhaled sharply. She was returning for him. After everything he had done, she was willing to come back for him.

He didn't – couldn't say anything so he merely nodded.

Hermione fidgeted nervously for a moment before deciding to speak again. "I know you don't like me," she began.

"I can't say you've been my favourite person especially after that little memory stunt in the coffee shop," Thorfinn interrupted.

"Well you were trying to kill me," Hermione countered.

Thorfinn shrugged, "I have to admit you're rather good with memory charms. Did you know that?" he asked casually.

Hermione swallowed but didn't say anything. She felt her heart drop into her stomach. Yes, she knew all too well how strong her memory charms were. Fighting back her tears and ignoring the very curious look Thorfinn was giving her she simply nodded. She could not – no would not break down in front of Thorfinn Rowle.

"How did you manage to break it?" She inquired genuinely curious hoping to dispel some of the anxiety she felt rising in her.

Thorfinn scratched at his beard, "Only one way to break such a memory charm as powerful as that, Duchess." He said obviously hinting at something.

"Which is?" Hermione pressed feeling her patience wearing thin.

Thorfinn gave her a little smug look, "Go on think about it," he egged on. When she said nothing he laughed much to her chagrin, "Haven't figured it out?" he all but mocked.

This time she did growl her frustration and he laughed, "Fine don't tell me!"

"Keep your bloody panties on Granger," He said still laughing. He levelled her with a look before he answered. "Pain," he simply said. "He tortured me till your crafty little charm broke."

Hermione sucked in a breath. Oh Merlin, she hadn't been expecting that. She felt a wave of pity wash over her for the man seated before her. While he might be rude and arrogant and downright annoying, she didn't like that he had suffered because of her actions.

"Spare me your fucking pity darling," he spat.

Hermione frowned, "I … I wasn't."

"You Gryffindors literally wear your heart on your sleeves. I can see it all over your face," he said gesturing to her.

"Fine," she conceded with a sigh. "I am sorry. I didn't think it would… Merlin I didn't mean for it to go like that –"

"Don't," he said gruffly.

She looked at him with wide eyes wondering if she had somehow insulted him without realising it.

"Don't apologise for trying to survive. I was trying to kill you and you reacted. Leave it at that." He insisted firmly.

Rather surprised Hermione could only nod. "Look like I said, I know you don't like me," she repeated trying to bring them back to point. "But I am hoping we can at least try to be amicable?" she asked.

"You want to be friends?" he asked sarcastically and Hermione flushed, "Why would you want to be friends with the big evil Death Eater?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You saved my life, I figured that should count for something." She answered. "In any case I imagine it will be a long and tiring existence if we're constantly fighting and I don't know about you but I've had just about enough fighting to last me several lifetimes."

"I don't exactly play well with others, Duchess," Thorfinn retorted, "It's not exactly in the nature of a Death Eater to get along with everyone."

Hermione huffed, "Well can you at least try?" she all but demanded.

Thorfinn chuckled, "Don't hold your breath."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but thankfully was saved by a bell sounding off. "Time's up," she mumbled. "I guess this is goodbye for now," Hermione said rising from her chair.

Thorfinn nodded, "Until next time Duchess," he waved.

"Insufferable Viking," she groused as she walked out, leaving a smirking Thorfinn behind.

* * *

AN: Don't forget to review! Remember it's weekly updates!

_Song: Impossible - James Arthur _


	2. Back from the edge

_**Back from the edge **_

'_Cause I don't need heat, I've been burning in hell _

_But now I'm back with my own story to tell_

* * *

Thorfinn Rowle was released seven months after the war had ended. His trial and more importantly his sudden release had caused much uproar within the ministry and throughout much of England. Another Death Eater to have cheated on his punishment, many complained. Of course they did not know that he had somehow gotten himself soul bonded to the most famous witch since Morgana herself. He supposed he could be happy about his early release … if it hadn't come attached with another soul. He wasn't one for grand love stories or even the possibility of a mediocre _ever after_. He was a rational man with a very realistic hold on the harsh realities around him. He had seen too much war and done too much damage to deserve it. And yet Thorfinn's hopes for living out a quiet existence had come to a grinding halt when he had walked into that room just a few weeks ago. The only good thing, he mused, that had come from it thus far was his sister. His sister, who had packed up her life in France almost immediately and headed back home at the mere mention of an early release. He might not like that he was now bonded to another person but it paled considerably when he realised he would be getting his sister back.

His musings came to a halt as he anxiously followed the auror through the hallway. Only the thought of who awaited him on the other side prevented Thorfinn from stalling any further.

"_Finnie!_" a sweet voice cried out as he stepped through the ministry doors.

He barely had time to catch her as she flung herself at him, clutching desperately to him. Thorfinn pulled his little sister closer, hugging her properly for the first time in months. Evangeline Rowle was a remarkably beautiful witch with long blonde hair and grey eyes just the same as her brother's. She was tall but still only managed to reach her brother's chest. There was a light and happiness in her that Thorfinn had fought so long to protect.

"Evie," he whispered into her hair. He heard her choked sobs and held her a little tighter. He still seemed to swallow her whole as he wrapped her in what she'd call his 'bear hugs'.

There was a clearing of the throat that had the Rowle siblings separating.

"Mister Rowle, you are aware of the terms of your parole?" the auror asked him.

Thorfinn clenched his jaw but nodded mutely. He hated the idea of no magic for the next four years but it was better than rotting in Azkaban and if it meant more time with his sister, he wasn't one to complain too much.

"Very good. Your left hand if you please," the auror instructed.

Thorfinn did as asked, holding his left arm towards the man. His sleeves were pushed up just a bit that the tail end of his dark mark was visible. Thorfinn had hoped after the death of the Dark Lord, the mark would disappear but much to his dismay it simply faded, looking more wretched than ever on his muscled arm. The auror was professional enough not to comment on it. Rather he focused on attaching a silver bracelet around Thorfinn's wrist. He felt the almost unpleasant zing of it as it was sealed around his wrist.

"This bracelet will act as a monitor of sorts. It binds your magic and will inform us if you try to break or remove it. It also helps us track you should you ever find yourself in trouble. It cannot be removed until your parole is over so don't try to tamper with it. We will know and that will be considered a breach of your parole terms. If that is the case and you are found in breach of these terms you will be stripped of you magic for good." The auror explained. "Your sister has been made aware of these terms as she is being entrusted by the ministry to oversee your parole, along with Miss Granger."

Thorfinn nodded. He had no intentions of returning to prison. He could go with no magic. Merlin help him it would be a nightmare and damn near impossible but if he could survive the war _and _his stint in Azkaban, however brief it was, then he could most certainly do this.

The auror looked at him with an almost genial smile, "Good luck Mister Rowle."

Thorfinn nodded again, a bit surprised before he turned to his sister.

"Let's go home Finn," she said excitedly. While he was not allowed to use magic, side – along apparition was allowed and it was how his sister had them standing in front of Rowle Manor in the blink of an eye.

Thorfinn felt the world spin a little, the effects of magical travel now a little unsettling after its much long absence in his life. Rowle Manor didn't look nearly as imposing and gloomy as he recalled.

"Come on," his sister said gently tugging on his sleeve. He smiled fondly at her. His Evie was still ever so enthusiastic.

She led him through the wards and he felt them shift around him, accepting him back home. As he stepped forward not two feet onto the gravel path leading to the front door, he felt it. His magic thrummed in his chest and almost thrashed violently against the bind around his wrist. He gasped at the suddenness of it and reflexively grasped at his chest. His heart was humming and he knew that she was waiting inside for him. His sister stopped some paces ahead of him and smiled with a fondness he had not seen in years.

"She's waiting inside for you," she said needlessly. "I told her to come to the ministry when they released you but she refused." Thorfinn frowned though not surprised at the witch's hesitance. "Silly witch thought she would be intruding," Evie went on.

He must have looked as confused as he felt because his sister giggled as she walked to him, looping her arm around his muscled one.

"Oh Finn," she laughed looking at him as though she knew a secret he didn't, "Your witch really is something else."

Thorfinn didn't really know what to say to that. He had always known Hermione Granger was something of an enigma. Clearly she had proven so to his dear sister. He let his sister lead him up towards the house and his mate as he did his best to ignore her amused chuckles. He had predicted that the inside of Rowle Manor would be as gloomy and depressing as the outside. That of course had been two wars and seven months ago. Stepping through and into the foyer of Rowle Manor he once again stopped short. It was nothing like he remembered. It was light and warm and _homey. _

It was the sound of his sister giggling again that drew his attention once more. "W-what?" he asked shocked.

"Your mate," Evie answered with a smug smile. It would seem Evie took great pleasure in saying that. "Apparently she hated this place as much as I did." Thorfinn turned and looked around, taking in all the changes, "Of course we're not quite finished yet. There's still so much more to be done but we've made a rather good start. Do you like it?" Evie asked almost hesitantly.

Thorfinn looked back at his sister and smiled, "Yeah, this is uh, you did a good job."

"Oh I didn't do this all on my own!" Evie informed him, "Hermione has been rather amazing. I couldn't have done any of this without her."

"Now that's not true Evie," a voice called from the top of the stairs.

They turned just in time to see Hermione descending the stairs to join them. She smiled fondly at Evie and Thorfinn was struck with an odd sense that these two witches had bonded well enough to become something akin to friends. He wasn't entirely sure how that made him feel. He didn't have much time to fuss over it as she was now standing before him, smiling back at his sister. She looked very much the same as she did a few weeks ago when she had first visited him in prison. Her hair was curly and wild as ever and he suddenly found himself with the silly temptation to run his fingers through it. She was looking at him with warm eyes and an almost smile.

Evie grinned unabashedly happily as she looked between her brother and his mate.

"Aren't you going to say hello, Finn?" Evie teased.

"Duchess," Thorfinn greeted with a small little smirk. They both ignored Evie's shocked little gasp at Thorfinn's nickname for her.

Hermione huffed, "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"You did," he admitted, "But I never agreed to that."

Hermione glared at him but surprisingly there was no malice behind it. It certainly lost its effect when he chuckled.

"Come on Finn," Evie said, "Let's get you settled in. I'm sure you'll want a proper shower and then lunch!"

Thorfinn grinned at his sister. Now that did sound appealing. Evie led him up to his room and this time he wasn't surprised to see the small changes that had been made in his absence. His room was now dressed in dark hues of blue and grey. It certainly felt cosier than he remembered. The fire was already lit and the warmth bathed the entire room.

"I hope you don't mind," Evie said standing at the door watching him. "I know you're very particular about things but Hermione and I agreed that all that black in this room was merlin damned boring," Evie rambled. Thorfinn smiled as he turned to her, knowing then she was nervous. She always rambled when she was nervous. "Of course, if you don't like it we can change it back," she said absently biting her lip.

Thorfinn walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her head, "It's wonderful. Thank you Evie." He said softly.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded and she wrapped her arms around her big brother as much as she could. "I've missed you Finn. You left me." She mumbled turning her face into his chest. "You weren't supposed to leave."

Thorfinn immediately wrapped his arms around his sister, "I know. I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

She clutched at him a little tighter, "Promise you won't let it happen again," she begged and when he said nothing she gripped just a bit more, "Promise me, Thorfinn," she demanded quietly.

"I promise."

"You have to be better this time," Evie said. Thorfinn stiffened just a bit but she continued, "You have to be better for me and for Hermione."

"I don't think I know how, Evie," he admitted quietly.

She pulled back just enough to look at him and scoffed, "Of course you do," she insisted, "You've always known better. You've just never had a choice."

"I don't have much of a choice now either," Thorfinn reminded her. "Magic kind of took away all my choices and I don't even have that to try and make any of this right!"

"Magick didn't take away your choices Thorfinn," Evie countered, "It's given you a second chance to be better and before you say you don't know how, will you promise me to at least try?" she implored.

Thorfinn sighed, knowing there was very little he could refuse of his sister. "She's absolutely brilliant," Evie said in awe.

"Exactly," Thorfinn said frustrated, "I read all the articles, heard all the stories about all the things she's done. She's fucking brilliant; so why would magic bond us together, forever? I don't deserve this. I was a Death Eater who tried to kill her."

"To be fair, all Death Eaters tried to kill her," Evie mused.

Thorfinn gave her a less than impressed look, "Evie, she should be bonded to somebody who can actually love her, who can actually make her happy."

"What makes you so sure you're not that person?" Evie challenged.

Thorfinn groaned, "How could I possibly be?" he asked in reply. "I…I've never loved someone in that capacity before. I've never had that responsibility before."

"Well now is a good time as any to learn," Evie said with a smile. Thorfinn frowned, "Finn," she said imploring him to look at her, "Magick would not have bonded you two together if it did not think you would last. We've always been taught to trust our magic, so do it now."

"There's just one problem with that," he said scowling a little, "I can't trust something I don't have." He said looking down at the silver bracelet on his wrist.

"No, you have magic, you just can't use it," Evie reasoned.

"Evie," Thorfinn exhaled, "What sort of magick binds a Death Eater to a war heroine? How am I supposed to be happy about this let alone trust it?"

"Maybe that's the problem," Evie said, "Maybe this is not about you. Maybe this is about her and what will make her happy."

Thorfinn chuckled mirthlessly, "You expect me to believe magick thinks I would make her happy?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Evie answered. Thorfinn was going to argue again but she stopped him, "Just try." She pleaded, "There's no harm that could come from trying and who knows maybe magick does know what it's doing."

Thorfinn sighed in resignation. He really never could say no to his sister. "Fine," he conceded.

Evie beamed up at him and then hugged him again, "Alright shower and then come down for lunch when you're ready." She said pulling away from him, "Remember what I said," she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

He sighed not bothering to comment any further. Instead he showered, steaming up the bathroom as he enjoyed his first unrestricted shower in months. Quickly he dressed in a comfortable pair of pants and a Henley. His sister and Hermione were waiting for him in the kitchen, giggling over a cup of tea and apple tart.

"Oh good, you're here," Evie said finally noticing him. She gestured for him to join them at the table. He took a seat beside her and found that his mate was sitting opposite him.

There was an awkward silence as none of them knew what to say next, but soon decided perhaps they didn't need to speak just yet. Instead Evie started pulling some of Thorfinn's favourite dishes onto the table. They had all made up their plates of food and tucked in, letting the scraping of cutlery against their plates fill the space.

"So," Thorfinn began, "Have you told anyone you're soul bonded yet, Duchess?" he asked her.

Hermione bit her lip, "No," she answered.

Thorfinn smirked a little, "Do you plan on telling them?"

"Of course I do!" Hermione said, "It's just… they can be a little quick to anger."

"A little?" Evie questioned raising a brow at the other witch. Thorfinn got the distinct impression that she knew something that he didn't.

"I will tell them," Hermione insisted.

"What about your parents?" Evie asked, "Have you told them?"

Hermione sucked in a breath at that. She knew Evie meant no harm by it, but that didn't stop the painful little poke to her heart and she battled to hold back her tears. She felt the edges of a panic attack creeping in. Her heart hammered painfully and she struggled to take in even breathes.

"I'm sure they would want to know," Evie continued.

This time the poke to her heart was considerably more painful, so much so that she gripped her spoon tightly in her hand. At her little gasp Thorfinn's hands clenched tightly on the table as he looked up at her alarmed. She was vaguely aware of Thorfinn's gaze on her as she clenched her spoon more tightly in her hand and the other rubbed her chest, willing herself to find control.

"They must be so proud of you," Evie said not realising Hermione's pained expression. Evie's eyes were focused on her plate. "Although I imagine this would be a little difficult for them to understand – not because they're muggles but because merlin this is difficult for just about anyone to understand."

Another painful poke.

"Evie, stop," Thorfinn ordered quietly.

Evie looked up alarmed. "What ?" she asked looking worried. Her gaze flicked between her brother and his mate. Evie noticed Hermione's hand rubbing over her chest and Thorfinn's clenched fists on the table. "I … I …." She stumbled looking at her brother helplessly.

"Merlin, I didn't mean to upset you," Evie whispered guilty.

"It's okay." Hermione replied.

"I don't understand. What happened?" Evie asked frowning.

"Evie," Thorfinn warned. Given his station as a Death Eater and the things he had seen, he understood better than most what the beginnings of a panic attack looked like. There was only so much war and violence one could stomach without losing control.

But more alarmingly, he had felt her panic and heartbreak clear as day through their bond. It was so much and so strong that there was no way Thorfinn wouldn't have felt it. It was the first clear distinct emotion that was shared between them now.

"No, it's okay," Hermione exhaled. "My parents don't know." She sighed sadly. She took deep controlling breaths, hoping to douse the panic before it flared.

"Hermione, it's okay. You don't have to tell us," Evie said watching her brother's fist clench tighter.

"It's alright Evie," Hermione said ruefully. She cleared her throat and looked up at the Rowle siblings, "My parents don't know because they don't know they have a daughter." Thorfinn and Evie frowned, "Just before I left home, I oblivated my parents. I made them believe they were somebody else who didn't have a daughter." She explained.

"Oh my merlin," Evie breathed.

"It was the only way I could think to keep them safe. With their modified memories, I sent them to Australia," Hermione went on. "After the war, I tracked them down and tried to undo the spell but I couldn't." She looked up at Thorfinn then, "You of all people know how strong my memory charms are," she said bitterly.

Thorfinn felt his stomach sinking at her revelation.

"There's no way to undo it," Evie murmured. Hermione shook her head, "Oh Hermione," Evie sympathised reaching across the table to take the other witch's hand in her own.

Hermione pushed back her tears, "It's okay. They're alive and that's the most important thing. I should be glad for at least that much." She tried reasoning.

Evie scoffed, "What rubbish. They're your parents Hermione. You're allowed to cry about it anytime you want. It's always going to be painful."

Hermione gave Evie a grateful smile. "Thank you, Evie," she said.

She looked at her mate and noticed he was looking at her very intently. There was something in his gaze that she did not quite recognise but it filled her with an unexpected sort of warmth. She didn't need him to say anything more, especially when he absently ran his hand over his chest. Odd she thought that such an action would soothe her too. Thorfinn gave her a small smile and they resumed eating lunch, the memories of war temporarily lost in the new comfort they brought each other.

}{}{}{}{}{

It was only a few short hours later that saw Hermione and Thorfinn seated on opposite ends of the drawing room. She had her arms crossed over her chest and glaring at him. He merely smirked seeming to enjoy the ire he evoked in her.

"Finn, stop teasing your mate," Evie scolded walking into the room.

Thorfinn looked offended, "How do you know it was _just _me?"

Evie gave him a look that reminded him of all the other times she had not bought his bullshit. He rolled his eyes but wisely didn't say anything else.

"So Hermione how are your NEWTS going?" Evie asked and then for her brother's sake explained, "Hermione's retaking her NEWTs this year, of course I don't understand how seeing as Hogwarts is still under renovations."

Hermione smiled, "Well it's a bit like correspondence learning. They send us all the notes and everything we need and we just work through it on our own."

"And what is that you want to do after you've finished your NEWTs, Duchess?" Thorfinn asked, though Hermione was glad to note he sounded curious and not in the least bit mocking.

"There's a post I would like to take up at St. Mungo's," Hermione revealed.

"A healer?" Thorfinn asked sounding surprised.

"No, not a healer," Hermione corrected, "More like a medical researcher."

"What exactly does a researcher do?" Evie asked.

"Well it's a lot of spell work and rewriting of incantations. Of course there's hours of combing through tombs and journals. Plenty of potion brewing and herbology too," she explained.

"Wow, I didn't realise such a position even existed within the hospital," Evie said looking impressed.

"It's actually a fairly new development. Given all the strange medical cases that have been coming forward since the end of the war, the hospital thought it would be a good idea to have a department dedicated to this," Hermione told her.

"It sounds like quite the job!" Evie said smiling.

"It is! Or rather it will be … once I actually pass my NEWTs," Hermione added.

"You'll do great Hermione," Evie encouraged.

"Because I'm the brightest witch of our age?" Hermione asked rather tiredly.

Evie smiled wryly, "I suppose it would be much easier if I said yes but that's not why I know you'll do well," Evie said.

"Oh?" Hermione asked surprised.

"You'll do well because much like my brother, you too hate to fail," Evie said surprising the bonded pair. She chuckled, "Don't look so surprised! There's a reason you two were bonded. You're more alike than you are different. You know you two would never have been bonded if you weren't a perfect match for each other," Evie said grinning at them. Thorfinn shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I know my brother Hermione," Evie said suddenly rather serious, "I know you think he's cruel and evil," she started and then shushed her brother when he tried to interrupt, "But he's more than that. Just like you're more than just the brightest witch of our age or Harry Potter's best friend," Evie said knowingly.

Hermione sighed knowing Evie was right. In the past month that she had been around the other witch, there very rarely was a moment when Evie hadn't been completely (and in some cases) brutally honest with her. Evie had long since been advocating for her brother, hoping and praying that Hermione wouldn't judge him as quickly and so harshly as the rest of the world did. There was a lot more to Thorfinn Rowle, but it hadn't been her place to share it with Hermione.

"I wouldn't dare to make such assumptions of anybody, Evie," Hermione said with a little grin. She looked at Thorfinn to see him smirking at her. She almost hated in that moment how merlin fucking handsome he looked, so relaxed and happy beside his sister.

Evie grinned, "Well you still haven't answered my question; how are the NEWTs going?" she insisted.

Hermione laughed, "It's going fairly well. Potions is a little more challenging without the help of a potions master though," she admitted with a sad little frown, "I've tried researching it as much as I could but there's just some things the books leave out," she said clearly annoyed.

Thorfinn laughed at the way her nose scrunched up now obviously peeved. Damn merlin if he didn't think she looked fucking adorable. Hells have his balls before he admitted that to anyone though. There was an odd sort of tingling sensation running through their bond. He knew she must have felt it too from the way she looked at him with curious eyes.

"You know, Thorfinn's favourite subject in school was potions. He was rather brilliant at it too." Evie said with an evil little smirk.

The laughter very quickly died out on Thorfinn's face.

"Really?" Hermione asked looking between the Rowle siblings.

"Hmm, even had a knack for astronomy and herbology too. Though, those all tie in rather nicely with potions so I can't really be surprised," Evie carried on.

"Didn't really peg you for the herbology type," Hermione mused looking at the Viking of a wizard.

"Now what did you just say about assumptions Duchess?" he teased. Evie giggled a little hearing her brother tease Hermione. Apparently that nickname was going to stick much to Hermione's chagrin.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Like you're done making them about me?" she questioned haughtily.

Thorfinn smiled, "Quite honestly, I don't really know what to think when it comes to you anymore," he said shocking both his sister and Hermione.

Before either witch could say anything, the floo roared to life. Thorfinn looked rather confused for a moment.

"Who could that possibly be?" he asked.

Evie frowned, "What do you mean? Are we not allowed visitors?"

"Who could possibly want to visit us Evie? Everyone we know is either in prison or dead," Thorfinn pointed out.

Evie stuck her tongue out at him as Hermione giggled. "It's actually for me," she said standing.

"It can't be Potter because you haven't told him. It's not him is it?" Thorfinn asked nevertheless, sounding pained.

"No," Hermione answered. "It's not Harry. But I do think you're going to like this person far better than Harry."

"What makes you so sure?" he countered.

"Let's call it a hunch," Hermione replied, "Trust me Viking, I think you'll like our guest." She said smirking.

Thorfinn scowled and it only deepened when he heard Evie giggling beside him. 'Viking?' she mouthed amused as they watched Hermione leave to greet their mystery guest.

"Oh Finn," Evie said with a tinkling laugh he hadn't heard in the longest of time, "Hermione really is something else." And because his sister had said it with absolute glee, he couldn't find it in himself to disagree with her.

* * *

AN: Thank you to the all for the wonderful response to this story!

Please leave me your thoughts as I really do love hearing what you think!

_Song: Back from the edge - James Arthur _

Until next week!

cheers!


	3. Phoenix

_**Phoenix** _

_All the pain, I know you're looking down, down on me_

_I could have been someone _

_I hurt everyone_

* * *

Hermione had agreed to stay at Rowle Manor as Thorfinn readjusted to life outside of Azkaban. She would have fought against the idea – of having to give up her space for someone she barely knew. But the moment _he _had stepped foot into Rowle Manor, Hermione knew she couldn't leave. Just imagining it was too painful. To put any distance between them would cause them both to feel much too restless. So she stayed. It certainly helped that the Manor was rather big but it had been a bit uncomfortable as it had taken them all some time to adjust. She had been rather thankful though that she had the help of a most unexpected guest to help any sort of unease within Rowle Manor.

Draco Malfoy had been the biggest pain in her life when she was younger; some would go so far as to say her biggest rival. Now, he was a friend. A dear unexpected friend and there had been no way she would have survived a soul bonding without his help. It had taken some time on the Rowle siblings part to warm up to him, although in their defence, Draco was something of an acquired taste. Thorfinn understandably seemed the most hesitant about it but Hermione thought that might be because Draco much like Thorfinn was an ex-Death Eater. Trust was a rare commodity amongst Death Eaters. It had been almost a week since Thorfinn had come home and despite his hesitations towards her, it still secretly thrilled Hermione to see him clench his fist and scowl whenever Draco hugged her. Sometimes Hermione thought Draco was aware of the other wizard's reaction and simply did it to annoy him.

They had been doing a remarkably good job of getting along and learning about each other, despite some initial awkwardness. Learning to read Thorfinn had been something she was most keen for. And learn about him she did. She knew from watching, that Thorfinn was not a morning person, he usually grumbled and groused as he nursed his first cup of coffee. He had a big appetite and naturally he liked a hearty breakfast and usually by his second cup of coffee he was functional enough to carry out a conversation. She knew that he secretly had a sweet tooth and stole the sweets his sister hid in the pantry. She knew that he liked books, not as much as she did but he enjoyed them nonetheless. She noticed that he had a rather quite disposition about him despite his burly build but that only lasted for as long as it took to him to warm up to you; which according to Evie was not something that was done in a hurry. After that, he was usually all mischievous smirks and flirty remarks. Hermione enjoyed that side of him more than she anticipated. She also knew that he like her battled with never ending nightmares. It was on one such occasion, after waking in cold sweats with the sheets wrapped around her that she found him. As she walked the dark, quiet halls of the Manor, she heard an unfamiliar murmuring fill the night. The closer she drew to her mate, the clearer the sound became. Hermione walked into the drawing room, pulling the doors closed behind her as she entered. She saw only his figure highlighted by the moonlight as he was seated before the piano, his fingers gently caressing each key. Hermione knew he was aware of her presence but he didn't say anything, not even when she took a seat beside him on the bench. It wasn't until that moment that Hermione even realised he could play the grand piano. She had always assumed it was merely an ostentatious decoration. The piece he played was calming to her frayed nerves and she was suddenly very grateful for deciding to seek him out. Eventually the music stopped and he slowly turned to look at her. She met his gaze, finding her courage not to hide.

"Was it the war or prison?" she asked gently.

Thorfinn sighed and for a moment did not say anything. "I'm not entirely sure if there is a difference between the two," he finally answered.

His fingers touched the keys absently, "Why are you awake?" he asked.

"Because you're awake," Hermione replied.

He frowned only momentarily confused but then it dawned on him. "The bond," he whispered.

Hermione nodded looking down at her hands as her curls bounced around her.

"Have uh, have you always felt it?" he asked looking down at her. He didn't need to clarify what it was he was asking about. She knew.

"It's become clearer the more time I spend here," Hermione answered. "The less I fight the bond the more I feel …you." She told him meeting his gaze once more. They were still learning about the strengths and limitations to their bond. There was so much they didn't know and only so much the books were willing to tell them.

"Why aren't you fighting the bond?" he asked curiously. "You don't seem the type to just accept this sort of thing."

Hermione chuckled, "I'm not. I did fight it at first," she told him, "And it was so unbearable but I'm sure you know this," she said. Thorfinn nodded ever so slightly. He did know, he had felt it, the pain and uneasiness all those months ago when she tried rejecting the bond. "But Draco reminded me that I am a witch and that I should bloody well act like one and to trust my instincts and my magic."

"And you listened?" Thorfinn asked raising a brow.

"Of course not," She replied, "But it became so painful and so unbearable. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I felt like I wasn't anchored to anything, that I would just sort of float away and nobody would notice." She looked at him, tilting her head a little to the side as she asked, "Was it like that for you?"

He considered her question, running his hand over his beard thoughtfully and Hermione smiled at the action. "I don't know," he answered truthfully, "I've never felt anchored to anything before. I always figured I would either die in the war or die in prison so there was no point in getting attached to anything… or anyone. Well Evie being the exception there, I guess," Hermione bit her lip, holding back her frown at the thought of him dying, "But then you came to visit me in prison and," he paused looking at her with something akin to awe Hermione might say, "I felt myself anchored to you the moment I saw you. I didn't want to but when you left I knew there wouldn't be any other way for it."

"You didn't try and reject the bond" Hermione realised, "Why? Surely you wouldn't want to be stuck with a mudblood such as myself?"

Thorfinn scowled, "Firstly don't call yourself that," he practically growled.

Hermione looked rather surprised at his response and bit her lip holding back a smile, "And secondly?" she prompted.

"I promised Evie I would try," He admitted with a sigh.

This time she did smile. It was beautiful really, seeing how much Thorfinn loved his little sister. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. To the rest of the world, he was the big bad Death Eater but to Evie, he was just _Finnie; _the big brother who pulled on her braid every time she sassed him or stole an extra piece of pie. He was the big brother who became a monster to a monster just to protect her and she fought every day to remind him just how good he actually was. Hermione's smile grew and there was a tenderness to her gaze that had not been there before. She was sure that he was blushing under his beard as he quickly averted his eyes and clearing his throat just a little.

"So, uh, you and Malfoy?" Thorfinn asked swiftly changing the subject. She noticed there was an edge to his voice, jealousy perhaps? She dared to hope.

"Draco's a bit of an acquired taste," Hermione admitted, "But he's been an amazing friend."

"Just a friend?" Thorfinn inquired and Hermione smirked.

"Yes, just a friend," She replied. "He's really not that bad, a bit like yourself really," she said thinking it over.

Draco, though admitting to being a Death Eater was released only on a six month probation given that he joined only to save his mother. His heart hadn't been in it and with both Hermione and Harry's testimony, the Wizengamot had no choice but to let him go.

"Really?" Thorfinn asked and she nodded, "How so?"

"Misguided and misunderstood," Hermione replied.

Thorfinn looked down at the keys beneath his fingers, "That doesn't excuse the terrible things I did, Duchess," he sighed sadly.

"No it doesn't," she agreed placing a hand on his toned arm, "But it is enough that you can ask for forgiveness."

"Is it forgivable, what I did?" he wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try," she said.

"Why?" he asked bewildered.

"Because I forgave Draco. I misjudged him and he turned out to be a pretty decent human being, I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't at least try and do the same for you," Hermione replied.

Thorfinn reached up to push the curls away from her face, "You're far to forgiving Duchess," he whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes, deciding not to fight him on his nickname for her. He'd been rather stubborn about it.

"Perhaps," she agreed. "But I'm so tired of fighting. I've been fighting since I was eleven and it's never stopped. I just want …" she stopped, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

Thorfinn leaned over, causing her to gasp in surprise as he ran his fingers gently across her lips releasing them before she bruised them even more, "What?" he asked in a hushed whisper. "What do you want?"

"I want to belong somewhere without someone questioning it or telling me I'm not worthy," she replied tearfully. "I just want to be able to make my own choices without half the wizarding world watching and judging. I'd like to follow my heart without Mrs Weasley being there trying to guilt me into marrying her son." Thorfinn looked rather alarmed at that and his grip on her face tightened just a bit more, "I want to be more than just Harry Potter's muggleborn friend, or some god damned walking talking textbook."

"And you think forgiving someone like me would help you get all this?" he questioned doubtfully.

"I don't know!" she huffed, "But I promised you sister I would try too!" she finally admitted.

Thorfinn looked at her surprised, "Why would you promise something like that to her? She doesn't mean anything to you."

"Of course she does!" Hermione cried angrily. Thorfinn was utterly confused. "She's good and kind and sweet and she loves you with all her heart. She's become a good friend, perhaps one of my closest and I promised her that I wouldn't judge you on the past. If I can do that for Draco then surely I can do the same for you," she reasoned.

"You would really be willing to do that for my sister?" Thorfinn asked with some reverence.

"Yes," she whispered.

He nodded and then surprised her by placing a kiss atop her head, his lips lingering there. Hermione sighed and leaned in to him just a bit. "Thank you," he murmured into her hair. It briefly occurred to her that it shouldn't feel so natural being this close to someone she barely knew. But she was still reeling from her nightmare and he seemed to understand her better than most, so she didn't question it. She smiled and squeezed his arm and that's when she realised he was without a shirt.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked gazing down at his bare chest. He wore only his pajama bottoms. _He must be freezing,_ Hermione thought, though his skin felt very warm despite his lack of clothes.

"Not anymore," he replied with a little smirk.

She smiled but rose from the bench, pulling him with her. He came willingly, as she led them to sit in front of the fireplace. With a flick of her wand, the fire roared to life, she wouldn't have him catching his death on her watch. He sat on the floor with his back against the sofa and Hermione joined him without any thought. They sat in silence for the longest time, not needing to say anything. Thorfinn reached for her fingers, absent-mindedly playing with them. Hermione sighed content and squeezed her toes at the tingling feeling coursing through her at his simple touch.

"You and Weasley were very serious then?" he asked suddenly. Hermione looked at him surprised, "You mentioned something about marrying him," he reminded her.

"Oh," she mumbled. He looked at her, not saying anything further. Clearly, saying in no words at all that it was entirely up to her how much she wanted to share tonight. "Technically I said Mrs Weasley was trying to guilt me into marrying her son," she corrected.

"So you don't want to marry … which son is it?" he asked confused.

Hermione chuckled, "Ron." She answered, "And I … I don't know. I thought I loved him but it just never felt right with him. It always felt like there was something missing. I guess now I know that was the bond," she mused.

"If we weren't bonded, would you marry him?" Thorfinn asked.

Hermione worried her lip, looking into the fire and thinking it over, "Yes I think I would have," she answered somewhat bitterly. His fingers gripped hers a little tighter but he before he could say anything further, she spoke again, "Gods, we would have been miserable."

"I don't know a whole lot about marriage Duchess but that's not how it's supposed to end," he said a little bemused.

Hermione groaned, "We would have been miserable together," she insisted, "We just aren't a good match. It's why our relationship was so short lived. Our relationship despite what Ron or Molly might think was never going to last very long."

Thorfinn despite his best efforts looked highly amused at this, "How so?"

"It lasted all of four months. Four months that consisted of banal dates, mediocre sex, his mother suggesting marriage every other week and the media hounding on us every time we set foot outside!" she explained looking down at her hands. "There was just no… fire or passion," she finished weakly.

"Do you still love him?" he asked softly.

Hermione looked up at him then, "I love Ron very dearly," she admitted and Thorfinn felt his heart constrict just a little, "but it took me awhile to realise I'd only ever be able to love him like a friend."

Thorfinn looked somewhat appeased by that. "Did you tell him that?" he wondered.

Hermione sighed, "I did but it's not something he's willingly to accept so easily," she said frowning a little. Ron had been rather adamant that they would make a go of it again sometime in the future. Hermione glowered just thinking about how Ron had insisted they would come back to each other after she found her senses. "_If time's what you need Mione," _he'd patronised.

"How can that be? Either you love each other or you don't," Thorfinn asked stealing her focus back to the present.

Hermione sighed, "It's a little more complicated than that," she simply said.

Thorfinn looked at her carefully and then understanding dawned on him, "What are you afraid of losing?" he asked gently.

Hermione sucked in a breath and Thorfinn could see the unshed tears brimming in her eyes, "My family," she whispered a few quiet moments later. "The Weasley's are all I have," she mumbled, "I don't want to lose them. Molly might be overbearing and gods damn near frustrating but she's the closest thing I have to a mother. She thinks I broke Ron's hear the first time simply because I was scared and misguided, but she's always assumed Ron and I would be together so she forgave me. I don't think that's going to hold true when I do it a second time, and this time it's going to be irreversibly worse."

"Because you're bonded to me?" Thorfinn asked looking down at his weeping witch. He inwardly frowned wondering when he had started to so quickly think of her as his.

"Yes…no," Hermione mumbled and then looked up at him almost begging him to understand, "It doesn't matter who I'm bonded to, the simple fact is that I am not forever bonded to her son. It only makes things worse that it just so happens to be you," she explained. Her tears couldn't be held back anymore, slipping from her chocolate eyes down her flushed cheeks. Thorfinn caught them quickly, wiping them away with his thumb.

He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to make it any better with words so he said nothing. Instead he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Hermione buried her head in his chest almost instinctively. Her tears fell unrestrained against his bare chest as she cried for her family, frustrated that it had all become so complicated and utterly exhausting.

"Duchess?" he asked mildly surprised at the concern he felt over her tears.

Hermione shook her head, her curls threatening to suffocate Thorfinn. She kept her face buried in the warmth his embrace provided. It should have scared how much comfort his embrace brought to her; should have really frightened her that she was beginning to crave his touch, more and more each day. But it didn't. Thorfinn pushed away the curls, bringing her chin up so he could look into her chocolate eyes. She must have looked a dreadful sight; her eyes wet with tears, her cheeks and nose blotchy red and her hair wild and unruly as ever. Yet he didn't seem to care, rather he looked at her with such concern and tenderness, Hermione felt her heart hammering a little faster. She felt the pull of something from deep in their bond. She sighed and her eyes drifted closed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her hands came up quickly, grasping his bearded face, holding him there, anchoring them both to each other, for just another moment.

"I don't want to lose my family," she murmured breaking the silence.

He sighed and when he tried to move away, her hand grasped his beard a little more stopping him immediately. "I don't think you will," he whispered against her forehead. "If they're as important to you as you've told me, I don't think you will lose them."

"I don't know," she mumbled, "War changes a lot in people, especially the ones we love. I know that Weasley temper," she told him, "What if they make me choose? Between you and them?" Hermione asked looking up at him. Her hands did not move from his face and she felt his jaw clench beneath her small hands.

"They might be angry but I doubt they'd stop loving you." Thorfinn said softly, "And once they understand that you really had no choice in any of this, do you really think they would still make you choose?"

Hermione but did not answer, not because she did not know but because she did not want to hurt what little optimism Thorfinn seemed to have for her surrogate family. Yes, they would make her choose. They might not mean to harm her, their actions driven solely out of instinct to protect her but they wouldn't see it that way. So she sighed and merely nodded, the movement causing his lips to brush against her forehead once more.

"You won't be alone," Thorfinn spoke quietly. "You have friends; people who care and love you. It might not be in great numbers like the Weasley's can offer but its love nonetheless."

Hermione pulled away to look at him. He gripped her face between his hands, running his thumbs across her wet cheeks. "You have Malfoy, annoying as he is," he said with some exasperation, "I know he cares very deeply for you and there's Evie," Thorfinn added with a smile, "Who loves you like the sister she never had."

"How do you know that?" she asked with a slight hiccup.

Thorfinn grinned, "She told me so," and even Hermione smiled at that. "And…"

"And…?" she prompted.

"And … me," he whispered.

"You?" she asked.

"Hmm, me," he replied.

"You'd be my family?" Hermione asked her voice small and fragile.

"I think I already am," he teased her just a bit, "What with being soul – bonded forever and what not."

Hermione bit her lip, "So you're family because the bond makes you family or because you want this?" she asked.

Thorfinn didn't know what to say then. He knew what his bond told him, because it was what his heart told him but he wasn't yet ready to admit that to himself let alone his mate. So he said nothing. Instead he pulled her a little closer, enjoying the little hitch in her breath as she braced herself on his bare chest. Unknowingly, her hand fell over his tattoo of the Rowle family crest which rested directly over his heart. She felt it beating steady beneath her fingers and she pressed herself a little more into him, wanting to feel more of him. He chased her curls away and then stole her breath away as he kissed her. His lips were softer than she imagined but still demanding against hers. It only took her a second to recover before she responded with just as much vigour. Her hands delved into his hair, pulling him closer and she pressed herself, moulding her body to fit perfectly into his. His hands ran from her face down her body, dipping into her every curve as his other held her face firmly to his. The scratch of his beard had her toes tingling again and when she sighed, he slipped his tongue into her mouth seeking hers. They found their pace then, and while the fever and urgency did not lessen there was a soul bruising tenderness that had their bond humming in response. They pulled away only because their lungs screamed for air. Panting heavily, foreheads pressed together as they were seated before the fire, Hermione felt her heart and bond singing for the first time in a very long time. When she cast her eyes up to him, she saw his gryey burning with need. A need for her.

Thorfinn brush his fingers through her hair gently, "I promise, Duchess, you won't ever be alone."

Hermione smiled her nose rubbing against his as her hands scratched at his beard again, "I know Viking, I know."

* * *

AN: Hello!

Thank you for the wonderful response to this story! And for all the favourite, follows and reviews! I really do appreciate it. I am a little nervous about this chapter as

I think some readers might feel it to be too much of a jump but I think it will all make sense in the coming chapters. Please do review and let me know what you think.

_Song:_ _Phoenix - James Arthur _

Until next week!

xoxo


	4. Skeletons

_**Skeletons** _

_It's all irrelevant _

_We all got skeletons _

_You could tell me everything_

* * *

Hermione always had trouble admitting when she needed help. She had of course grown out of it somewhat (being on the run with two teenage boys and having an evil Dark Lord hunt you down is motivation enough for change). Yet it had taken her almost a week to admit she needed _his _help. It was only after their little midnight meeting in the drawing room that Hermione had managed to pluck up the courage and actually ask him for help. He had been gracious enough to tease her over it only for the first ten minutes before conceding.

Hermione had been greatly impressed with Rowle Manor during her stay. The office had become a favourite of hers with all the old volumes of tomes and books it held. But as she stepped into the potions room of the Manor, she realised she would soon have a new favourite. It was pristine and carefully organised. It was filled with everything a potioner would ever need. The table was placed in the centre with the cauldron on one side, leaving enough space for them to work. Around the rooms, the walls were filled with cases of books and vials of all kind. There were two cabinets to the far end of the room that Hermione suspected stocked all the ingredients she would ever dare to dream of. There was a counter with a sink at one end of the room, and above the counter, more shelves filled with instruments and oddities that were required in potion brewing. Along the window there were potted plants of all kinds. She sighed wistfully as she ran her fingers along each plant carefully. She gasped in surprise when Thorfinn grabbed her hand before she could touch the last plant.

"Careful, this one bites," he warned, bending just a little to whisper into her ear.

Hermione shivered and mutely nodded. Neither move away immediately. She found that she quite liked the feel of his hand on her. It was warm and soothing. More so was his presence as he stood behind her. Reluctantly he let go and instead placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the table.

"Let's see this potion then," Thorfinn said smiling at her as Hermione began pulling out several pieces of parchment.

She handed them to him and waited. Thorfinn read through the instructions making mental notes as he did. While he couldn't brew the potion himself – as that would be cheating on Hermione's part and potion brewing would be considered a form of practising magic on his – he could certainly guide and help her through it all. He looked up and smiled at her waiting patiently for him. He reached for a quill and they spent the next hour discussion and breaking down the instructions. She was greatly impressed with the ease in which he handled the subject and it wasn't long before she understood where she had gone wrong the first few times she had tried and failed at brewing this particular potion.

"You know I don't recall them setting such complex potions during our NEWTS," Thorfinn said scratching at his beard in thought.

Hermione smiled at the action and placed the last of the ingredients she needed on the table, "Well I imagine they would have changed things slightly since you left. It has been a few years hasn't it?" she asked innocently.

Thorfinn narrowed his eyes at her, "It hasn't been that long," he insisted.

"Rubbish, you're practically a greying wizard now," she teased.

Thorfinn spluttered, "What? Greying? Me?"

"Oh yes! I do believe I see a few right there!" she joked leaning in and pointing at his neatly trimmed beard.

He quickly grasped her hand, pulling her closer, "Are you sure?" he asked raising a brow.

"Yes, it's right there," she said trying not to sound too affected by his close proximity.

"Where?" he asked breathily. His eyes bore into hers and they stood pressed to each other for the moment. "Here?" he asked bringing her hand to graze against his beard. Her fingers instinctively reached out caressing it gently. "Oh here?" he asked dragging her fingers along his cheek to his chin.

She scraped her fingers against the hair there in an attempt to stop them from reaching up to his lips. She remembered then, what it felt like to have his lips against hers, soft and demanding, stealing her every breath. She inhaled sharply at the memory and when she felt his jaw move just a little, she knew he was smirking, perhaps recalling the same thing she was. This time she didn't stop her hands from moving to his lips and she smirked a little when his breath hitched. Hermione felt his jaw clench beneath her fingertips, apparently he was just as affected by her as she was by him.

She looked up at him, taken aback by the intensity burning in his grey eyes. Quickly she averted her gaze back to his jaw, "Here," she said her hand smoothing over his beard, "Definitely here –"

Thorfinn kissed her. He ducked down a little, bringing her head up to meet his hungry lips and then he was all but devouring her. He teased at her lips with his tongue and she eagerly gave in to what he wanted. His hand gathered in her hair, pulling at her curls as his other wrapped around her small waist, pulling her closer and closer. She gasped at the urgency in his kiss; as if each bruising brush of their lips against each other was all he craved. Thorfinn's need for her filled her and absolutely consumed her. It had never been like this. Never had it felt so much and completely not enough at the same time. He tilted her head back, deepening the kiss earning a whimpering moan from her.

Thorfinn pulled back then, resting his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavy, though Hermione had her eyes closed and her hands splayed out on his chest. She was a beautiful sight; all flushed and out of breath. Her lips slightly red and her hair a right mess. He was starting to realise that his darling sister had perhaps been right about his mate. Because while he could so easily blame the bond for everything that had transpired between them, he knew that it was not the bond at all that caused him to act. It was his own need and his own desire for the witch in his arms. But he wouldn't push her. Because he was starting to care for her in ways he didn't fully understand yet and the very last thing he wanted was to scare her away. He pulled back just a little, placing a lingering kiss to her forehead. Her breath hitched just a little and her fingers twisted into his Henley.

"Perhaps we should finish your potion, Duchess?" he offered.

Hermione nodded and then very reluctantly pulled herself away from him. She moved to the table and began prepping the ingredients on the table. Thorfinn exhaled, hoping to douse his arousal so that he could continue thinking somewhat rationally. It did not help in any way that he was now starring at Hermione's back as she worked. His gaze lingered on her form, taking in the delicious way her jeans hugged her so well. She had, much to his disappointment, tired her unruly hair up into a messy bun. She turned back to him, catching him quite openly staring at her.

"If you're quite done," she said with a smirk.

He grinned and then he too was tying his long hair back into a bun. She giggled suddenly and he raised his brows.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing," she said still laughing, "It's just, uh, it's a new look on you."

She bit her lip trying to not to laugh again at the long suffering sigh that escaped Thorfinn. "Sadly it's an old habit from Professor Snape. The insufferable bastard never let me near a cauldron without making sure my hair was out of the way because apparently, 'my hair was a big enough catastrophe as it is," Thorfinn quoted with a small glower.

"He might be right," Hermione teased.

"Oh you're one to talk," he teased pointing at her messy bun. "Personally I think he was jealous," Thorfinn reasoned with a grin.

"Of your hair?" Hermione questioned.

'Of course," he said as if it were obvious. "It's rather glorious."

Hermione laughed, "Merlin, now you're starting to sound like Draco." That shut him up. He scowled and stepped up to the table to help her.

They worked in compatible silence for a while, with Thorfinn watching Hermione's handiwork carefully.

"No, not like that," he said gently, "You'll damage the root."

Hermione frowned, "But this is how the book says to cut it."

Thorfinn smiled, "It does, but Valerian Root is a rather difficult root to work with and the books aren't always right."

Hermione huffed, not liking the idea that her books would be leading her astray. She was about to suggest he show her how to do it when suddenly she felt him behind her. Pressed close, as he brought his arms around her. She gasped in surprise but said nothing as he placed his hands over hers, gently directing her hand in the correct way. He placed his face on her shoulder and she could feel the delicious scratch of his beard against her skin. Hermione felt her fingers tingling then and she had to force herself to focus then, least they end up cutting someone's finger off.

"See?' He asked with a little smile, "You've got to move the blade in tune with the root."

Hermione nodded watching his hands as they skilfully cut into the stubborn root. He chuckled and she frowned wondering what could be so funny.

"Your sleeves are going to get ruined Duchess," He murmured. He moved his hands over hers then, leaving her still cutting the root while he moved to push her sleeves up her arm. She had been so distracted that Hermione didn't even realise what he was doing until she heard him gasp and then stiffen behind her. Looking down she sighed, closing her eyes and swallowing thickly as that horrid scar screamed up at them.

Hermione dropped the knife and quickly tried to bring her sleeves back down. But the damage was done. He'd already seen it. His hands stilled her panicked movements, holding her sleeves just above the scar.

Hermione absolutely hated it. Not just because it was a strong reminder of the psychotic bitch that gave it to her but mostly because of the pitying or disgusted looks she got over it. It had taken Draco months before he'd stopped apologising for it. And he'd only done so because she threatened to hex him into the next lifetime if he uttered the words 'I'm so sorry,' one more time. She didn't want Thorfinn to look at her in the same pitying way Harry or Ron or Draco did. She despised that more than the scar itself. Hermione didn't want to be seen as anything less than what Thorfinn had seen her as thus far. She was brave and fierce and passionate and she didn't want him to think any less of her because of the stupid scar. While she knew he had never once actually thought of her as weak or a damsel in distress – despite his favoured nickname for her – she didn't want to be seen as anything less than his equal.

"How did this happen?" he asked her. She couldn't see his face but she could hear the worry in his voice. She didn't want to turn around and see the pity in his eyes.

Exhaling, as she summoned her courage, she finally turned around in his arms meeting his gaze and froze. He didn't seem to be pitying her at all. Rather he seemed … angry.

He grasped her left hand in his turning in up so the scar screamed out at them, "Hermione, how did this happen?" he asked for a second time.

She pushed back her tears and worries and told him. Hermione explained it all, getting caught by the snatchers, being taken to Malfoy Manor and Draco absolutely refusing to identify them. She told him how Bellatrix called for her and then proceeded to torture her on the drawing room floor. His face twisted in a vengeful sneer when she told him about the cursed blade and how after the cruciatus curse, Bellatrix had carved that word into her. A forever reminder of what she is.

If he had been angry before, it was nothing compared to how he felt after she was done speaking. This had been done to her by people much like himself. People sworn to the same hypocritical cause he had been sworn too. It burned him inside and out, made his stomach feel like it was being filled with acid when he realised, that not once did she look at him with disgust or blame him, even though he bore the same mark on his arm as her torturer did. The war not yet that far behind them that he could understand how she managed to separate him from them.

"Hermione I –" it was the use of her first name that did it.

"I'm still the same person!" she cried shocking him. Thorfinn watched her with wide eyes as she pushed away from him. "This stupid little scar doesn't change anything!" she insisted burying her face in her hands. She turned away from him not wanting to see how this would change them.

Hermione hated his silence then.

She didn't hear him move but she jumped a little when she felt his arms snake around her waist. She relaxed in his arms, savouring his presence and the comfort he gave so willingly to her.

"I never said it did," he whispered into her ear. He pulled her hands away from her face so that she was looking at him then, with a slightly furrowed brow. "I never said you were any different. I just… this happened to you by people like me and yet here you are."

"You're not them though are you?" she asked gently. Her hand grasped his left arm, over his mark and he exhaled almost painfully.

He didn't want to think about how much he _was _like them so instead he asked, "And you just forgave Draco?"

"It wasn't his fault!" she said vehemently. "He was just as helpless as I was!" Hermione sighed with complete resignation, "And there was nothing to forgive. It was war." She said with a meaningful look. ''A lot of things happened that we had no control over.''

"You're far to forgiving Duchess," he whispered earnestly to her. "I don't understand this," he admitted. Her compassion would always puzzle him.

"I know," she said with a sigh. She closed her eyes, as he pulled her close again. "But maybe one day you will." She sighed, her hands grasping him closer as she felt him press a kiss to her forehead.

"You're very brave," Thorfinn commended quietly.

Hermione looked up at him then, meeting his gaze with her own. Her hands slid down to rest on his chest. She felt her eyes swell with unshed tears at his admission.

"Is that really what you think when you see this?' she asked turning her left arm up so that the scar was glaring at them again.

Thorfinn tucked a curl behind her ear as he held her close. "Yes," he said firmly. "I knew the worst of the Death Eaters and I know they would never have survived what you did. Believe me when I tell you that you're brave."

She released a shuddering breath, "Thank you." Her hand rested on his again and this time she looked down pushing the sleeves of his Henley up so his Dark Mark was glaringly visible.

Unlike Hermione, it wasn't pity that people felt when they saw his mark. It was an entire stigma all in itself and he knew it was something he would probably never escape. It flawed him that magick thought it appropriate then, to bond him to Hermione who suffered so much at the hands of people like himself. Taking the mark was a necessary evil that he couldn't bring himself to apologise for just yet. There was so much he wanted to tell her, explain to her in the hope that she would not paint him with the same brush as the rest of the world had. He hadn't wanted it, but there was no other way for it. Thorfinn knew he would have to tell her but he didn't think he could bring himself to do it just then.

"One day, I will tell you about this," he promised.

If she was disappointed, she did not let it show, "When you're ready," she finally said.

"Come Duchess, we have a potion to finish," Thorfinn reminded them, "We wouldn't want you getting less than an O for potions now would we?"

Hermione chuckled and they settled back to their task at hand. Hermione set about cutting the Valerian Root as Thorfinn instructed. He watched with trained eyes as she readied the rest of the ingredient and began talking her through adding them to the cauldron. They filled the space talking about safe topics, mostly their time at Hogwarts. The potions room was ringing with her laughter as Thorfinn treated her to a few stories from his time at the castle. Apparently a much younger Thorfinn Rowle was a bit of a mischief maker and a notorious flirt.

"Merlin only knows how I'll ever be able to look Flitwick in the eyes again," he said wincing.

Hermione bit her lip but said nothing. But Thorfinn was learning to read her a little too well now.  
"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she started and then conceded when Thorfinn dramatically rolled his eyes, "It's just I didn't know you were so … popular in school." She had of course heard of him during her first year, all the girls in her house seemed to find some kind of allure to the striking seventh year. Hermione now regretted that she hadn't paid a little more attention to what they had been whispering about.

Thorfinn looked a bit perplexed for a moment and then realisation hit him. "Well to be fair, we were six years apart. I can't imagine we'd have shared the same gossip circle."

Hermione frowned, that had not been even remotely close to the answer she wanted from him. He laughed then and she knew he was playing with her.

"Or perhaps there wasn't much to talk about?" she teased with a smug smile.

"Oh believe me darling there is plenty to talk about," He teased back with a grin. Hermione snorted. "You don't believe me?" he inquired quizzically.

Hermione thought about it for a second and then said rather truthfully, "You wouldn't be the first to make such promises. The end result I have learned always seems to fall short." She said crinkling her nose a little.

Thorfinn furrowed his brow at her reply but Hermione couldn't see as she had turned her attention back to the simmering cauldron. He didn't like the nonchalance way in which she had said it.

"That's not always the case Duchess," Thorfinn finally said.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." She said and then an embarrassed sort of frown took place on her face, "It never felt like anything much to fuss about when I was with Ron. Granted, I don't have a lot of experience but I was hoping for something …"

"More?" Thorfinn offered.

"Yes!" She cried frustrated, surprising them both, "I just … I wanted passion."

"You never felt that with Weasley?" he asked curiously.

"No, with Ron, there was just so much history and pressure to make it work that there was no room for passion. The sex was never mindblowing or anything wow and I guess after a while I just figured it was not something I was particularly good at," she admitted red faced.

"Did Weasley tell you that?" Thorfinn asked.

Hermione sighed looking at her hands. "Kind off,'' she replied, ''He told me once that I didn't quite invoke the passion in him."

Thorfinn laughed. Out loud laughed and Hermione immediately scowled.

"Oh duchess," he said still chuckling, "That's absolute fucking bullshit."

Hermione gasped in outrage, "How dare you!" she asked angrily. "Had I know you were going to be such a condescending arsehole I wouldn't have bothered telling you anything!"

Thorfinn grinned, liking the ire she showed. He pushed himself of the stool he had been sitting on and grabbed Hermione, spinning her around and pinning her to the counter. There was a fire burning in her eyes and her cheeks were flushed telling of her embarrassment.

"No! Thorfinn let me go!" she cried trying to push him away.

"Shh," he said firmly as she struggled against him. "Let me explain. I don't believe for one second you're not particularly good at sex. Perhaps it was Weasley that didn't know how to please you or perhaps you two just weren't a good match. I can't say for sure. I am willing to bet it was the first. He probably blamed you because he didn't understand what you needed, what you wanted. Trust me, Duchess you're not bad at it."

"How do you even know that?" she asked flabbergasted, despite her burning embarrassment.

Thorfinn grinned, his hand sliding into her hair and then suddenly yanking her face up to meet his lips. He kissed her; hard. Hermione was whimpering underneath him as his teeth nipped at her lips, his tongue fighting for dominance with hers. She gasped and he stroked her tongue again. His hand roamed the length of her body, over the swell of her breast, dipping to her waist and then coming to rest on her jean clad bottom. He squeezed and then smirked when she moaned into the kiss. He hadn't wanted to scare her earlier but now he had a point to make. Feeling the strain of his arousal in his jeans he brought his other hand down to her bottom. He lifted her off the ground quickly and she gasped in surprise, her legs locking around his waist instinctively. Hermione locked her arms around his neck and then found she was rather annoyed that he'd tied his hair up. As he placed her on the table top, she reached up, letting his hair lose. He kissed along her jaw and Hermione moaned, running her hands through his hair. He found then, the sweet spot at her neck, kissing it twice and earning a breathy "oh," from her. He bit down and then ran his tongue over it once more. Hermione held Thorfinn to her, as he kissed his way back up to her lips. He kissed her again, having no mercy on her until his lungs screamed for air. They pulled apart, panting heavily, his hands running down her body and coming to rest on her hips as she leaned into him, their foreheads pressed together and their breaths mixing in the little space between them.

"I know this," Thorfinn said huskily, "Because if you kiss like that then I doubt you'd be lousy at anything that would follow." Hermione laughed, still trying to catch her breath but she didn't say anything. "And if you don't believe me then I should show you the evidence of what you're capable of," he whispered seductively in her ear. Hermione frowned only momentarily confused because a second later, he pushed his hips up against her thighs and she gasped at the feel of his obvious arousal even through his jeans. "See Duchess, there's plenty of passion in you," he whispered tenderly before kissing her forehead.

Hermione smiled shyly and glanced down at her hands. Perhaps Thorfinn was right, she thought. Although they hadn't done anything but kiss and already Hermione felt it more than she had ever felt with Ron.

Her brow furrowed in thought and she looked up at him, only to find Thorfinn watching her closely.

"Do you think how we feel is only because of the bond?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"No," he answered, "The bond doesn't impose feelings on us. It simply helps us connect to each other. It can't make us feel anything for each other that we wouldn't want," he explained carefully.

"So…. that was all you?" she asked shyly, her eyes flickering to his jeans before quickly looking back up.

Thorfinn chuckled, "Aye love, though I think it's fair to say that was all you," he said with a smirk.

"This bond is a bit of a funny business, isn't it?" Hermione mused.

"I suppose it might seem a little strange to you," he answered carefully, "But for me it's just really old magick."

"It's a common thing among purebloods then?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged, "We've all heard about the soul bonded mates … never thought I'd actually be one," he admitted.

"Why's that?"

"Soul bonding is extremely rare," he answered, "It happens only when two –"

"Souls are a match, yes I know." Hermione said.

"Not just a match. A complete match," Thorfinn corrected. "Magick always decides on these matches. In ancient times it was how all marriages were made but as the years went by and separation become more common, becoming soul bonded was too painful and so they didn't practice it anymore."

"You seem to know an awful lot about this," Hermione said.

"Not as much as you I bet," Thorfinn replied.

"Well I've tried to research as much as possible but the books haven't been much help," Hermione pouted. She hated that her precious books could not help her through this. When she needed them the most and all they could offer was that it was an unbreakable bond.

"I can't imagine you'd find much," Thorfinn agreed, "The old coots were rather secretive about a lot of the traditions and laws surrounding the soul bonding. I bet even the Ministry doesn't know it all."

"Do you?" Hermione questioned.

"I know some of the laws surrounding the bonding, just the basics really." Thorfinn replied. "Perks of being Sacred 28 I guess."

"Will you tell me?" she asked almost doe-eyed hopeful.

"Didn't Evie explain this to you?" he questioned.

"She might have, but I'd still like to hear it from you," Hermione answered. "Please," she added.

Thorfinn sighed, Merlin help him because he was quickly discovering there would be very little he could say no to when it came to Hermione.

"A soul bonded match is made only when the two are a complete match," he begun, "Once the bond is made, it can't be undone."

"But people have tried in the past," Hermione interjected.

"Yes they have. But it's absolutely painful. It's quite literally like having your soul ripped in two," Thorfinn explained wincing. "Obviously not recommended. Very few have survived having their bond severed in such a way."

Hermione absently rubbed her chest as she thought it over. Thorfinn seemed to understand her reaction and simply brought his hands to rest on her thighs as he continued talking. She liked the new sense of familiarity he was establishing with her.

"A match is made with someone who is most likely to make that person happy." He couldn't meet her eyes at this. It wasn't something even he understood in its entirety. That magick thought he could ever make her happy was way beyond him. "Like I said the bond doesn't tell us how to feel but more it tells us what the other feels - if the emotions are strong enough or if the bond is strong enough."

"So…. If I got hurt, would you feel my pain?" she questioned.

"Possibly," he answered. "Depending on the size of the injury. A paper cut; not so much but perhaps a curse or a hex, I'd feel that," he explained though a dark look took over at the mention of Hermione getting hurt, perhaps thinking back to what she had just shared with him about her scars.

Hermione grasped his hands that were resting on her thighs and gave him a small smile. It seemed to refocus him and he exhaled continuing.

"I take it Evie mentioned distance is very important to the bond," Thorfinn said continued.

"Yes, she explained all about how distance – too much of it away from each other – hurts not just the bond but us too," Hermione replied.

"That's correct, it's supposedly awfully painful when bonded mates are apart for too long. Almost as painful if one of the bonded souls tries to reject the bond," he said giving her a meaningful look.

"In my defence, I didn't know I was bonded to you. It was more of a subconscious rejection… although now that I say it out loud it doesn't really make it sound any better," Hermione said pulling her lip between her teeth, so lost in thought.

Thorfinn chuckled, "It's okay. I can't say I blame you for trying to reject it, especially after finding out who it was you were bonded to. How did you find out we were bonded?" he asked as an afterthought.

"Kingsley actually found out for me. I had mentioned to him, how … different I felt these past few months. Told him about the ache that never seemed to go away and I guess he must have figured out the rest for himself." Hermione explained, "He went down to the records and pulled my file."

"Can he do that?"

"He's Minister for Magic, I doubt they were going to question him." Hermione shrugged, "Anyway when he pulled my file, he noticed that my status had changed. 'Bonded – Thorfinn Rowle' it read. I had a complete panic attack and then spent the next month trying to reject the bond on purpose this time as you know."

Thorfinn nodded resting the urge to rub at his chest. He remembered that pain all too well.

"Eventually we had to tell you and then I spoke to your sister and she explained as much as she could and … well here we are," Hermione finished.

"Evie's always loved the idea of soul bonded mates. She's a bit of a secret romantic," Thorfinn offered.

Hermione chuckled, "Yes, I could tell. She's been very enthusiastic about our bonding."

"Yeah," Thorfinn grimaced scratching at his beard, "I guess she's just …"

"Happy," Hermione said smiling, "She's happy she's got her brother back."

Thorfinn smiled down at her then when a thought occurred to him. "You know, there is another law that I haven't mentioned. Quite an important one too."

"Oh?"

"The bond doesn't allow for infidelity," Thorfinn explained, "it won't allow for procreation with anyone else but the soul bonded."

Hermione raised her brow, "Are you questioning my ability to stay loyal, Viking?"

"No, I'm merely questioning whether you'd be okay with spending the rest of your life with only one wizard, knowing you'd never be able to have children with anyone else? A wizard you didn't choose mind you," Thorfinn stated and then almost winced. _So much for not scaring her_, he thought.

Hermione sucked in a breath, she supposed it should scare her, the depth of their bond so easily put before them. But it didn't. Not yet at least. She was still learning him and decided that was enough to consider at the moment.

"Well I guess that depends," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"On what?"

"On the wizard," Hermione answered truthfully.

Thorfinn smiled and leaned in a little closer, "And?" he prompted.

"It's looking very promising," she replied, moving closer to him then.

There was barely any space between them when he murmured, "Is that so?'

"Hmm," was all she could think to reply with. His fingers were moving lazy circles on her thighs and it was driving her absolutely insane. "Viking," she breathed out.

"Yes, Duchess?"

"Show me again," she demanded.

"Show you what?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"What it means to have passion," she replied almost shyly.

He gave her a wolfish grin that had her stomach doing somersaults. "And what of your potion, Duchess?" he asked huskily.

"We've got plenty of time," she replied.

"Are you sure?" he teased her, "I would hate to see all our efforts go to waste and you'd get a terrible grade."

Hermione growled, "Dammit Rowle, just kiss me alrea –"

Thorfinn kissed her; stealing her impatient demands right off her lips. His hands moved to cup her face as he stepped between her legs. He stroked the fire within her and pulled forth the passion she didn't believe she had. Thorfinn had her gasping and whimpering beneath him in no time at all as he moved to release her hair from its untidy bun. His lips were demanding and he groaned when she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging on it.

He pulled back rather quickly and looked down at her, not entirely sure how he was blessed to have found not only his mate but to have _her _as his soul bonded forever. That thought scared the shit out of him because it felt a lot like he had so easily accepted the bond and he wasn't quite sure how deep or how true that was so he wisely said nothing.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

He smiled tenderly running his fingers across her cheek, "Nothing," he whispered before he claimed her lips once more with his.

* * *

AN: Hello!

I can't tell you how thrilled I am at the response this story has received. Thank you to all you wonderful readers who have favourited, followed and reviewed!

I read and appreciate every thought you leave me! I understand some of you might feel this chapter is a bit fast moving but I promise it will make sense in the later chapters.

A special than you to _Silverstorme_ who's wonderful reviews to this story and _Illusions of Grandeur _completely made my day._TheySayItsCrazy_ pointed out something very valid - I do know that it is commonly accepted that Hermione is the Gryffindor Princess however when I was in the process of writing this story I obtained permission to use the term 'Viking' for Thorfinn by author_ Freya Ishtar_. However she did make it known to me that Canimal used the term 'Princess' by Thorfinn towards Hermione in a number of her fics. At the time Canimal had taken a break from fanfic so I wasn't able to ask her permission. In wanting to be respectful to other author's and what they've created I decided to simply use my own nickname (Duchess) for Hermione.

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

_Song: Skeletons - James Arthur _

Cheers!


	5. At my weakest

_**At my weakest** _

_When you're by my side, everything is alright _

_Crazy, I'm crazy for you_

* * *

The Burrow was loud and rambunctious as always and had it been a few months ago, Hermione wouldn't have minded so much. But now all she craved was the company of her wizard. It had only been a week since Hermione and Thorfinn's little potion lesson. There had been some changes at first, the lingering touch as they passed something to each other, or heavy looks loaded with the need for each other. Their time was spent finishing up the renovations within Rowle Manor along with Hermione's NEWTS. It gave Hermione and Thorfinn plenty of opportunity to find themselves in each other's presence without questioning it too much. If Evie noticed any change in their attitudes or behaviour to each other, she was kind enough not to say anything. Thorfinn had managed to unlock some unknown more affectionate side to her. Though it was only so in his presence. She laughed more and while she would normally be stressing non-stop over her NEWTS he seemed to remind her every now and then to just breathe. He was good for her in ways she hadn't even thought of. She had stopped resisting the bond some time back, but now accepting it fully was becoming easier with each passing day spent with him.

They had hardly spent any time apart since his release but that could not have been the way for very long. There were other relationships that needed maintaining and if she didn't want anyone asking unnecessary questions then some time apart to have lunch at the Burrow was needed. Hermione found she would much rather be back at home in the quiet the Manor provided. Funny, how quickly she had come to think of the Manor as home. As she had missed the last few Sunday lunches at the Burrow, Harry had owled her to check if she would be joining them this time around. She couldn't think of a reason not to go other than not wanting to leave the presence of her mate. But Evie and Thorfinn had agreed that she should go and spend some time with her family. Evie had then decided that rather than sitting at home and moping, she would take her brother to visit Diagon Alley for a few hours. She felt rather nervous about them being alone in Diagon Alley but she trusted that they could handle themselves, it was everyone else that she did not trust.

"Mione, pass the potatoes," Ron said causing Hermione to scrunch her nose up in distaste at that awful nickname for her. She mused then, that _Duchess _was not so bad after all.

She had joined the rest of the Weasley's at the table as they all sat down for lunch. She found herself seated between Harry and George with Ron opposite her.

"What are we talking about?" she asked politely focusing once more.

"Can you believe the Ministry agreed to Thorfinn Rowle's parole?" Ron sneered.

Hermione felt her stomach knot immediately. She hadn't told anyone that she'd been bonded or that Thorfinn would be released because of their bond. As predicted the wizarding community did not take too well the idea of a known Death Eater walking away so lightly. While he had been tried as a Death Eater, his 'deal' with the Ministry meant that he wouldn't be serving any more time in prison. _That _had not gone down well.

"I'm sure Kingsley wouldn't have agreed to it if he didn't think it was a good idea," Hermione tried reasoning.

Ron scoffed pausing in his action of stuffing his face with food, "Please Hermione, you can't actually believe he deserves to be let free?" he asked.

The chatter at the table stopped as everyone listened to Ron putting Hermione on the spot. "I'm simply saying that you shouldn't judge him based on what you've read in the tabloids Ronald!" she scolded, "You know it's the worst source of information."

"He's a convicted Death Eater Hermione. We don't need to know anymore," Ron brushed off.

"That's not fair Ron!" Hermione argued, "You can't judge everyone on the mistakes of their past."

"Mione, not everyone is going to be Malfoy," he said, "I still think that was a stupid idea; keeping Malfoy as a friend," he said scoffing at the mere idea.

Hermione glared at him, "You haven't taken the time to get to know him!" she insisted.

"I spent six years getting to know the twitchy little ferret!" Ron retorted. "He's not worth your time and the sooner you realise that the better for us all."

"What exactly do you think I'm missing Ron?" Hermione asked angrily.

"The fact that he's only using you to make himself look better. Honestly, I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of our age," Ron replied derisively.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Harry quickly cut her off, "How are things going with your NEWTS, Mione?" he asked hurriedly. Unlike Hermione, Harry and Ron didn't feel the need to complete their education and jumped head first into the auror positions offered to them by the Ministry.

Hermione gnashed her teeth together, it was only when she felt George squeezing her hand reassuringly under the table that she exhaled and looked at Harry. He looked guiltily at her knowing his attempt at diverting what would have been another argument was rather poor.

"It's been rather busy," she answered stiffly. "I've been visiting the hospital too, whenever I get the chance. It helps with the research for some of my papers," Hermione offered.

"Really? I spoke to Simmons the other day." Ginny said. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Simmons was notoriously the biggest gossip in the hospital, "He said he hadn't seen you in a while," Ginny said eyeing her closely. "He thought you took a little holiday or simply gave up, but I told him that's ridiculous. Hermione doesn't take holidays and she certainly doesn't give up." she added.

Hermione want to groan in frustration. Sometimes Ginny was too much like her meddling mother. "I guess we must have just missed each other," Hermione simply said. "In any case he's not the healer assigned to help with my NEWT topics, so I can't imagine I'd see him much."

Ginny nodded and Hermione wasn't entirely sure if she believed her or not. Thankfully she was saved from further scrutiny as Charlie arrived. His arrival brought a change of pace for lunch and Molly and Ginny spent the rest of the meal fussing over him. _Poor Charlie_, Hermione thought. It's no wonder he only comes by every other month. She kept her mouth shut for the rest of the meal and didn't bother moving as Molly and Ginny set about clearing up.

It was when Molly was clearing away the dishes and bringing out dessert that she felt it. An unfamiliar tingling in their bond. It was unlike the sort of feeling she had felt before. This did not leave her feeling warm and content. This had her spine prickling in fear and her stomach twisting in knots. The tingling soon turned prickly and it hurt so bad it had Hermione sitting up a little straighter in her chair, subconsciously rubbing at her chest.

"You okay, Hermione?" George asked looking at her.

"Hhm, uh, yes," she mumbled but he didn't believe her. "I think I just need some air," she offered standing from the table.

He nodded with understanding, thinking it was his brother and sister that she needed some space from. Once outside, the fresh air was like cold water being thrown over her, waking all her senses. She gasped, clutching at her chest as she felt pain rippling through her body. Hermione knew what this meant. He was in trouble. He was in pain. She tried desperately to focus her magic on trying to find him but the pain was almost blinding. If their bond allowed her to feel only a fraction of what he was feeling then he was in excruciating pain. Her sight blurred for a second as the pain coursed through her. Her back felt like it had been set alit, the prickly feeling completely horrendous and crawling up her spine.

"Gods, stop….please," she begged to no one as she clutched at her chest. She braced her hand against the wall trying to breathe hoping no one would walk out to find her in such a state. She didn't think she could explain it all now. She raised her head and noticed the wisp of a patronus making its way towards her. A fox. Kingsley!

"At St. Mungo's. There's been an attack. Ask for Finn Hopkins," the fox said before disappearing.

Quickly she burst back into the kitchen, shocking them all. "I,uh, I have to go, something's come up," she said vaguely.

"Oh dear," Molly said frowning. "Is everything alright?"

"Hmm, ah" she gasped trying not to claw at the pain in her chest, "I'll uh, I'll owl later," she called running into the living room to grab her coat and bag. She didn't bother with any proper goodbyes, right now all she had in mind was Thorfinn. She ran to the apparition point now mildly aware that the pain in her heart had been reduced to a dull ache now. She wasn't sure if that comforted her or not. She didn't think twice about it, pulling her wand from her pocket and disapparating to St. Mungo's. Arriving at the front desk, she gave the receptionist the name as Kingsley directed and was directed to the correct ward. Hermione had no recollection of how she made it to the correct floor as everything seemed to blur together.

She pushed open the door to his room, and she felt her heart drop into her stomach. Evie was seated on his bed, his hand in hers and Draco stood by the window watching with anger burning in his eyes.

"Oh thank Merlin you're alright!" Evie cried upon seeing her. Hermione frowned, confused at her words, "We weren't sure how much of it you felt. We were so worried." She explained.

Hermione nodded, "W-what happened?"

"As we predicted, people didn't take to kindly to my brother's sentence and decided to make their opinion known," Evie said bitterly. "It was a coward's attack. They struck him from behind; threw some sort of twisted fiendfyre like substance at him. He only survived because they underestimated just how strong my brother is." Evie told her looking back down at her brother. Evie choked back a sob as she watched her brother unconscious in the bed.

Hermione finally made her way to the bed, taking in the sight of her Viking beneath the sheets, unconscious. She reached forward and gently grasped his hand in hers. She felt their bond hum and the dull ache lessen just a bit more.

"He's going to be okay though?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

Evie smiled, "Yes, the healer says he's going to be alright. He might have a bit of a scar but he'll live."

"What happened to the person who did this?" she asked Evie.

Evie scowled and looked over Hermione's shoulder to where Draco stood.

"Unfortunately, he got away," Draco spat. "Coward ducked into the crowd as everyone gathered to watch a Death Eater being burned alive." Hermione felt her heart constrict at the picture Draco painted. "The Minister promised to look into it, but I doubt they'll find anything."

Hermione bit her lip holding back her tears. She climbed into the armchair beside Thorfinn's bed, her hand never leaving his. His faint breathing a small reassurance for Hermione, that he was alive.

"I know my brother isn't very innocent being a convicted Death Eater and what not," Evie admitted painstakingly. "But he wasn't bothering anyone! He was trying to be better! I swear… It was just us… minding our own business and then…" Evie sniffled trying not to cry again.

Hermione felt her own tears well up in her eyes, looking at the usually so strong witch. Thorfinn was Evie's strength as much as she was his.

"He asked for you," Evie said a moment later, "he kept muttering you name as we tried to douse the fire. At first I thought he was asking for you but then I realised he was worried. Worried at what pain you must have felt through your bond. He was so scared for you." Evie said looking at the other witch.

Hermione sucked in a heavy breath, "It was awful. I've never felt such pain in my life" she explained. "If what I felt was that painful I can't imagine what it must have been like for him."

Evie reached across her brother to take the other witches hand in her own, "I'm sorry you were hurt, but I am glad you are here." She admitted. "Obviously you care for each other more than you're willing to admit." Hermione was about to object but Evie stopped her, "Hermione my brother was set alit with magic fire and the only thing he could think of was whether you were in pain or not." She said with a knowing smile.

Hermione wasn't quite sure what to say to that but seeing Evie's smile, she knew there was no point in denying it. Instead Hermione chose to ask, "When can he come home?"

That brought an even bigger smile to the blonde witch. "The healer couldn't say just yet. We have to wait to see how he's doing once he's awake."

"And when will that be?" Hermione asked.

"It won't be for a while. They gave him an extra strong sleeping draught. Apparently he'll heal faster this way, not to mention it will be less painful," Evie explained. "They had to be very careful what to give him, given his bond."

Hermione nodded and looked around the hospital room. She was suddenly struck with how empty it was. "Why aren't there any aurors here?" she asked them.

"The Minister was gracious enough to handle that for us," Draco snorted. "Don't worry, he's not stupid enough to call Potter for this."

"That was not what I was worrying over," Hermione argued. Draco raised a brow and she sighed, "Fine, it's not the only thing I was worrying over."

"Merlin, he's going to hate it waking up in here," Evie ruminated. "Finn hates hospitals," she told the other two. "We both do actually," she amended.

"Not found of healers?" Draco asked.

"Not found of the memories," Evie answered. "I was still very young when our mother got sick. My father was a cruel horrible man, but my mother," Evie sighed smiling fondly, "She was kind and sweet. My father didn't really have the time to see to his sick wife, so he never visited much. But Finnie and I practically lived here, right up until the day she died." She said sadly, "We've always believed no good ever came from a visit to the hospital."

"Oh Evie," Hermione whispered.

Evie chocked back a sob, "I was sure they had killed my brother. That I'd have to leave this place once again without someone I loved." She shook her head, trying to wipe at her tears as she did so, "I don't think I could bear to lose my brother."

Hermione squeezed Evie's hand and whispered small words of comfort to her. Eventually her tears subsided. The sun had long since set and Hermione could see the weariness on Evie's face. It took some convincing from both Draco and Hermione but eventually she relented and agreed to at least going home for a quick shower and to grab some clothes for Hermione too. With them gone, Hermione was all alone with a sleeping Thorfinn. She perched herself on his bed, looking down at him. Her hand flicked some of the hair off his face and then traced along his beard.

"Gods Viking," she mumbled, "You gave me quite the scare."

She didn't expect him to respond, instead, she placed her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. She felt their bond hum finding their close proximity very pleasing. She sat beside him for the longest time and when she felt her eyes beginning to droop she climbed back into the armchair, extending it just a bit to make it more spacious. She reached for his hand again, her thumbs running across his warm skin. That was how Draco and Evie found them; Thorfinn tucked beneath the sheets of the bed with his mate fast asleep in the chair beside him, her hand still holding desperately to his.

Morning rose to meet them as Hermione was still curled up in the chair beside Thorfinn. What woke her, she realised was not the morning sun streaming into the room but rather the sounds of an argument going on. She frowned rubbing the sleep form her eyes and she shifted in the armchair. She noticed a very amused Draco standing watching as Evie tried to fight her brother to sit still as the Healer worked.

"I'm fine!" A familiar voice insisted. Her breath hitched and she froze.

"Evie," he pleaded, "I'm fine. Get that bloody thing away from me!" He growled. The assistant healer all but whimpered as the ex-Death Eater glared menacingly at him.

"Finn stop it!" Evie scolded sounding truly exasperated with her brother.

Hermione bit her lip to hold back her laughter. Her mirth died out when she heard Evie's next words.

"Where do you think you're going?" Evie demanded.

"Home," he answered. Hermione frowned. He couldn't be well enough for that just yet.

"Oh no, you're not! The healer hasn't said anything about leaving just yet!" Evie reminded him.

"He hasn't said anything at all!" Thorfinn argues.

Evie huffed, "I imagine that's kind of hard to do when you're glaring down at him like that!"

Hermione heard Thorfinn muttering something or the other and knew if she didn't intervene the sibling would be at each other's throat again.

"Finn! You can't leave!" Evie cried frustrated.

Hermione stood quickly shocking them all and moved towards the bed. Thorfinn froze in his attempts to leave the bed. Thorfinn stared at her as she made her way towards him. He looked her up and down as if checking for any physical injuries.

She placed a hand over on his chest and gently pushed him back onto the bed. "Listen to your sister, Viking," she said gently but firmly. When he grasped her hand tightly in his she sighed, "I'm alright," she told him. "The question is, are you?"

That seemed to snap him back to reality. "Yes, I'm fine." He said stubbornly.

"I'd like to hear that from the Healer," Hermione told him turning to look at the man in the lime green robes. "Please," Hermione pleaded.

He did not object but he scowled muttering once more this time about insufferable witches. Hermione looked up at Evie and smiled. The blonde witch looked utterly relieved as she mouthed a silent 'thank you'. She did her best to ignore the knowing smirk that followed the sentiments.

The healer set about examining Thorfinn quickly before the wizard changed his mind about fighting medical help.

"All seems to be in order so far." The healer said looking at his charts with a small smile. It amused him to no end to see the interaction between the mighty scary Death Eater and the women in his life. Obviously it greatly helped to have his patients soul bonded around not just for the sake of the patients health but for the healer's sanity too.

"See, I'm fine," Thorfinn said looking between his sister and mate.

"Well I am very glad to hear that Mister Rowle," a voice called from the door. The Minister for Magic smiled at them as he walked into the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Good morning Mr Rowle," Kingsley greeted, "Miss Rowle," he added looking at the blonde withc before turning to the other witch. "Hermione, thought I mind find you here," Kingsley added said with a little smile.

"Her soul bonded other half was attacked with magic wild fire, where else would she be?" Draco asked sardonically.

"Draco!" Hermione warned and though there was no real threat to her tone she hoped Draco remembered it was still the Minister he was addressing. "Hello Kings," Hermione greeted politely. Draco rolled his eyes and muttered 'teacher's pet,' just loud enough for Hermione to hear him. She elbowed him, hard. He winced and wisely said nothing further.

Kingsley smiled as he walked a little further into the room, shuffling his robes a bit. A nervous tick, Hermione noted.

"What can we do for you Kingsley?" she asked sceptically.

"I am here to check up on Mister Rowle," Kingsley said looking at the man in the bed, "How do you feel Mr Rowle?" Kingsley asked.

"Just peachy," Thorfinn replies sarcastically.

Hermione frowned, "What is it Kingsley?" she asked.

"I'm afraid the aurors would like to speak with Mister Rowle again." Kingsley informed them.

"Why?" Evie questioned.

"Just a bit of formality I'm afraid." Kingsley replied. "They're handing your case over to another auror. There uh, was some argument over who would handle your case. So we've had to resign your case to another team."

Hermione grew nervous at hearing this, praying to merlin it wasn't the auror she thought it was.

"He's not that stupid to give it to Potter," Draco mumbled into her ear.

"They'll be arriving shortly." Kingsley went on. "Mister Potter will be here along with another member from the auror office."

"Huh, guess I was wrong," Draco quipped in the corner.

"Kingsley, can't you – " Hermione began.

"I'm sorry Hermione, it is out of my hands," Kingsley said knowing what it was she was going to ask.

She nodded and turned to Thorfinn feeling awfully conflicted. She didn't want to leave him but at the same time she couldn't stay knowing Harry would question her presence in the room rather persistently.

"Go," Thorfinn said gently.

"No, I can't. I don't want to leav –"

"Duchess, go," Thorfinn insisted. "I'm fine," he said trying to reassure her. "Potter shouldn't find out like this." He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible without letting her know he really didn't want her out of his sight just yet. He knew how much Harry meant to her and he wasn't about to force her into what would inevitably be an uncomfortable situation.

Despite the fact that he had his mask over his emotions perfectly in place, Hermione was still able to read him as easily as she would any other book. She reached for Thorfinn's hand, allowing his to swallow her tiny one.

"Go," Thorfinn said again, "Before Potter arrives."

"No," Hermione said resolutely looking at him. "We can't hide from Harry forever." Thorfinn frowned and looked like he was going to argue again, "Draco is right. My soul bonded other half was attacked with wild fire. There's nowhere else I'm going to be than right here."

"And what will you tell Potter when he asks why you're here?" Thorfinn challenged.

"The truth," Hermione replied. "I can't keep lying to him. I won't."

Thorfinn looked at her with concern, "Are you sure about this, Duchess?" he asked seriously.

Hermione felt her heart hum a little at the amount of worry he was showing. She gave his hand another squeeze and then turned to Kingsley and nodded. He smiled knowingly and left no doubt to retrieve Harry.

"Hermione," Thorfinn said looking at her again with worry.

"Shh, Viking," she said soothingly. "I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure?" he mocked.

Hermione smiled wryly. "Brightest witch of the age, remember?"

Hermione chuckled and they both felt their bond hum when he raised her hand to his lips, placing a delicate kiss against the warmth of her skin, present company be damned. She didn't drop her hand then, rather her fingers combed at his beard as she cupped his cheek. He tugged her a little so that she was seated on the edge of the bed. They didn't have time for any more sentiments because the door all but flew open and Harry marched through in what Hermione suspected was supposed to be a threatening tactic. He deflated considerably when he saw Hermione cosily seated beside Thorfinn. Though her back was to him, Harry would recognise that mass of curls anywhere.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned confused. He noticed her hand still placed against Thorfinn's beard and frowned, "What the devil?"

* * *

AN: Hi dear!

A very big _thank you_ to all the wonderful people who have favourited, followed and reviewed this story thus far! I am so overwhelmed at the wonderful response this story

has gotten! It gives me such inspiration reading all the amazing reviews you have left.

I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter.

_Song: At my weakest - James Arthur _

Until the next chapter!

Cheers!


	6. Secrets

**_Secrets _**

_So tell me what you want to hear _

_Something that will light those ears _

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

* * *

"Hello Harry," Hermione greeted evenly. She was tempted to move off the bed and sit in the chair beside the bed but then decided against it. Instead she shifted just a little so that she was seated next to Thorfinn but now facing Harry. She was especially pleased when Thorfinn all but sighed in relief. It would seem her being close was comforting for them both.

"What are you doing here?" he asked walking into the room. Another auror followed him into the room. He cast his eyes around and upon noticing two ex- Death Eaters in the room, a customary sneer set in. Hermione resisted the urge to scold his childish behaviour.

"It's a bit of a long story, Harry," Hermione begun, "Perhaps we should conclude your business here before we get to that?" She was stalling, and she hated it. But she needed a few more minutes to summon her courage.

"Ah yes, excellent idea Hermione," Kingsley praised and Harry had no choice but to nod. Hermione subtly ignored Draco scoffing in the corner.

Slipping into auror mode rather quickly, he looked at the large wizard in the bed. "Mister Rowle, this is auror Hodges, he's going to be helping me with your case," Harry said pointing to the other wizard in the room. He nodded at them all and stepped up beside Harry. "I am aware that you told the aurors what happened yesterday but seeing as I am now in charge of your case I will need you to tell me exactly what happened. From what I've heard you were rather brief with the aurors yesterday."

"Well he was on fire Potter," Draco sneered.

Harry exhaled. Unlike Hermione, he had never really found the patience for Malfoy. He was especially peeved when he noticed Hermione biting back a smile.

Deciding to ignore the stupid ferret, he turned to the much larger wizard, "Mister Rowle," Harry prompted with much restraint on his annoyance.

"We were out in the Alley and there was a bit of scuffle, someone was shouting and then I felt what must have been the cruciatus curse. I pushed Evie towards Malfoy just as I got hit with whatever the fuck that fire substance was." Thorfinn related.

"What was the scuffle about?" Harry inquired.

"People obviously didn't take the news of my parole all too well. I might be unable to use my magic but I wasn't going to stand there and give them a free go at it," Thorfinn scoffed.

"What was it they were shouting about?" Hodges asked eyeing the wizard with some clear distaste. Though whether it was at them or the incident, none could be sure yet.

Thorfinn shifted a little and cast a glance at Hermione, "I couldn't say. I wasn't paying them much mind. I was a little preoccupied at that time," he said with a slight sneer at the auror.

"Yesterday you sister told the aurors that someone had been screaming and I quote 'vile things as we passed." Hodges quoted looking up from his notebook "Something about 'the injustice of letting murderous Death Eaters lose." Thorfinn growled but Hodges continued, "and ah yes! There was another that mentioned someone screaming 'evil scum' as the scuffle took place."

Hermione gasped as she heard the auror reveal what they had clearly hid from her from the attack. Thorfinn was not looking at her but rather glaring at the slightly smug looking Hodges.

"Is this not true Mister Rowle?" Hodges questioned.

"It might be," Thorfinn alluded.

"What exactly does this have to do with my brother being attacked?" Evie ground out glaring at Hodges.

"Merely setting the scene Miss Rowle," Hodges smiled condescendingly.

"Keep the theatrics for your own entertainment," Evie snapped snidely. Hermione watched a little surprised, she had never heard Evie be so cold or stern with anyone. "I would suggest you do your job and leave. My brother has been through enough."

"You said you were hit with a cruciatus curse first?" Harry asked trying to bring them back to point. He noticed Hermione tense at his statement but figured it was probably his imagination.

"Yes," Thorfinn answered.

"How do you know it was that and not just a stinging hex?" Hodges asked impatiently.

Thorfinn laughed, "I did go to Hogwarts," he patronised, "I'd bet I was probably a better student than either of you," he motioned between the two aurors, "I know what the cruciatus curse feels like."

"Have much experience in that do you?" Hodges asked nastily.

Hermione opened her mouth to scold the auror but Thorfinn gently grabbed her hand in his, stalling her.

"A bit more than you I'd reckon," Thorfinn replied menacingly.

"That is enough Auror Hodges," Kingsley warned, "Might I remind you that Mister Rowle is the victim here."

Hodges didn't look too pleased at being chastised so openly but he said nothing more. Harry cleared his throat and continued with the questioning. He found it rather difficult to do given Hermione's proximity and obvious familiarity with the large wizard in question.

"At what point were you …" Harry motioned to the Thorfinn's abdomen where the bandages were sneaking past the blanket.

"Set alit with magic wild fire?" Thorfinn asked raising a brow.

"Yes," Harry sighed.

"Some time after the stinging hex and during the scuffle," Thorfinn replied.

"You think they used that as a distraction?" Harry inquired.

"Either that or they got very lucky," Thorfinn shrugged.

"Yesterday you said you didn't recognise who attacked you," Harry stated. "But a victim's account of details is usually very shaky right after the incident. Can you remember anything about them now that you might not have mentioned yesterday?"

"No, I don't know who they are," Thorfinn answered. "I would have recognised them if I had seen them before."

"it's a little impossible to be so sure of that," Hodges said, his voice heavy with unspoken insinuation, "I mean you must have made a lot of enemies. You can't possibly know each and every single one of them."

Hermione glared at the auror and her anger only doubled when she turned to Harry hoping he would set his partner on a more professional path. Instead, Harry seemed to be waiting for Thorfinn's response. Much to his credit, her Viking (when did he become hers, she wondered?) did not seem too angry over the question, if anything he seemed merely annoyed.

"Mister Hodges – "Thorfinn began.

"Auror Hodges," the other wizard automatically corrected.

"Do you know why I was in Azkaban?" Thorfinn asked ignoring the man's correction.

Hodges scoffed, "You're a criminal." Hermione bit her tongue at that. Thorfinn was not a criminal, not anymore. But she was interested to see where he was taking this.

"On what charge?" Thorfinn asked smiling. Hermione and Evie looked at each other a little confused.

"You mean apart from all the other unspoken crimes you committed during the war" Hodges asked snidely.

"Yes," Thorfinn replied calmly.

"Being a Death Eater," Hodges spat.

"Exactly," Thorfinn agreed smiling just a little, "And do you know how I survived being a Death Eater?" he asked the other wizard.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to kn –"

"Let me tell you," Thorfinn said cutting him off, "I have an infallible memory. I don't – can't forget a face. I know what my enemies look like. So let me repeat for clarity sake; no I do not recognise the people who attacked me yesterday."

There was a shocked silence before Hodges managed to find himself again.

"Well that certainly doesn't help us now does it?" He bit out nastily, "Gone and made more enemies out of good people now have you. We'll need to widen the suspect pool to all of Great Britain then."

"How dare you!" Hermione cried angrily. She jumped up from her seat at the same time Evie did. Draco pushed himself of the wall, coming to stand beside Hermione, his trademark displeased Malfoy sneer gracing his fine features. "How dare you?" Hermione cried again, "What gives you the right to judge him?" she demanded.

Thorfinn felt her rage burning hot through their bond. He found that he didn't like the way it made her feel much less how it made their bond feel. He scowled at the auror for upsetting his mate so.

"I have every right!" Hodges shot back ignoring Harry's objections. Every Kingsley's warning seemed to fall on deaf ears for the time being. "Allowing his kind to just walk free! What did you think was going to happen?"

"We had hoped that the auror department would have a better handle on protecting someone as high profiled as Thorfinn Rowle. Death Eater or not, your department failed to take into serious consideration his safety!" Hermione argued. She shot a glare between Kingsley and Harry was rather pleased to find both wizards looking a little red faced.

"We suggested he not leave his home. There isn't much more we could have done," Hodges sneered impatiently.

Hermione huffed and was about to move towards the irritating wizard when Thorfinn's large warm hand wrapped around hers. She sighed, breathing out and trying to dispel her anger. She felt his thumb run circles over her pulse point and she chose to focus on that instead.

"That's the best you've got?' Hermione asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid I don't have much expertise on protecting wanted murderous Death Eaters," Hodges spat venomously, "But you seem to be making it a habit of keeping them in your company, perhaps you should advise me on the matter!"

Hermione gasped and then narrowed her eyes, "Believe me Mister Hodges, you would not like the recommendations I'd make to improving your department!" she seethed. "Is this how you aurors treat victims?" she asked looking between Harry and Hodges. "We fought in a war, we've didn't come this far only for the likes of Hodges to hold us back by the very same narrow-mindedness that landed us in such a mess in the first place! You should be ashamed!"

"I have nothing to be ashamed of! I did not sell myself out! And of all people; Malfoy and Rowle!" Hodges accused pointing his finger and her, "No you should be ashamed! Shacking up with the likes of them!"

Hermione chuckled mirthlessly, "I am not ashamed. I know that Draco and Thorfinn are twice the wizard, twice the man you are. Its why you're here spouting your hatred at us. You can't understand that men like them can change because you're not capable of such change!"

"Oh spare me your bullshit," Hodges scoffed. "You're completely naïve." He said laughing mockingly at her. Hermione frowned, "What, you think this will be the last attack? You think people will just accept that he's a changed man because you're fucking him?" he sneered.

Hodges was arrogant enough not to pay heed to Thorfinn's rage slowly raising as he watched the auror antagonise his witch further and further.

"You think this attack was bad? Wait till people get wind of whatever the hell kind of relationship you have with not one but two convicted Death Eaters," he threatened.

Evie winced at the thinly veiled threat. Her brother never did respond well to threats. _Stupid Hodges,_ she grimaced.

"I imagine there is going to be very little we can do to protect you or your … friends," Hodges sneered looking between the Rowles and Draco. "If you knew what is good for you, you'll lose the criminals and make a break for it before you get hurt. You're really that desperate for a fuck that you had to scrape the bottom of the pile?"

That had been the wrong thing to say; the culmination of many wrongs to say actually. Threatening the safety of his mate was one thing. It had him all worked up. His heart raced and he felt his blood boiling just at the thought of Hermione being put in danger. But at the lewd accusations that Hodges was throwing around and the way Hermione flushed an embarrassed red, Thorfinn growled. _Actually growled. _It was only his hold on his witch that anchored him from doing anything irreversibly stupid.

Draco sneered raising his wand at Hodges, as Thorfinn sat forward, his hand around Hermione's wrist tightening. She looked at him with alarm when she felt his anger burn hot through their bond, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Hodges. She had never seen him look so utterly terrifying. Regardless of the fact that he was confined to a hospital with no wand, Thorfinn Rowle looked every bit as dangerous and murderous as Hodges had accused him of being. So much so that Hodges actually took a small step back, his brave façade slipping for a moment. And while he looked rather formidable, Hermione wasn't afraid of him, rather she was afraid for Hodges and what might become of him if he kept pushing Thorfinn's patience.

"Leave. Now." He ordered menacingly.

"I do not take orders from the likes of you!' Hodges sneered.

"If you are as wise as you believe yourself to be then you will leave." Thorfinn warned.

"You dare to threaten me in front of the Minister!" Hodges exclaimed looking at Kingsley for help.

"It's no threat. Consider it a warning; you upset someone I care about again and you might not like the consequences," Thorfinn said darkly.

"You have no wand," Hodges reminded him nastily.

"Oh, I don't need a wand to protect my family," Thorfinn assured him, "Now get out."

"I think we've had enough of you Mister Hodges," Evie said coldly. "You may leave now," she dismissed, turning away from the auror. "And don't bother coming back."

Hodges snorted but when he saw the disapproving glares from his partner and the Minister, he said nothing further as he exited the room.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh as the door slammed shut behind the offending auror. It only took a small tug from her Viking before she was seated beside him on the bed again.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Mister Rowle," Kingsley apologised.

"It's not you who should be apologising Minster," Evie said staring pointedly at Harry.

"I never agreed with what Hodges said!" Harry argued.

"You didn't disagree either," Evie noted. "if this is the mind set of your aurors, I think we'd be better off without your help, thank you very much."

"We are not all Hodges!" Harry defended.

Evie narrowed her eyes, "Oh please, like you didn't come in here with the same assumptions as your partner," she said, "The only difference is that he actually voiced his."

"You know you weren't exactly forthcoming either," Harry accused.

"My brother was attacked by someone you'll probably never find so I think I have every reason to be distrusting." Evie said seething. "If that's not bad enough, your partner had the nerve to make lewd and totally unprofessional accusations and remarks about things that are of no concern to him! He walked in here already hating my brother. We were never going to get any help the likes of him and dare I say you too!"

Harry was about to argue again when Kingsley put a hand on his shoulder almost in warning. He clamped his mouth shut looking completely annoyed at the turn of events.

At the same moment, Thorfinn reached for his sister, "Evie," he said gently pulling her to him. Her anger deflated considerably as she stood by her brother's bed side.

Harry took a deep breath in and then looked at his best friend who was sitting comfortably beside Thorfinn – well as best she could, the wizard seemed to occupy a large portion of the bed. He looked rather red over his lack of understanding at the current situation. But before he could demand such answers the healer cleared his throat reminding them of his presence.

"Now just a moment Mister Potter," the healer said, "I would like to finish seeing to my patient."

Harry had the decency to look a little ashamed as the healer stepped up to Thorfinn, glancing at his notes as he did so.

"Mister Rowle, as I have said, it would seem that your recovery is going quite well. As I had predicted having your soul bonded half beside you would do wonders -"

"Soul bonded?!" Harry yelled shocked.

"Shh!" Evie shushed waving a hand dismissively at him.

Harry ground his teeth in frustration but said nothing else so the healer continued.

"I'm going to be administering a pain potion for you to take and a salve that's to be applied twice a day. Your dressings will need to be changed every time you apply it." The healer said looking down at his papers and then back up at his patient, "Now Mister Rowle, you're not to do nothing strenuous. Only rest. I am leaving you in the capable hands of the two witches beside you hoping that you will at least listen to them," the healer said with a sigh. His troublesome patient could only smirk, "I will have your papers for your discharge ready for tomorrow morning," Thorfinn scowled at this ," I'm sorry but that is the earliest I am willing to let you go. "

"What's one more night Finnie?" Evie said smiling at her brother.

Thorfinn sighed and nodded, "Fine."

"Excellent, remember it's very important that you're close by as he heals. It will help him tremendously," the healer advised looking between Thorfinn and Hermione. "And you Mister Potter," he said turning to Harry, "are not to cause any distress to my patient. Should I find you cannot keep to this I will have to ask you to leave." The healer warned.

Harry flushed and the healer smiled as he gathered his things to leave. "I shall see you tomorrow morning then Mister Rowle. A medi-witch will be in later to check on you," he informed before turning and leaving the Room.

The door shut with a dooming echo as Harry turned to face Hermione.

"Hermione, care to explain what is going on?" Harry asked furiously. He barely recalled what the Healer had mentioned. He didn't want to hear anything but the truth from his friend. He didn't want to believe what the healer had said. It just simply couldn't be.

Hermione nodded and shifted a little on the bed. She could feel the wariness setting in from the wizard beside her. Perhaps it was his tiredness that caused him to throw caution out the window as he moved so his arm carefully wrapped around her waist. He laid his head back on the pillow and Evie fidgeted with his blankets for him before she took her seat in the chair beside his bed.

Hermione knew he wasn't really asleep, as his fingers drew lazy patterns on her hip. She was momentarily distracted by how gentle his touch was against her skin before Harry stole her attention.

"Hermione," Harry called sounding very frustrated this time.

"Like I said Harry, it's a bit of a long story and it gets a bit complicated. I need you to promise that you will listen to everything first before you say anything. Can you do that?" she asked.

Harry didn't look all too pleased by that but he agreed nonetheless. Hermione smiled at her friend and took a steadying breath. It was the firm press of her Viking's fingers against her skin that urged her on.

"During the final battle, when the three of us got split up for some time, I ran into Fenrir Greyback," Hermione started explaining. Harry looked shocked and opened his mouth but Hermione held up her hand reminding him of his promise. "I was losing, would have probably died if Thorfinn hadn't come by and intervened." She felt his grip tighten just a little and she felt what she suspected was a twinge of fear through their bond.

Despite his promise, Harry couldn't help himself, "Is that what this is? A life debt?" He asked.

"Not quite," Hermione answered, "it would probably have been a life debt had we both not gotten caught in an explosion that had gone off. We were caught beneath all that rumble and stone and our magic … acted out."

"How?" Harry asked confused.

"It, uh, well it sort the other out and bonded us together." Hermione said.

"B-bonded you? Bonded you how?" Harry stuttered.

Another squeeze of her hip and Hermione knew she had danced around the subject enough. "We're soul bonded, Harry," Hermione finally said.

Harry gaped at her unable to formulate a quick enough response. "T-that's not possible," he eventually said.

"It's actually highly unlikely but not completely impossible," Hermione corrected.

Harry didn't seem to like the sound of that anymore than she was soul bonded. "Hermione … what… I –"

"What do you about soul bonding Harry?" Hermione asked instead. He shook his head silently telling her he knew next to nothing. "It's a very rare thing to happen. For two people's souls to bond they have to be a complete match. Most people believe it's because they're the perfect match for each other."

"Who decides these matches?" he asked.

"Magic," Hermione answered. "Our magic chose us for each other. Seven months ago, as we both lay under that rumble almost dying, our magic found a perfect match in each other and bonded us together."

"Let me guess, it's a forever kind of deal?" Harry asked rhetorically. Hermione smiled and nodded. A thought dawned on Harry then, "Is that why he's been released? Because he's now attached to your soul?"

Hermione frowned not quite liking how Harry described it, "He's not attached to me Harry. It's more like we're connected to each other," Hermione corrected, "And yes. It's why he was released."

That did not please Harry any further, "Are you telling me we let an ex-Death Eater walk free because he somehow got himself soul bonded to someone?"

"It's really not that simple, Harry," Hermione stated.

"And that someone just so happened to be you?" Harry scoffed in disbelief.

Hermione felt Thorfinn stiffen beside her. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking straight at Harry.

"Believe me Potter, the last thing I ever intended was to be soul bonded to your Golden Girl," Thorfinn said, "This wasn't some clever little plan Potter, so you can put a stop to those ridiculous notions right now."

Harry ground his teeth in frustration, "You really expect me to believe this?"

"Yes, Harry it's the truth," Hermione said calmly.

"Fair enough you're soul bonded," Harry said, though Hermione doubted he actually accepted it, "That doesn't explain why he had to be released, especially if he's not attached to your soul."

"It doesn't work like that Potter," Draco said chuckling at Harry's naivety. "Soul bonds don't do well under great distances apart for long periods of time. It physically hurts them. They would most likely either have gone completely mad or died from the pain if they'd been kept apart any longer. I'm sure those six months apart was torture enough."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "This is unbelievable."

"It's a lot to take in, I know," Hermione admitted.

Harry's eyes flashed angrily, "Hermione he was released almost two months ago, why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Because I wasn't ready for you to know," Hermione replied. "And you can't tell Ron or the rest of the Weasley's until I'm ready for them to know too."

"You're asking me to lie?" Harry asked.

"I'm not asking you to lie, Harry," Hermione scowled, "I'm simply saying they can't ask questions about something they don't know."

"And what exactly am I going to tell Ron when he asks why you've said no a second time?" Harry countered. "I imagine being soul bonded means you can't marry anyone else?"

"Now you're learning, Potter," Draco retorted sarcastically.

"What do you mean a second time?" Hermione questioned and then her eyes grew in startling realisation, "Oh merlin, no!"

Thorfinn looked at Hermione in confusion, "What is it?" he asked.

Hermione buried her face in her hands and mumbled something into her palms.

"Sorry, love, I didn't quite catch that," Thorfinn said.

Hermione sighed and raised her face, looking at Thorfinn as she did so. "He's going to propose again," she mumbled.

His fingers reflexively grasped her tighter and she felt the twinge of jealousy through their bond.

"Again?" Was all Thorfinn asked.

Hermione nodded, "I did mention Ron was rather adamant about us ending up together. I think he thinks if he asks enough times he might wear me down into saying yes."

"That's not true!" Harry objected, "He loves you! He's actually capable of loving you! This is a lot more than can be said for the man beside you!"

"Harry!" Hermione cried aghast.

"'Oh come on Mione!" Harry cried, "You don't honestly expect this to last? It's going to be a complete disaster!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "What makes you so sure it will fail? I didn't know that defeating a dark lord made you an expert on my love life!"

Harry scowled, "Hermione this is a terrible idea. It's going to shatter Ron," He argued trying another tactic, "There are other ways to punish him for flaunting Lavender in your face, you know?"

Hermione turned an angry shade of red as her hair almost crackled with her anger, "Have you perhaps considered that maybe this isn't about Ron or Lavender?" she asked gritting her teeth. "Maybe for once its about me following my heart."

"And you think your heart has led you too Rowle?" Harry patronised. "You're the brightest witch of our age Mione!"

"What the bloody hell does that have to do with anything?" She asked seething.

"You of all people would have found a way out of not being forever bonded to the likes of him!" Harry cried pointing at Rowle, "if you truly wanted too."

"I'm no entirely sure I like what you're insinuating Harry, but I don't care either way. " Hermione stated.

"Hermione – "

"I think it's time you leave Harry," Hermione said bravely.

Harry looked rather crestfallen but that lasted all of ten seconds before a nasty scowl took form. "I am disappointed in you Hermione," he said sounding almost like a parent scolding their naughty child.

"Funny, I could say the same thing about you," Hermione retorted.

Harry didn't say anything else instead looking at his best friend like she were a stranger. He turned and made his way to the door.

"I trust that this matter will remain between the people in this room as this is an on going case," Hermione said eyeing him carefully.

Harry clenched his jaw nodding and then stormed out of the room.

"That was truly inspired, Minister," Evie said snipped sarcastically, "Bringing Harry to meet my brother and his soul bonded other half."

"Evie!" Hermione chided gently. Honestly she couldn't decide who was influencing whom between Evie and Draco. Her galleons were on Evie.

"That's quite alright, Hermione," Kingsley said with a small chuckle. "Miss Rowle is right. It was perhaps not the best idea to involve Harry but unfortunately it was out of my hands."

"Thank you Kingsley," Hermione sighed.

"Now then, I must take your leave. It would seem I need to make a stop at the auror offices and have a little chat with Hodges and his head of department," Kingsley said with a resigned sigh. "I do apologise for … well Mister Hodges," Kingsley said looking at Thorfinn, "it would seem that you are doing remarkably well despite the conditions for your release. We find your efforts most pleasing."

"Thank you," Thorfinn mumbled.

"Very well then we will be in touch soon," Kingsley said bidding them goodbye as he walked to the door. "I wouldn't take to heart what Hodges said, there are always going to be those who can never understand change of any kind." Kingsley advised solemnly before he leaving the room.

"Well that was not exhausting at all," Draco joked earning a smile from his friends. "How about we go get some coffee, Evie?" he asked subtly glancing at the bonded couple on the bed.

"You read my mind Draco," Evie agreed. "Dare I ask if we should bring some back for you?"

"Yes, please. But make sure it's not that rubbish the hospital gives out," Hermione winced.

"Noted," Evie said smiling. She leaned down, kissing her brother on the cheek and then followed Draco out of the room.

The room was suddenly doused in silence. Hermione was glad to note it was not uncomfortable but more … peaceful. She felt Thorfinn shift a little beside her as he settle back against the pillows. His hand snaked around her waist pulling her down to him. she squeaked in surprise but did not protest as he moved a bit so that she would be comfortable too. They lay there, for some time saying nothing but simply relishing in having the other in the arms. Hermione laid her head on his chest, mindful of his bandages. Her fingers traced the tattoo on his chest and she sighed when he rested his chin atop her head. She hummed when she felt him press a kiss to her head and felt her words stick in her throat. So she didn't say anything, instead she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his chest, over his tattoo, over his heart. She hoped he understood how much it meant that there was still a steady beat beneath her lips. With the way his arms tightened around her, she was he knew. Hermione closed her eyes, listening to his heart, a perfect lullaby all on its own. And in that moment, it was all she needed of her Viking.

* * *

AN: Hi dears!

Firstly, once again I cannot thank you all for the wonderful reviews you have left me! I am beyond thrilled! I am glad that you are enjoying this story.

Secondly, I know Harry's reaction might have seemed a little … drastic but bear in mind the war is barely six months behind them. Things are still very fresh and we all know Harry and Ron never handled his emotions very well (Emotional range of a teaspoon and whatnot). Harry was never just going to accept this and if you stick around you'll see how it will all come together eventually. Writing his reaction any other way just didn't feel natural to this story and I hope you can see that. Anyway, please leave me your thoughts as I always do love reading what you think!

Thirdly, a reviewer did mention that my fancast for Thorfinn was _Brock O'Hurn_. Thank you for that! I only learned this after I had selected him. As for the other fancasts it is as follows: _Dove Cameron_ as Evie, _Richard Madden_ as Harry, while all the others are canon cast.

_Song: Secrets – OneRepublic _

Until the next chapter!

Cheers!


	7. Recovery

_**Recovery **_

_In my recovery _

_I'm a solider at war _

_I have broken down walls _

_I defined_

* * *

The rest of Thorfinn's stay at the hospital was seemingly mundane. The healer came around the next morning with the discharge papers as promised. Once they had gotten all the supplies they needed from the hospital, they left returning to Rowle Manor. Evie fussed about her brother for a bit before he set her off to get some much needed rest. She seemed rather reluctant but agreed only because she knew Thorfinn would be well taken care of in Hermione's charge. Hermione had followed him up the stairs and into his bedroom without much thought. She had wrapped the water resistant bandages over his wounds as he seemed rather eager for a decent shower, something Hermione noted always seemed to relax him. While he was in the shower, Hermione decided a change of clothes was needed, but felt entirely too tired to walk all the way to her room to get her clothes. She supposed she could summon them to her but another idea struck. It was all too tempting not to give in. Hoping he wouldn't mind, she opened his wardrobe, carefully shifting a few things until she found what she had been looking for. Of course he had kept it, all boys were notoriously proud of such accomplishments and she knew he was no less. She shucked her jeans off, her bra and shirt too before she pulled the extremely oversized jumper on. It was soft and warm, long enough that it hit her thighs, with sleeves that were positively drowning her. She set about folding the sleeves back. So focused on her task that she didn't notice the water had stopped running or that the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"Duchess I – oh," Thorfinn said stopping mid step, staring wide eyed at his witch.

Hermione looked up with a cheeky little smile, "I hope you don't mind," she said. "I didn't feel much like going back to my room tonight." She turned then, to retrieve the medical supplies needed for his dressings. She heard his breath hitch and she grinned, almost sad he couldn't see her smug smile.

Sweet mother of fucking merlin, this witch was going to be the end of him. Standing in his room, wearing _his _Quidditch jersey with _his _name printed across the back. Her legs looked entirely too tempting as the jersey grazed her skin so delicately. She padded across his room barefoot carrying merlin knows what in her hands. He couldn't be all that bothered because the only thought he could formulate was how comfortable she looked in his space. She _fit_.

She placed her things on the small coffee table at the other end of the room and then beckoned for him to join her before the roaring fire. He moved without even realising it, until he stood before her. She blushed just a bit, fidgeting with the jumper as he stared down at her.

Finally he found his voice, "I must say Duchess, you wear it better than I ever did," he appraised.

"Oh I don't know about that. I do recall you filling it out rather well," Hermione smirked.

Thorfinn laughed, "Checking me out were you?" he teased.

"Maybe," Hermione replied. She eyed him up and down rather obviously then. She bit her lip holding back a very pleased grin as she took stock of him then as he stood before her with his broad chest bare still glistening from his shower. His towel was wrapped low on his hips, that tantalising V disappearing beneath the cloth. His toned physique was more notable now that it was unhindered by clothing. His muscles filled him out and made him every inch the Viking she claimed him to be. She ought to have been alarmed at the size of him, his stature almost completely dwarfing hers, but she wasn't. if anything it was all the more tempting. His hair was still damp and dripping water down his chest and worst of all he had that smug shit – eating grin on his face when she finally met his eyes.

"See something you like, Duchess?" he asked smugly.

"I don't know," Hermione teased back, "I haven't seen everything yet to make that sort of decision."

"Oh is that so? Thorfinn asked playing along.

"Hmm, I would hate to make hasty assumptions," she said smiling and they both laughed at that.

"Yes, that would be in rather bad form of you," he agreed.

"Whatever shall we do now?" Hermione asked.

"Well you could always sneak a peek," he said smirking at her. Hermione blushed and he laughed, "Of course once you've seen everything, there would be no room for assumptions. Problem solved."

"How very clever of you Viking," She teased.

"Not just a pretty face darling," he chuckled. "So, what do you say, wanna sneak a peek?"

Hermione laughed, "How awfully tempting," she said her hand reaching out to his bare chest. Her fingers grazed his heated skin slowly and he sucked in a breath, "But I do need to change your dressings and you can't be standing around in nothing but a towel for much longer. You'll catch your death and merlin I don't know how I'd ever explain that to Evie."

Thorfinn smiled and then Hermione set about applying the salve and changing his dressings. Her fingers were delicate as they worked over his marred skin. She bit her lip holding back a sob when she remembered how painful it had been for her and she had only been experiencing a small fraction of it. Her fingers trembled a little when she started wrapping the bandage around his abdomen.

"It's okay," he said looking at her.

"it must have been absolutely awful." Hermione whispered. "I felt only a fraction of what you did … I don't know how you could handle such pain."

He reached for her, tucking a curl behind her ears, "I'm so sorry you got caught in this," he said softly. "I … you got hurt because of me …I'm sorry – "

Hermione placed her hand over his mouth stopping him, "Don't apologise," she said sternly, "It's not your fault and you shouldn't have to apologise. I didn't get hurt, not like you did. Yes it hurt but even that was nothing compared to what you suffered. So please don't apologise," she said evenly.

He nodded and let her continue with her task. Once the bandage was wrapped securely around him, Thorfinn returned to the bathroom with a set of clothes in his hands. Hermione tided up the small mess she had made, throwing out his old dressings and ensuring the fire was still going before heading towards the bed. She froze then unsure how to proceed. It seemed like a rather bold move, getting into his bed without an actual invitation from him. What boundaries would she be crossing now? She had assumed he wouldn't mind her being in his room but somehow his bed felt like an entirely different story. It was his space and she had just invaded it. Pilfering his clothing and parading around his room with said clothing was one thing, but just getting into _his _bed was another.

"Stop thinking so much and just get in," he said, his voice making her jump a little.

She turned to face him as he walked back into the room wearing only his pajama bottoms…. Again.

"Do you have an aversion to shirts?" she asked.

He smirked and then pulled back the covers of his bed, "Get in Duchess," he all but ordered. Hermione bit her lip, finding herself being swayed and hating that it took so little for her to give in. "Hermione," he said shocking her with the use of her given name, "get in." he said as he slid between the sheets.

She felt so tired and his bed, so huge and inviting was so tempting to her, especially with him in it. She had been on the verge of joining him, when he reached out grabbing her wrist and pulling her down to him. She shrieked in surprised and then the covers were being thrown over her. She huffed and turned to face him.

"You were taking too long, insufferable little witch," he complained and Hermione was sure he pouted. And Merlin save her if that didn't completely undo her.

His arms wrapped around her and she shifted just a little, completely enveloped in the heat radiating of him. She was cautious of his bandages but couldn't help but snuggle closer as he buried his face in her curls. Hermione didn't think she would fall asleep so easily, especially seeing as it was still in the early parts of the day. But Thorfinn had her so securely wrapped in his arms, his heart humming against hers that she felt her eyes droop and then drift shut. She dared to say that it was perhaps the most peaceful sleep shed ever had since the end of the war. She woke some time later, the evening sun streaming into the room. They had only barely apart in their sleep. She turned onto her side, watching her Viking of a wizard still sleeping beside her. He was on his stomach, with one arm thrown over her waist, holding her firmly even in his sleep. She shifted a little closer to him. His eyes fluttered just a little as she moved. Hermione smiled and her gaze fell on the expanse of his back. It was broad and mostly unscarred – current injury not included. What drew her attention was the tattoo on his left shoulder. It was one that she had never seen before. She drew in a little breath, truly appreciating the beauty of it. It was quite large and not entirely what she'd expect him to have. The tattoo; a wolf's face staring back at her with beautiful intricate Maori detail along the right side of the face and along the snout. The eyes of the wolf captivated her, drew her in until she couldn't resist not touching it. Delicately, her fingers traced the details of the Maori design. Through her careful inspection she found a number of ancient runes hidden amongst the design. She was sure it was runes hidden amongst the design though she had some difficultly recalling what they symbolised. Hermione found she was quickly growing to love the ruggedness of Thorfinn. He was all muscles and beard but there was a surprising gentleness to him too. A depth to his character and soul others would so quickly over look. There was a story behind this tattoo, she could feel it. He rarely did anything so permanent, so sure without there being a reason.

Her gaze flickered to his face and she found that he was no longer asleep. Instead his face was half hidden in the pillow but he was watching her with sleepy eyes.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, her hand still moving over the ink.

He hummed, whether from her comment or her ministrations, she did not know.

"What does it mean?" she asked tentatively.

"It's for my mum," he told her softly. Immediately her hand stilled over his skin, "What did Evie tell you about our mother?" he inquired.

"Just that she got very sick," Hermione replied. "And it's the reason why neither of you like the hospital."

Thorfinn nodded, "My mother was the only one in the family that could produce a patronus. It was a wolf," he told her, "she said it was because she always thought of Evie and I when she cast the charm. I was her wolf," he said unable to keep the pride from filling his voice. Hermione knitted her brows together showing she didn't understand the significance. "Wolves are strongly associated with family. They're all about perseverance," Thorfinn sighed. "My mother saw me as the wolf of this family. As the strength and its protector. She knew that while my father would always be loyal to his Dark Lord, I would be loyal to Evie. I would always protect her."

Hermione smiled at that. She could see what his mother saw. He was indeed the protector of his family.

"What about the runes?" she asked.

"How well do you know your runes?" he asked in reply.

She nibbled on her bottom lip. She knew them well enough but she had been unable to identify the ones she saw on his back.

"Well enough, but these," she said running her hand over them, "I've never seen before."

"They're very ancient magic," Thorfinn said. "Older than most runes actually. I've got five in total. Each rune is for protection, strength, survival, family and power. All the things I would ever need to survive the war."

Her hands traced the tattoo again, her fingers running over the detail until she found each rune. Thorfinn shivered beneath her as she did so.

His eyes shut as her fingers moved, "Power," he whispered as her fingers traced that particular rune. "Strength," he whispered next, "Survival," he breathed and her fingers slowed, almost as if she were memorising this particular rune. His eyes flickered open, watching her carefully. "Protection," he murmured next as she moved to the next mark. "Family," he said as she finished tracing the last rune.

Hermione smiled, her eyes shining with new appreciation for him. She leaned forward, her lips barely inches from his ink. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"My father hated it," Thorfinn said with resignation, "Said it made me weak just like my mother." Hermione paused looking up at him with wide eyes, "It usually brought a more vicious side out in him. He made it a point to tell me I would never be capable of loving anyone. He did his damn best to make it true."

"Is that what you believe?" Hermione asked, "That you can't love anyone?"

"I don't have much experience in loving anyone in any capacity other than my sister," Thorfinn told her. "I don't … I don't know how," he admitted.

Hermione leaned forward then, her words falling as sweet as a prayer to his skin as she whispered, "Yes, you do." Her fingers traced the wolf again, "This one is my favourite," she told him.

Thorfinn inhaled sharply as she brushed her lips against his skin. He wasn't entirely too sure if she was talking about one particular rune or the tattoo in whole, but he couldn't find it in himself to be bothered either way. Hermione shifted so that she was looking into his grey eyes. He seemed at a loss for words but he had the most tender smile she'd ever seen on his face. Her hands found his face, combing over his beard soothingly. Her fingers trembling ever so slightly, ran over his lips and she could feel him smile beneath them. His hand that was wrapped around her waist, pulled her closer until there was virtually no space between them. She was all but laying beneath him when he kissed her. It was the softest of kisses at first, the barely there brush of his lips against hers. He stared at her, as if not quite believing she was there. Then his hand cupped her cheek, running his thumbs along her tinted skin before he kissed her again. This time with a soul dipping sense of passion that had their bond positively humming. His lips moved against hers, demanding yet gentle at the same time. There was purpose and intent behind every stroke of his tongue as he delved deeper into what she gave. Hermione moaned, one hand resting just above the bandages while the other found purchase in his hair. She tugged at his hair earning a throaty groan from her Viking. He nipped at her lip and she gasped, rolling her hips against his. He did it again and this time Hermione could fell him smirking against her lips, the cheeky bastard.

She threw her leg over his waist and he inhaled sharply at the feel of her heat brushing against his growing arousal. It was her turn to smirk, as her fingers scratched at his beard, her tongue teasing his as she rolled her hips against his once more.

He gave a shuddering breath as he pulled back just a little, his lips barely an inch from hers. Thorfinn rested his forehead against hers, panting just as heavily as Hermione was. Her eyes glimmered as she looked up to meet his alluring grey. Her hands caressed his face, cupping his cheek and again over his beard. He turned ever so slightly into her touch. It was only when she saw the tiniest of frowns that she realised where her leg was and the throbbing that had shifted between them. Her other hand swept down his back brushing his dressings and sucked in a quick shocked breath.

"We can't," Hermione told him.

"Why not?" he asked huskily.

"You're hurt," she pouted. It was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen and so he laughed, causing her pout to grow just a bit more. He stole her lips once more in a toe curling kiss.

"I'm not that hurt," he countered waggling his brows at her.

She chuckled, "The healer said you not to do anything strenuous," Hermione reminded him.

"Duchess," he whined burying his head into the crook of her neck. She gasped when he simultaneously rocked his hips against hers, his arousal very evident and kissed down on the sweet juncture at her neck. She felt his teeth against her skin and when he ran his tongue over the bite, she gasped again throwing her head back just a little.

"N-no, you have to ah! Get better first," she argued weakly.

"Are you sure?" he asked her with a wolfish grin. He trailed his lips along her jaw down her neck as he spoke.

"Hmm" she nodded, though she moved her head a little more again so he had better access to.

"You don't sound very sure," he teased and then gripped her thigh in his hand, kneading the supple flesh beneath his fingers.

Hermione groaned and shifted beneath him, drawing her leg up a little more. He kissed his way up her neck, trailing to the sweet spot behind her ear before she pulled him to her. Her lips were fiery and demanding against his. She held his face to hers as she his wicked tongue turn her insides to lava. Her leg rose a little more just as he rocked against her as the action caused them to bump his dressing. He hissed in pain and immediately she let go dropping her leg as if she had burned him.

"Thorfinn?" she asked concerned.

He groaned in frustration, as he buried his face into the crook of her neck once more. he took a deep steadying breath before he lifted his head to meet her eyes. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw the worry swimming in her chocolate eyes.

"I'm sor - " he kissed her, quickly stopping the apology from leaving her lips.

"No, don't apologise," Thorfinn said gazing down at her. "Perhaps, you are right," he admitted reluctantly, "This will have to wait until I am better."

Hermione grinned and then leaned a little into him to kiss him again. Her nails scraped across his beard as her tongue danced with his once more.

Thorfinn pulled back and growled, "Don't tempt me Duchess," he warned.

Hermione chuckled as they settled against the pillows again. Thorfinn flopped onto his stomach again, pulling Hermione as close as possible. She smiled, running her hands through his hair and he sighed in contentment. It was something she felt to the depths of their bond. Her fingers trailed lazily down to his beard, her fingers drawing over his lips slowly. Her eyes flickered up to his when she felt his gentle smile beneath her fingers. Hermione looked up to him again to find him staring at her, his grey eyes warm and drinking in her every movement. She giggled quietly when he nipped at her fingers with his lips.

"You gave us all quite the scare," Hermione told him.

Thorfinn exhaled, "I know," he breathed and Hermione realised that he had probably been just as worried for them as they had been for him –if not more.

As her fingers grazed his jaw, Hermione noticed he seemed to be rather deep in thought. She said nothing though as she continued the slow movements of her fingers against his jaw. His brow furrowed and she didn't like the look that seemed to consume his blue eyes.

"What is it?" she asked gently.

"The bond," he replied and then a moment later he looked down at her rather seriously, "We never spoke about what happens if I die."

Hermione inhaled sharply, her fingers almost painfully scraping along his beard. Looking at him, as he watched her intently, she was suddenly struck with just how attached she'd become to the wizard beside her. So attached; that it filled her with pain and complete panic at the thought of him dying.

"Do you know?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Oddly enough, no I don't," Thorfinn replied with a small frown, "Do you?"

"I … I asked Draco," Hermione admitted, "I didn't think I could handle asking Evie such a thing," she explained.

"What did he say?" Thorfinn asked.

"We're a complete match," she said explained, "It's why our magic bound us together. So… if either of us were to die it would sever the bond. Our magic wouldn't be here in the physical world to tie us to each other," she explained.

"But?" he prompted.

"But we'd never truly be happy again. There would be nothing to completely fill the space a mate fills." Hermione replied. "We wouldn't necessarily have to be alone but nothing will ever be enough."

Thorfinn nodded ever so slightly, his hand coming to caress her cheek and then rather tentatively he said, "Can I ask you something?"

Hermione nodded wondering what had him so visibly anxious.

"Are you here only because of the bond or because you want to be?" He asked. "And when I say here I mean here right now in my bed because I know the bond makes separation a little impossible for us but you didn't have to stay here with me."

Hermione considered her answer before she said anything. "At first being here in your house was because it eased the strain on our bond. But I didn't know you then," Hermione said noticing his face was emotionless, "But I'm here right now in your bed because I chose to be. Not because it makes the bond happy."

Thorfinn nodded and Hermione sighed when he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Promise me something, Thorfinn," Hermione said.

"Anything," he replied easily.

"Promise me you'll be more careful now. You can't go dying on us. I don't think any of us could bear to lose you," Hermione whispered tearfully.

"I'll do my best Duchess," he promised.

She moved a little so she was looking up at him, "You have a lot of enemies; more so now because you've been given a pardon of sorts. It's going to get even worse when people find out about us. People can be incredibly stubborn and they tend to do stupid things."

"Don't worry Duchess. I survived the Dark Lord, I can survive this," He assured her.

Hermione couldn't find any better argument to that so she simply nodded, hugging him closer

* * *

AN: Hi all!

Thank you for the wonderful response! I greatly appreciate every favourite, follow and review.

I'm very happy that Harry's reaction in the previous chapter was well received. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Song: Recovery – James Arthur_

Cheers!


	8. Something I need

_**Something I need **_

_In this world full of people, there's one thing killing me _

_And if we only die once, I wanna die with you_

* * *

Hermione sighed wistfully as she watched her mate and friend engrossed in a game of chess. Due to the no magic rule, Thorfinn couldn't play wizard's chess. It had been a rather sore point but it was for nought as the very next day, Draco pitched up with a muggle chessboard and challenged her Viking wizard. Loser would have to help Hermione decorate the Christmas tree – a rather arduous task in their opinions. It had been a tentative friendship at first; Thorfinn and Draco. Both carrying such ego's coupled with deep complexities from being marked Death Eaters but they seemed to understand each other in a way neither Hermione nor Evie could.

As Draco made a joke that had Thorfinn's lips curling up she sighed again and rubbed at her chest absently. It had been growing a little bit every day, a sense of contentment and peace. He must have felt it too because he looked up from his game. His grey eyes meeting her chocolate and she blushed. There had been a new intensity to his gaze that always had her blushing these days. His eyes lingered a little longer, taking his time to rake his gaze over her. She smiled and picked her book a little higher. No doubt he was probably picturing her in another one of his pilfered shirts. She had grown quite fond of them. Of course that so too had she grown fond of sharing his bed. He smirked before turning his attention back to Draco.

Evie waltzed into the room then and when she noticed the conspiratorial look in her eyes, Hermione knew they were all screwed. As it turned out, Thorfinn wasn't the only one who couldn't say no to Evangeline Rowle.

"Get dressed," she told them, "We're going out."

"Where to?" Draco asked frowning.

"Muggle London," she answered.

They all froze. "What?" Draco asked being the first to recover.

"Oh come one! It will be fun!" She insisted.

"Again, what?" Draco asked raising a brow.

Evie huffed, "I want to go out and have a great dinner and maybe even go dancing but we can't very well waltz down the alley especially after what happened to you," she said looking at her brother, "beside no one knows these two are soul bonded," she said gesturing between her brother and Hermione, "And it's not going to go over very well when the war heroine herself is seen dancing at the hottest wizard's club with two known Death Eaters," She explained sounding unusually frustrated.

Evie never complained. She took everything in stride. They could never say no to her because she was usually advocating for them. They hadn't thought about how stifling it might all be for her. She once had a life in France, far from the stigma of being the sister to a Death Eater. The attack on Thorfinn had scared her. She had been lulled into a sense of false security only to be reminded what people really thought of her family. How indispensable they really were. She was tired of hiding behind the walls of their manor and she knew her brother hated it even more.

"Okay," Thorfinn said surprising them all.

"R-really?" Evie asked surprised at how quickly he'd agreed.

"Dinner and dancing; that's what you want?" he asked her. She nodded, "Sounds simple enough."

"You do realise, it's in muggle London," Evie clarified.

"I think we can manage one night with the muggles," Thorfinn replied.

Evie grinned, "Hermione?" she asked.

"I think it sounds rather fun," Hermione agreed.

She beamed and turned noticing Draco was frowning just a little. "Draco?" she asked. He seemed rather undecided. "Please," she implored.

He sighed but nodded nonetheless. Evie clapped her hands together looking at them excitedly. She instructed them all to be ready within the hour. That was how Thorfinn found himself dressed in deliciously tight fitting dark wash muggle jeans and a black button down shirt that held to his muscled arms artfully. For the sake of not wanting to scare the muggles, he had his hair tied up in a bun. He hated it but Evie had always said it looked neater that way. His new muggle wardrobe had been a combined collaboration from Evie and Hermione. The former whom had taken quite the liking to the boldness of the muggles choice in clothing.

"Finn," his sister called as she met him in the drawing room, "Can you go check what's keeping Hermione?" she asked as she fidgeted with her earrings, "Draco will be meeting us there and we'll need to leave soon."

Thorfinn sighed and nodded setting of to find his mate. Her bedroom door was slightly ajar as he reached it.

"Hermione?" he called pushing it open a little more and stepping into the room.

"I know! I know! I'm almost ready," she called from the bathroom.

Thorfinn chuckled at his mate but when the bathroom door opened and she walked in, the laughter died on his tongue. She was dressed in a simple little black dress. It dipped a little showing just enough cleavage to tempt but not enough to be considered immodest. It had long lace sleeves that ran till her wrist. He knew it was purposefully chosen to hide the slur on her arm. The dress wasn't very long, reaching just above her knees and Thorfinn was left with the sight of her seemingly endlessly long legs. Her hair, he noted with some disappointment had been clipped up. He frowned at that. He rather liked his witch with her wild hair. He was a little floored at the sight she presented in something so simple.

"Is… is it okay?" she asked nervously.

"Almost," he said reaching towards her. She sucked in a breath as he stood close, his hand reaching around her to pull her hair lose. She gasped whether in surprise or anger, Thorfinn did not know nor care. He let the hair pins fall to the ground as he carded his fingers gently through her hair, loosening the curls. Hermione close her eyes and enjoyed the feel of having him pressed so close. She could smell his cologne and that something else that was so distinctly him. He wrapped a finger around her curl, tugging it ever so slightly before releasing it. His fingers grazed the hollow of her neck then and she shivered. He tipped her chin up, his lips brushing against her jaw before moving across her cheek. She shuddered at the feel of his beard against her skin, of his hands now roaming up her leg. He lips were a hairs breath from hers as she braced her palms flat on his chest. She could feel the firm planes of his impressive built beneath her fingers. His lips barely brushed hers when a loud voice broke the silence of the room.

"Finn, hurry up!" He heard his sister call no doubt helped through a sonorous charm. They didn't move apart immediately, hoping to stall and savour the almost moment just a while longer. Which had been a bad idea because Evie's voice called up to them again, "You two have forever for last minute snogs and feel ups! Hurry up!"

Thorfinn groaned and Hermione chuckled ever so slightly. Hermione's eyes blinked open and he could see the lust burning in them. Tucking a curl behind her ear, "Time to go, love," he exhaled. "Oh and you look beautiful," he said with a sweetly sincere smile.

Hermione blushed rather adorably. He was about to step back when she placed a hand on his arm, stopping him. She turned her head a little to the side, looking at him.

"What?" he asked a little consciously.

"Why did you tie your hair up?" she asked.

"According to Evie, I might eat and swear like a Viking but that doesn't mean I always have to look like one," Thorfinn explained rolling his eyes. He wasn't sure whether to be amused or pained over the fact that Evie had picked up on Hermione's nickname for him.

Hermione pouted, "I happen to like that look, Viking."

Thorfinn grinned, "Duly noted."

She stepped back and grabbed her purse of the bed. She turned to him a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Although this isn't a bad look for you either," she said blatantly staring at his arse in the tight jeans.

Thorfinn smirked and sauntered towards her, his eyes raking over her legs – looking positively sinful in those heels - in very much the same manner as she had just done.

"Come on," Hermione said heading out of the room.

They met Evie who had a rather smug little smile on her face in the drawing room and together the three of them apparated to a dark alley way in muggle London.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked as they stepped out onto the street.

"Right here," he said stepping out behind them, "Took your bloody time."

Evie rolled her eyes, "Not my fault. These two were busy feeling each other up."

Hermione gasped but Thorfinn merely laughed, "I regret nothing," he said nonchalantly. Hermione gasped again and swatted his arm.

Thorfinn chuckled and then wrapped his arm around his witch as Evie led them down the street to the restaurant. The night had progressed rather swimmingly. Evie was beaming with pride as they sat at the table in the quaint little restaurant. Hermione had only momentarily been worried for Thorfinn and Draco, hoping they hadn't pushed them towards something they weren't ready for. But her worries were for nought. They had worked their way through two courses and nearly three bottles of wine with plenty of laughter to spare. The wine had warmed them considerably so much so that Draco had removed his jacked and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Hermione had glanced down at his hands, noticing the skin was pale and unmarred. A glamour. He gave her a rueful smile when he noticed her staring and Hermione nodded knowingly. Thorfinn too had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, to sit comfortably just below his elbows. He looked all the more formidable with his muscled arms emphasized by the rolled up sleeves and his Dark Mark on display. They couldn't glamour his – not that he minded or cared it seemed. Dessert had been ordered and Thorfinn noticed the lingering stares of the waiter as he placed the chocolate dish in front of Hermione. He glared at the man, watching with some glee as he all but scampered away. Thorfinn did his best to hide his smug smile as he dropped his hand across the back of her chair. She glanced at him, narrowing her eyes as she figured out what he had done. All her ire died out when she felt a protectiveness reaching out towards her through their bond. She shook her head slightly, holding back her smile as she turned her attention back to her dessert. Evie and Draco had disappeared from the table a little while ago. She had a sneaking suspicion about those two but decided not to say anything just yet.

Hermione took a bite of the chocolate delicacy in front of her, humming in response to the decadence of it. She felt his hand on her thigh then, warm and tingling on her bare skin. Hermione turned to him, her face the picture of innocence. His face remained neutral but his eyes betrayed the need coursing through him. She smirked and took another little bite of the dessert, humming again. She felt his grip on her leg tighten. Hermione never broke eye contact as she licked the spoon clean. His hand squeezed tighter.

"Something the matter, Viking?" she asked feigning innocence.

He growled, low in response before leaning in. His lips ghosted over her ear, "Are you sure you want to play this game with me, Duchess?"

"The question, Thorfinn, is can you handle this game?" she countered.

Thorfinn's eyes flashed hungrily at her and she drew in a heavy breath as she felt his lust through their bond. She took another spoonful of dessert raising it to her lips. "You should try this. It's positively divine."

Before she could take a bite though, Thorfinn gently grabbed her wrist. She looked at him with raised brows as he guided her hand away from her mouth. They looked at each other unwavering as Thorfinn leaned in a little more and guided her hand to meet his mouth. Hermione gasped when he took a bite of her dessert, licking the spoon clean in the process. It was possibly the singularly most seductive thing she'd ever seen.

"Hmm," he whispered, "You're right. This is positively divine."

Hermione pulled her lip between her teeth as she watched him. His eyes never left her face and she could feel the slight burning of a blush on her cheeks. Nevertheless, not one to be out done, she leaned forward, her fingers grasping his face gently. He stilled, watching her with curious eyes. Her thumb swiped at the tiny smudge of chocolate on his lip and then she pulled her hand back slowly, bringing her thumb to her lips and licking the chocolate off. He growled, his eyes darkening and he reached out gripping her hand in his.

"Now _that _was divine," she all but purred.

If he pulled her any closer, she'd be sitting in his lap. He pushed away a few errand curls, loving the flush of red on her cheeks, though whether that was mostly from the wine or his actions, Thorfinn could not be certain.

"Merlin, don't you two look comfy?" a smug voice said making Hermione jump a little.

Thorfinn swore under his breath and then turned to look at his smirking sister. "Evie," he sighed as they broke apart. He draped his arm across the back of her chair again and relaxed in his seat.

Hermione was torn between blushing with embarrassment or scolding Evie for interrupting yet _another _moment.

"As always you have impeccable timing," Thorfinn said exasperatedly.

Evie grinned at her brother as Draco took the seat beside her.

"And where is it you two have been?" Hermione inquired with raised brows.

"Yes, where have you been?" Thorfinn asked eyeing them closely as he reached for his wine glass.

"Oh us? We were just having a quick snog in the bathroom," Evie said innocently.

There was spluttering at the table as both Thorfinn and Draco choked on their drinks and Hermione nearly dropped her spoon. Evie smiled wickedly as her brother stared at her with wide eyes.

"Kidding," she sang.

Hermione laughed though she couldn't help notice the red tinge on Draco's cheeks.

"Evie wanted some information on the night scene," Draco supplied quickly.

Thorfinn turned to look at him, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I thought you knew where we were going" he asked his sister though his stern gaze was reluctant to leave Draco.

"I did, but I just wanted to be sure." Evie answered. "Now if you two are done playing at the table," she said and Hermione blushed, "We should get going. It's not far from here."

Together they paid and left, Thorfinn and Draco grumbling a little about the confusing muggle money under the breaths. Hermione slipped her hand into Thorfinn's as they followed Evie and Draco.

"Do you think there's something going on there?" Thorfinn murmured to her, as he looked at his sister.

"I'm not sure," Hermione answered truthfully, "Would it be a problem if there was?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "He's a good kid but he's … he's too much like me."

Hermione smiled as she looked up at him, "You know that's not a bad thing."

Thorfinn exhaled soundly, "It might be. If he's anything like me then he's selfish and probably seen and done the same horrible things I've done."

"Perhaps," Hermione nodded, "But he's also brave and loyal and he would protect your sister no matter what. Is that such a bad thing?" Thorfinn looked down at her very conflicted, "Don't write him off just yet. There is a lot to Draco."

"Fine," he agreed and then sighed, "it's just… that's my sister!" he whined and all Hermione could offer him was sympathising chuckle.

"Maybe it really is nothing and they are just friends," Hermione offered.

"Not with my luck," Thorfinn grumbled and Hermione giggled.

Hermione squeezed his hand and they lapsed into an easy silence as they walked down the busy streets. The anonymity of being able to walk down the street with her soul bonded was something she took great pleasure in. Of course people stared but it was not for the recognition of who they were but rather that Thorfinn and Draco were the sort of men you don't walk past without a second glance.

The club had not been too far a walk and in no time they were passing the bouncers as they slipped inside. It was loud and crowded. Lights blaring in every direction and people grinding and moving to the beat, lost in their own euphoria. It was perfect. Thorfinn kept a hand on Hermione's hip as they walked through the crowd towards the bar, joining Evie and Draco.

"What you drinkin'?" the bartender asked over the roar of the club.

The three purebloods looked a bit perplexed then as the bartender rattled off handful of drinks they'd never heard of before. Hermione chuckled and taking mercy on them all, ordered what she thought they'd most enjoy.

"What is it?" Draco asked Hermione hand him and Thorfinn a glass with a clear liquid. He wasn't so naïve to believe it was entirely harmless.

"Vodka," Hermione answered as she handed Evie her drink. "Don't ask," she told the other witch, "Just drink."

Evie did exactly as Hermione instructed. Ooh! I want that!" she giggled pointing to a shot glass on the counter.

"You don't even know what that is," Draco countered playfully.

"Scared?" She teased and he scoffed. Evie turned around back to the bartender. He gave her a friendly smile not noticing the scowl on both Thorfinn and Draco's face.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked Thorfinn as the bartender poured their shots.

"Surprisingly yes," He answered and she beamed.

"You have to hand it to them," Draco said handing them each a shot glass, "the muggles do know their way with alcohol."

Hermione laughed as they each knocked back the blue liquid. She felt it burn and watched as the other three were equally surprised at the power such a tiny shot packed. They were already all a little tipsy from the wine they'd had at the restaurant.

"Come on," Evie said to Draco dragging him out onto the dance floor.

Draco pulled a face when she dragged him between all the other sweaty bodies but it was all for show as the beat turned up and he pulled her closer. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If I'm going to be watching him feel my sister up all night I'm definitely going to need more alcohol." Thorfinn groused.

Hermione laughed, "Who said anything about watching them?" He looked at her and she grinned, "Come on Viking," she said pulling him towards the dance floor.

It wasn't hard to part the crowd given how burly Thorfinn was. He smirked as she twirled around but before she could move further away he snaked an arm around her waist coming to rest on her stomach. He pulled her flush against him as they moved together. Hermione ground her hips against his as they swayed to the beat. His other hand skimmed the edges of her dress. He twirled her around this time bring her to face him. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as they moved. There was an enthralling possessiveness with which he held her; like she was his and the only place she belonged was in his arms. He flipped her hair over her shoulder as his lips kissed along her jaw. Her hands grasped the expensive black of his shirt as his lips moved further down her neck. She gasped and her knees buckled a little when he bit down on the sensitive spot at the base of her neck. Her moans were kept in the crowd and thumping music of the club. Hermione swayed her hips this way and that, his hands wrapping around her and coming to sit at the lowest point of her back. Even with her best heels she just barely reached his shoulders. They moved, grinding against each other as the music blurred into one hypnotic rhythm. She felt his breath tickling against her neck and she pulled back just a bit to look up at him. He didn't give them the chance to be interrupted again, as he kissed her. She moaned in delight as she finally kissed him like she'd been craving all bloody night. His arms wrapped around her, anchoring them to each other as everyone else moved around them. He kissed her, hard and full of passion and she tasted the vodka against the chocolate. It was sinful and delicious and she wanted more.

He pulled back slowly, placing teasing little kisses on her pouting lips.

"Another drink?" He offered and she nodded.

They walked back to the bar and Thorfinn took a seat on a barstool as Hermione ordered another round of drinks for them. She stepped into the space between his legs, his arms wrapped around her waist. He was smiling and he looked unrestrictedly happy. She loved it. Their inhibitions were almost lost to them with the alcohol they had been consuming but more that than it was lost in the simple pleasure of just being able to enjoy each other so unrestrictedly. Hermione giggled and then raised a brow as she felt his hand slip lower and lower till it was resting on her arse. Hermione gasped when he gave it a firm squeeze and then pulled her even closer. Hermione smiled and then pulled him by the lapels of his shirt, her mouth descending on his. She grinned as she kissed him, loving every minute of being wrapped up in him.

"Merlin, should we get you two a room?" Draco teased as he and Evie joined them.

Hermione pulled back, her face a wonderful flush. She didn't bother stepping away from Thorfinn as Draco took a seat beside them. Evie was trying to wave down the bartender. Hermione leaned back into Thorfinn, his arms securely wrapped around her. She turned looking at her blond friend, smiling amongst muggles looking rather relaxed. His pale complexion meant the little red on his cheeks were rather notable. Draco still had his sleeves rolled up from earlier but Hermione was surprised that he hadn't noticed the glamour had faded away. His mark was on display just as much as Thorfinn's was. She was thrilled then that he had found it in himself to enjoy himself without the stigma of his mark anchoring a lot of those punishments that were almost entirely self-imposed.

"Draco, order us some drinks please. Hermione and I are going to the bathroom," Evie said looking at him. He nodded and Evie quickly grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her from Thorfinn's grasp. She looked at him over her shoulder as Evie led them to the bathroom, catching his flirtatious wink. She turned back with a happy little smile and she could very much feel his eyes on her as she walked away.

"Things seem to be going very well between you and my brother," Evie mused as they stood before the mirror in the bathroom.

Hermione grinned, looking at her friend through the mirror, "Yes, I would say so."

"I'm really happy for you two, Hermione," Evie said sincerely. "I know you didn't choose this but I can't say I'm not glad it happened. I got my brother back and in the process, you and Draco." She frowned, "Merlin that sounds a bit insensitive doesn't it? I didn't mean it like that, I just meant …"

"I know," Hermione said soothingly. She could understand, it was a rather complicated issue. And to be either happy or unhappy involved a lot more consideration than she had initially presumed. "So… you and Draco, huh?" Hermione asked slyly.

Evie blushed, "Is it that obvious?" she asked cringing a little.

"Just a little," Hermione asked mimicking her answer with her fingers. "How did this even happen?"

Evie chuckled, "I don't really know," she answered truthfully. She turned to Hermione then, "He's a good person."

"He is," Hermione agreed.

"He's just been … misguided," Evie said thoughtfully. "I admit, I judged him wrong the first time."

"We all did Evie," Hermione offered, "But that's his shield. He puts on this super arrogant act so people will hate him and stay away. It's how he avoids getting hurt."

"He let you in," Evie said.

"I'm not sure he had much of a choice," Hermione chuckled.

"How mad is my brother going to be?" Evie asked wincing a little.

"Well he won't be too pleased at first," Hermione said thinking back on Thorfinn's words, "But maybe that's simply because you're his sister and you dating any guy is unimaginable."

Evie giggled knowing Hermione was right, Thorfinn would come around eventually. The door burst open then causing both girls to jump. Another troop of girls stumbled into the bathroom, all as inebriated as the next. They took this as their cue to leave.

Draco handed Evie her drink as they arrived back and Thorfinn pulled Hermione back to him. He was mindful of her dress, when he pulled her into his lap, and then handed her another drink. Evie took a seat beside Draco and the four friends sat there for a while, drinking and laughing and simply enjoying being young and carefree for once. There was more shots and then more dancing and soon enough Hermione was quite sure she inevitably drunk.

"Come on, Duchess," He murmured into her ear, "Time to go." She pouted and he laughed. "I think you and Evie have had more than enough."

"Not true!" Evie argued.

"Tell me that when you wake up with a killer hangover," Thorfinn retorted rolling his eyes.

They stood and waited for Draco and Evie too join them. Thorfinn placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's shoulder as she watched Evie try to wrestle her purse off the chair.

"Blasted thing," she swore.

"Definitely time to go," Hermione said bemused.

Evie and Draco fell into step behind them. Hermione giggled as Thorfinn led her out of the club. She could feel the warm press of his hand at the small of her back through her dress. The air was startling to her as they stepped out but Thorfinn quickly wrapped his arm around her and suddenly she wasn't cold anymore. They made it to a safe apparition point and with two _pops!_ were back at Rowle Manor.

"Draco's going to be staying over," Evie called as she walked through the foyer.

"He is?' Thofinn asked.

"I am?' Draco questioned.

"Hmm," Evie said pulling her heels off. Blasted things. "Oh don't worry dear brother. He's going to sleep in the guest bedroom."

Thorfinn didn't bother arguing, He sighed and the four of them walked up the stairs. He watched as Draco escorted Evie to her room, vowing that was all he would be doing. Thorfinn turned around to question Hermione but found she wasn't there. Perplexed, he walked to his room.

There she was; sitting rather precariously on the edge of the bed fighting to get those damned heels off. He chuckled quietly when she huffed and threw herself back onto the covers, clearly giving up. Thorfinn walked towards her, keeping his footsteps light and soundless. He kneeled before her, gently taking her foot in his hands. Hermione jumped a little at the touch but hummed in response when this fingers dew lazy circles at her ankle. He fidgeted with the clasp and then her shoe was falling onto the ground. She moaned when she felt his fingers press into the arch of her foot, soothing the ache. She closed her eyes as he gently dropped her foot and took hold of her other.

"I'll never understand why you witches wear such contraptions on your feet," He chided softly. His hands worked the clasp and Hermione was relieved of the other shoe.

"Because they're pretty," Hermione mumbled. "And you're so bloody tall!' she huffed leaning up on her elbows to look at him.

He laughed, "Is that your way of saying you wore them for me?"

"No I wore them because of you!" she countered trying to sound angry. She gasped when she felt him cover her body with his as he leaned over her.

"You're an awful little liar, Duchess," He teased.

"Am not!" She grumbled and then stifled a yawn.

"You're not planning on sleeping in that are you?' he asked sceptically.

"Too tired," Hermione whined. She felt him press a kiss to her cheek and then his warmth was gone. "No," she groaned flopping back onto the bed. "Come back."

"Two seconds love," He called with a laugh.

She heard him rattling about but she didn't want to open her eyes as that was entirely too much effort in her opinion. Hermione felt him cup her cheek as he gently shook her. She blinked open her eyes and then he was gently pulling her up. Once standing, he turned her around and pushed her curls to the side. Thorfinn pulled the zip of her dress down slowing, his fingers chasing the zip across her skin. She sighed blissfully and helped him push the dress down.

"You know of all the ways I thought about you removing my clothes for the first time, this was not it," Hermione told him.

"Thought about that a lot have you?" He questioned leaning forward to press a kiss to her shoulder and then to her neck.

"Uh-huh," she answered unintelligibly.

She felt him grin against her neck, "Tell me," he whispered as his hand ran across her bare stomach.

Her skin tingled in delight at the action. "Not today," she answered, "But I will show you." She said turning to him, "Soon." She promised.

He smirked and try as much as he could, Thorfinn couldn't resist not looking down at his witch. She was delectable standing there in her lace undergarments, with a beautiful flush. It was when she shivered that he realised it was probably not a good idea to leave her standing in such a state for too long. He quickly reached down onto the bed and then came back up with a jumper in his hand. She grinned when she saw it was her favourite Quidditch jersey. Well his jersey but her favourite. He helped her into it, laughing when her hair got in the way.

"Oh wait!" she said just when he thought they were done. Reaching under the jersey, she unclasped her bra pulling it free and dropping it to the ground with her dress. He stared at her. "What?"

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"It's a secret," she teased.

He rolled his eyes and that was enough distraction for her so that he could lean down at pick her up bridal style. He made it to the bed in two small quick strides and gently placed her down. Immediately, she snuggled into the covers, sighing in contentment. He was about to move away when she caught his wrist.

"Where are you going?" she asked frowning.

"I'll be right back. Just have to change," he told her.

Hermione reluctantly let him go and as he promised, Thorfinn was crawling beneath her covers to join her in no time. It was the feel of his warm, bare chest against her back and his hand wrapping around her to pull her closer that finally allowed her the peace and space she needed to fall asleep. Just before she could though, she turned around in his arms. Her hands reached out, smoothing over his beard. It was a favourite gesture of hers and he was just as comforted by it as she was. He was watching her curiously, not saying anything.

"Thorfinn?" she finally said.

"Yes, love," He answered softly.

"I think I might be falling in love with you," she admitted.

Thorfinn smiled, a gesture she felt beneath her fingers as they were still resting on his cheek. He placed a lingering kiss to the top of her head before he replied. "I think I already have, Duchess."

* * *

AN: Hello dear readers!

A very warm thank to all that have been following, favourited or reviewed this story! Your words of encouragement do not go unnoticed! I am so thrilled that you are enjoying this story!

Please don't be shy to leave me your thoughts as I do love reading what you think!

_Song: Something I need – OneRepublic _

Until next time!

Cheers!


	9. Whatever it takes

_**Whatever it takes **_

_Falling to fast to prepare for this _

_Tripping in the world could be dangerous _

_Everybody circling is vulturous_

* * *

She panicked. The memories from the previous night hit her before she could even blink her eyes open. The flush of their bodies pressed together on the dance floor, the lingering touches and the whispered confessions that she was sure she hadn't dreamt up. It was suddenly all too much and so she panicked. The problem was now that she was panicking there was no place to escape as the wizard beside her had a rather firm grip on her despite still being asleep. She wriggled a little and Thorfinn grumbled in his sleep, his hand squeezing her hip. She breathed in and with some tentative wriggling she managed to slip from his grasp. Hermione slipped from the bed and began her search for her wand. She picked up her dress and shoes but no wand… or bra for that matter.

"Duchess?" Thorfinn called his voice heavy with sleep.

Hermione sucked in a breath and turned around with a rather guilty look in her eyes. Like a hippogriff caught in wandlight, she stared at him biting her lip but saying nothing. It was her silence that had him rising up and bracing himself on his elbows as he looked at her. Hermione tried desperately not to think about what a sight he made just then, his hair all deliciously dishevelled and the sheets conveniently pooling at his waist.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I –uh – I …." Hermione stammered.

Thorfinn frowned and then realisation dawned on him as he noticed the look in her eyes. He sat up a little straighter, now fully alert at the very serious situation they had unknowingly found themselves in. Quickly, she turned around, finding her wand – at last!- on the small coffee table. Grabbing it she turned back around hoping to make a hasty retreat but found Thorfinn had left the bed and was steadily making his way towards her.

"Hermione I –" he started but immediately stopped when she held up both her hands to him.

Thorfinn looked a little lost then, waiting nothing more than to close the space between himself and his mate but also wanting to respect her wishes and give her the space she was asking for. Staying rooted to the spot was the hardest thing he'd ever done but it was nothing compared to watching her scramble to find her bearings as she headed for the door.

"I – Thorfinn I'm sorry …" she breathed and then turned and hurried from the room.

It took Thorfinn all of five seconds as he stood there rather stunned before he swore loudly and took off after her. He could hear her feet scurrying on the stairs and then sound was gone, cushioned by the carpet he knew was in the foyer. He heard the familiar roar of the floo and felt his stomach twist as he skidded into the room to see her being swallowed by the green flame.

"Hermione!" she heard him cry but it was too late. The green flame consumed everything around her as she hugged her belongings closer to her, watching the pain very clearly etched onto his face.

Thorfinn stared at the floo in shock. She was gone. It left a nasty hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What the devil is going on?" Evie asked sleepily.

He seemed unable to answer, still trying to understand himself.

"Finn?" Evie asked looking at him with concern. "Thorfinn!" she called more firmly when he said nothing.

"She's gone," he finally murmured.

"Who?"

"Hermione," he said still looking at the empty floo.

"What do you mean?" Evie asked frowning.

"She's gone!" he yelled causing his sister to jump a little in surprise. "She… she bloody ran away!" He said pointing to the floo.

"How do you know she ran away? Maybe she's just gone to get something?" Evie tried reasoning. It didn't ease her in any way the pained look her brother wore.

"No, I saw the look in her eyes. She all but threw herself into the floo!" Thorfinn insisted.

"Why would she do that?" Evie asked confused. "What happened?" She asked looking at her brother.

"She panicked!" Thorfinn answered still looking ever so lost.

"Finn, what happened?" Evie asked again, "Why would she panic now?" Evie demanded.

"I… I don't know," he answered. He thought back to the previous night wondering what could have set her off. Was it possible his admission of loving her was what set her off? He didn't want to think it possible especially when she admitted that she might actually love him back.

The distance, now forcefully put between them was not making their bond happy in any form. It felt worse than before because now he knew what it was like to have her beside him. To have her accept him. But now it didn't feel much like she accepted him. He grunted as he felt it twist and then couldn't stop himself when he groaned in pain clutching the back of the couch.

"Finn!" Evie cried worriedly rushing towards her brother. "Finn! What's wrong?"

"T-the bond," he gritted out.

Evie grasped her brother by the arm trying to lead him to the couch to sit but he refused to move.

"What's wrong with the bond?" Evie asked still trying to get Thorfinn to move. He didn't answer, just gritted his teeth and practically sneered at the empty floo. He knew what this meant and his heart sank.

"She's trying to reject it," Draco answered entering the room and quickly coming to help Evie. "Come sit Thorfinn," he instructed. The larger wizard scowled but didn't refuse their aid any longer.

"Let me go get a pain potion," Evie said.

"No, that won't help," Draco said sadly. "There's no potion for this sort of pain."

"Okay… so I'll go talk to her then," Evie tried.

"No Evie," Thorfinn said gruffly.

"You're in pain Finn!" she cried.

"Yes, but it's rather obvious she wants some space Evie," Thorfinn explained.

Evie huffed but then decided to try a different tactic. "Finn, if you're in pain it means she's in pain. Please let me just talk to her."

Thorfinn was deeply conflicted. He knew Evie was right. If he was in pain so was she. He couldn't stand that his mate was suffering but he didn't want to push her further away by chasing after her like a mad man. It was Evie's soft pleas that broke him.

"Fine, you can talk to her but just not right now," he said stopping his sister from jumping into the floo.

"Why not?" She cried frustrated.

"Because she ran away to get some space and you jumping into the floo chasing after her is only going to cause her to panic more. Just give her some time, Evie," Thorfinn pleaded.

Evie sighed but agreed, "Let's get you back upstairs. I need a shower and a hangover potion," she grumbled, "and then I will be speaking with her," she said looking at her brother.

They all headed back upstairs, Thorfinn reassuring her sister and Draco once than once that he was okay. He turned to look around the room seeing the rumpled sheets on the bed; a small stack of books on _her _night stand. There were little bits of her all over the room now. Little oddities here and there that once seemed to fill the space with warmth. Not wanting to dwell on it any further he grabbed a set of clothes and headed into the shower. Again, he tried to ignore the reminders of her; the bottles of shampoo, perfume and that ridiculous pink loofa of hers.

Showered and changed he headed back down. The pain in his chest was throbbing but he did his best not to focus on it. Evie and Draco were already seated in the kitchen when he arrived.

"Here, you look like you need this," Evie said pushing a mug of steaming coffee into his hands.

He accepted it without a word. Evie fidgeted for only a moment longer before he finally sighed, "Go, he said gently.

She didn't need to be told twice, all but jumping form her seat and leaving the room. There was the familiar roar of the floo and then silence. Thankfully Draco didn't feel the need to fill the space with unnecessary chatter and so the two wizards just sat at the table sipping their coffee. Thorfinn wasn't entirely how much time had passed but he had consumed three cups of coffee and counted all the tiles in the kitchen. Twice.

He had been on his forth or was it his fifth cup of coffee when Draco alerted him to his sister's return.

"And?" Draco asked as Evie entered.

The heartbroken expression on Evie's face said it all. He felt his heart sink and suddenly he didn't want to hear what had transpired.

"Sh-she wouldn't even open the door," Evie mumbled.

"But you flooed there," Draco said confused.

"She blocked the floo. I was diverted somewhere else and then I tried apparating into her apartment but she changed the wards." Evie explained. "She wouldn't even open the door."

Thorfinn felt that ugly feeling twist as he realised that one of his greatest fears was now being realised. He had feared the day Hermione would soon realise he was not worthy of her. He sank a little further into his chair as the pain from his chest became almost crippling.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

She stumbled out of the floo into her dark and stuffy apartment – one that had been vacant for the many weeks she had been staying at Rowle Manor. Quickly, she ensured her wards were secure before altering them slightly and then shutting off the floo. With that, she tossed her wand aside and fell to her knees, the soft cushioning of the sofa just falling within her grasp as her panic finally and completely set in.

It felt like it was too much to fast – that it shouldn't feel this good to be so comfortable with him so soon. So much had happened, so fast that Hermione felt there had really been no time to think any of it over. Thorfinn's admittance – or confession- the previous night had somewhat shocked the reality back into her. She felt completely unearthed because she knew it was all happening very fast but she didn't want it to stop and that scared her just as much as anything. She could see it, waking up every morning for the rest of her life with the brilliant burly wizard beside her. She had already come to think of Rowle Manor as her own and Hermione wasn't entirely sure she could remember when that had happened. She could see the children they would have – all blond curly haired – grey –eyed children and _that _did scare her. Never had a possibility of a future been so clear, so tempting to her and yet for reasons beyond her own understanding she felt like she didn't deserve it. Or worse still that it might be taken away. She couldn't bear the thought of that and it scared her again because she had fought a war, rode a fucking dragon and faced down an evil Dark Lord and yet none of those things had frightened her as much as the mere idea of a future that did not include Thorfinn Rowle. Hermione wasn't entirely sure when and how she'd become so attached to Thorfinn Rowle but now that he'd finally put a name to their feelings, she was scared. The idea that he could love her so purely, so deeply astounded her. She had never had someone love her so completely without any reservations. She was a little ashamed to say then, that she didn't quite know what to do in the face of that. She was supposed to know, she was the brightest witch of the age after all and yet … it was then that the devil's doubts started festering in her mind. Perhaps it was too soon. Maybe magic did get it wrong. Was it even logical to just blindly trust something she couldn't see? What certainties did she have that it wouldn't end badly?

She gasped, involuntarily clutching at her chest as she felt the bond protest. The pain was damn near crippling and she clutched at the clothed ends of the sofa, gasping for breath. It felt like her heart was being ripped in two and erroneously Hermione took that as a sign for what she would possibly be saving herself from rather than what she was actually causing herself.

She choked and heaved and clutched at her heart until she had no more tears left to cry. Slowly she picked herself up, grabbed her wand and made her way to the bathroom. Splashing some cold water over her face, she took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. She made it to her bedroom, and with a quick flick of her wand, the curtains drew themselves together, throwing the room into darkness. Once under the covers, she clutched at her pillow and willed herself not to think about her Viking of a wizard. She tried desperately not to think about the pained look he had on his face as he watched her disappear knowing very well he couldn't follow after her. She tried not to think about his pleas as she all but ran from him. But most of all she tried not to think about them – him and her – together because that made the heart clench and twist oh so painfully.

She must have dozed off because it was some time later that she woke to the sounds of heaving banging on her front door. She scurried to the door, her wand held tightly in her hand as she listened to the person on the other side.

"Hermione!" Evie cried from the other side of the door.

Hermione jumped back a little, her heart breaking more at the sound of her dear friend sounding so distraught.

"Hermione please, open the door," Evie begged.

Hermione bit her lip, holding back her tears.

"I know you're in there. Please… just talk to me." Evie pleaded.

"Evie," Hermione said softly not entirely sure that her friend would hear her but when Evie said nothing for a moment Hermione knew she had heard her.

"Hermione please open the door," Evie replied.

"Evie … I can't," Hermione whispered. "I'm sorry. Please… it's just …" she sucked in a breath, trying to steady herself.

The pain, she had quickly realised had not gone away. It was like a lingering nightmare- rearing its ugly head again, more forcefully now that she was awake.

"I want to help. Please, I know you're in pain," Evie said trying to reassure her friend. "You and Finn don't have to suffer like this. Tell me how I can help."

Hermione gasped remembering the strong link of their bond. If she was in pain then so was he. She grimaced guilty but yet she was still unable to open the door. Hermione feared if she did then Evie, would talk her onto going back to Rowle Manor with her and she was not ready for that.

"Evie… there's nothing you can do." She said and silent tears fell when she heard her friend's heartbroken objections. "Please Evie … go home," was all she could say before she threw up a silencing charm. As the charm fell around her, Hermione collapsed against the door, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them closely as she sobbed, painful wretched cries- though whether the pain was from the actual bond or her heart – Hermione was not sure.

It was some time later that Hermione picked herself of the floor and moved back into the comfort of her bed. But it didn't feel the same. The sheets didn't wrap her cosily like Thorfinn's did. His scent didn't linger on the pillows soothing her and there was the deafening silence that would have been filled with his steady heartbeat under her ear. This … self-imposed exile felt all _wrong_ and yet rather stubbornly she told herself it was right. So she stayed there in the fortress she had constructed of her own stubbornness as the days bled together. She rarely left the bed, only to do the necessities like occasionally eat and shower. She wasn't entirely sure how many days had passed since she had fled from Rowle Manor. She did know that Evie made a visit at least once every day, knocking on the closed door with such resilience, Hermione had to admire her for it. But even that stopped too. The silence that followed seemed to haunt Hermione.

Evie had been a good friend, and she certainly didn't mean to hurt her but there was very little she felt she could do in the way of that. Evie's silence brought a painful realisation to Hermione. In this situation she would have instinctively called on her parent – had almost dialled their number when she realised there would be no one on the other side to answer. She needed her friends. But Harry had reacted so badly to the news that she had little faith he would understand without reacting in much the same way. She knew Ron would take it badly. He was still much too sore from the war. Like all of them, he too was still recovering from the war, but he seemed particularly more volatile in his handling of any changes that had come recently. So Harry and Ron were out of the question. Hermione had been at one stage quite close with Ginny, but when the war ended and eventually Ron and Hermione had parted ways, Ginny and Hermione's friendship seemed to share some of that distance too. Hermione knew she could call on Evie, that the witch would come without question – of that she had no doubts. But she didn't want to put her friend in the middle of this. It seemed cruelly unfair. Hermione knew who she had to call. She was obstinately refusing to do so. Her pride wounded her too much to admit she needed _his_ help. As though being summoned by her thoughts, there was a knock at her door.

"Open the door, Granger," he called. His knocking was forcefully and loud making no mistake that he would quietly go away.

"No, Malfoy," she refused, standing before her door wrapped in the blanket she took of the bed.

"Fucking hell, don't you think you've punished yourself enough?" he asked and she could practically see the sneer on his face through the door.

She scoffed, "Fuck off Malfoy," she said rudely.

"I would love to Granger," he said, "But you've gone and made a right mess of things haven't you?" Hermione scowled at this. "You stupid little witch. Trying to run from a soul bond?" he mocked. "I thought we've been through this!" he huffed.

She narrowed her eyes angrily at him, "Go. Away. Malfoy." She gritted out. "I am in no mood for your mockery today."

"Oh my dear naïve Gryffindor," He taunted, "It's not me who's made a mockery of anything. You're the one hiding. Where's that bloody Gryffindor courage you're all going on about then?" He didn't wait for an answer instead he talked on sounding annoyingly smug, "I really thought we'd been through all this the first time you tried to run from your bond." He reminded her.

Hermione bit her lip remembering that time too. Draco had been there to talk her through all this when it had still been so new… newer. At that time she hadn't thought what she would do after she accepted the bond. She honestly didn't believe it would take so well between her and Thorfinn. Not wanting to think about the look of utter anguish on Thorfinn's face, she scowled and turned her attention back to the door.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" she snapped.

"Well I would think that was obvious," he said condescendingly. When she said nothing, he continued, "I'm here to talk."

"No, you're trying to pick a fight," Hermione answered knowingly. "Rather poorly too." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, so it would seem," he hummed in agreement and immediately Hermione was on alert. He never gave in so easily.

Too late she realised what his now painfully obvious attempts at baiting her into a fight had been all about; distraction. He snorted when he realised she must have figured it out, but it was too late. She could already feel the wards crumbling down around her and he broke through them. How could she have forgotten that he was just as smart as she was? That he was a Slytherin, cunning and sneaky to his very core? She heard the distinct click of the lock as he spelled the door open and she blindly looked around for her wand and then grumbled when she realised she didn't quite remember where she had dropped it all those days ago.

Draco strode into her apartment, looking annoyingly smug as he kicked the door shut behind him.

"Why hello, Granger," he greeted cheerfully, "You look like shit by the way." he added and then walked passed her into the living room.

"Get out Malfoy!" she seethed watching as he made himself comfortable on her couch.

"No," he simply said.

She growled, "Yes! You can't just break into somebody's home and have your way just cause you're Draco fucking Mal-"

"Sit down, Hermione," he said sternly, "or I will spell you to the chair."

She narrowed her eyes again, "You wouldn't dare," calling his bluff.

"Oh you will find that I will." He warned her, "now sit." He ordered. When she didn't move, he grinned not even a little perturbed by her stubbornness as he did exactly as he had threatened, spelling her to the armchair.

"Malfoy! What the fuck!" she cried outraged.

"I did warn you," he said nonchalantly. "Now let's talk."

She scowled but didn't say anything and this time Draco did sigh in resigned frustration. He had of course expected her to be difficult.

"Don't you think your stubbornness has done enough damage already?" he asked raising a perfect brow.

"A bit ironic that you of all people should ask me that?" she snapped unkindly.

He scowled, "Look, I'm here because – according to Evie we're friends," he said the word slowly almost testing in on his tongue, "And I believe you know how much we Slytherin's value friendship. I know you're trying to pick a fight in what – the hopes that I'll go away quietly? Yeah well that's not going to happen," he scoffed, "So quit being a bitch and let me help you." He said earnestly.

Hermione bit her lip as she listened to his words, hating how true they were. There was no point in trying to fool Draco into a fight to distract from – well everything else – he was too smart for that.

"Hermione," he prompted and Hermione was momentarily surprised at the gentleness.

She took a shuddering breath, avoiding his steely gaze. "It felt like it was all too much," she finally admitted. "This is happening so fast and I'm just supposed to trust it?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Draco answered. 'We've talked about this before, Hermione,' he reminded her.

'This is different!' she argued.

'Different how?' he asked.

'We…. It wasn't … ' Hermione struggled to get out the right words. She huffed in frustration and tried again, 'I didn't know him then! When you said give it a go and to trust my magic, I didn't think I would actually fa - …' she stopped in mild panic again. 'It's not right!'

'Fall in love?' Draco questioned wisely and she nodded before she scoffed at the idea because how could that be possible? It was too soon! "Look, Hermione I know that someone of your heritage can find all this difficult to accept – "

"Someone of my heritage? What the bloody hell! I thought we were over that blood purity shit, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione scolded.

Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I didn't mean it like that! No! Shut up you insufferable witch and let me explain!" He chided. Hermione looked rather sullen but said nothing further. He exhaled and said, "What I meant was simply that I've spent my entire life around magic. I've always known about its existence so it's easier for me, for Evie and for Thorfinn to trust what it tells us. We've spent our entire lives listening to and obeying our magic. It's guided us, protected us and nurtured us so it's easier for us to trust it inexplicably. But you weren't given that chance. You didn't truly know and trust in your magic until you were eleven because you didn't know of its existence. So trusting it without question doesn't come so naturally to you."

Hermione frowned not agreeing with his claims though some part of her rebelliously knew he was probably right.

"But I do trust it," she stubbornly insisted.

"No you don't," Draco countered. He held up his hand to stop her protests. "If you did, you wouldn't be here, alone clutching at your chest like you want to rip our heart out."

Hermione bit her lip, trying to hold back her gasp at the fairly accurate description. She decided not to say anything.

"Tell me now, how much of pain are you really in?" He asked worriedly.

Hermione swallowed, her head dipping as she exhaled painfully. "Why is it worse than before?" she murmured. "We've only been apart a few days and it hurts worse than all those months we were apart. Why?"

Draco sighed, "Because you started accepting the bond and then very swiftly rejected it. It's more painful now because it's trying to tell you that you're making a terrible mistake by forcing yourselves apart. Listen to your magic, Hermione."

"It's that easy?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes," Draco answered.

"Doesn't it seem too fast?" she asked cautiously. "How can I possibly feel this way about someone I hadn't even spoke three words to a couple of months ago? It's utterly ridiculous! It's … it's …. –"

"Magic," Draco told her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a closet romantic, Draco Malfoy," she teased a little.

"Not quite," he smirked, "But I imagine it must be nice to have someone to love you in the capacity that Thorfinn does." He replied.

Hermione felt her stomach swoop at that because how could she ever doubt that?

"I panicked," she admitted, "It's … it's never felt like this before."

"It's not supposed to. It's the difference between just being with someone and that someone being your bonded better half – your soulmate," Draco told her wisely.

"Yes, but how can that be? We were only bonded together because of some freak accident during the war!" Hermione argued.

"You really believe that?" He asked frowning, "That this is just some coincidence? You forget how the bond works. It will only bond you to someone who is your exact match. Call it whatever the fuck you want to but it's no mere accident that found you and Thorfinn buried under that rubble."

"So I don't have any choice in anything? Is that what you're saying?" Hermione questioned almost angrily.

Draco groaned, "That's not the – fucking hell – you have a choice Hermione. You've always had a choice but right now you're choosing to be apart from your mate. You're choosing to reject the bond and in doing so you're choosing this pain you're inflicting on the _both _of you," he stressed. "You're choosing not to trust your magic and your instincts."

"It can't be that simple," Hermione argued weakly.

"But it is," Draco insisted.

"What if it's not? What if we get hurt?" she asked teary eyed.

"Thorfinn is not going to hurt you and it's not just because of the bond. But you already know this," he sighed. "The only one hurting you is well… you."

She was silent because she really had no response argument to that. Draco was right. Merlin help her.

"What do I do, Draco?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Trust your magic. And you'll know what to do," he advised.

She didn't have to guess what it was her magic wanted her to do – on what she wanted to do. She smiled, taking a reassuring breath and then turned to her friend.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile.

He shrugged nonchalantly but Hermione knew it mean more. She rose from her seat and started moving towards the floo when Draco stopped her.

"Perhaps a shower and a change of clothes first?" he suggested with a smug smile.

Hermione blushed and nodded before backpedalling to the bathroom. She had to make this right. Draco was right, they had suffered too much. She had chosen this stubborn path and now she had to make it right. She vowed to never again feel this ache, praying as she did so that her wizard was as forgiving of her as much as he loved her.

* * *

AN: Hello!

Please don't hate me! This had to happen. As someone who suffers from anxiety, its often the little things that set of the grand panic attacks. Thus far Hermione's been sailing through everything enjoying the high - she hasn't actually processed what being bonded to Thorfinn meant and i didn't write the first talk she had with Draco about this, but it would have gone more or less along the same lines. There comes a time when reality does set in and it just seems unrealistic to believe Hermione's not capable of freaking out just because she's a strong woman... we all have our weak moments. It's important to have someone there to help you through it. If you didn't like this, well I won't apologise for writing it the way I did but i can promise that the next chapter will more than make up for it!

Thank you once again to all the many wonderful readers of this story! I love every favourite, follow and review! It's absolutely brilliant reading what you think and I am overwhelmed with the love this story has received.

Please leave me your thoughts! Until the next chapter!

_Song: Whatever it takes - Imagine Dragons_

cheers!


	10. Perfect

_**AN: Congrats to TheySayItsCrazy who guessed what was to follow! Warning for the smut that follows in this chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Perfect **_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling just hold my hand _

_Be my girl and I'll be your man _

_I see my future in your eyes_

* * *

It strummed through her, their bond, making her magic sing, more than ever as the distance between them remained so small. She had now given up trying to ignore the pull of their bond. She felt the hum of approval as she moved through Rowle Manor looking for her mate. She didn't get very far as she heard the gentle tinkering of the piano echoing through the empty house. She followed it and found that it lead to the drawing room. The room which had been dressed in soothing colours of beige and cream was now bathed in soft sunlight. She had not been gone for too long but oh how she missed this room with the large sofa's that filled the space before the fireplace. And his impressive black piano which sat before the window at the far end of the room. He was seated before it now, his fingers dancing expertly across the keys as the gentle music filled the room. She knew the moment he realised she was there, his back stiffening just a little. But he didn't turn around or acknowledge her, he merely continued playing. Hermione didn't say anything, simply kicking off her shoes as she padded across the carpet towards him. With each step she took towards him, she felt her magic pulse a little faster.

She came to stand beside the piano with keen eyes watching as he played. His eyes were closed she noticed, a serenity that she had missed and no doubt was absent in the time they had spent apart. Hermione took the time then to take in her mate. Though he looked serene, no doubt their bond somewhat appeased by the distance she had closed physically, Hermione could see it was not the whole truth. His muscles usually relaxed were now taut with tension. His long blond hair which was just a wild as hers which she had come to love, she noticed rather amusedly was tied in a bun again. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone and she could see his Azkaban tattoo peeking out. His sleeves rolled up to sit comfortably just past his elbows with his mark on full display. It was faded and looked far less imposing that she could ever remember.

He could feel her heavy stare on the ugly blemish on his arm, his eyes opening immediately catching hers. She didn't back down, only looking at him more intently. He stopped playing then wondering how much it bothered her.

"Don't stop," she requested gently, "it was beautiful."

And it was. Hermione released then what a gifted musician he was. Despite his burliness and distinct Viking like appearance, he possessed a great deal of grace and gentleness. It was clear through his music, gentle notes that spoke volumes of all the things he couldn't.

Thorfinn nodded and smiled when she shuffled to sit down beside him on the bench. He played two more pieces for her, neither saying a word as they simply enjoyed the music. When he hit the last note, it echoed and lingered in the air for just a moment longer, he turned to her with curious eyes.

"You ran away, Hermione," he said plainly. It was his tone more than his words that pained her.

Hermione felt her stomach twist but couldn't bring herself to deny it. She noticed with a heavy pang that he had called her Hermione rather than his preferred nickname. He didn't say anything for a long moment and Hermione wondered how angry he was at her. Their bond told her that it was excruciating for them to be apart. What she suffered, he suffered too and she wondered just how forgiving her Viking could be. She felt his finger under her chin as he tipped it up so she could look at him; her chocolate eyes meeting his grey.

"Why?" he asked.

"I got scared," she mumbled.

He felt his heart crumble at her words, "Of me?" he asked in a low voice.

"No!" she cried quickly, "I know you won't hurt me. Oddly enough you're the one person I trust to never hurt me."

"Then what is it?" he asked confused.

"The bond," she answered. "It scared me. It's all so much to take in and it was happening so fast." She explained.

"That is the nature of love and magic, Duchess," he said softly.

"I know," she said. "I'm not afraid anymore."

Thorfinn smiled, his hand cupping her cheek as he ran his thumb across he cheek. "I was so worried about what this bond would do to me and what I would be with it that I didn't think about what it would mean if I didn't have it," she said reaching up to grasp his bearded cheeks. "I completely forgot that I'm a witch and should trust my instincts." She said with a little laugh.

"And what do your instincts tell you?" he questioned.

"To trust the bond," she answered, "To trust you."

Thorfinn smiled and then his lips were on hers, claiming them with a ferocity that had her magic singing again. His one hand delved into her hair while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. Her fingers scratched at his beard earning an appreciative growl from him. There was some shifting and then she was straddling him across the bench. His fingers dug into her legs as her muscles clenched around him. He kissed her fervently as if she were the very air he needed to breathe. The very thing he had gone without for far too long. Her hands moved from his beard into his hair and she growled in frustration when she found it was tied up and away from her hungry fingers. She didn't have time to think it over much as his lips left her, dancing along her jaw and down her neck. She felt the obvious reaction rub against her heated centre. Moaning in delight, Hermione rubbed herself against his straining cock and he groaned, unable to stop the rocking of his own hips.

Hermione needed more, craved more and it was with that that her fingers deftly worked the buttons on his shirt. He grinned at her eagerness and didn't object when she started pushing the shirt down his arms until it fell to the floor. Her fingers scraped across his bare chest earning a growl from him. Thorfinn's hands delved under her shirt, his fingers teasing at her skin until he swiftly caught the end of her jumper, pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor with his shirt. He smirked appreciatively when he took in the black lace bra. His hands skimmed down her sides until they grasped her buttock and then he was standing, holding her securely in his arms as he walked them to the couch. Hermione wrapped her legs around Thorfinn's broad hips.

Hermione felt him lower her to the couch, her legs still wrapped around his waist; his hard length throbbing against her thigh. His lips moved along her neck down her chest as his hands ran the length of her back expertly unclasping her bra and flinging it aside. She moaned as Thorfinn kissed his way down her body. Hermione gasped, arching her back of the couch as he took a pert nipple in his mouth. The weight of him felt glorious as he pressed her further into the couch. She gasped again as his tongue flicked her nipple while his other hand skimmed patterns across her abdomen. She groaned in frustration when she felt him move away.

"Thorfinn," she pleaded softly.

"Shh love," he soothed his voice rough with unbridled lust.

"Why did you stop?" she asked breathily.

"Because I'll be damned if the first time we're together is on the couch in the middle of the drawing room" Thorfinn told her.

"I don't care," Hermione assured him reaching for him and trying to pull him back to her.

"But I do," he said gently. He grasped her hands firmly in his, holding her still.

Hermione looked up at him and she was left speechless as the tenderness in his touch and the thoughtfulness he was currently showing. He leaned down and kissed her again, deeply and without any reservations. His hands moved down her body, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist once more and then quite suddenly, he rose from the couch, holding Hermione firmly to him. She gasped in surprise and clutched at him out of instinct. She knew he wouldn't drop her and the heat of his skin pressed flush against her as he held her was all she could focus on. He started walking then, with her wrapped around him like she weighed nothing at all. He kissed her all while walking them out of the room, surprising her when they didn't bump into any furniture. His lips trailed along her jaw as he began climbing the stairs. She moaned appreciatively and without much thought rocked against him. The simple action had him groaning and then Hermione felt herself being pressed up against the wall. Thorfinn let his hands grip her buttocks, his fingers pressing into the denim of her jeans. Hermione whimpered when his lips danced over a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Her hands wrapped around his neck, anchoring her to him and her head fell back, softly hitting the wall.

"Thorfinn," Hermione whispered. "Bed. Now." She gritted and then gasped when he squeezed her thighs again. "Now," she all but pleaded.

He didn't need to be told twice, pulling them away from the wall and walking them to his bedroom. With little fuss, he managed to open the door and then kick it shut with this foot. He paused then looking up at Hermione as he held her firmly within his arms. They were both breathless and panting heavily. His witch donned a pretty blush and her hair was as unruly as ever. They never looked away as he walked them to the bed and Hermione's finger's grazed his cheeks gently. He placed her in the middle of the bed and she didn't waste any time in pulling him closer, their lips meeting in a familiar dance. His mouth moved down to her breasts, taking in her nipple in his mouth once more. His fingers trailed along her abdomen once more, over all the little scars she had acquired during the war before they settled on her waist. His fingers gripped her waist securely before they moved, flicking open the button of her jeans. He released her nipple and Hermione groaned but then he was kissing his way back down her body and tugging her jeans off as he did so. Hermione gasped when she felt the cool sting of his belt against the heat of her skin as he reclaimed her lips. She rocked her hips against him and he bit her lip in response. Her fingers danced over his taut muscles, along his shoulders and down his arms. Thorfinn looked down at his witch, stealing his breath again. He followed her eyes as they took in the true build of him with his tattoos on full display. His Azkaban prisoner number had been tattooed a little high on his right peck while the Rowle family crest was on his left, just over his heart. His dark mark was the one he hated the most. He had braced himself over her, his hands supporting him in such a way that they were placed near Hermione's head. She smiled, that beautiful smile of hers and then turned and pressed a gentle kiss atop his dark mark. Thorfinn gasped in shock as he watched her. She leaned up, pressing another kiss to the tattoo of his Azkaban number and then lastly she placed her lips over the tattoo of the Rowle family crest; over his heart.

Thorfinn latched a hand into her curls, pulling her closer as his kissed her; hard. He kissed her hard and with all that he had as he pushed her back onto the sheets. He felt her fingers fidgeting with his belt and then she was unzipping him. He growled against her lips and rocked his hips against her as she scraped her fingers across his abdomen. Thorfinn hissed and buried his face into the crook of her neck when she reached down and grasped his cock in her hand.

"Fuck," he groaned into her ear as she pumped him once and then a second time.

She didn't have time to gloat as she felt his fingers squeeze her hips almost in warming before gathering her lacy panties in his fist. She gasped in shock when she heard the tearing of fabric.

"Thorfinn! I liked those," she scolded, though its heat was lost when he bit down on the sweet spot on her neck and she gasped in delight.

He chuckled, "They were in my way," he said letting the ruined undergarment fall to the floor.

Hermione scowled but whatever response she had died on her lips when she felt his fingers tease along her inner thigh. She looked at him, his grey eyes drinking her in. His hand sneaked closer and closer to where she needed him and she found she was on the precipice of begging. He smirked and moved down to kiss her inner thigh. Her breath hitched as she felt his lips move closer and closer.

"Thorfinn Please!" she finally cried out.

Much to her chagrin he chuckled and then she rocked her hips against his hold. He seemed to have had enough of playing with her because the next time she cried out he gave into her demands.

"Gods, Thorfinn please!" she cried.

He grasped her thigh, pulling it a little further apart before his mouth descended on her. She gasped, her fingers digging into his shoulder and then moving to his hair; her fingers working to finally free his hair from its bun. Hermione felt the scratch of his beard against her delicate skin and revelled in the roughness of it. Her hips buckled under his ministrations and then he withdrew his tongue drawing a long whine from his witch.

"No… don't stop, " she begged.

He kissed the inner of her thigh before looking up at her. Thorfinn thrust one finger into her wet warmth and Hermione threw her head back onto the soft mattress. He thrust two and she was grasping at his hair almost painfully. He pumped his fingers in a steady rhythm, drawing it out in slow long thrusts. He kissed her hip as she rocked against him and then his tongue was delving into her warmth again. A few careful thrusts and a wicked flick of her clit with his tongue and Hermione was crying out her release. It stole her heart and breath and when she looked down, she saw him watching her lose herself in the pleasure he had brought her. He kissed his way back up her body, as he pulled his fingers from her, his mouth nipping and sucking at the gentle, supple flesh as he moved.

Hermione ran her hands down the toned chest of her Viking before tugging at his jeans. He got the message and soon was shuffling out of it and throwing it to the floor. She wasn't at all surprised at his lack of underwear. Her hand found his hardened length once more, this time pumping with more force. He gritted his teeth at the glorious feeling of her hands around him. She looked down, biting her lip with trepidation as she took in his size. Thorfinn pressed a kiss to her head, gaining her attention once more.

"We can stop here," he offered softy. Though his grey eyes were ablaze with need, and despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in his witch, he wanted her to want it just as much. If that meant stopping here now until she was ready, it was something he would willing do.

"No," Hermione said, "I don't want to stop. I want you. All of you." Thorfinn kissed her, his hand grasping at her curls. "It's just … you're so big… I…" he kissed her again stealing her worries from her.

"We'll fit," he promised, "It will be perfect."

Hermione nodded and then continued to pump his length until she felt his hand stopping hers. He moved her hands aside, his fingers teasing her clit as he did so, making her moan. He grasped her left leg, wrapping it around his waist as he aligned them.

"Love, look at me," he ordered gently. Hermione's eyes flew open to meet his grey. He pressed their foreheads together and then pushed into her warmth. Their magic hummed at their unity, filling the air around them. Thorfinn stilled, inhaling sharply, allowing Hermione the chance to get accustomed to him. Her warmth was divine and he had to strongly resist the urge to buck his hips a little more firmly at that moment. Hermione gasped having never felt so content before. It ached for a moment, the size of him something she had never had before. But then the ache became more of a humming need and all she wanted was for him to move again. He kissed fervently along her jaw and at the hollow of her neck. He bit down once and then licked it over and then Hermione rocked her hips against his.

"Move," she whispered urgently.

So he did. He pulled out and thrust back into her. She moaned throwing her head back as he pulled out again and then promptly thrust in. He set a slow almost tortuous pace, revelling in the feel of her wet warmth around him.

"Fuck," he swore and she met his thrust with equal fever. Again and again and again. "Gods woman, you're fucking perfect," he groaned huskily into her ear.

Hermione threw her head back, releasing a throaty groan as he hit a particular spot. His hands found her breasts once more, squeezing them as she wrapped her other leg around him.

"Thorfinn," she sang her voice low and quivering, "More! Gods! Yes!" she cried as he thrust harder.

His hand moved down her body, grasping her hip firmly in his hold. He held her down and pulled out looking at her then. She whined opening her eyes ready to scold him but the look on his face had her words falling away almost immediately.

"Thorfinn," she whispered and then he kissed her; so sweetly and delicately that she thought she might cry.

Hermione grasped his face in her hands as he kissed her, her fingers scratching against his beard. He pulled back only to press a kiss to her forehead before thrusting back into her.

Hermione moaned, her fingers slipping from his face to his shoulders and then along his back. "Thorfinn… p-please… faster…" she begged. Her hand slipped over her favourite wolf tattoo and Hermione swore she felt it tingle beneath her hand.

He complied, driving deeper thrusts into her and hissing when he felt her nails deliciously score against his back.

"Gods yes!" Hermione cried as she met his faster thrusts. His fingers tightened their grasp on her hip before they slipped further down. "T-Thorfinn!" she gasped when she felt his hand sneak down between them.

"Fuck duchess!' he groaned as his rhythm fell more erratic. Their magic sang and hummed and bathed them in the protectiveness and love of their bond. They were uniquely aware of each other in that moment. Aware of every gasping breath, of every taut muscle, of every kiss and touch and of every frantic heartbeat they shared together. The tightness of her cunt, the pull of her muscles around his cock was a call to him. Hermione groaned at the twitch of his cock and Thorfinn knew she was close. His fingers picked up their pace, playing with her clit as she clutch at his shoulders, nails scraping down his back once more.

"Let go," he told her pulling out, "Fuck love let go and come for me," he demanded thrusting into her hard once more.

"T-Thorfinn!" Hermione cried desperately grasping at her Viking. She heard her heart pounding in her hears, its heavy beat matching every hard thrust of his.

"Yes! That's it love. Let go!" he ordered kissing the sweet spot just below her ear. "Come for me, Hermione," he murmured against her skin.

Hermione threw her head back against the soft blankets, crying out, "Oh Gods! Thorfinn!" as she fell apart on his cock. Her release was staggering and all consuming.

His rhythm lost to them then and it was her name falling from his lips that had him joining her in completion; white light flooding their senses as Thorfinn spilled himself in her as they found nirvana together. He collapsed then and Hermione hummed in delight as the feel of him flush against her. He pressed kisses to her jaw and into her hair as his heart raced against hers. Thorfinn looked down at his witch, flushed and sweaty from their love making. He cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly both grinning when they felt the familiar hum of their bond.

"Promise me Duchess," Thorfinn said sincerely, "You'll never leave me. Promise me you won't run from this. I… I don't think I can handle this pain again." He said absently rubbing at his chest.

Hermione stilled his movements with her hand, "I promise my Viking," she said with a small teasing smile though her eyes expressed the serious of everything, "I'm done running."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Hermione told him, "This is where I belong," she said her words falling against his lips as she rocked against him. He growled and she felt his cock twitch still buried deep in her.

"Promise?" he demanded his lips a hairs breath away from hers.

"I promise. I'm yours Thorfinn Rowle; now and until the end of time," Hermione vowed.

He closed the gap between them, kissing her hard and full of passion. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled away, grinning at her before they finally pulled apart. Thorfinn reached for the blanket, pulling it over them.

His fingers intertwined in her hair as he brought his lips back to her, kissing her languidly. Hermione sighed in content and then turned ever so slightly to look at him.

"Should we really get so comfortable now?" Hermione asked him, "Where is Evie?"

Thorfinn chuckled, "Evie's not due back till much later tonight. We'll be okay."

Hermione snuggled against Thorfinn, laying her head on his chest. The steady hum of his heartbeat soon melted into a hushed lullaby as his fingers drew lazy patterns on her skin. She felt her eyes droop and the last conscious thing she remembered was Thorfinn pressing a kiss to her head as she finally gave into sleep.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

It was much later when she woke. She shuffled a little beneath the warmth of the sheet and smiled when she felt his hand reach for her, pulling her closer. She rolled over and saw that Thorfinn was still asleep. It had ben unconsciously done, reaching for her like that. She rested her chin atop his chest, taking him in as he slept. He looked completely at peace.

"You're staring," he mumbled sleepily though not opening his eyes.

Hermione laughed, "It's kind of hard not to," she admitted.

He opened his eyes at this, smirking at her words. Hermione rolled her eyes immediately sensing she was giving too much to his ego.

"Is that so?" Thorfinn teased.

"Hmm, you're very pretty Viking," Hermione said with a little giggle.

Thorfinn scowled and pinched her hip causing her to gasp in surprise.

"I am very many things love, but pretty is not one of them." He told her feigning offence.

"Is that so?" She mocked him.

He rolled them over until he was hovering over her, "Yes,"

"What would these very many things be?" She asked coyly.

"Hmm well sexy would be a good start," he said placing a kiss below her left ear, "handsome ... devilishly handsome actually," he murmured against her skin as he placed a kiss below her right ear, "irresistible," he said with a cocky smile as he kissed the hollow of the neck over the mark he had made earlier. Hermione's breath hitched as his tongue traced over the mark. "dangerous," he said this with a little bite to her soft skin, "sinful," he murmured running his tongue over the bite mark. Hermione hummed under him, her skin tingling with need. He kissed her again, gently nipping at the delicate skin. She gasped, her hands running into his hair to hold him against her, "See many many things. Not pretty," he told her. "Pretty is for little boys. I am no little boy," he said with a devilish smirk, rocking his hips against hers as a reminder. She bit her lip, holding back her moan as she looked into eyes, the beauty of the grey startling her a little.

"You forgot one more thing," Hermione said huskily.

"What's that?" Thorfinn asked.

"Mine," she replied.

"Yours ?" He asked.

"Hmm you're mine." She said wrapping her around his neck.

Thorfinn grinned down at her kissing her sweetly.

Hermione took the moment to flip them so he was on his back and she was straddling him. Thorfinn was only momentarily shocked before settling back against the covers. Hermione grasped the sheets around her trying to cover up and Thorfinn laughed. "I've seen it all duchess," he reminded her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted his chest. He was quick to grab her wrist though holding it against his heart. He placed his other hand under his head as he watched her. Hermione bit her lip in thought as her eyes grazed over him properly. The hand he held fell flat against his chest and she wriggled it a little until she was tracing over his tattoo again.

"Did it hurt?" She asked gently.

Thorfinn sighed watching her finger trace over the Azkaban tag forever marring his skin.

"Not as much as the things I did to deserve it," he replied remorseful.

"How did they? I mean was it like when you took the mark?" She asked uncertainly.

"The charm they use to engrave the numbers is a quick one. It hurts but it's over fairly quickly. Can't have your prisoners exposed to wand work for too long," he all but sneered but then quickly recovered, "Not at all like taking the mark." He told her.

"And it can't ever be removed?" She asked

"No," he said bitterly, "being convicted to Azkaban is very serious. It's not done lightly ... or rather it shouldn't be done lightly. The ministry likes to keep track of those who've been inside and come out. This is their way of making sure we're always a reminder of our crimes. It's their way of keeping us in line so to speak."

Hermione inhaled sharply at the blatant prejudice of it all, "That's not fair! How can you learn to be better if you're constantly reminded of your past mistakes?"

Thorfinn sighed and his hand reached up to cup her cheek, "No, what I did was unfair. It was cruel and evil and I deserved what I got."

"But you're not that man anymore," Hermione argued.

"Perhaps not," Thorfinn conceded, "but it doesn't change why I'm a convicted criminal."

Hermione reached for his hand still cupping her cheek. She held it against her face and then turned her face to press a kiss to his hand. She noticed then that it was his left hand. Slowly she brought it down and held it firmly in both her tiny hands. Her fingers moved along the shape of the faded scar. Tracing it delicately. She heard Thorfinn's breath hitch as he watched her intently.

"Do you regret it?" She asked looking into his blue eyes.

"No," he answered and Hermione noted he didn't look ashamed just sombre. "I joined to save my sister. I'd do it again if I had to. There was no choice about it." He explained.

"You sacrificed yourself for your sister?" Hermione asked awed. They had never truly talked about his time as a Death Eater.

Thorfinn closed his eyes hoping Hermione would understand but knew he couldn't blame her if she didn't. "My father failed the dark lord and one of us was made to join."

"As punishment?" Hermione clarified. She frowned as she thought of Draco and knowing he was made to join because his father had failed the Dark Lord too. She wondered how many others had been forced the same punishment.

"Yes. To show we were still loyal to the cause. If I didn't join he would have taken Evie. Put this horrid thing on her arm and done much worse things to her than he ever did to me." Thorfinn explained. "I couldn't let that happen." He cleared his throat and then continued, "So no I don't regret that I had to take the mark. I'm just sorry that I had to hurt so many people in the process of protecting my sister."

Hermione smiled fondly, "You love your sister very much."

Thorfinn grinned, a light filling him as he thought of his sister, "She's been my whole world. The only reason I survived being a Death Eater is because of her," he explained honestly. "Evie's been the only good in my life for a very long time. I asked her once, how she'd ever forgive me for all the horrible evil things I was doing"

Hermione leaned forward resting her chin on his chest as she listened to him, "What did she say?"

Thorfinn chuckled, "She said I needed to quit whining; that it was war and there were far worse monsters doing far worse things. She …" he sucked in a deep breath perhaps still in awe of his sister, "She said I should be worried about surviving because what she'd never forgive is if I died."

Hermione laughed a little at that, "Hmm that does sound like something Evie would say."

Thorfinn threaded a hand through her curls as he met her steady gaze. He seemed lost in his thoughts. They couldn't have been too pleasant as a frown grew, upsetting his otherwise handsome face. While she didn't want to interrupt him, Hermione couldn't stand the pained look on his face. Her fingers reached for his face, caressing his beard gently. He looked down at her, as if forgetting for a moment where he was. She didn't say anything, merely waited for him to share whatever it was that was weighing so heavy on his soul. She felt it through their bond, the uneasiness growing harsher with each passing moment.

"She forgave me," he half whispered, "I became a monster to a monster and she still forgave me. Still looked at me like I was her big brother, still believed I hung the moon and stars if I told her so."

"She loves you," Hermione simply said. "She forgave you because she knew that despite it all, whatever you did was because you love and wanted to protect her."

"Can you?" He asked running his thumb cross her cheek.

"Love you or forgive you?" Hermione asked.

"Both."

"I forgive you, Thorfinn," Hermione said. "I forgave you some time ago."

"Why?" he wondered.

"You did a lot of things that you're not proud of and perhaps I wouldn't be too happy with, but it was war. There's no other explanation for it." She explained.

"How?" he asked baffled, ""How can you forgive me? Your friends aren't wrong. I am not a good man, Princess. What I am is a selfish awful man who did terrible things, terrible evil thing –"

Hermione placed her hand over his mouth to stop him, "You are a good man Thorfinn. You might be many things but evil is not one of them. You made mistakes like everyone else. Your saving grace is that you do feel guilty over it. That tells me you aren't evil but was simply left with no choice."

"You can't possibly believe that," He scoffed.

Hermione frowned, "Are you questioning my intelligence Rowle?"

"In this case I might be," he snipped.

Hermione scratched a little harshly at his beard. "I'm not saying you didn't make mistakes or bad decisions. I'm simply saying I chose to see you as the man you are today rather than the Death Eater you were."

"And you could forgive that too?" He asked, "The fact that I was a Death Eater is forgivable in your books?" he questioned dubiously.

"To save your sister? Yes I think I could forgive that," She answered. "I'd be hypocrite if I could forgive Draco and not you for doing the very same thing."

Thorfinn sighed, "But you're not soul bonded to Malfoy," he said. "Your friends will tell you this is wrong. I am the big bad evil Death Eater, Duchess. They will tell you that you deserve someone better and they won't be wrong."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "They need to learn to trust me more. I am the brightest witch of the age not for nothing."

"Hermione," He said shocking her with his use of her first name, "I am serious."

"So am I," she said evenly. "I told you Thorfinn, I trust my magic. It would not have bonded me to someone who did not deserve my love."

"You think I deserve that?" he asked his voice low and almost hesitant.

"Yes," Hermione answered looking at him.

"Do you?" Thorfinn asked.

"Do I what?" she asked in turn.

"Do you love me?"

Hermione bit her lip, not because she did not know her answer but because she didn't know what his reaction might be. His almost declaration of this very thing had her running nearly a week ago. She knew what his answer would be if she had to ask the same question to him.

"If I do?" she asked instead.

Thorfinn grasped her face a little tighter his thumb teasing her lip, "I told you Duchess. I am a selfish man. Despite what you might believe I know I don't deserve you." He said seriously, causing Hermione to frown. She was about to object when his thumb ran across her lips again, stalling them. "But if you say you do, I am selfish enough to accept it, selfish enough to keep you even though I don't deserve to."

Hermione smiled pushing herself a little up so she hovered just above his lips. Her curls fell in a wild curtain around them.

"Oh my Viking," she whispered softly, "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?" he asked frowning.

"Sometimes, you're allowed to be selfish in love," she whispered, her lips now a hairs breath from his.

"That doesn't sound right," he mused.

"Questioning my intelligence again, Viking?" Hermione challenged.

She felt the rumble of his chest against hers as he laughed and Hermione grasped his face, pulling him closer as she kissed him. He relinquished control to her almost immediately. His hand settled on her hip, rubbing soothing circles as she set the pace of the kiss, slow and full of something unspoken. Hermione pulled away, reluctantly if only for the need to breathe. Her forehead rested against his and their laboured breathing filled the quiet space around them.

"You should know that if we're going to share a life together, there are three things you should never question," she advised.

"And what would those three things be exactly?" he asked trying to ignore his heart soaring at her inferences of a life together.

"My loyalty," Hermione answered holding one finger up, "My intelligence," she said holding up a second finger, "And my love," she finished holding up the third finger. "Think you can remember that Viking?" she teased slightly.

"Seems simple enough," Thorfinn replied, "Heart," he said his fingers grazing her breast bone lingering over her beating heart, "Mind," he continued drawing his finger to her temple, pushing back her unruly hair, "And soul," he murmured his fingers running along her nose and to her lips.

Hermione felt her heart stammer and she sighed wondering who ever told this wizard he wasn't capable of love. She knew in that moment, without needing the complexity of words that he did love her; as she loved him.

"Did I get it right?" he asked tenderly.

She couldn't speak at first so she mutely nodded until she was able to swallow the swirl of emotions rising in her.

"Yes," she whispered, laying her head on his chest. The steadying beat of his heart against her ear was sweet music to her ears and she closed her eyes, "That's right. Perfect in fact," she said trying to keep her emotions from completely flooding her voice. She must not have done a very good job, because Thorfinn simply wrapped an arm around her, holding Hermione to him, tighter and closer than before as his other hand threaded her hair. He pressed a kiss to her head and her eyes fluttered shut.

Absolutely – fucking – perfect.

* * *

AN: Hello!

Firstly, I want to extend a warm heartfelt Thank you to all those wonderful people who left such amazing reviews on the last chapter! I am glad that you understood and even sympathised with Hermione's panic attack.

Secondly, I am so super nervous about this chapter because this was actually the first chapter I wrote for this story. This is where it all started and I have been waiting rather anxiously to share it with you. I know this chapter was full of the feels and I can promise that more will come in the future chapter but please bear in mind there is still lots to sort out, so there will be plenty of drama to come.

Lastly, please review and let me know what you think!

_Song: Perfect – Ed Sheeran _

Cheers!


	11. Bad Blood

_Warning: This chapter has everything from smut to angst!_

* * *

_**Bad Blood **_

_If we're only ever looking back _

_We will drive ourselves insane _

_As the friendship goes, the resentment grows _

_We'll walk our different paths_

* * *

Thorfinn woke first, damn near being suffocated by Hermione's hair. He huffed, smoothed it down and then pulled her closer before drifting off to sleep again. When he woke later, it was to Hermione shuffling beside him. He squeezed her hip, silently begging her to stop knowing she was innocently unaware to the havoc her movements were causing him. Still she moved and his grip tightened.

"Stop moving, Duchess," he said gruffly.

She huffed, "I have to go," she said in a small voice.

Thorfinn frowned trying to temper down on his panic, "Where?" He asked worriedly, cracking open eye open to look at her.

"Bathroom," she giggled and then used his distraction to slip from his hold, scampering off to the bathroom.

Thorfinn sighed, settling back against the pillows, his hand reaching out to feel the warm spot she had been occupying. Thorfinn's mind was cast back to the recent play of events. He could hardly believe it himself. That his mate had most miraculously come back into his life and in turn the constant pain that had been rumbling within his chest for the past few days was now pleasantly had much to talk about but for now he wasn't going to push too hard, merely appreciate the fact that she was simply back. He heard the bathroom door open and her soft footsteps as she made her way back to him. Thorfinn sighed, placing on hand under his head as he waited for her to join him again. But when he didn't feel the bed dip, he looked up with a small frown, to see her standing there waiting at the foot of his bed.

"Do I have to tell you to get in again, Duchess?" he asked with a raised brow.

Hermione giggled, "No, I was just enjoying the view," she admitted, because what a view it was.

Thorfinn smirked and then took a moment to appreciate _his_ view. His witch, with her hair wild and all over the place, from the countless times he'd buried his hands in them, standing dressed _only _in his Quidditch jersey – because he very much doubted she wore anything else underneath that jersey – at the foot of his bed._ Merlin, she's gorgeous_, he thought. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had failed to realise she had been walking towards him. He looked up a little shocked, when he felt the bed dip and then he watched with wide eyes as she walked, slow tantalising steps across the bed towards him. Hermione threw a leg over his hip and then plopped down, straddling him. Thorfinn's hands shot out to grasp her waist firmly.

"So…" she said almost shyly. His lips turned up ever so slightly but he didn't say anything. "About what happened earlier… I …."

"Do you regret it?" he asked softly. His hands were skimming her skin causing little goosebumps to rise.

"No!" she answered quickly. "Of course not!" and then a terrible, embarrassing idea crossed her mind, she frowned and blushed at the same time, "D-do you?"

"No," he answered gently tugging her down to press a lingering kiss against her lips.

"Was it… well I mean –" she stumbled nervously and then shockingly started biting her fingernails in obvious nervousness.

Thorfinn reached up and stilled her hands, though he noted that she refused to look at him. One hand buried itself into her curls, tugging her closer. She squeaked in surprise but followed his lead nonetheless.

"You doubt that it wasn't good for me?" he asked softly.

She didn't answer, the red flaring up even more across her cheeks. She bit her lip, her eyes averted from his as her fingers deftly traced the Rowle crest tattoo on his chest.

"Hermione," he said a little firmly stilling her hands and forcing her to meet his gaze. "Tell me," he implored.

She huffed out a nervous breath before steeling her Gryffindor courage. "I… it was … this part of the relationship, it's always been a little difficult for me."

"Difficult how?" he asked. His fingers ran along her cheek soothingly and she sighed in response.

"I've just never felt completely comfortable with anyone," Hermione answered. 'I mean there hasn't been _that_ many … but it still's… I don't know.' She finished lamely.

"Not even Weasley?" Thorfinn asked though not angrily but more curious.

"Not even Ron," Hermione answered. "It always felt …" she paused thinking it over carefully, "incomplete. It always felt like something was missing."

He watched as she bit her lip, still blushing a little. "Did it feel incomplete last night?" he asked doing his best to dampen down on his own nerves. He wanted it to mean as much to her as it did to him.

Hermione leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his, "No, it did not." She answered. "For the first time it felt right. The bond… it's happy because I'm happy."

Thorfinn smiled, her words making his heart soar. He closed the small space between them, kissing her with all the tenderness and love he had. Hermione smiled, the bond humming in response as she moved to deepen the kiss. He didn't object and simply held her firmly against him. His fingers wove into her curly mess of hair. She nipped at his lip and he growled in response. She did it again, giggling a little before gasping in surprise as he flipped them so she was on her back and he was hovering just above her. His hand moved to caress her cheek and Hermione leaned into the touch, relishing in every tender gesture. Her hands ran down his bare back as she pulled him closer. Thorfinn reached down, gathering his pilfered quidditch jersey in his hand before swiftly pulling it over her hand and throwing it aside. He nudged her legs a little further apart and Hermione was instantly aware of his nakedness. She grinned which quickly turned into mellowing sighs as he kissed down her neck and between her breasts. He was teasing her, she knew, kissing and touching her everywhere but where she needed him the most. Finally he took a pert nipple into his mouth and Hermione dug her fingers into his hair, anchoring herself to him as she arched of the bed. She craved more and so she curved a leg around his hip, and they both groaned at the feel of her exposed heat pressed flush against him. She rocked against him and Thorfinn groaned, releasing her nipple from him mouth and he looked up at her. He was painfully hard and he feared what would happen if he didn't have her right then.

"Gods, witch," he whispered huskily against her flushed skin as his fingers skated further down south. "You're perfect. So fucking perfect," he whispered hotly into her ear.

Hermione whimpered when she felt his fingers tease her. She was about to scold him when he sank two fingers into her warmth and then she was melting beneath him.

"Thorfinn!" she cried breathily.

He moved his fingers expertly, rhythmically in and out, driving her practically mad with need. She felt the scratch of his beard as he kissed along her jaw and when she reflexively tightened around his fingers, he growled. His fingers dove in again, harder, more sure thrusts as she panted and begged beneath him. She wondered if he was teasing her with her release, because she could feel it just within her grasp but she couldn't reach it.

"Thorfinn! P-please," she implored throwing her head back against the pillows.

He braced himself on his elbow, and then kissed her, almost roughly. Pulling at her lips with his teeth and when his fingers drove in again, pressing at just the right spot she fluttered around his fingers, groaning appreciatively as she found her release.

"Gods, Thorfinn! Yes!" she groaned in pure delight.

"Merlin, Duchess," he rasped out watching her beautifully fall apart on his fingers. In that moment he couldn't think of anything more beautiful and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. "I have to have you." He told her, "Say I can," he all but pleaded.

"Yes," she cried. Her fingers ran through his hair as he shuffled slightly between her legs.

Hermione felt his throbbing member against her thigh and she pressed the leg she had thrown over Thorfinn's waist a little more, pushing him closer.

His hand delved into her hair again, kissing her with demanding lips and then without any preamble, he swiftly thrust into her warmth. Hermione moaned and her warmth clung so desperately to him that Thorfinn dropped his head into her shoulder and groaned. He didn't waste any time, pulling out and thrusting back in. Hermione gasped, clutching to him as he set a punishing pace.

"Fuck Duchess!" he growled, "Perfect, absolutely perfect," he kept mumbling, never losing his rhythm. "You're mine mate," he said huskily into her ear. She groaned, nodding as he bit affectionately at her earlobe. "Say it," he demanded, "say you're mine. Tell me you won't leave." He didn't stop or slow his movements as he spoke.

If she was of capable of rational thought in that moment Hermione figured she might have been a little upset of his demanding nature, she might even be ashamed of how desperately she needed him but all those irrelevant notions were quickly cast aside with one simple thought. This was _her_ wizard; and she would want him for the rest of her life. In that moment there was nothing to be ashamed of because as much as she needed him, he needed her just the same. She would be safe and loved and treasured in his arms, always. This she knew as easily as she knew her own name; for he was hers and she was his.

"I'm yours! Merlin Thorfinn! I'm yours!" she rasped out. "I-I'm not going anywhere." She vowed and then looked into his grey eyes, pressing her forehead against his as she spoke. "I'm yours," she said without hesitation. "And I'm not going anywhere," she promised.

He kissed her soundly with each thrust of his hips going deeper. Hermione threw her head back against the pillows when Thorfinn thrust, hitting a sweet spot. He pulled out all the way and then thrust back in burying himself completely in his witch. His hand pulled the leg wrapped around her just a little higher as he went a little deeper, earning a throaty groan from the witch beneath him.

"Thorfinn… I…. gods I…." she begged prettily.

"I know, love," he soothed and then his hand snaked down her down body to her clit. He swiped his thumb over it once and then twice and then she was falling over the edge, crying his name out as she came.

The pull of her climax triggered his own and he was soon spilling himself in her. "Gods, Hermione," he swore as he found his release.

They lay there, a heaving mess of tangled and sweaty limbs. Hermione was very much content to lay beneath her wizard, basking in the afterglow of what was undoubtedly breath-taking sex. She didn't want Thorfinn to move just yet so she raised her leg a little higher up around his waist and he groaned promptly dropping his head into her shoulders. She felt him throb, still buried in her and she sighed.

"I'm crushing you," he murmured though he made no attempt to move.

"No, you're not. It's perfect," she told him.

They stayed like that for some time as he placed lazy kisses all over her body. When his arms cramped from the restraint he had been using to avoid crushing her, he rolled over onto his back, pulling her flush against him. They lapsed into a comfortable silence then, as Hermione rested her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. Her legs were tangled with his beneath the sheets and his arm snaked around her waist as he drew lazy circles on her hip. Hermione looked up at him to find that his eyes were closed. She knew he wasn't asleep though. She wondered if she should ask him. Hermione wanted to know and more than that she wanted him to know. Her hand reached out to comb over his beard and she saw his eyes flutter and it was only when she heard the nearly inaudible sigh that she decided what to do.

"Thorfinn?" she called softly.

"Hmm?" came his response.

"About the night before I … left," she started uncertainly.

He didn't say anything for a beat and then, "What about it?"

She moved a little, placing her palm flat on his chest and then bracing her chin over it so she could look at him. He opened his eyes then, watching her keenly.

"I said I think I might be falling in love with you," she said slowly. She ignored the tingling of the bond on the way he reacted to her words. He looked at her as if his grey eyes were staring into her soul.

"What about that?" he asked cautiously.

"I wasn't lying," she said. "I meant it," she told him truthfully.

Thorfinn didn't say anything for a moment, his mind trying to catch up with his heart. But then he felt her fingers twitch against his beard and he smiled down at her. A true, honest smile.

"Were, uh, were you telling the truth too?" Hermione asked nervously, "About what you said?"

"Aye love," he answered without hesitation. "I meant every word."

She grinned and then said, "You're mine Thorfinn Rowle."

He grinned rather wolfishly at her, "I really do like the sound of that Duchess."

She giggled and when she looked at him again, meeting his gaze with her own, they both felt the bond shift a little. He leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple and Hermione held him there, just for a moment longer. Nothing else needed to be said. They stayed wrapped up in each other until the grumbling of their hunger forced them to move. Hermione stole his quidditch jersey – well hers now - while Thorfinn slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms and a simple wife beater. She was almost sad to see him cover up, a thought she realised he must have been aware of – if the knowing smirk he gave her was anything to go by. Making their way downstairs and into the kitchen, they weren't surprised to find that neither Evie nor Draco were awake yet. Apparently Draco was now something of a permanent feature at Rowle Manor.

Hermione set about making breakfast while Thorfinn provided them with some much needed coffee. He helped her assemble their breakfast and then they settled in the sunroom. It was the perfect place for the peace and warmth she had been feeling radiating through their bond. Thorfinn pulled her feet into his lap once they were seated on the lush sofas. Draco stumbled in first, sometime later as they each held a section of the paper in their hands, reading quietly. She had to give him credit, he didn't look all too surprised to see her there.

"Always knew you were a secret Slytherin, Granger," he teased immediately noticing her attire.

"Jealous that I were the colours better than you, Malfoy?" she said smirking back at him.

Draco laughed, "You're very pretty love, but we both know that's not possible." He helped himself to some coffee as he noticed the paper in Thorfinn's hand. "Anything good in there?" he asked.

"It's the Prophet," Thorfinn snorted. "There is no mention of the Malfoy's in today's edition." He said answering the unspoken question, "but they did mention your friend, Nott," He added.

"Bastards won't leave him alone," Draco grumbled.

"They will get bored and they will leave him alone, eventually," Hermione offered.

"You really believe that?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded. "I wonder, Granger, do you hide all that naivety in your hair? Is that why it's so big?"

Thorfinn laughed and Hermione huffed. Reaching over she swatted Draco upside the head.

"I was trying to be optimistic," she argued.

"It doesn't work that way, love," Thorfinn said softly. "You know this."

"Alright," she grumbled before insisting they change topics.

So they did. Draco left to fix himself a spot of breakfast and when he returned it was with levitating plates of food, a fresh pot of coffee and a happy Evie in tow. The four of them settled down and more coffee was passed around.

"I'm so glad you're back," Evie said to Hermione. "It… it was awful without you here. We were so worried… and Finn was in so much pain which meant you were in pain! It was …"

"I'm sorry I left Evie," Hermione said quickly stopping her. She looked over to Thorfinn who was talking with Draco but she knew he was listening. "It was just happening so fast and I panicked."

"I know. It was a lot to ask of you. I just hope you won't be leaving us anytime soon," Evie said.

Hermione realised that as much as her time away from Rowle Manor had been hard for Thorfinn, it had been difficult for Evie too. Hermione had after all begun to think of the other witch as a dear friend – if not her best friend.

"I'm really sorry Evie," Hermione said again. "I promise I'm done running away."

Evie gave her a brilliant smile before pulling her in for a quick hug and then just like that they all settled back to enjoy their breakfast.

Thorfinn was alarmed at how _perfect_ it all seemed to be then; having breakfast with the woman he loved, his dear sweet sister and the unlikeliest of friends. Evie gave him a knowing smile when she saw Hermione's attire but he merely rolled his eyes and tugged a little on her braid. The day seemed to pass in just about as much ease as breakfast had. The four of them were able to laze around Rowle Manor, doing nothing other than enjoying the company of each other. Hermione had curled up with a book some time after breakfast, basking in delicate midday sun as it filled the drawing room. Thorfinn playing gentle soothing notes at the grand piano behind her. It hadn't occurred to any of them, even as Thorfinn joined Hermione in the drawing room for an afternoon nap how easily it was to forget about the rest of the world when it was just them.

It was in the late parts of the afternoon when Hermione and Thorfinn joined Draco and Evie again in the sun room. Evie had brought out a bottle of exquisite elf wine and an assortment of delicious desserts. Hermione was curled against Thorfinn, a glass of wine held delicately in one hand as she ate from the piece of decedent chocolate cake he held out between them. She hummed in delight when she felt his fingers skimming the edge of yet another pilfered shirt of his. She turned to look at him and merely rolled her eyes at his all too smug expression. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. They eased themselves back into the conversation when they all stopped, feeling the disturbance.

"Is that what I think it is?' Hermione asked frowning.

"Yes, it seems somebody is trying to enter the grounds," Evie answered. She looked at Draco with worry.

"It's probably Theo," Draco said trying for nonchalance, "I'll go see."

"Yes, I'll come with," Evie said quickly grabbing her wand. She was about to leave when she realised they were all planning on following her.

"No," she said stopping them, "You two stay here," Evie instructed pointing at her brother and Hermione – any pretence of acting normal now gone.

"Evie! It could be dangerous!" Hermione argued.

"Or it could be nothing," Evie countered.

"Evie," Thorfinn said evenly.

"Look I'm not going alone. Draco's with me." She tried reasoning. "You two need to stay here. Finn, you don't have a wand," she reasoned hating the look on her brother's face as she said so, "and if either of you get hurt it will hurt the other. Stay here please," she pleaded.

"It's most likely Theo, trying to escape from that horrid little article Skeeter published," Draco assured them.

Hating every moment of this, they still both nodded and then Evie and Draco were leaving the sun room. They waited long, tense moments, neither of them saying anything. It was Draco who returned, slipping easily through the slightly ajar door, with a scowl she had not seen in a long time on his face.

"You're not going to like this," he warned before the doors to the sun room were thrown open again.

Hermione groaned, taking an involuntary step back as an enraged Ron, a red – face Ginny and an equally disapproving Harry stormed in. At the sight of her blatantly angry friends, Hermione drained her glass of elf wine, before turning to them.

"Wh-what in the devil?" she asked shocked.

"What the fuck, Hermione?" Ron asked seething. His mood had no chance of bettering once he took in Hermione standing there dressed in what was obviously one of Thorfinn's shirts.

"What are you lot doing here?" she asked.

"No, the question should be what are you doing here?' Ron yelled.

Not wanting to answer that just yet, she instead asked, "Why are you here?"

Ron sneered, "What the fuck is going on?" he demanded and then gave her no chance to explain as he continued on his rant, "you can't seriously be in a relationship with him! Tell me Hodges was wrong and that you're not shacking up with the likes of him!"

Hermione scowled, "Hodges had no right to tell you such things!"

"So it's not true?" Ron asked snidely.

"It's not the whole story Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "Hodges told you what he believed was the truth. It's a lot more complicated than it seems!"

"How can it be complicated? You chose him over me!" Ron yelled.

"It's not like that!" Hermione scolded.

"Of course it bloody well is!" He cried and then threw down the morning paper on the table.

Hermione picked it up and noticed that it was from a week ago. But they had all been so caught up in Hermione's departure that none of them had even bothered with the papers. She felt her heart clench as her stomach twisted; because, there on the front cover were pictures of her and Thorfinn. The headline she quickly noticed was something tacky, "_Golden Girl's dark affairs". _She growled at that but it wasn't what caught her attention. No, it was the picture that took up a great portion of the front page. It had been snapped at the restaurant. The picture showed that moment at the table, when Hermione had been teasing him over her dessert. The picture Thorfinn leaned down to take a bit and then it quickly shifted to Hermione running her thumb along his lips. She gasped, feeling the flush of embarrassment but mostly rage as something that had been just for them was now splashed on the front page. She read the footnote at the bottom and practically tore the paper as she flipped to page four. Hermione growled, her anger growing with each passing photo she saw in the page. Page four had a _lovely_ spread of them all, dancing and drinking at the club. There at least two pictures of Thorfinn and Hermione as they danced and one more of Draco and Hermione and even one of all four of them leaving the club.

She looked up, having forgotten about their angry guests for a minute. Hermione felt Thorfinn reach for the paper, his eyes scanning over the pictures and lewd by-lines Skeeter had added. His jaw clenched as he threw the paper down.

"What the hell is going on, Hermione?" Ron growled taking a step towards her.

Thorfinn stiffened beside her watching his every movement with calculating eyes. He did not trust the red head's anger anywhere near his witch.

"It's a bit of a complicated story Ron," Hermione said.

"Well you'd better start explaining then," he demanded in reply.

Hermione growled, doing her best to control her anger. She had to remind herself that she hadn't exactly given her friends an explanation as yet. But a lot had happened and she wondered not where but how to start.

"Hermione!" Ron cried angrily when she said nothing.

"Weasley," Thorfinn warned menacingly.

Ron took a step back but his anger did not melt in any form.

"Just tell him, Hermione," Harry said clearly irritated.

Ron turned to look at his best friend with wide eyes. "You know what this is all about?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Not by choice," Harry bit out with a scowl. "Tell him," Harry insisted looking at Hermione, "Or I will."

Hermione huffed but soon realised getting angry would not help the situation much. She took a deep breath before looking at her friends.

"We're bonded," she simply said. Her statement was met with suffocating silence. Sweet mother of Merlin. This was not how she wanted them to find out. She had hoped for more time to explain, to ease them into this thing that had been so life altering for her alone.

"What the bloody hell does that mean? You're bonded? To Who?" He demanded. "That's not an explanation Hermione!"

"Thorfinn and I are bonded," she clarified.

"Like a marriage bond?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione faltered realising for the first time that it was almost exactly like a marriage bond. She felt Thorfinn tense beside her but she didn't hesitate in her answer. "Yes."

"Wh-what? How?" Ginny asked perplexed.

"During the final batt –"

"That's not important Ginny!" Ron interrupted and then turned to her again. He opened his mouth, no doubt arguing some more but she heard none of it. She was far too distracted at the sight of her dear friend so unexplainably angry.

This was exactly what she feared as Ron stood before her, raving and screaming awful, horrid things. As the words fell from his mouth, each like a poisonous dart to her heart, Hermione felt her own rage grow. But it was when she took a step back and felt the hard press of Thorfinn behind her that she was reminded of more than her own anger.

"Goddammit Hermione! Do you have any idea what you've done? A fucking marriage bond! With this scum!" Ron swore, "How could you do this? He's a fucking Death Eater! He tried to kill you! He tried to kill us all!"

"I know that Ron," Hermione gritted. She really wanted to explain but he wasn't giving her a moment. Besides it wouldn't do her much good now, Ron was far too angry to listen to reason.

"Oh let me guess," Ron mocked, "You're going to tell me he's changed. He's a better man now? That he didn't mean to hurt us, it's just that he didn't have a choice?" He taunted, his voice taking on a cruel cold malice she had never heard before. "How could you be so foolish? First Draco fucking Malfoy and now… this!" he cried.

Hermione sucked in a breath and it was only the gentle touch of Thorfinn standing tall behind her, that had her exhaling rather calmly.

"I said nothing when you decided to befriend Parkinson. I said nothing when Nott and Malfoy started coming around for drinks, I even allowed you your little attempt at doing whatever the fuck it was you were trying to do with Malfoy, but this? I won't allow this!" he roared.

It had been the wrong thing to say. Possibly the worst. Even Thorfinn winced at Weasley's unfortunate words. He knew that it was probably best for Weasley to shut up or run the risk of Hermione's wrath.

"You cannot keep dragging these people into our lives Hermione! The war is over, so let them go!" He yelled not noticing Hermione narrowing her eyes at him, "Fucking hell! You refused to marry me for him? No! I won't have it! At first it was rather amusing, comical even, like one of those stupid pet projects you take on. Your very own SPEW for Death Eaters but now it's lost its charm. This …phase of yours has gone on too long. End it now or –"

"Or what Ronald?" Hermione fumed. "Just what are you going to do?"

"This isn't funny anymore Hermione!" Ron yelled, "End it now!"

"I will not!' she cried vehemently. 'We're not dating anymore. You don't get to demand such things of me!" she shot back.

Ron scowled, "We're not dating because you decided it so!" He glared at her and for a moment, Hermione was shocked at the venom behind it. "Was it so you could fuck the Death Eater without guilt?" he sneered nastily.

His statement was met with a resounding slap across the cheek. Everyone stood frozen.

"How dare you!" Hermione demanded.

"How dare I?" Ron asked, his hand touching his cheek. Her hand print still blazing angrily across his cheek. "How dare you?" he accused. "How can you stand there trying to act all innocent and self –righteous when you're fucking him!" Ron roared pointing a finger at the burly wizard standing behind Hermione.

"You haven't given me a chance to explain Ron!" Hermione cried. "There is more to this than what you think! You just assumed the worst and won't listen to reason!"

"There's nothing reasonable about this!" Ron argued. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to you trying to defend this murderer! Call me when you've come to your senses again!" he said turning and walking away. "That is if he doesn't kill you first!" he called nastily over his shoulder.

Hermione was quick to her senses, turning around and placing a hand over Thorfinn's chest, stopping him from doing anything rash and foolish. Ron might deserve it but Hermione was not about to lose her love over Ronald Weasley's insensitive words. Instead, she leaned forward, burying her face into his chest. She felt his arms close around her and the familiar tense of his muscles as he pulled her close. She heard the murmurings of her other friends but she didn't care. She just needed a moment; before more curses and horrid accusations were thrown at her.

"Duchess?" he whispered in her ear. It took a moment but eventually she looked up meeting his grey eyes. She sighed as he pressed a kiss to her head and suddenly Hermione felt exhausted. The weight of everything came down and she was grateful that Thorfinn had his arms around her, holding her up.

"This can't be happening," Ginny said reminding them that she and Harry had not stormed off like her brother. "Tell me this is some sick little joke you're playing with us?"

Hermione scowled, "Why is it such a terrible thing if I'm bonded to him?" she asked crossly.

"You can't seriously be asking me that question!" Ginny replied.

"Yes, I know he was a Death Eater," Hermione said sounding almost tired at that accusation, "But there is more to him than that." Her hand rubbed over her chest, it aching with the malice thrown at her from her friends for something they haven't even bothered to _try_ and understand.

"You don't even see it do you?" Harry yelled in frustration. "You've completely changed. This bloody bond has made you into a completely different person."

"That's not true, Harry," Hermione objected.

"Of course it bloody well is!" Harry spat back, "You've become this love sick fool blinded to reality! Look at you!" He shouted pointing at her, "you can't even be more than ten feet from him without rubbing at your chest. When did you become so dependent on another person? It's like you're not even your own person anymore! It's disgusting!"

Hermione gasped at the angry words of her friend.

"We don't hear from you in weeks. We've been trying to reach you all fucking week Hermioen! Right after Skeeter printed this blasted article. Only to now find out that you're too busy wrapped up in him to remember the rest of us!" Harry cried. "He's taken over your life! And you're just sitting there a quiet spectator to it all! Gods dammit Hermione! The old you would never have let this happen! And you don't even realise what this actually means for you!"

"Harry," Hermione began teary-eyed.

"No! Gods Hermione, I had so much hope for you and Ron!" Ginny interrupted angrily, "Ron really loves you! The worst part is you didn't even try to find a way out of this! And I don't know why. He's a dangerous man! A Death Eater and you're so happy to shack up with him! What kind of life will he give you? Yes he's got money but do you honestly think people will let you live in peace? And your children, do you think they will be accepted? People will see them for what they really are! A fool's chance at proving Rowle's nothing more than a murderous bastard!"

"Enough Weasley," Draco warned. He eyed his friends, noticing with great worry that Thorfinn was uncharacteristically quiet. Though Thorfinn's silence was a little puzzling, his rage was evident. He looked every bit the murderous man Ginny had just accused him of being. Had it not been for the silver bracelet around his wrist trapping his magic, Draco wondered just how differently this conversation would go.

Harry scowled, "Oh fuck off Malfoy! This is between Hermione and us!"

"And now it's between you and me seeing as you've made _my _friend very upset." Draco countered.

Harry glowered, "Look at this! Look at your bloody life! Death Eaters crawling from every corner! I know you're all about redemption and what not but there is a limit! Ginny's right! We had such hope for you and now it's all bloody wasted!"

"At what point in my life did I have to start living to your hopes and dreams Harry?" Hermione asked seething, "don't I get a say in my own happiness?"

"And you think he's going to be your happiness?" Harry scoffed mockingly at the notion.

"You haven't even bothered to ask if I'm happy!" Hermione snapped, "You accused me of being so 'wrapped up in him' but you haven't even bothered to ask why that is."

"Gods Hermione," Harry pleaded almost yanking at his hair, "look at these people around you. Look!"

"I am looking Harry!" she cried vehemently. "I have been looking, closer and closer each day. You think I am ignorant and foolish because I've chosen to keep these people in my life but the reality is it is you two who are ignorant and foolish!" Harry and Ginny scowled at that. "We fought a fucking war! Not so that we can could come full circle to judging people on assumptions or worse their past mistakes. There is more to them. You just haven't taken the time to listen!"

"Spare me the crap, Hermione. I don't need it," Harry dismissed.

'Don't you dare blame your short comings on me, just because I was able to move on! You haven't even bothered to try!' Hermione accused. 'You were always terrible at judging a people.'

Harry sneered, 'A bit hypocritical coming from the woman surrounded by nothing but Death Eaters!' Harry shot back nastily. 'You think you've judged them so well when you can't even see they're just using you!'

Hermione huffed. She did not want to get into that argument with him. "What do you want Harry?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked instead of answering her question. "Why are you punishing us?"

"This isn't about you!" Hermione cried angrily. 'Not everything I do is about you!'

"No this is about the family you're leaving behind!" he argued.

"I'm not leaving anyone behind!" Hermione defended. "I'm trying to keep both my families happy but –"

"Oh so they're family now?" Ginny asked snidely.

"Of course they are, Ginny," Hermione answered calmly. Harry had a severely disgusted look on his face and Ginny looked none too pleased about her answer. Hermione sighed both in frustration and exhaustion. "What you two fail to realise is that regardless of how much you disagree with this, these is nothing you can do to change it. He is my soul bonded other half. My complete match."

"No! Ron is your perfect match!" Ginny argued. "This is some lie they've come up with!"

Hermione groaned in vexation. This constant fighting was completely childish and immature and Hermione had just about had enough of it, "You're so busy fighting me over everything irrelevant but – again what you fail to remember is that magic – _our_ magic – chose us for each other."

"So this is all because of the bond?" Ginny tried rationalising, "Is that what you're saying?"

Hermione eyed her for a moment before an ugly thought reared itself in her head. "You want me to choose, don't you? Between you and him?"

"Yes," Harry answered immediately.

"I'd chose him," Hermione answered without hesitation, "Even without the bond, I'd chose him." She noticed they way in which the Rowles and Draco looked at her rather surprised but she pressed on. ' I would chose him,' she repeated.

Harry frowned, "Why?" he asked helplessly.

"Because he never once asked me to choose. Because he makes me happy. For the first time in my life, I actually feel happy. Don't I deserve that Harry?" Hermione pleaded with her friend sincerely.

"So it's him then?" Harry asked bitterly.

"Merlin, Harry, I don't actually want to choose!" Hermione argued. "I want … I …"

Thorfinn hated how helpless Hermione sounded then. "It's a little selfish and uncharacteristically unkind of you to make her choose, Potter," Thorfinn finally spoke. He looked directly at The – Boy – Who – Lived as he spoke, his voice calm but ever so deadly.

They all turned and looked at him rather surprised that he'd finally broken his silence. Hermione was alarmed at how much he looked like the deadly Death Eater he had once been. If not for the protective grip he had on her, she might have been scared. As it was she was slightly concerned Harry would put his foot in his mouth again and say something they could never come back from.

Harry sneered, "You don't know the first thing about our friendship to make such a comment, Rowle."

"But I do," Draco said his famous scowl ever present on his face, "And he's not wrong."

Harry growled angrily at the both men but they weren't fazed. They had served the Dark Lord, Harry Potter's temper tantrums were not in any way or form the least bit threatening.

"What do you want Hermione?" Harry finally asked in resignation.

"I want you to trust me. Trust that I know what I'm doing. I want you to believe me when I say Thorfinn's not a bad person. I just – I want you to accept that this,' she said motioning to herself and Thorfinn. 'Being here with him makes me happy." Hermione all but begged.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I don't know if I can." Harry answered stubbornly.

Hermione felt her heart break and it was something so painful that even Thorfinn felt it through their bond, flinching in surprise. Hermione choked back a sob and Thorfinn quickly reached for his witch.

"I think it's time you leave now, Potter," Thorfinn said making it clear it was not a suggestion at all.

Harry looked at him, perhaps rather alarmed at the quiet rage his voice possessed. He waited almost hoping Hermione would stop Rowle from kicking them out; that she would come to her senses and leave with them but when she pressed her face further into Rowle's chest, seeking his comfort, he knew their friendship would never be the same.

"No Weasley," Thorfinn said firmly, immediately stopping Ginny, "You've said enough for today."

Thorfinn didn't wait for a reply, instead he grasped Hermione's hand tightly in his as he led her out the room, neither of them looking back at they left.

* * *

AN: Hello!

So, a very very big **_THANK YOU_** to all those wonderful readers who left me a review on the last chapter. I was incredibly nervous about it and knowing that you enjoyed it so much is just wonderful to hear! Again thanks to all for the follows and favourites. Please don't be shy to leave a review even if it's just short, 'good chapter.' Honestly as a writer every little bit of feedback is welcomed and appreciated.

This chapter had a bit of everything, and like i previously mentioned things aren't always going to be smoothing sailing for our couple. Last time Harry and Hermione came face to face it didn't end very well and nothing was really done to rectify that so of course he's going to be even more furious this time around! And let's not forget that famous Weasley temper!

_Song: Bad Blood - Bastille _

I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Until the next one!

Cheers!


	12. Say you won't let go

_**Say you won't let go **_

_I'm so in love with you _

_And I hope you know _

_Darling your love is more_

_Than worth its weight in gold_

* * *

Thorfinn was worried. Hermione had barely spoken two words after the altercation in the sun room. He had quickly led her away, eager to put some much needed space between his witch and her supposed friends. He had expected some kind of outburst but all he got was silence. He watched as she simply got back into their bed rolled over and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I take it you don't want to talk about it?" he had asked. She merely shook her head and he sighed in understanding. He walked to the bed, learning over her as she shuffled against his pillow. "Later then," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Hermione held him there for a moment, relishing in having him so close. He sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands through her curls and when she finally looked at him, he gave her a sad knowing smile. She pushed herself up just a little so her head rested against his chest. Hermione felt his touch against her cheek as he rubbed soothingly against her flushed skin. It was the reassurance she needed and so she turned and pressed her face further into his warmth before she released a shuddering breath and soon enough she was choking back on her tears. Thorfinn didn't say a word, he simply wrapped her in his unwavering hold, tucking her head under his chin and he gently soothed her as best he could. There wasn't much he could say in that moment, he knew that. Nothing would take the sting away from what her friends had said and as much as he was angry at them – furiously angry – he knew his only place in that moment was beside his witch. He'd deal with the The – Boy- Who – Lived later. His fists clenched in on themselves when Hermione clutched at him her cries muffled against his chest.

"I…I …" Hermione gasped in between choked cries.

"Ssh," Thorfinn soothed, "Later," he assured her, "Later love."

Reluctantly she nodded but didn't fight him any further when he guided her back against the pillows. Her face was red and blotchy from crying and Thorfinn knew he would never be okay with seeing Hermione this sad and hurt over people who were supposed to be her friends – her family. When he heard her breathing even out, he moved slowly out of the room. He didn't feel much up to seeing his sister or Draco. They would be worried no doubt but he just needed some space. The Weasley's and Potter had said a lot and despite his lack of reaction- only because he knew neither Hermione nor his sister would much appreciate it if he reacted how he really wanted too - Thorfinn had considered each word that had been laid against him very carefully. They had their rights to their opinion of him and he was certain – despite his witch's arguments otherwise – that most would be correct and valid. He would never deny what he was, or more importantly who he had been. The world certainly wasn't going to let him forget it so Thorfinn figured there was no point ignoring it.

Thorfinn had been a Death Eater, and he was a convicted criminal. Nothing would change those facts but the only truth he was concerned over was his current situation with the witch in his bed.

His thoughts took him all the way to the edge of the Manor gardens. It had been his mother's place of comfort. But when she died he could hardly stand the sight of it. Evie had seen to it that the gardens were well taken care for. It wasn't until he was marked that Thorfinn was found solace in his mother's garden again. His mother, despite the tumultuous relationship she had shared with his father and the injustice of her illness had always been a hopeless romantic. She would have loved the idea of Thorfinn being so surely bonded – more so to a woman like Hermione Granger. She would anchor him to this world and show him what it means to be better – she had already done so thus far. As a result of her endless optimism, his mother had sought to create a place that would allow for such ideas to thrive. The Manor had already been spun into darkness through his father's liaisons with the Dark Lord and his inner circle. Thus the garden was created. At the centre of all its lush glory, sat a beautifully and rather ornately decorated pavilion; dressed it purple and white flowers – a favourite of his mother's. Within the pavilion, a cushioned bench edged most of the space while the middle was left open. There were fairy lights and then there were actual fairies all hidden within to create a simply breath-taking view – just as his mother had intended.

Thorfinn sat down on the cushioned seat with a heavy sigh. The peace the garden permeated could not distract from his troublesome thoughts. Though he hated – absolutely hated – that her friends were possibly (most likely) right about how people would react to their relationship it was not what weighed so heavy on his mind.

No, it was the mention of something he hadn't even thought of since well – ever – that had him so lost. Because who would believe that a man like him; a convicted ex-Death Eater would actually get the house, the wife and the child? Who was he to deserve such a happy ending? And with the golden girl of all people. The minute the words were spoken, Thorfinn could see it. A future filled with the images of brown curly- haired – grey eyed children running around the manor; filling it with life, with laughter. And his witch by his side, _happy. _It was a future he had never dared to dream and so it was something he did not know he wanted. Until now.

He had meant it when he told Hermione he was selfish; selfish enough to keep her even though he probably didn't deserve her. Bonded or not, Thorfinn knew there was nothing, no life without her. He had seen and felt what it was like to have her in is life that there was no going back now. But as much as he loved her, he knew Weasley was right; would people accept them and their children? As much as he wanted them could he really condemn them to a life of being labelled as the spawn of a Death Eater? And Hermione? What would become of the reputation that she had worked so hard to build and maintain? He knew what they would think of her. Worse still he knew what they would call her; Death Eater whore.

He frowned and with a heavy groan buried his head in his hands. He had never been so sure of his feelings for someone like he did Hermione but at the same time it felt oddly cruel that all these repercussions would occur.

"Such a serious face," a voice said causing him to jump in surprise.

Thorfinn looked up and saw, Hermione wrapped in a comfy looking blanket at the entrance of the pavilion. He, with all his war – honed– Death- Eater instincts, had not heard her coming, which could only mean she had intended to surprise him. He smiled at her as she stood there, hair mused a little from slip but her eyes held his firmly. He wondered how she had found him, granted it wouldn't have taken much but he could not recall them ever taking a tour of the gardens.

"I looked for you inside but Evie mentioned you might be out here," Hermione supplied. "She said you liked it out here."

Thorfinn sighed at his sister's words and nodded.

"May I…?" she asked uncertainly looking around the pavilion.

Thorfinn did smile then because in all her cleverness she had realised this place was sacred to both the Rowle siblings and she was asking permission to share in what it meant to them and what it had to offer. Peace. He didn't say anything, instead he merely extended his hand out to her and Hermione quickly ran up the three small steps towards him. Thorfinn grasped her hand firmly in his and pulled her close instantly. She smiled and easily complied when he seated her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Hermione pressed a hand to his cheek but the moment she did, her smile fell away. Moving her hands down to his bare shoulders that were visible from the black wife beater he had worn she tsked.

"You're freezing!" she scolded.

Thorfinn shrugged, he hadn't really noticed to be honest. The sun had long since disappeared and the evening chill had settled in its place. He had been out far longer than he thought.

Hermione shrugged off the blanket and then threw it around his shoulders before tucking herself into his hold and pulling the blanket securely around them. Thorfinn rested his chin atop her head as she ensured they were warmth enough.

"Why such a serious face?" she asked him.

Thorfinn had wanted to say it was nothing, to soothe her worries and tell her she had nothing to worry about but he was sure she wouldn't believe that. Too much had happened in the past few hours that such a simple answer would never be the truth. But before he could answer her, Hermione spoke again.

"I hope you're not actually taking what they said seriously." She said resolutely. When he didn't say anything Hermione pulled back immediately looking at him with fire in her eyes, "And I really hope you're not planning on saying something stupid like we should reconsider our relationship or that you still believe you're not worth my love for you simply because of what they said!"

"Is that how you feel?" Thorfinn asked a moment later. She looked at him with a slightly furrowed brow. "Do you love me?" he asked boldly.

He looked at her closely and Hermione could see the hesitance in his eyes. Not at himself but perhaps at believing the truth in her words.

She bit her lip as she considered her answer, "I … I don't want the first time I say those words to be because Harry's interference in our relationship has made me have to reassure you or me of how we feel for each other. When I say it – and I will – I want it to be just for us. I don't want it to be for reassurance sake but when I say it, it will be because all of me will be yours and nothing nor anyone will be able to argue that. But I won't say it now… not under these circumstances."

His hand reached cup and cupped he cheek, gently caressing it as she spoke. His lips turned up ever so slightly at her words. He understood what she meant, what she was asking of him. He would not beg her for it, he would not pull it from her. She would give all of herself when she was ready to and he would wait patiently until she was ready.

"Is… Is that okay?" Hermione asked him slowly.

He tipped her head back, his lips stealing her breath as his lips moved assuredly in time with hers. It was a slow languid kiss that spoke in action rather than words of all the patience he had. Thorfinn Rowle was not by nature a very patient man, but he found that in all matters concerning his soul-bonded, he was willing to be – or at least try.

He pulled away from her, just barely, only for him to run his lips along her cheek. Thorfinn was glad to see that despite it not being a frenzied snog, Hermione was still a little breathless. He felt the gentle touch of her fingers against his beard and instinctively he reached out grasping that hand in his.

"Yes, duchess," he answered turned her hand over and placing a kiss on her wrist right above her pulse point, "that's okay." Hermione smiled and shifted against him to get more comfortable, "But," he continued and immediately she froze, "It doesn't mean they aren't right."

"No, they're not!' Hermione argued crossly. She tried to pull away a little further but he wouldn't allow it.

"Yes, they are." Thorfinn countered calmly. He ran fingers across her cheeks, stopping whatever reply she had, "Have you thought about what would happen to your reputation now that people know?" he asked her.

"I don't care what people think!" she told him firmly.

"But I do!" Thorfinn argued, "I care what people say about you, Hermione. Just look at what Skeeter wrote! And Merlin your friends … despite knowing the whole truth they still hate the idea let alone mere mention of our bond," he reminded her.

Hermione bit her lip hard, fighting back her frustrated tears. He was right but she didn't want him to be.

"Skeeter's words aren't worth anything! Miserable little cockroach!" she finally said bitterly, "And my friends…" she sucked in a breath and shook her heard unable to find a reason for that just yet. A few treacherous tears slipped her iron grip.

"Hermione," Thorfinn said seriously, "What about everything else the little ginger said?" he questioned wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Which part? She said a lot," Hermione scoffed.

"About our children, Hermione," he answered and Hermione looked at him a little surprised. "She had a point, as much as I hate to admit it. Do you think any children we'd have would be accepted?"

Despite her best intentions and the absurd timing of it all, Hermione smiled at that. "Is that what you've been doing out here in the cold? Thinking about our future children?" she asked almost teasingly.

Thorfinn did chuckle at that, "Yes," he then answered seriously. "But love, the little ginger did have a point. Do you think people will be accepting of children whose father was a Death Eater?"

"Thorfinn –" she started her argument but he stopped her immediately.

"No, Hermione," he said in resignation, "What do you think people are going to say about our children? Do you have any idea what people are going to call you let alone them?" he asked sounding almost panicked. "And what will they think of me? Who's ever going to want a Death Eater as a father? How will they understand any of this without hating me?"

Hermione hated how pained he sounded at that. "Are you saying you don't want children?" she asked a little confused.

"No, of course I do. Merlin I didn't think I ever would want them but I do," he admitted, "But … with you I want it all. It's just… I…."

"You're scared," she noted quietly.

Thorfinn didn't so much like the sound of that but his silence was confirmation enough. He sighed and then looked up at his witch, "She was right Hermione," Thorfinn said barely able to stop his wince at the putrid words, "What sort of life could I possibly give our children? So yes, I'm scared," he said, "I'm scared our children grow up and hate me for what I've done and they'll be right to. I'm scared I won't be good enough."

Hermione placed a chaste kiss on his lips, to stop his doubts from sinking him even further.

"Listen to me Rowle," she said sternly, "She. Was. Not. Right." She stated emphasising each word carefully. "Ginny Weasley may think she knows a lot but she is no seer and she certainly doesn't know enough about us to have such opinions about our life and our future. You're scared?" she asked rhetorically, "Me too. But I know we'll be okay." She told him confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"Because we'll do it together. Whatever comes our way we'll face it together," she answered.

"It's that easy?" he asked raising a brow.

"Yes," she replied.

"But Hermione your reputation… our children… you don't deserve that… " he battled.

Hermione sighed and then grasped his face in her hands, "Shhh," she calmed, "No matter what happens Thorfinn, people are always going to have something to say. No matter what I do with my life, no matter who I choose to spend it will, it will never be what everybody wants for me. But that's the thing, I'm not really interested in what people think I deserve, or what they choose to call me. I've been Potter's mudblood and Ron Weasley's Girlfriend. I was the brains of The Golden Trio and every other horrible word Skeeter could throw at me. So at this point I don't really care what they call me."

"But you will care what they call our children," Thorfinn argued.

"Maybe a little," she admitted, "But I won't let that stop me from living my life," she told him. She kissed him again, assuredly and without reservations, "I want that future you saw Thorfinn," she told him, "so hear me when I say I'm not concerned over what people will think. Ginny's wrong and so is Harry. They have always been infuriatingly stubborn but I am holding out hope that they will learn the errors of their ways. But I will not apologise for the choices I make for my happiness. Besides, not everyone is as stubborn as Ginny and Harry. It will take time but people will see the good in you."

Thorfinn seemed rather hesitant about something and only when Hermione ran over his beard that familiar soothing gesture did he speak. "I hope you're sure about this Hermione because I don't think I could bear if you or our children come to hate me over time."

"That's not going to happen," Hermione promised pressing her forehead to his. "Trust me when I say that's not going to happen. Our relationship isn't so fickle as to succumb to the opinions of others." He smiled at that, glad for the amount of faith she put not just into their relationship but ultimately him too. "Remember you're mine now, Viking," she told him with a smile.

"As you are mine, Duchess," he whispered against her lips. He stared at her knowing he would never tire of the feel of her in his arms. He didn't need their bond to tell him that. "What is it?" he asked because he could see and could practically feel her thinking about something else.

"You keep saying you're a selfish man and maybe not too long ago you were, but I really wish you could see the man I see today," Hermione told him sincerely.

It was the pride and confidence in the way she spoke about him that had Thorfinn's heart soaring. "I don't care what people are going to say," she continued, "But I just need you to remember … or rather to know that I am not ashamed of you or our relationship. I told you the other night that sometimes we're allowed to be selfish in love and I think it's time I start actually following my own advice." She said with a sigh. "I didn't understand this bond at first. I couldn't understand why my magic felt the need to do something like this. But now I know. This bond gave me you and with you I've found the space I needed to just be me. It's more than I've ever been given. I don't know how to thank you for that," she said looking down at her hands.

Thorfinn's finger's grazed her cheek before tucking them under her chin, lifting her face gently to look at him. "No don't thank me, Hermione." He said shaking his head. "I haven't done nearly as much as you believe. For once I simply just listened to Evie. I think she might have been right about this," he said with a chuckle.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"That this was not just about what I could offer you but about what _you _needed." Thorfinn answered. "I've never been depended on or needed like this before. It's been oddly… freeing, having someone need me other than for survival or for a good fight. I'm nobody's solider or puppet. I'm just me," he said sounding a little awed at the thought.

"And that's all I'd ever want you to be," Hermione assured him.

Thorfinn placed a kiss to her forehead and then shifted them slightly on the bench so that Hermione sat with her back pressed against his chest. He brought his chin to rest on her shoulder and made sure she was properly covered from the cold. They sat like that for the longest of times, basking in the peace and the comfort of each other.

"This garden is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen," Hermione said softly.

"Hmm, the handiwork of my mother and Evie," Thorfinn replied. "She believed in fairytales and happily ever after's. Something, I think Evie took from her."

"But you don't believe in such things," Hermione said more than asked.

"No, my father saw to thump those notions out of me very quickly," Thorfinn replied scowling at the mention of his father. "She would have liked you though," he said pressing his face against hers.

Hermione felt the delicious scratch of his beard against her cheeks and smiled, "Really?"

"Aye love," he answered. "I think she'd enjoy your stubbornness a bit too much too, if only because she'd see it as a fitting punishment for my own." Hermione laughed at that. "She would have especially liked how brave you were. I think … sometimes I think she wished she could have been braver for us but mostly for herself. She would have loved that about you," he said quietly. Hermione's hand reach down to where his hands were wrapped around her stomach and intertwined her fingers with his. "And of course she'd think you're the most beautiful witch she'd ever seen."

Hermione laughed, "She would not!"

"Perhaps not," he shrugged, "But I do."

"You must miss her terribly" Hermione said gently.

Hermione felt his chest rumble as he hummed his agreement, "I did but I'm glad she never got to see me taking the mark or all the terrible things I did after. It was bad enough trying to look Evie in the eye every time I came back from a meeting or raid. I don't think I would have managed if my mother saw me in that way."

Hermione thought about his words carefully before she spoke again, "Perhaps so," she agreed, "But maybe she'd be proud of the man you are now?" she offered. "I know Evie is."

She felt him smile and then shivered in delight when he placed a kiss at the hollow of her neck.

"How did you do it, Hermione?" he asked, "How did you manage to send your parents away."

Hermione sighed and grasped his hand more firmly in hers because even after all the months that had passed, the pain of knowing she'd never get her parents back did not lessen in any way.

"It was the hardest thing I'd ever done," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "Even facing down Voldemort, all those months on the run, it was nothing compared to what I'd done to them." she said. "And I know it was the right thing to do because they're safe but…"

"It was," Thorfinn said assured her, "I know you probably don't want to hear it but it was the right thing to do. There had been talks of trying to track down your family after our little …meeting in the café."

Hermione turned just enough to look at him and gave him a guilty little smile but then she remembered his words about not apologising for trying to survive and wisely said nothing. Instead she said, "Yes, Draco did mention that. And I know it was the right thing to do but even that doesn't make it any easier to live with."

"No, I don't suppose it will." Thorfinn conceded.

"That day we met in Azkaban and you mentioned the memory charm, I …" Hermione trailed off.

"You had hoped that I had the answer to undoing it," Thorfinn said sadly. She mutely nodded. "Unfortunately I only have the one experience with the charm."

"Sometimes I think this must be my punishment for doing such an awful thing to them," Hermione admitted.

Thorfinn looked at her a little surprised, "You really believe that?"

Hermione sighed, "It's the most logical reason," she answered.

Thorfinn rubbed his hands up and down her arms soothingly. His witch, he sighed, always looking for the reason behind everything.

"I don't think it works that way," He said softly.

"Of course it does. It's like some sort of karmic justice," she replied steadfast.

"I don't know much about the laws of karma love," Thorfinn said, "But I do know that sometimes bad things happen to good people. It's just … life." He said.

"That's not fair," she mumbled.

"Aye love, it's not," he agreed holding her closer.

Hermione rested her head against his chest then, glad that Thorfinn hadn't found the need to justify what happened to her parents any further. She didn't think she could bear it if he tried to make what she did seem okay in any sense – it wasn't. She really hated the 'ends justify the means' argument especially in the case of her parents.

Despite all the drama that was currently happening around them, Hermione was pleased to find that none of it disrupted the peace and contentment she felt with him. Thorfinn pressed a kiss to her temple and they both sighed at the pleasant gently humming of their bond in clear approval. It was all both needed to know that for now they were exactly where they were supposed to be. The rest would sort itself out in time – it always did.

_We've come so far my dear_

_Look how we've grown_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_Until we're grey and old_

* * *

AN: Hello dear readers!

Wow! What a wonderful response to the last chapter. I am glad Harry's reaction was well received. Most if not all didn't seem to surprised by it so I guess that's a bonus that he's still very much in character.

Unfortunately, I have to warn you with given the restrictions put in place because of the COVID-19 my workload has increased. I will try my best to ensure updates still come at the same rate but apologies in advanced if they are delayed!

A very special thank you to all the wonderful readers who have left a review. I read every single review and am so grateful you have taken the time so do! Believe me, us fanfic writers don't do this for the money. It's for the pure joy of it and seeing such a response is so inspiring and motivating! Please don't be shy! Leave me a review :)

_Song: Say you won't let go - James Arthur_

Until the next chapter!

Cheers!


	13. Chances

_**Chances **_

_Chances are the fascinations _

_Chances won't escape from me _

_Chances are only what we make them_

_And all I need_

* * *

The arrival and very swift departure of Hermione's friends brought the outside world and its horrible realities crashing into the manor. Yet despite this, both Hermione and Evie were very determined not to rue over it. Christmas was fast approaching and that gave them all something to occupy their time with. The Manor was once again unrecognisable as it was dressed appropriately for the festivities of Yule. The outside was blanketed in heavy snow but the inside of the Manor was warm from all the fires and laughter that filled the space. Draco had gone back to check on his mother one morning and the Rowle siblings and Hermione were having breakfast.

"You still haven't told me what you want for Christmas," Hermione said looking at Thorfinn.

"Nothing," he said with a small smile.

"How could you want nothing?" Hermione asked surprised.

"What more can I ask for, love?" he asked in reply. He huffed when he noticed Hermione's still confused expression. He really had thought it was very obvious. "I thought every Christmas I'd ever have would be behind the steel bars of Azkaban and now well … that's not the case anymore is it?" he asked rhetorically, "I get to spend this Christmas with you and Evie," he said turning to smile at his sister, "So I really can't think of anything more I'd want."

Hermione was very touched by his answer but she wanted him make this Christmas special for him. But his insistence on not needing a gift was making that rather difficult, so she pouted a little dramatically, "Well I can't very well shop for nothing," she grumbled and both Thorfinn and Evie laughed.

"Well you see Duchess," Thorfinn said snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. Hermione yelped in surprise and smacked his arm, "Seeing as I want nothing that just means that you don't have to leave to buy anything," he teased.

Hermione chuckled, "That's not how this works Viking."

He made a face that showed his was rather displeased with their plans. He sighed and then looked at her, "And what is it that you want for Christmas?"

Hermione was about to reply but she stopped. She hadn't thought about what she wanted. It had been about making Thorfinn's Christmas special. She didn't want anything other than Thorfinn. She turned and looked at him, inwardly groaning when she noticed his knowing smirk.

"Why don't you surprise me?" she replied instead.

Evie grinned at the pair and there was a glint in her eyes that Thorfinn recognised.

"What?" he asked frowning. Hermione hadn't moved from his lap, instead pulling her coffee and the Daily Prophet towards her.

"Nothing," Evie replied still grinning. Thorfinn merely rolled his eyes at his sister. "So I take it we're still heading out then?" Evie asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded ignoring Thorfinn's quiet grumblings about Evie and Hermione's plans to venture out to Diagon Alley. He wasn't too keen on the idea but his stubborn witches refused to hide from the world any longer. Due to his grumblings he'd failed to notice the letter that the owl had dropped in front of him. When Hermione had picked it up and handed it to him, he didn't even bother trying to hide his surprise. He noticed the markings on the parchment and shook his head when Hermione offered to check it for any curses. Hastily he ripped open the letter and devoured the contents. Hermione didn't say anything, simply watching curiously. She was a little worried when his grip around her tightened but still she said nothing, waiting for him instead. Eventually, Thorfinn looked at her and she could easily see the guilt as he laid down the letter.

"Who is it from?" Hermione asked.

"Antonin," Thorfinn answered quietly. Hermione froze at the name, remembering their last encounter at the ministry.

"What did he say?" Evie asked when nobody said anything.

Thorfinn looked rather disturbed and it was a while before he answered. "He uh… he just owled to tell me that his sentence has been reviewed." Thorfinn told them, "Apparently complaints were made to the council and they are now forced to reopen all Death Eater trials."

"Did they reconsider his sentence?" Evie asked.

Thorfinn nodded, "It would seem his ten-year sentence will be overturned to…"

"To…?" Evie pressed.

"The kiss," Thorfinn mumbled. "He's sentenced for the Kiss."

Both Evie and Hermione gasped. "C-can they do that?" Evie asked aghast.

"He's a Death Eater Evie, no one is going to care," Thorfinn reminded her.

"But that is not how this should work!" Hermione insisted. She stood from her seat pushing the newspaper away and picking up the letter instead. Yes, Antonin Dolohov was a Death Eater but she believed that they all deserved a fair trial. What sort of message would this send? Hermione looked at Thorfinn and could see the deep sadness in his eyes at the news of his friend's fate. "T-that's not right," she mumbled more to herself.

"That's the way it is, Hermione," Evie said sadly. "He is a Death Eater and if rumours are to be believed," she said this looking at her brother because he always refused to comment on such things, "One of the worst." At this Thorfinn clenched his jaw, biting down on his anger. "But …" Evie sighed.

"But?" Hermione prompted.

"He saved my life more times than I can count. He's a Death Eater, yes, but he's also a good friend." Thorfinn said. He shook his head and without saying anything more, hastily got up from the table, leaving the room in an unsettling hush.

Hermione was unsure what to do then. She turned to Evie, "Should I …?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," Evie sighed, "Just give him a moment."

Hermione nodded. Evie reached over grasped Hermione's hand.

"He's not a terrible person Hermione," Evie said. Hermione looked rather sceptical on that point, "I don't deny he's done terrible things." Evie continued, "But I don't think he deserves this."

"I think regardless of what he's done he should at least get a fair trial," Hermione said.

Evie smiled at this. Hermione Granger, ever the defender of justice.

"Out of curiosity, what makes you say he's not a terrible person?" Hermione asked.

"Being Thorfinn Rowle's sister was not just stressful, it was also very dangerous. There were times when he'd be gone for days on end on some ridiculous mission for _him_ and I'd be left all alone in this Manor. It was during these times that Antonin made it a habit of dropping by. At first I thought he was waiting around for my brother to make sure he didn't screw up but then I realised he was … I don't know protecting me I guess. I imagine Thorfinn might have asked him at some point. But he never complained and he never left until Finn was safely home." Evie explained to Hermione. Whatever she wanted to say next seemed very difficult for her and that gave Hermione pause because Evie was one of the strongest people she knew. "There… there were a few times when Finn barely came back. He'd stumble through the door all bloodied and bruised and if Antonin hadn't been here, I honestly don't know what I would have done." She chuckled with some remembrance, "He'd make these delicious breakfasts the next morning," she said and really did laugh at the surprised expression on Hermione's face, "And simply act as if he hadn't just saved my brother." Evie sighed again, "I just… figured there must be some humanity beneath all that imposing Death Eater."

Hermione chuckled ruefully, "He sounds as equally complex as Thorfinn and Draco."

"I'm not a Death Eater sympathiser nor do I condone what they've done but I will say that in some cases these so called Death Eaters aren't as evil as the world makes them out to be." Evie said. "Antonin Dolohov has a soul and I hate that he's going to lose it before he's even given the chance at redemption."

"I'm sorry Evie," Hermione said gently. She didn't know what else to say on the matter. She did agree that it was very unfair that Antonin was about to lose his soul before even getting a chance at redeeming himself.

"You should go check on him now, Hermione," Evie said rising from the table.

Hermione nodded and left the kitchen in search for Thorfinn. It didn't take very long to find him. He was leaning against the balcony of their bedroom. The tension he felt was very clear in his taut muscles and clenched jaw. He'd pulled his hair back into a bun and it only served to show just how upset he was. She could see that worry in his eyes.

He didn't say anything as Hermione approached. She placed a hand on his shoulder and immediately she felt the tension he held so strongly.

"He's not an evil person Hermione," Thorfinn said quietly, unknowingly repeating his sister's words. "I'm not saying he hasn't done terrible things, but he's not …" he stopped and sucked in a breath. "We all did terrible things and I know what it must look like but he's…"

"Evie told me a little about him, and from what I gather he's been a very good friend to you," she admitted.

"He's been more like a brother," Thorfinn said and suddenly it made sense to Hermione why he was so upset. This wasn't just another friend he was about to lose. This was his brother. "I probably wouldn't have survived this long without him." He sighed, "It doesn't seem fair. Had the bond not happened between us, his fate could easily have been mine," Thorfinn said finally looking down at Hermione. "It probably would have." He turned to Hermione and asked very seriously, "How is it fair that we both did such terrible things but his fate is now so much worse than mine?"

Hermione bit her lip, "It's just how fate works, Thorfinn," she said gently.

"But how is that fair?" he pleaded quietly to her.

"It's not," she whispered looking into his tormented grey eyes. Hermione reached up, cupping a hand on his bearded cheek and gently pulling him down a little to her level till their foreheads were pressed together. Hermione thought she recognised something else in his eyes but she couldn't be quite sure.

"It's not fair at all," she whispered, "I'm sorry Thorfinn." He shut his eyes in defeat at her words, "But… I'm glad you don't share the same fate," she continued and his eyes flew open at her words. He stiffened beneath her touch, "And if he's as good a friend as you and Evie say he is, I'm willing to bet he's glad that you two don't share the same fate."

It was a bitter pill to swallow and immediately Hermione knew it was a big part of what Thorfinn had been agonising over. He hated that his fate was so blissfully different to his brother in arms but more than that, he was glad for it. When his arms wound around her, pressing her close, Hermione knew what it was she'd seen in his eyes a few moments ago; guilt.

Thorfinn raised his head just a bit, his lips brushing against her forehead as his fingers carded itself into her hair. "How terrible of a person does it make me for being glad for that?" he whispered.

"Just as terrible as me or Evie I'd imagine," she answered. He looked a little surprised at her answer.

She knew he could never think of his sister or herself as evil and she had to remind him that perhaps it was okay to be grateful fate had played a different hand to him. She had to remind him that he was not the only one carrying the guilt of Antonin Dolohov's grim fate.

This time, when he kissed her it was without guilt or remorse. He kissed her so assuredly and so grateful for his fate. And when she kissed him back, Hermione did so with renewed gusto; a new appreciation for the fact that their magic had chosen to save them both. Their bond had protected him from a similar fate and now their love would carry them through everything that would follow.

She brushed her lips against his delicately, "You know, I think I'm going to ask Evie if we can reschedule this shopping trip," she murmured.

Surprisingly Thorfinn shook his head, "No I think you should go."

"You do?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

Thorfinn chuckled, "I still don't like the idea very much but I don't want you here moping with me." Hermione frowned and was about to argue again but he quickly and chastely kissed her silencing her. "Please. I promise I'll be okay."

Hermione didn't look entirely convinced. "Well what are you going to do then?" she asked.

Thorfinn sighed, "Perhaps I'll write him back," he suggested. "Do… do you think that sounds like a good idea?" he asked uncharacteristically hesitant.

"I think he might like that," Hermione answered.

Thorfinn smiled looking rather relieved at her words. He pulled her closer, sighing in content when she laid her head against his chest. He hated that his fate and his brothers were so different and he hoped it time the guilt lessen but for the time being he was just grateful that for once in his life, fate had been so uncharacteristically kind to him in having blessed him with Hermione.

}{}{}{}{}{}{

Evie watched Hermione walk away and sighed, truly grateful for the witch that had made a rather unexpected entry into their lives. Her brother was as complex as they came. His burly stature was intimidating enough that most sensible wizards were weary of him. That coupled with the fact that he had been a Death Eater. But his quiet demeanour and sharp wit was rather surprisingly. Evie had worried about her brother for the longest of times. Not just that he might die on one of those suicide missions the Dark Lord would send him on but that he would be destined to spend the rest of his life alone, alienated from the world because he'd made impossible choices to keep her safe. For who would knowingly love a Death Eater? It was a hard argument to have. To have to do the things to protect one's family is easy enough to understand but when those things start to cross the moral grounds of good and evil… well that conversation becomes a lot harder to have.

She knew everything her brother had done had been for her. And there would never be any way for her to repay it. Not that he would ever allow her to. But it seemed fate had taken care of that. It had brought Hermione Granger to them.

Evie was quite positive she had never seen her brother so happy before and she was sure that Hermione didn't have a clue as to the great impact she'd made on them. For, it was Hermione who seemed to bring out the more flirtatious carefree side to her brother. He laughed more these days, louder and more boisterous than he'd ever done before. It was Hermione who taught him patience – a trait he'd never been too good with. And it was Hermione who had given him the most important thing he could ever need; a chance at redemption. But their bond didn't just work one way. Evie had been right, as much as Thorfinn needed Hermione, she needed him, for more than just surviving a war. Thorfinn taught Hermione it was okay to be selfish and want more for yourself.

Evie was glad that her very smart brother had not squandered the opportunity and now there was no doubt as to why their magic had chosen them for each other.

Her eyes fell on the letter her brother had left behind. She sighed. Antonin. _Now that's complicated_, she mused. She hadn't lied when she told Hermione about Antonin. He was much of a complexity as her brother was. She figured that's why they were drawn to each other. They were so much alike sometimes; Evie swore they had once been actual brothers in a previous life. They had worked for the same terrible power hungry Dark Lord and did the same terrible things but yet their lives were now so different.

"Hey," a voice said softly.

Evie looked up and saw Draco standing just at the threshold looking at her rather worriedly. She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"What's happened?" he asked with a small frown.

Evie sighed and motioned for him to come closer. Draco took a seat beside and without saying anything else, Evie pushed the letter towards him. A hesitant Draco, already fearing the worst quickly read the letter, his stomach twisting with every word. When he was done, he laid down the letter only to find Evie had tears in her eyes. She was doing her very best not to shed them though. Draco looked at her very concerned and without thinking it any further pulled her to him and that was all the comfort she needed to let go as she cried. He didn't say anything, simply holding her as did so.

"T-that could have been Finn," she hiccupped and immediately more tears fell because it was absolutely awful that she was glad it wasn't. But it had to be somebody. "He did bad things but he doesn't deserve this." She cried. "That could have been my brother, Draco," she mumbled before turning her face into his chest and muffling her cries.

"But it's not," Draco said gently. He moved her just a little so he could look at her. Merlin, he was mad for this witch and it hurt to see her so distraught but there was very little he could do to change that. So he did the only thing he thought might help, he held her a little closer, a little tighter. "It's not," he repeated.

"And I'm glad for it," she said clearly disgusted at herself for that.

Draco sighed as it was slowly become rather clear on how Thorfinn Rowle survived the war with most of his soul intact. Evie. He was sure she had been there, reminding Thorfinn to be better as the Dark Lord quite literally beat them down the path of evil. Draco often wondered what his life would be like if he'd had someone like Evie to help him through the war. To help him hold onto his soul like Evie helped Thorfinn hold onto his.

"W-what does that say?" She asked looking at him hopelessly. "Antonin used to make me breakfast and stay up with me till my brother came home. Merlin knows he's saved Thorfinn more times than any of us could count and yet … I'm glad," she bit her lip looking so utterly distraught at that thought.

"It says that you love your brother, very much," Draco answered. "And if Antonin is anything like the wizard the rumours have him to be I doubt he'd appreciate your pity."

Evie frowned, opening her mouth to argue but when she thought about it, Draco was right. Antonin would hate that they were pitying his grim turn of fate. She could practically see the sneer on his face at her guilt and tears.

"But…" she said weakly.

"He knew what he was doing," Draco reminded her, "He knew what would happen if the Dark Lord lost. Believe me, we all did. Thorfinn and I … Evie we got lucky. But there are a lot of wizards like Antonin who didn't. And they aren't in the least bit surprised by their fate. My uncle Bas, Yaxley, Amycus Carrow, Macnair," he said and Evie scrunched her face at those last two names, "Okay bad example, but the point is they aren't surprised by where they are now. They knew the moment the Dark lord fell… we all did." Draco finished quietly.

Evie looked at him and a new thought occurred. She straightened a little, wiping her tears as she did so.

"You still don't believe it?" she asked.

She didn't need to clarify her question. Draco knew what she meant. He let out a long breath and shook his head. In a moment of uncharacteristic vulnerability Draco answered her completely truthfully. "Some days I think they're going to break down the Manor doors, saying they've made a mistake. That I really do belong in Azkaban right next to my father … and …."

"And?" Evie pressed gently.

"And I'd let them take me because they'd be right." Draco answered, "They'd be right," he repeated quietly.

Evie bit down on her gasp, her jaw clenching shut tight, angry. Angry at the Dark Lord for starting such a war. Angry that good wizards like her brother and Draco and even Antonin were made to do terrible things for the sake of survival. And in turn all they got was a heavy conscious and people telling them they were nothing but evil. They had been told it for so long, they started to believe it.

Evie didn't say anything; instead she placed her hand on his cheek, feeling the slight prickle of the small stubble there. She waited till he raised his eyes to look at her, his guilt-ridden silver meeting her red-rimmed blue. And then she kissed him. His response was almost immediate, one hand wrapping around her waist as the other delved into her blonde tresses. She kissed him hard, with a purpose she'd never had before; hoping to remind him, or perhaps burn into his soul that he was worth something, worth more than what the world thought of him.

They pulled apart, just barely, breathing heavily. Draco looked at her a little shocked.

"No…" she breathed. "No, they're not right." She told him. "They're not. Draco," she said imploring him to look at her. He did. "You did terrible things but that doesn't make you a terrible person, Draco. Believe me," she pleaded, "I … I was wrong about you. Like the world is wrong about my brother, I was so wrong about you and I'm sorry …"

"No, Evie – " Draco started.

"Sshh!" she said and immediately he shut up rather shocked. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Evie sucked in a breath and continued "You deserve a chance to be better, please don't think you don't." She needed him to know this and she needed him to believe it. Because she was tired of seeing Draco believe he didn't deserve to be happy all because he made a mistake as a frightened teenager.

"You're talking about redemption," Draco sighed heavily shaking his head at the thought. "That is not so easily granted, especially to people like me."

"No, it's not," she admitted, "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be given a chance."

He didn't say anything for a while and Evie was worried she might have said too much. "Draco," she whispered gently squeezing his hand.

"Evie, do you really believe that?" he asked softly.

She smiled, "Yes."

"That I deserve a chance to be better? That I could even be better?" he asked amazed.

"Yes."

He seemed to consider his next words very carefully before reaching out and gently grasping her face in his hand. "Would … you …" he stopped and Evie frowned. Draco never stumbled over his words. "Do you think you could be my chance?" At redemption?" he asked.

Evie smiled, "I kind of thought I already was," she teased him and was rewarded with the barest of there smiles from him. "But to answer your question; yes." She told him.

"You know I don't deserve you right?" he clarified and Evie rolled her eyes.

What was it with the men in her life thinking they deserved so little?

"Let me decide that," she told him.

And because for the first time in a very long time, Draco was finally getting something he never thought possible, he didn't argue any further. As difficult as it was for him, he decided to trust Evie on this. If Evie, who knew about everything that he'd done believed he was worth a second chance then he really was not going to question her on that. He ran his thumb across her cheeks, still wet from her tears and then tucked her in his arms, his chin resting atop her hair.

"You know, we have to tell your brother about us now," Draco mumbled into her hair.

"I'm pretty sure he already knows," Evie told him. "He's not stupid."

"No he's not. But I'd still like to tell him," Draco said.

Evie rather bemused, scrunched her face in realisation, "Oh my god, you want to ask his permission," she laughed.

Draco scowled, "It's only right," he grumbled. Because it really only seemed right that Draco should at least speak to the very imposing wizard about his intentions. It was just the way he was raised.

"Merlin you're such a pureblood!" she teased.

Draco huffed, "Hey! You're also a pureblood," he reminded her.

"Yeah but Thorfinn and I aren't your type of purebloods." Evie countered.

"And thank Merlin for that," he teased. Evie laughed and folded herself back into Draco's arms.

}{}{}{}{}{}{

"I really don't…" Hermione breathed, "have to go…" she said and her words were then cut off as Thorfinn kissed her again. He pressed her up against the wall with barely any space between them. She moaned in delight when he ground his hips against hers.

"Yes you do," he mumbled though not letting her go. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck and Hermione groaned because he could not have started this at a worse time.

"Alright you two!" Evie called from the foyer, "Please be done with whatever it is you're doing," groused. "Now!" she added a moment later.

Thorfinn groaned and very reluctantly pulled away. "That woman has the worst timing, ever," he whined.

Hermione chuckled and then straightened her clothes as they walked down the stairs. She knew her face was oddly flushed and her hair now most likely a wreck but it was the grin on her face that had Evie rolling her eyes – good naturedly of course.

"Gross," Evie commented. Thorfinn tugged on her hair and she scowled at her big brother. "Come on then," Evie sighed, "Before he attacks you again."

Hermione laughed and stepped away from Thorfinn only for her to be pulled back to him and then he was kissing her again. She faintly heard Evie groan in the background. Thorfinn pulled back, his thumb delicately running across Hermione's flushed cheek.

"Be careful," he whispered doing his best to hide his anxiety. "Promise me," he said this looking up at Evie too.

Evie smiled sincerely at her brother, "I promise Finn, we'll be fine," she assured him.

Thorfinn nodded slowly and then Hermione stood on her toes, pressing another kiss to his lips before letting Evie grasp her hand. She turned and gave him one last assuring smile as they reached the apparition point just beyond the front doors. She waved at him and grinned when he absently waved back and then he was gone as the pull of apparition took her away.

As Christmas was nearing Diagon Alley was expectedly full with people looking seasonally flustered as they raced from one store to the next. Thankfully because everyone was so busy with their own task, Evie and Hermione attracted only a small amount of stares. They had agreed that given how busy Diagon Alley was most likely to be and the less than warm reception Thorfinn had received the last time, it would be better if he stayed behind this time. Just until the public had time to calm down especially when Skeeter's article was all anybody could talk about.

"I'm waiting for the day when that gets old," Evie groaned doing her best to ignore the cold stare of another elderly witch.

Another passing wizard spat in their path before stalking off.

"Or that," Hermione scowled but she wasn't entirely surprised. She knew this trip was going to be difficult. It was the first time she'd be out in public since Skeeter's article. Hermione was not naïve enough to believe this shopping trip would go off without any such incidents as what the wizard had demonstrated.

"Come on," Evie said with a little sigh. Hermione let Evie lead her through the bustling streets, both witches steadfastly ignoring the now rising comments and cold stares. They'd made good on their lists getting everything they'd needed and then some.

Time seemed to pass favourably as they laughed and picked their way through one hideous sweater after another. Hermione felt that she'd found a true friend in Evie; who was doing her best to distract Hermione from the mounting whispers of 'Death Eater whore,' and who didn't complain when Hermione slipped into the bookshop. Evie, who rather than belittle Hermione's bookish qualities seemed to encourage them.

"So, tell me again what we're looking for?" Evie asked as they aimlessly browsed the shelves.

"I… don't know," Hermione said defeated. "I have absolutely no idea what to get your brother for Christmas," she whined going back to the conversation they'd had earlier that morning.

Evie laughed, "Well knowing my brother, I'd say the gift of you is more than enough but unfortunately I know he's already had that gift," she said mockingly scrunching his face in distaste.

"Evie!" Hermione cried scandalised.

"What? It's not like you two are very discreet," Evie replied rolling her eyes.

Hermione giggled knowing she was right. They weren't at all.

"Well what are you getting Draco then?" Hermione challenged.

Evie smirked, "I have a few ideas."

"Eew, forget I asked," Hermione said making a face causing Evie to laugh. "Your brother is the most difficult person to shop for, if only because he literally has no interest in such material things," Hermione complained. "Most material things," Hermione corrected at the bemused expression on her friend's face. "Evie help me!" Hermione whined.

Evie laughed. "I'm sorry Hermione, I really wish I knew what to tell you but honestly… I think this might be the first time in a very long time that my brother won't be wanting anything for Christmas," She said giving her friend a knowing smile.

"Ugh, you're no help," Hermione groused.

"Look Hermione," Evie said seriously turning to her friend. "I don't think you can get my brother anything physical or material. He doesn't want that, not when he's got you."

"So the gift of me really is enough?" Hermione joked.

Evie chuckled, "You'll figure it out," she encouraged.

Hermione begrudgingly agreed and soon enough they left the store and took a stroll down the Alley, still in search of a gift for Thorfinn. They had walked most of the alley when Hermione noticed a few new stores had opened. One of which being a magical tattoo parlour. Evie noticed her looking and smiled.

"Thinking of getting one yourself?" she asked.

I don't know if I could handle the wandwork" she said truthfully. "Still a bit sceptical about that," she explained and Evie understood perfectly what Hermione meant. Bellatrix.

"I remember the time my brother got his first tattoo," Evie said smiling. "My father was furious!"

"Was it the wolf?" Hermione asked genuinely curious. "It's absolutely beautiful. Oh! All that detail!"

"Oh, you're quite familiar with that one then?" Evie teased.

Hermione blushed understand the implication, "Your brother makes it a habit of sleeping without a t-shirt on," she answered enjoying the look on Evie's face.

"I don't want to know such details Hermione," Evie replied.

Hermione shrugged innocently, "So which was his first?"

"The family crest," Evie answered. "I think maybe he was hoping my father would appreciate the gesture or see it as an unwavering commitment to our family. In any case it didn't turn out that way." she sighed. "My father told him it was a classless thing he'd done. That, only common thugs allow themselves to be tattooed, a bit of an irony given my father was inked with the Dark Lord's precious little design," Evie sneered sarcastically.

Hermione frowned, "Your father sounds like a real piece of work," Hermione mumbled and then turned to her friend with wide eyes wondering if she'd crossed a boundary.

Evie threw her head back laughing, "Oh he was. Anyways," she carried on, "When my mother got sick, Finn was so lost and it was around that time he got the wolf done."

"And the runes?" Hermione asked.

"Ah yes! That was actually my mother's idea. As you've probably noticed my brother's not much for jewellery and she wanted him to have something that would protect and guide him all the time." Evie told her. "I never really believed it, but then the war happened and the number of times my brother should have died but didn't ... I guess it really did work for him."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Thorfinn said your mother called him her wolf," she said more than asked.

Evie beamed at this. "My mother, Merlin rest her soul was an endless romantic. See she hadn't been able to cast a patronus until after Thorfinn was born and it just so happened to take the form of a wolf and I guess she took that as a sign. She saw my brother as the protector of our small little family. Wolves are strongly associated with family." Evie said. "They live and die for their pack and my mother knew that much was true for Thorfinn. He might not have had much love for our father but there was never any doubt about his loyalty to us." Hermione nodded, listening intently. "But she also knew it would take a very special kind of witch to win my brother's heart." Hermione frowned not understanding what this had to do with the wolf symbolism. "Well it would have to be somebody who would understand and appreciate this sense of loyalty and intellect and perseverance in my brother." Evie reached for Hermione's hand. "You know what else they say about wolves, right?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"They mate for life," Evie answered simply. Hermione blushed but didn't say anything.

Instead Hermione looked back at the tattoo shop, "Do you think Thorfinn would like to get another?"

"Probably," Evie said with a small shrug. "But it will have to wait till his four years are up." She reminded Hermione. "He's not allowed to have alterations done to his person by magic while under the revised conditions of his parole." Evie recited with mock seriousness.

Hermione chuckled, "Come on, let's get some of those chocolate cakes your brother likes," she suggested.

"I don't think his like for the chocolate dessert has anything to do with the actual dessert and has everything to do with you," Evie teased.

"Oh gods, Evie," Hermione scolded blushing more at the reminder of the picture that had been put in the paper.

"Come on," Evie said laughing at her friend.

The cake shop was busy but after stocking up on chocolate cake, and a few other delights they left the store. But there was something different in the atmosphere when they stepped out into the Alley again.

Evie sensing it just as much as Hermione did turned to her friend with false cheeriness and said, "You know I think I'm done for the day. What about you?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "Let's go home."

"Now now now," A voice said as a figure stepped forward, "Where are you ladies rushing off to?"

"We're heading home," Hermione said calmly, though her hand was deep in the pocket of her coat, gripping her wand.

"Back to your Death Eater lover?" the man sneered. His hood was pulled up over his head obscuring any clear view of his face. Hermione was certain though that voice sounded just a little familiar.

"What is so special about him that his kind should go free after everything they've done?" Another yelled at them.

"Them?" Hermione questioned confused. Who else had been released from Azkaban?

"Yes them, that pathetic Rowle and his nasty little friend Dolohov." The first man answered.

"Dolohov hasn't been set free," Hermione clarified.

"Of course he has!" The man argued, "Been set free from his sentence to receive the kiss! Ha! A likely story! An easy way out," the man yelled stirring the growing crowd around them.

"The kiss is not an easy way out!" Evie cried aghast. "How could you think that?"

"Of course you'd defend him, you stupid little brat," the second man spat, "You have no idea the kind of man he really is!"

The two men both glared at them but neither Evie nor Hermione were phased enough to back down.

"I think you'll find I know better than most," Evie said evenly.

"Oh yes, rumour has it you've been fucking the Malfoy heir," the first man accused and Evie gasped at his crudity. "Death Eater for a brother and now Death Eater for a lover. You've come full circle! And you've dragged our golden girl along with you! Spoiled her mind and turned her against her friends!" The first accused.

Hermione scowled, "Don't you dare!" she warned angrily. "None of this is any of your business so I'll ask that you leave us alone!"

"Eager to get back to your Death Eater," the first man taunted, "whore?' he finished.

Hermione gritted her teeth and fisted her palm in on itself. She didn't have to listen to this. "Come on, Evie." She said , "Let's go," Hermione said reaching for Evie.

"We warned you Rowle!" the first man said stepping forward, his hood still down so they could not see his face. "We warned you that your kind are not welcome here!"

"Were we not clear the last time?" the second man asked menacingly.

Hermione and Evie both gasped in horrid realisation. These were the same two attackers that had set Thorfinn alight with the magical fire.

"It was you!" Hermione accused stepping forward. "You attacked him the last time!"

"It wasn't an attack sweetheart," the man answered condescendingly.

"Oh?" Hermione challenged.

"It was a warning," he spat and then turned to Evie, "You should have heeded that warning. You should not have come here."

"We have just as much right to be here as you do!" Evie argued.

"You have no right to be here!" the first man yelled.

Much to her disappointment, Hermione noticed that the growing crowd didn't seem interested in helping them, they were merely gathering to watch the spectacle.

"He's a murderer and he should have rotted in Azkaban along with his friends!" This gained a few yells of encouragement from the crowd. "He's a criminal and he was just set free!"

"He wasn't just set free!" Hermione argued. "He is paying for the crime's he's committed. He might not be in Azkaban but that does not mean he's not being punished!" She said inferring to the fact that Thorfinn didn't have his magic at the moment.

"Ha!" the man mocked, "You think a killer like that needs magic?"

Hermione growled stepping forward but Evie quickly grabbed her arm stopping her. Hermione looked at Evie angrily but then Evie subtly looked around them, reminding Hermione that they were now very much outnumbered. She released a somewhat calming breath and then turned back to the man.

"Time to go," Evie whispered to her.

Hermione wanted to object. She didn't want to leave when this stranger was spewing out such hate about them to all the world but they didn't really seem to have a choice. When Hermione didn't move, it was Evie who gripped her a little tighter and then spun on the spot. The cold laughter of the man was all they heard as Diagon Alley disappeared from view.

* * *

AN: HI dear readers!

A very big thank you to all you wonderful people for being so understanding. I am honestly quite surprised I was able to upload this at all! It has been an _insane_ week! I love my students but damn this week was a lot! Keeping that in mind, I do hope that you all are keeping safe and staying at home!

I anticipate another hectic week ahead so apologies in advance if I don't upload in time. Please do review as it is the greatest motivation. Honestly, it was the sweet words of all my faithful readers that I was even able to push through and get this chapter ready! Hope you enjoyed it!

Remember keep safe and stay home!

_Song: Chances - Five for fighting_

cheer!


	14. Love me like you do

_**Love me like you do **_

_On the edge of paradise, _

_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've gotta find _

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

* * *

It was two days before Christmas when Hermione burst into the drawing room. Thorfinn, who was reclining on the sofa, looked up rather amused at the excitement very evident on her face.

"And?" he asked.

Hermione beamed at him as she joined him on the sofa. Her smile was so brilliant and infectious Thorfinn couldn't help but reciprocate it. She threw a leg over his waist, seating herself in his lap. His hand settled on her waist instinctively. Evie made a little noise just to remind them that they weren't alone.

"I know what I want for Christmas," Hermione told him. Evie chuckled at Hermione's insistence on the matter.

Thorfinn sighed. "And what do you want?" he asked gently.

"I want you to let me do something for you," she said, "And well me I guess." She added.

Thorfinn frowned, "I'm confused. You want your gift from me to let you do something for me?"

"And me," she added.

"And you," he repeated sceptically.

"Yes," she answered grinning. Her smile dimmed just a little when he still looked at her a little confused. "Think of it as a present for the both of us, from me," she explained.

"Eww, is it – " Evie mocked.

"No Evie!" Hermione laughed, "It's not at all like what you're thinking."

"That's too bad," Thorfinn said grinning at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Say yes," she pleaded.

"Before I say yes, are you at least going to tell me what it is?" he asked.

"No, it's a surprise."

He raised a brow at her and he knew there really was no saying no when she pouted a little. "Okay," he agreed.

Hermione looked completely thrilled and leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"You won't tell me what it is," he murmured not letting her up just yet. She nodded. "Will you tell me when it is … whatever it is?"

"Now," she answered. He raised his brows again at her in surprise.

"Well is it here?" he asked. She bit her lip nervously, and Thorfinn eyed her intently. "Where is it?" he asked.

"Diagon Alley," she answered.

"Hermione," he groaned. It was not that he was afraid of being out in public. He had been completely outraged when they had mentioned the little encounter with the two men in the alley previously. It had only served to confirm what he knew would happen. But Hermione and Evie had been so headstrong and stubborn about it that he had no choice but to let it go. Well he had let it go as best he could.

"Hey," Hermione said softly. "It's okay. Trust me," she said.

Again he sighed. It was not that he wanted to hide away. In fact he hated it more than anything. Thorfinn had never been one to shy away from what people thought of him. But that had been one war and several near death encounters ago. He was a smart man. It was how he had survived not just the war but the Dark Lord himself. It was this smartness that made him hesitant to venture out so soon, knowing exactly what it would be like out there not just for him but for Hermione too. It felt almost like unnecessarily tempting fate.

"Please do this for me," she pleaded. She placed a hand on his cheek, focusing him again. "No more hiding," she said firmly.

"You sure?" he questioned. "There's no going back after this."

"Good," Hermione replied.

Evie chuckled quietly to herself, watching her brother cave to the will of his mate.

"Fine," he agreed, "When do we leave?"

"Ten minutes," Hermione told him grinning.

That was how Thorfinn found himself walking down the bustling Alley two days before Christmas. Hermione stubbornly ignored the cold stares, glares and harsh whispers as they walked.

"Duchess, where are we going?" he asked her.

"Just down there," she answered pointing to the new additions to the alley. Thorfinn nodded and they picked up the pace, making it to the end without any hiccups. All the shops had been festively decorated, and most still covered with a little bit of snow. They walked, passing all the shops until Hermione steered him to the one that was their destination. He looked rather surprised when he realised what it was. But she didn't say anything, simply leading him into the parlour.

Thorfinn looked around and then turned to Hermione with something akin to sadness in his eyes, but before he could say anything, a man walked out of the back. He was in his fifties, his salt and pepper hair tied neatly back. His beard was greying too and showed his age more than anything else, but beneath it was a surprisingly welcoming smile. He was big, not quite as big as Thorfinn but just as intimidating. His sleeves were rolled up, showing his armful of detailed ink.

"Morning, lass," he greeted.

"Hello Mister O'Brady," Hermione greeted. "Remember me?"

"Aye, I remember you," He laughed. "I'd 'ave to be mad to forget your pretty face." He teased winking at her.

Thorfinn scowled and wrapped his arm around her waist more firmly; an act that only made O'Brady smile a little more.

"This must be your fella," he said looking to Thorfinn with great interest.

"Yes, it is," Hermione said smiling at Thorfinn proudly. "Thorfinn, this is Mister O'Brady."

"Oh love do call me Liam," he said and then turned to Thorfinn, eyeing him closely.

Thorfinn didn't shrink under the perceptive gaze of Liam. When it seemed that Thorfinn had passed some sort of silent test, Liam held his hand out to the other wizard, "Good day to yeh, Mister Rowle."

Thorfinn was rather surprised at this but not wanting to appear rude, pulled his senses together and shook Liam's hand rather firmly. This time when Liam looked between the two of them, there was a little less formality and reservation in his eyes.

"Well whenever yeh are ready to start," Liam said gesturing to the door behind him.

Thorfinn squeezed Hermione's hip gently and when she looked up at him, he asked, "What are we doing here?"

"It's a tattoo parlour love." She merely answered.

"I don't understand," Thorfinn replied. "I can't even get one done. The rules," he said this looking pained at the remembrance of it, "won't let me."

"Do you trust me?" she asked instead.

"Yes."

"Then trust that I have this worked out." Hermione told him. But when he didn't look too convinced she decided to tell him. She glanced at Liam and Merlin bless his intelligence for understanding what she did not want to say.

"I'm going to check on yeh things back there," he said pointing to the door behind him. "Lemme know when yeh ready lass." Hermione nodded, watching as he turned and left the room.

"You really want me to get a tattoo?" Thorfinn clarified the moment they were alone.

"Not quite. I want you to add to what you've already got," she answered. Immediately Thorfinn looked down at his left forearm. Hermione shook her head. "No, not that one," she said.

He was rather surprised at her answer. He had thought that she would want to see it gone.

"I know that you don't care what people think when they see that." Hermione said pointing to his arm. "And if you have learned to make peace and to live with it, then the rest of the world is just going to have to do the same."

"So we're not here for the mark?" he clarified. She shook her head. "Then?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, "Do you know that wolves mate for life?" she asked completely baffling him. Thorfinn shook his head slowly, his face a perfect picture of confusion. "Well they do," she continued, "and that got me thinking about your wolf. Evie told me that it was your mother's idea to have the runes added." He nodded, "I think it was simply ingenious of her." Thorfinn smiled despite not fully understanding. "So you'd have everything you'd need to survive. And you did."

"Hermione, where are you going with this?" he asked cautiously.

Hermione sighed. "But the war is over," she continued, "And now you have to live your life. To do so, you're going to need one more thing." She sucked in a nervous breath, "With your permission I would like you to add one more rune to your wolf."

Thorfinn was genuinely surprised at her request. He stared at her for a moment before asking, "What rune would you like to add?"

"Love."

He didn't know what to say at first, "W-wha…" this was not what he had been expecting when he walked into the tattoo parlour not fifteen minutes ago.

"I know it's not romantic at all, what with it being just a tattoo shop in the middle of a busy Alley full of people who currently hate us. But I don't care. You have to know and I have to say it. I love you." Hermione said nervously. Her fingers fidgeted with the buttons on her coat as she spoke.

He was floored. But his reaction was almost instantaneous; reaching for her, his arms wrapping around her and tipping her head back so he could kiss her.

"Say it again," he demanded against her lips.

She grinned, "I love you."

"Merlin woman, have I been waiting to hear you say those words," he admitted. He looked into her eyes, his gaze unwavering and his words firm, "But more than that I have been waiting for the moment when I'd get to say it to you."

"Well what are you waiting for now?" she teased grinning at him.

His hand brushed a curl behind her ear and he held her face firmly in his hands as he spoke, "I love you."

Hermione was completely thrilled and reached up on her toes, kissing him once more. "S-so will you do it?" she asked when they pulled apart.

He looked a little uneasy at this question. "Yes, I would, but according to the rules of my … parole I can't have any work by wand done until my four years are up."

Surprisingly she smiled, "I know. But luckily I also happen to know someone who could help with that."

Thorfinn smirked, "Breaking the rules for me are you?" he teased.

She laughed, "More like bending the rules," she corrected. "It's a little complicated, honestly and really I didn't do much. It was the rune actually." Hermione admitted.

"I didn't even know there was a rune for love," Thorfinn added.

"Well it wasn't the easiest to find but it does exist. The basic rune was a little too general but I thought about tweaking it and well," she sighed almost still not believing it herself, "something rather amazing happened."

"What?"

"The rune sort of created itself." She explained. Thorfinn frowned a little confused.

"Is that even possible?" he asked.

"I didn't think so but Liam is somewhat of an expert on runes and the power of their markings," she continued explaining.

Thorfinn was not surprised by this, given that the wizard's job was permanently inking magical symbols onto people. He would be foolish not to understand the power those symbols carried.

"There's something more to this isn't there?" he asked sensing she had found something very important.

"Yes," she said excitedly, "When our rune appeared I did some research on it and found that soul –bonded pairs such as ourselves are usually given a rune which serves to protect us. We carry it almost like a talisman I guess. Each rune is unique to each soul-bonded pair. It serves only them and both the bonded pair and the actual bond can be harmed if they go long enough without it." She explained. "So I merely approached the Minister and told him that neither of us were given a rune at the time of our bonding because we hadn't even known we were bonded. It really didn't seem fair that we should be deprived of something so important in our bonding and given your current deal with the ministry," she said looking at the silver bracelet on his left hand, "it really does not seem wise to let you be without some kind of protection."

"And the Minister believed that?" Thorfinn asked sceptical.

"I did also mention that apart from the rune being great to help the connection between the bonded pair it's also a form of protection for them _both_," Hermione explained. "And given what happened to you the last time you were here and the less than warm reception we've been given, the Minister did agree it was a good idea to have some kind of magical protection for us."

"And there's nothing better or more powerful than the magic between a soul-bonded pair," Thorfinn said smiling at her. That much he did know about their unique pairing.

"Exactly," she beamed.

'How long have you been planning this?' he asked sounding very curious.

'A few days,' Hermione replied. It had been nearly impossible but she had tirelessly worked with Liam while dogging down the Minister to agree.

'You managed to find all this out in a few days? Plus, get permission from the Minister himself?' Thorfinn asked disbelievingly.

'What can I say?' she teased. 'I am very determined.'

He chuckled, 'Aye Duchess. That you are.'

"So does this mean you'll do it?" she asked again.

"You sure this is what you want for Christmas?" he asked in reply.

'Yes, but if you're not sure or don't want to…." She trailed off hesitantly. Hermione didn't want him to feel like he had to do it. "You don't have to do it, nothing as permanent as this I mean. We could get it engraved on something you can wear, I guess" She rambled, "But I just thought it would be a nice way to commemorate you moving forward and well it seems like the runes protected you well enough during the war and now I just wanted you to have a part of me that would protect you. I guess it does sound a little - mmmph!" he kissed her stopping her ramblings all at once.

She wound her arms around his neck, letting him deepen the kiss. She sighed in pure bliss. He pulled away just barely putting space between them.

"It's a wonderful idea, Duchess. So yes I'll do it," Thorfinn answered. "But –" he paused a little unsure. "It feels a little unfair that I should have something of you to protect me and you have nothing."

"Well that's the other thing about this rune," she said almost shyly. "See it only really takes and works if both parties of the pair accept it." Thorfinn looked a little unsure of what she was trying to say. "If we want this to work at its best, for it to be at its strongest, I would have to get one too." She explained, "It's a symbolic connection between us."

"So it only makes sense that you should have one too," Thorfinn said nodding in understanding. "But love… are you sure you want to do it? It's very permanent." Hermione smiled, her fingers running over his beard lightly. "There's no undoing it Hermione," he said very seriously.

"I would never want that," she said almost near heartbroken at the mere thought. "There's no going back or undoing us, Thorfinn Rowle." Hermione told him.

He was momentarily stunned by her ease of accepting what they were about to do. Knowing her as well as he did, Thorfinn knew Hermione would not have suggested this lightly. More so, he was admittedly a selfish man and he wanted nothing more than to have Hermione be his in all the ways that mattered. So he cleared his throat as his fingers danced across her cheek, "As you wish Duchess," he replied.

"Come on then," Hermione said, "Liam's waiting for us."

They walked into the backroom, where Liam was relaxing in his chair, a pair of glasses perched on the tip of his nose as he read the paper.

He looked up as they entered. "Ready to go, lass?" he asked.

"Just about, we're just waiting on the Minister," Hermione answered, "He's got to be here to oversee that we aren't inking anything other than the rune on you," she said looking at Thorfinn. "But I was hoping we'd get to see the rune once more before we begin… and well talk about mine."

"Yours?" Liam asked raising a brow.

"Yes, I thought about what you said and I've decided to get my rune done as well," Hermione told him. She had naturally been very hesitant to get the rune done, not for fear of commitment to her relationship with Thorfinn but for the actual wand work involved. There were still instances when she'd wake in cold sweat, with the feel of Bellatrix's blade pressing into her skin. But when the idea had come to her and she'd found out about their special rune, Hermione knew she would never let someone like Bellatrix Lestrange come between the bond she shared with Thorfinn. Bellatrix was long gone and the more days she spent with Thorfinn helped to put her slowly but surely more securely in the past.

"Hm," Liam said and he pulled out a thick envelope. He waved his wand over the seal and it broke before he pulled out a single piece of parchment. "Here you go," he said handing the parchment to Hermione.

She took it, smiling graciously at Liam as she did so. She simply loved their rune, and she had felt a tingle and pull every time she saw it. It was a little complex yet elegant, with deep strokes and bold lines. It would mould perfectly into the Maori design of his wolf. She handed it to him, anxiously watching his reaction.

"What do you think?" she asked Thorfinn.

He traced his finger over the rune, thoughtful about each upward curve and drop. Hermione grew more anxious with each passing moment that he said nothing. He gasped a little when he felt the tingle of the rune against his fingers.

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

Thorfinn smiled. "It's beautiful," he said softly. "This is just for us?" he questioned.

"Yes, just for us," she answered with a smile.

"I like that," he admitted looking back at the rune, "I really like that."

"Me too." Hermione agreed. She gripped his forearms, forcing him to look at her again. When he did, she pressed her lips to his, kissing him until only the clearing of a throat reminded them they were not alone. Hermione blushed as they pulled apart but Thorfinn only chuckled, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Now then Mister Rowle, shall we talk about where this rune is will be?" Liam asked his amused smile barely concealed. "The lass mentioned you already have an existing tattoo we're adding too?" Thorfinn nodded. "Let's see it then," Liam instructed pointing to the chair.

Hermione bit her lip holding back her excitement as she let him go. Thorfinn pulled his Henley off in one swift motion and turned so that Liam could inspect his wolf tattoo. Hermione's eyes flashed hungrily at the sight of his bare chest and she was aware she was now openly staring at him, if the little chuckle she heard escape him was anything to go by. She raised her eyes to meet his steely greys and he winked at her. Hermione smirked as she watched him pull his hair into a bun so that it would be out of Liam's way. Thorfinn straddled the chair, bracing his arms on the back rest.

Liam whistled in surprise, drawing their attention back to him. "This is quite an impressive piece yeh got here Mister Rowle." He took a small step back, considering the wolf in all its delicate beauty from a distance. "Clever thing, embedding such powerful runes in plain sight." Thorfinn nodded as Liam stepped around to face him. "As I'm sure yeh know, tattoos have incredible power," he continued his eyes briefly flickering down to Thorfinn's left forearm. And then much to their surprise, Liam clapped him on the shoulder, "I hope these runes served yeh well son," he said solemnly.

Thorfinn stared at him unsure what to say at this stranger's unexpected kindness. Hermione nudged him gently prompting his reply. "Thank you. They served as best they could," he replied equally solemn.

"Well this will take some time. We 'ave to make sure it bonds well with the other runes," Liam informed them.

"Do you think that will be a problem?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, yeh don't worry lass," Liam assured her. "It's all about weaving the magic correctly."

The tinkling of the bell above the shop door alerted them to the arrival of someone else. "Right then, let's hope that's the Minister," Liam said rubbing his hands together as he went of back to the front of the parlour.

Hermione walked over to where Thorfinn was seated, his arms braced against the back of the chair. He smiled at her, "You sure about this, love?" he asked for his conscience sake. "We don't have to get it inked. We can have it engraved or something," he offered.

"No, I want this," she told him. "I know how much that wolf and those runes mean to you… and I would like to add to that," she told him sounding oddly nervous.

He pulled her gently toward him and when she saw the look in his eyes she knew they would never come to regret this.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

He grinned. Merlin he loved hearing her say those words. "I love you too," he replied and then he kissed her. She grinned, enjoying the feel of his fingers weaving through her hair.

"Merlin yeh two are like a couple of teenagers," Liam teased walking back into the room, the Minister following close behind. "Remind me of myself and the wife actually."

Hermione blushed and Thorfinn chuckled. "Hello Kingsley," she greeted with a smile.

"Hermione," He replied with an equally warm smile, "Mister Rowle," he said looking at the seated wizard.

"Minister," Thorfinn said in greeting.

"You look… happy," Kingsley said.

Hermione wasn't sure if it was directed at them both or just her so she simply replied, "We are."

"Right then, let's get started," Liam said.

They spent the next few minutes filling Kingsley in on the details as well as informing him Hermione would be taking the rune and then it was decided Thorfinn would go first. Hermione had never seen a wizardry tattoo being done before and so she watched with keen eyes. She was buzzing with questions as she watched Liam expertly draw the rune into wolf design with a black pen. 'Magic ink,' he told her. And then came the series of intricate wand waving and its corresponding quiet hum. She watched transfixed as the rune became one with the others. She watched Thorfinn too. Though it was a small rune, it involved a lot of work, especially to get it to bond with the other runes he had, not that he seemed to mind. He sat still and unflinching as Liam worked. Hermione knew he was used to it. But as she watched him she realised that receiving the mark would not have been as pleasant or as peaceful as this. In many ways this was cathartic for him. She slipped her hand through his and if the gentle squeeze and soothing almost lazy circles he drew were anything to go by Hermione knew she was right. She looked down at him, though him seated meant there wasn't much difference between their height now. He turned her hand over, his fingers gently caressing her palm as he brought it to her lips, kissing her pulse point. She gasped at the tingle that shot through her. Their bond positively hummed and she knew then that it was the forging of something deeper between them. Hermione looked up to see Liam giving her a knowing smile.

"Yeh feel it don't yeh lass?" Liam asked.

Hermione nodded because it was so strong she could never deny it. The rune opened a deeper connection between Thorfinn and Hermione and though the inking was not yet done, the pull was undeniable. She wondered what it would feel like when she had her rune completed too.

"Yeh two have an uncommonly strong connection," Liam noted. They didn't say anything merely waited for him to continue, "I can feel it, the pull of yeh magic against his."

Thorfinn cast his eyes down to the silver bracelet around his wrist. He had felt it tingle the moment Liam had started the rune but chose not to say anything.

"You can feel his magic?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Not just his magic," Liam said looking up from his wand work. "I can feel yours too."

"Really?" Hermione asked surprised. Liam nodded.

"It's not uh – common to feel the other's magic so strongly while the rune is still being bonded," Liam explained.

"But how can you feel my magic?" Thorfinn asked confused. "I don't –" he stopped clearing throat, hating sounding weak. "I don't have my magic."

Liam snorted, "Yeh still 'ave yeh magic," he stated, "Yeh just can't use it."

At this Hermione chuckled at looked at Thorfinn with a smirk.

"You sound like her," Thorfinn teased bringing her hand to his lips again.

"She's a clever witch," Liam said winking at her.

"Aye, that she is," Thorfinn agreed looking at her affectionately.

Kingsley was seated in a chair watching them with interest. She looked back at Thorfinn and he nodded ever so slightly letting her know he was okay. With an almost reluctant smile she walked over and took a seat beside her friend.

"You have adjusted rather well," Kingsley said quietly after a moment.

"You sound oddly surprised by that," Hermione commented.

"If memory serves correct you were rather against this," Kingsley reminded her.

"I didn't know him then. I misjudged him," she admitted. "I have learned a lot since then, Kingsley."

"And you are confident in your knowledge of him now?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"So things have worked out well then," Kingsley said cheerily.

"Yes I suppose they have," Hermione grinned but then it faltered a moment later, "Well almost."

"Ron?" Kingsley guessed and then judging by the contemplative look on her face he amended, "Harry?". Hermione nodded. "This is a very big thing to understand let alone accept my dear," Kingsley said. "He will come around."

She bit her lip nervously, "I don't know Kingsley. I always knew Ron had a temper and would take this badly but Harry… I just never – oh Kingsley! He said such awful things. They just… ugh! They wouldn't understand! He makes me happy. So very happy," she rushed out, only somewhat embarrassed by how much she was relieving. "For the first time I actually feel like I belong, here with him," she emphasised. "Is that so wrong?" Hermione asked, her voice edged with all the vulnerability she felt.

Kingsley looked at her sadly, "No my dear, it's no wrong at all." He answered.

"After everything we've been through, he doesn't trust me with something this important," Hermione whispered in disbelief. "I could handle all the nasty things he said to me. I understand he was angry but it's this lack of trust that I don't know if I can forgive."

"Don't be too hasty Hermione," Kingsley advised. She scowled but he held up a hand and continued, "I'm not saying don't be angry. You have every right to be. All I am saying is do not make any decisions in anger that you might later come to regret."

Hermione begrudgingly admitted that Kingsley did have a point. She nodded and quickly wiped away at the tears that had fallen despite her best efforts. She gave Kingsley a reassuring smile and then looked back to Thorfinn, only to find he was already looking at her. There was no doubt he'd been watching her carefully during her exchange with Kingsley.

"Thank you for doing this Kingsley," Hermione said turning to her friend once more. "I know you must have better things to do that sit here with us two days before Christmas."

Kingsley chuckled, "It's my pleasure Hermione," he said. "In any case you might consider it as part of an apology I guess."

'An apology for what?' Hermione asked confused.

'I'm afraid some of our Ministry workers have not been so professional in their handling of your wizard's attacks.' He answered and Hermione frowned remembering their confrontation with the aurors after Thorfinn had been attacked. 'I had hoped Harry and Hodges would be professional to carry out their jobs without letting their prejudice getting in the way but I see I was wrong.'

'It's not your fault Kingsley,' Hermione sighed. 'I too had hoped Harry would be more understanding but that is not something I can force on him.'

Kingsley nodded in agreement and then added, 'Besides from what I understand, this is what's owed to you and your bonded hhm?'

Hermione ducked her head, blushing. Yes, she had been rather zealous in her campaign for the Wizengamot to approve of her plans on such short notice. She looked back at Thorfinn and this time he winked at her.

"Go on then," Kingsley encouraged.

Hermione laughed and not needing to be told twice, stood and re-joined her wizard. His hand easily slipped around her waist pulling her close as he rested his head against her stomach. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and Thorfinn gently squeezed her hip in response.

A short while later Liam announced that it was completed. A few more muttering and wand waving and then he placed a protective seal over the new ink. Thorfinn stood, stretching his muscles after being still for so long. Hermione handed him his Henley, which much to her disappointment he slipped on.

"Alright lass, your turn," Liam said.

Hermione nodded excitedly. They had decided hers would be placed in the exact same spot on her back as it was on Thorfinn's. She reached to pull of her sweater when Thorfinn coughed reminding her of something.

"Oh," she said turning a little red.

"Aye, don't yeh worry lass," Liam chuckled as both he and Kingsley respectfully turned away.

Thorfinn stood in front of Hermione regardless and she hastily pulled the sweater over her head and pulling her hair into a bun that sat atop her head. She took up the same stance as Thorfinn, straddling the chair and bracing her arms on the back rest. With her dignity preserved, she settled in and waited for Liam to start. In much the same way as he prepped Thorfinn, Liam did the same for Hermione. It was only when he raised his wand, the movement catching her eye that she tensed. They all seemed to notice.

"Wait," Thorfinn ordered. He pulled up a chair, swivelling it around so he once again straddle it as he looked at his witch. "You don't have to do this love," he whispered to her. He could see that she was a little afraid but more than that he could feel the panic through their bond.

"No," she insisted, "I want to."

"Hermio-" he started.

"No, Thorfinn, she doesn't get to take this away from me," she told him fervently.

Thorfinn looked unsure for a moment. Despite how much he wanted this, he wouldn't have her suffering to get it. She placed her hand on his cheek, her thumb soothing over his beard.

"I'll be okay, Viking," she said smiling at him, "Just don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised. She nodded at him and then watched as she steeled her resolve. When he was sure, Thorfinn looked up and nodded at Liam. The older man set to work then, going at a much slower pace than Thorfinn.

Hermione did her best not to think about it, instead she looked at Thorfinn; who was looking at her with sure unfiltered love and adoration she thought her heart might burst. He reached for her hand once more, tracing soothing circles on her skin and over her pulse point. It was easier not to panic at the wand movements happening behind her. He touched her constantly then, a hand on her cheek, his fingers tracing patterns on her arms and his lips against her palm. It was the most affectionate he'd ever been in public but he also seemed to understand she needed it. The more he touched her, the less he felt of her panic. He sat patiently before her just offering his support. Hermione had learned that while Thorfinn teased and flirted with her, he was not an openly conversational person to others.

"You okay, love?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she replied a little breathless.

She could feel the scratch of Liam's magic against her skin as he traced the rune. Her panic flared briefly at a particularly sore point but Thorfinn simply grazed his knuckles across her cheeks and then wrapped a loose curl around his finger. The action was simple but it eased her so magnificently. She could see the concern and worry in his eyes so she smiled, pulling him a little closer as she pressed a quick and chaste kiss to his lips to reassure him.

Eventually she got somewhat accustomed to the tingle of Liam's wand but she couldn't say she'd be sorry when it was over. Hermione knew that Thorfinn felt it when the symbolic connection was made through the rune between them. They both felt it as Liam traced that particular curve. What she had felt earlier when he had been in the chair was the start of that link and now it was complete. As Hermione did not have any other runes on her person, it meant there wasn't anything preventing it from bonding well with her.

"All done, lass," Liam finally said.

Hermione turned and smiled at him before shifting in her chair so she could stand. Thorfinn too stood once again blocking her from view as she slipped on her sweater. They walked to the front of the shop where Hermione absolutely insisted on paying.

"It's my gift to you Thorfinn!" she scolded, "I can't let you pay!"

He merely rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat recognizing that stubborn tone her voice took on when she was absolutely set to do something.

"Yeh two staying together?" Liam asked just before they could leave.

Shocked and uncertain about his question, Hermione merely nodded.

"Good," he said smirking. "Proximity helps the healing. Well that and other things," he teased. "You're going to want to get your witch home my boy."

"Why is that?" Hermione asked amused.

Liam chuckled heartily, "I've just spent a great deal of time completing a very integral part of yeh bond. There's a reason the consummation of the bond is followed by such an act."

Hermione blushed a brilliant red at his insinuation as Thorfinn laughed.

"Emotions run high and the link between yeh is still raw. It needs … a balm of sorts to ease it," Liam further explained. And perhaps because he had mentioned it, Hermione was suddenly acutely aware of a deep longing and pull that thrummed through their bond.

"And you believe sex is that balm?" Hermione asked somehow managing to keep a straight face. Beside her Thorfinn was beyond amused and Kingsley looked downright uncomfortable.

"Oh love, I don't make the rules," he told her. "I doubt yeh'll have any problems ensuring the link is forged good and proper," Liam went on winking at Thorfinn.

"We'll keep that in mind," Thorfinn said, a faint pink tinge on his cheeks. "Thank you," he said extending his hand to the other man.

Liam was rather serious then as he grasped Thorfinn's hand in his own. "Yeh take good care of each other now." He said looking between them, "And hopefully I'll be seeing yeh again in here sometime in the future."

"Yes, or course," Thorfinn replied and Hermione had no doubt he was serious about coming back.

"Thank you, Liam," Hermione said sincerely stepping up and hugging him. He was a little surprised but quickly returned the gesture.

With that the rest of the goodbyes were doled out and then Thorfinn and Hermione were stepping out towards the Leaky. The connection of their rune was just itching to be validated. Hermione had never been more aware of the wizard beside her. Thorfinn still looked a little shocked at what had just happened but Hermione merely smiled at him.

"Let's go home Viking," she said and he grinned in response.

This time it was Thorfinn who took her hand and they walked together, back up the alley, heading home.

* * *

AN: Hello!

Firstly, I hope that you're all keeping safe and staying at home during this difficult times! I want to extend a very big and sincere thank you to all my wonderful readers. I am very sorry I was unable to update last week but as I had previously warned my schedule has become increasingly busy. I promise you will see this story end but the updates from here on might be a little delayed.

With that being said please know that I appreciate, read and love every single review that has been left to this story. Please continue to do so as its the best kind of motivation a writer could get! Don't underestimate the power your words have on us writers!

_Song: Love me like you do - Ellie Goulding _

Cheers!


	15. Not Today

_**Not Today **_

_There she goes right in front of me _

_Take my life and set me free again _

_We'll make a memory out of it_

* * *

With each step that they took, Hermione felt that familiar pull from their bond. The rune had enhanced whatever connection was between them. But more than that, as it was still raw and very much in the process of healing, it called out for them both to recognise it. The rune would help settle their magic and themselves in each other.

They floo'd to Rowle Manor but before they could run into either Evie or Draco, Thorfinn grabbed her hand and all but pulled her towards their room.

"Thorfinn!" Hermione scolded as she tried to keep up with his brisk pace.

He turned back, grinned wolfishly at her and then decided to help her keep up by picking her up bridal style. Hermione let out a squeal of surprise but that didn't deter him. Her arms looped around his neck securely as they ascended the stairs and he all but sped through the hallway. He kicked the doors to their bedroom shut and then gently tossed Hermione onto the bed.

She giggled, "I guess Liam was right about emotions running high," she teased as he crawled up her body. She shivered with anticipation. His hands raked up her sweater and then pulled it over her head. Hermione huffed in annoyance when her hair momentarily got caught in it, but she merely tugged a little harder and then the offending article of clothing was being thrown across the room.

"Oh this has nothing to do with what Liam said," Thorfinn corrected as he kissed along her jaw and then down her neck.

Hermione whimpered in delight. "It doesn't?" Her hands slipped under his shirt, her fingers tracing the delicious planes of his torso.

"No, this," he said rolling his hips forward just a bit so she could feel the evidence of his arousal against her leg, "this is just you."

Hermione laughed, slightly breathless, as he kissed his way down her sternum. "Just me?" she questioned.

"Hhm, just you," Thorfinn husked as he fought with the clasp of her bra before that too went flying across the room.

"So the present was a success then?" she asked breathily.

Thorfinn pulled away from her tipping her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "Hermione, what you did today and you did it for me…" he swallowed as he dropped his head into the crook of her neck. "I don't even know how to say thank you. It doesn't feel like it's enough."

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, holding him closer, "You don't have to say thank you. I didn't do this for a thank you. I did this because I love you."

At her words, he inhaled and then, with fervour, moved down, kissing the hollow of her neck as he went.

Hermione let her head drop against the soft sheets as her heart beat fiercely and suddenly there were too many layers separating them. He brought her leg up and curled it around his waist as she finally managed to get rid of his Henley. She fell back against the sheets, his skin burned against hers as the tingle of the bond hummed in tandem with their rune all in harmony with just _them. _

"Thorfinn," she mewled.

There was that deliciously familiar scratch of his beard as he kissed down along her abdomen. His hands splayed across her back before he started pushing down her jeans. He growled when they did not come off as quickly as he wanted, cursing that he couldn't just vanish the blasted thing away. He kissed and nipped his way down her quivering body, along her hip and along her inner thigh, at her knee and all the way down to her ankle, everywhere but where she craved for him the most.

"Viking," her voice was husky and strained as he kissed her inner thigh again. Her fingers dug into his hair tugging on it to emphasise her desperation.

"Easy there, Duchess,' he grinned deviously. "I've got you."

She tugged on his hair again, pulling him upwards. That wicked tongue of his traced a path over her abdomen and between her breasts as he moved up her body. She moaned in delight, throwing her head back and grasping desperately at his back as he took a nipple in his mouth.

Her hands ran down the expanse of his back as best they could before skimming the top of his pants. With desire thrumming through her fingers, she tried to make quick work of the button and zipper, but it was more difficult than she thought. Hermione huffed in frustration at this but all thoughts were driven from her mind when he lavished that oh so sweet spot at her neck. She whimpered and her hands were once again in his hair, holding him closely to her heated body.

"Oh!" she breathed as he nipped at her before running his tongue over it. "Pants. Off. Now!" she commanded.

He chuckled at her command and she growled when he failed to obey. "If it pleases My Duchess," he smirked.

"Thorfinn," she all but begged.

"Do you trust me?" he asked as his hand explored her curls. He kissed her hungrily.

"Yes," she rasped out without hesitation. He smiled and then he was moving away from her. Hermione frowned, "No," she objected trying to reach for him.

"Shh," he said gently as his fingers hooked into the delicate lace, pulling them down in one swift motion. Hermione mused that she should have been thankful that he didn't rip them of this time.

She knew what was to come, that hungry look in his eye spoke volumes. She closed her eyes, practically melting into the sheets as he finally made good on his word. She gasped and buckled under his ministrations, his teasing taunting tongue driving her to the brink of sheer madness. Thorfinn cupped her hip, squeezing gently.

"Fuck!" Hermione moaned and she felt, more than heard his chuckle. He worked at eliciting more from her as her teased her lips then delved one finger into her warmth. He was rewarded with more than just sultry moans as her fingers found purchase in his hair again. He was thorough in his worship of her body. Every touch, every caress, every thrust of his fingers was performed with deliberation until she was practically whimpering under him.

"Oh!" she praised over and over again, his name getting caught in her throat as she fell apart. He didn't give her much time for a reprieve though, pulling away and shucking off his pants. His body covered hers then, pulling a leg over his waist. They both nearly succumbed at the friction caused.

"Thorfinn," she whispered.

He kissed her sweetly and, not wasting another moment, in one powerful thrust he sank into her.

"Fucking Merlin," he swore, his head falling to the crook of her neck.

Hermione scored her nails across his back as he began to move, each thrust of his hips more powerful than the last.

"Hermione," he groaned huskily, "Fuck. You're perfect," he whispered.

She had no words left, no sense of anything but Thorfinn. Her hand brushed over the wolf tattoo and the new rune there. Immediately she felt it and she knew he did too. They both felt the power of their runes pulling them together, forging the bind forever but more than anything she simply felt Thorfinn as he encompassed everything around her. She leaned forward, pressing a kiss on his shoulder, then his chest over the Rowle crest and then on his jaw. They moved in sync then, the merging of their runes and magic to create something truly beautiful. Every snap of their hips, every hitch of breath brought them closer. Thorfinn leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers, their heavy breaths mingling in the small space between them. He clutched at her curls, tilting her head back so that he could look into her eyes. The love she saw reflected in his grey eyes, the devotion and pure trust he had in her astounded Hermione. She was left breathless. They both gasped as they felt their respective runes grow hot, as it accepted each other's magick completely. It wasn't long before Hermione threw her head back, arching into Thorfinn as she, once again, found her release.

"Oh god! T-Thorfinn!" she cried out.

Hermione's release triggered his own and the steady rhythm he had set faltered as he spilled himself in her, with a guttural groan. Their runes burned again, brilliantly and beautifully encompassing them in its protective might. She felt completely boneless and entirely too spent to move, not that she had any notion of doing so. Hermione revelled in the weight and feel of her precious Viking of a wizard, so intimately close, she didn't want to put any distance between them just yet. So instead, she peppered him with delicate little kisses along his shoulder and his jaw. Her hands smoothed over his beard in that very familiar act. He leaned into her touch his nose nudging against hers and smiled, kissing her fingertips as they caressed his lips.

He shifted, the strain of not crushing her becoming too much and she pouted when he pulled out and rolled them over. Hermione fidgeted and then the blanket was being pulled over them. Hermione cocooned herself in his arms, so much so that she was practically laying under him. Thorfinn tucked a curl behind her ear. He looked very thoughtful but Hermione didn't push him, she knew he would speak when he was ready.

They stayed like that; wrapped up in each other for the longest of times. Hermione had her head tucked under his chin as Thorfinn traced invisible, delicate patterns on her bare back. She shivered as his fingers danced over the rune on her back.

"Hermione," he said hoarsely.

"Hmm?"

"What you did today…" he started and she could hear the awe in his voice, "deciding to take the rune in such a permanent manner… you –" he stopped and she could hear his heart beating frantically beneath her ear.

She pushed herself up so that she could look at him. "I told you I don't regret it."

"I know," he said. "It's just -" he struggled to get the right words out.

"What is it?" she asked with a small frown.

"Witch, you've completely changed my life," he whispered. He cupped her cheek, bringing her down, pressing their foreheads together again. She felt herself tear up just a little as this tender sweet side of her wizard that no one else knew existed. It was almost like it was just for her. "I didn't think anything would ever come from that day," he said thinking back to that moment during the final battle.

"You saved my life that day, Thorfinn," she said smiling.

"And you've saved me every day since then," he replied.

"What is it?" she asked again when she realised there was still something else on his mind.

"You do realise that by all counts, we're essentially married right?" he asked cautiously.

Hermione thought about it for a moment, "Merlin, I suppose we are!" she exclaimed.

"That doesn't scare you?" Thorfinn asked raising a brow.

She thought about it for a moment, "No, that doesn't scare me," she answered honestly.

"Really?"

"I'm not afraid of a life with you, Thorfinn," she replied, her voice light and happy. "It's a life without you that I can no longer imagine."

Thorfinn didn't know what to say then. This witch was like nothing he could have ever prepared himself for. He would always wonder what he had ever done to deserve someone like her but he would never let go of her either. His hand traced her naked form, and she sighed, closing her eyes and basking in his gentle caress.

"Heart," he whispered, his fingers trailing over her heart. Her eyes flew open watching him keenly, "mind," he continued, his fingers dancing their way up to her temple. Her breath hitched in realisation but he didn't stop. His fingers ran along her nose – very reminiscent of the first time he had done this, tracing her slightly swollen lips and along her cheeks. "And soul," he whispered against her lips before claiming them with his own.

She felt the tears escape her then as he kissed her, but she couldn't care. He pulled back just barely and brushed them away. He pressed a kiss to her temple and Hermione held him closer to her.

"My brilliant, beautiful, brave duchess," Thorfinn whispered reverently.

Hermione cupped his cheek, the scratch of his beard now so very welcome as she thanked everything from the gods, to fate, to the magicks that Thorfinn Rowle had been there to save her life that day.

}{}{}{}{}{}{

Evie squealed in delight when they told her about their runes. Thorfinn merely rolled his eyes at his sister's dramatics as she asked, more like demanded in his opinion, to see it. Hermione grinned and lifted her shirt to show her friend the rune. it was almost healing, still feeling a little raised against the gentle caress of Thorfinn's attentions that morning.

"Oh," Evie said looking at it. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you Evie," Hermione replied but she was looking at Thorfinn.

"I still can't believe the Minister allowed this!" Evie commented surprised.

"He didn't have much choice," Hermione said nonchalantly. "It was what was owed to us." She looked up at the slightly shocked expression on Evie's face. "What?" she asked confused.

Evie didn't say anything, just shook her head. But Thorfinn chuckled.

"We might just make a Slytherin out of you yet, Duchess," he teased.

"You say that like it's a terrible thing," Hermione replied.

"Some might think so," Evie snorted.

"Well I don't care what they think," Hermione insisted.

A strong resolve settled within the occupants of the kitchen as they continued their idle chat. Everything felt normal and for Thorfinn, that was rather surreal. He listened, and hummed in response at all the right cues as Evie and Hermione chatted away until Evie said something that caught his attention.

"We should do something to celebrate!" she squealed in delight.

"Celebrate for what?" Hermione asked.

"You two! And your bond," she answered with a grin. She sighed rather dramatically, "Oh come on! This is such an important moment! We should honour that."

"I thought we did that already," Thorfinn whispered in Hermione's ear. She chortled and then smacked his arm.

Evie wrinkled her nose playfully before continuing, "It's a really big deal. It almost like… well shit it's almost like you're married!"

When neither of them looked too surprised by that she let out another little squeal. "Oh, sweet Merlin! Are you?" she demanded.

Thorfinn and Hermione looked at each other before Hermione answered. "Not traditionally, but magically."

"What does that mean?" Evie asked confused.

"We're bonded. Soul-bonded and we've received our runes… we're about as married as you can get in the magical world." Hermione explained. "So, no traditional wedding but I suppose we're married in all the ways that count," She added biting her lip in thought.

She looked at Thorfinn only to find he was already watching her. He grasped her face gently in his hand, his thumb running along her bottom lip, releasing it from her ministrations.

"Wow," Evie murmured and they both turned to look at her. "I'm a little surprised you're both so calm about this."

"I don't see why we should be anything else," Hermione answered. "We all knew there was no undoing a soul-bonding." She turned back to Thorfinn, "And I wouldn't want to."

Thorfinn smiled at her before capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. He kissed her as if he hadn't spent the last few hours fortifying their bond.

"Oh gosh! Ew! Ew!" Evie lamented. "Alright enough of that from you two," she huffed.

They pulled apart reluctantly looking only mildly sheepish.

"Well I see this as all the more reason to celebrate! I mean you two are about as married as you can get." Evie pressed on.

"What do you have in mind?" Thorfinn asked.

"Nothing too out there. We could go out, tonight, and celebrate." Evie answered.

Thorfinn looked somewhat hesitant, but he turned and looked at Hermione.

"Here, or the muggle world?" she asked.

"I'll leave that for you two to decide. Whatever you're most comfortable with." Evie shrugged.

"I think it sounds like a great idea." Hermione said smiling, "and I guess it's the perfect opportunity to try that fancy little restaurant that's just opened in Diagon Alley." She said this looking at Thorfinn.

He sighed. "If that is what you wish, Duchess."

"It is," she replied simply.

"Great!" Evie said happily and then turned to Hermione with a little smirk, "I think this calls for a little shopping trip."

"As if we don't have enough clothes," Hermione teased.

"I know, but as I've already said this is a special occasion." Evie explained.

Hermione did concede to that point. Surprisingly it didn't take much from Evie to convince Hermione to go shopping, if only because Hermione genuinely enjoyed spending time with her friend.

Thorfinn chuckled at their exchange and then turned his attention to the table.

The Daily Prophet had been left at the table and the cover story was once again about his friend. Dolohov looked more menacing and foul in that pictured than he remembered. Fate was a funny, fickle thing, he mused as he was fortunate enough to sit at the table with his sister and beloved and enjoy something as simple as breakfast.

"Where are you going?" he asked finally noticing Hermione moving away from him.

She smiled, "Evie and I have plans in Hogsmeade, remember," she answered. Thorfinn frowned. He hadn't realised she had to leave so soon. His frown became deeper as worry etched on his face.

"It's going to be fine. Evie and I are well trained and we will be careful." She reached for him, her hand cupping his cheek. "We're not going to hide in this house forever Thorfinn. You know I won't do it."

He didn't like it. But she was right, that much he couldn't deny.

"Just… be careful," he said with a sigh looking at them both.

"We will," she promised.

"It's going to be okay," Evie said.

Thorfinn scoffed, "You forget how many people hate us."

"I haven't forgotten," Evie replied evenly. "I just don't intend to hide away from them because they don't like us."

Thorfinn groaned and then with a new teasing quality to his voice, he relented, 'I'll never understand why Merlin cursed me with such stubborn witches that should see it fit to have my will tested on a regular basis."

Evie laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you think we're bad, just wait till you have daughters, my dear brother!"

Thorfinn was startled at that and could only look at Hermione who was grinning at him despite the slight blush on her cheeks. His reaction only caused Evie to laugh harder.

"And can you imagine what it would be like when she starts dating?" Evie continued to tease.

Thorfinn didn't like that idea. At all. He scowled at his sister's words.

"Evie!" Hermione scolded though she too was now laughing.

Thorfinn huffed, "Can't you just promise to be a good little witch and we can be done with this?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" she retorted.

He reached across the breakfast table and tugged on her braid. Evie yelped and swatted his hand away.

"Fine!" she groused, "It's not like I was ever going to let anything happen to Hermione."

"I know," Thorfinn said smiling a little at his sister.

"Hey! Hermione can take care of herself," Hermione huffed looking between the two Rowles.

Thorfinn chuckled and then pulled her towards him so that she was standing between his legs. "I know you can, but it doesn't hurt to have someone to help," he told her.

She kissed him, would have continued had Evie not coughed, warning them they were not alone. They seemed to have a way of getting lost in each other. With that they spent the rest of the morning enjoying the warmth of the sunroom as they relaxed, and soon after breakfast Evie and Hermione set off for Hogsmeade.

* * *

AN: Hello dear readers!

This early update is a thank you for being wonderfully understanding and supportive these past few weeks! I think this story and your response has been the only thing getting me through! With that being said, as I say in every chapter (and will always continue to do) thank you to all of you for giving this story the amazing response it has received._ Every favourite, follow and review is so deeply appreciated!_

A special thanks to the guest reviewer (you know who you are) who reviewed _every single chapter_ \- I can't thank you enough and I am beyond thrilled you're enjoying this story! A number of readers have also mentioned that fanfic and in some part this story has been getting them through the lockdown and i can assure i am entirely grateful for this sentiment! As I've already said, this story and reading your reviews had greatly motivated me. _Thank you!_

I did forget to mention in the last chapter that Thofinn's wolf tattoo is inspired by my profile picture on this site. If you'd like to view it along with the cover image for this and all the previous chapter you can find them on my **instagram** account: ** immortal_dragon_empress**

_Song: Not Today - Imagine Dragons _

_Please stay safe!_

Cheers!


	16. Icarus

_**Icarus **_

_Acting out all their fears_

_You feel it in your chest_

_Your hands protect the flames_

_From the wild winds around you_

_Icarus is flying to close to the sun_

* * *

As was to be expected, Hosgmeade was busy. Brimming with excited children and equally flustered parents, it was as lively as it had been all those years before the war. For some time, they were both able to go unnoticed, but Hogsmeade wasn't that big and with so many people around, it was bound to happen. Besides, between Evie's blonde and Hermione's trademark curly hair, there was little way of them blending in.

'Where is this shop again?' Hermione asked trying to ignore the sneers and glares as they walked.

'Up here.' Evie answered. 'I'm sorry Hermione,' she said. 'I just wanted to get something really nice for Draco.'

'You have nothing to apologise for, Evie,' she replied vehemently. 'Like you told your brother, we're not going to hide away because people refuse to believe in change.'

Evie chuckled finding comfort in Hermione's resolve and optimism. They slipped into the antique store, the bell ringing loudly as they did so. Evie led them to the counter pulling a piece of parchment from her cloak.

'Hello,' She greeted the woman behind the counter.

'Yes?' the woman asked impatiently.

'I'm Evie Row-'

'Yes, I know who you are. What do you want?' she all but snapped at them. Her beady eyes flickered between Hermione and Evie with obvious distaste. Hermione ground her teeth, hoping to tamper down on her annoyance.

Evie arched a perfect brow and looked at the sneering woman before the most sickly-sweet smile graced her features. 'If you know who I am then surely I don't have to explain to you why I am here.' She replied primly slapping the parchment down on the counter. The woman looked at the parchment suspiciously, 'Oh it won't bite,' Evie said grinning, 'But I might if you waste any more of my time.'

The woman scowled but when all Hermione and Evie did was smile at her she huffed, snatching the parchment off the counter and moving into the back room.

'So, have you spoken to any of your friends?' Evie asked looking over at Hermione.

'What is there to talk about?' Hermione asked scowling again.

'Hermione,' Evie sighed, 'They're your friends… your family. You can't just cut them out of your life.'

'I didn't cut them out! They cut me out! I followed Harry into a war, gave up my family and he…' she stopped breathing deeply. 'I didn't cut them out Evie. They decided not to trust me.' She said sadly. 'Even when we had nothing to go on during the war, when we were camping out in the middle of the forest with no idea of what to do next, I never gave up on Harry. I never stopped believing in him. Is it too much to ask that he trust me in the same way?'

'No, it's not,' Evie answered quietly. She hated that her friend was being pulled in two different directions all because of an accident that was so far out of her control. If only they could see the good that had come from Hermione and Thorfinn's bonding.

Hermione took another deep breathing settling her nerves, 'It's okay Evie. I won't push them. They have to be ready to accept Thorfinn, you and Draco in my life as not just a phase, but a permanent fixture. And… they're not quite there yet.'

'So if they did, would you just forgive them?' Evie asked raising a brow. She knew Hermione was unbelievingly forgiving but she didn't think it was right that her friends treat her so badly and then get off scot free.

'Of course not!' Hermione answered. Evie sighed in relief. 'Too much has been said and done between us for it to all go back as it was.' Hermione looked down at her hands and then with a sigh continued, 'It will probably never be the same between us but hopefully we can find some way to be friends again.'

'I'm glad you see for yourself that you deserve better, Hermione,' Evie said with a small smile. But when Hermione only frowned she explained, 'You know if this had happened early you would have probably accepted their feeble apologies and said nothing about how they made you feel and it would have been forgotten and those two would go on believing they did nothing wrong.'

'That's not – I would,' Hermione tired arguing but Evie stopped her quickly.

'Yes, that is exactly how it would have played out because its already happened so! How many times have they done this to you in the past?' Evie questioned with a raised brow.

For the briefest of seconds Hermione regretted telling her everything that had ever happened between the golden trio. It lasted only a fraction of a second before Hermione realised her friend was right and was grateful she was there to remind her of it.

Hermione bit her lip, in defeat.

Evie placed a hand on her friend, 'You deserve better Hermione. We might have been children and that's okay but it's not an excuse to everything. At some point we have to grow up and learn to be better, don't we?'

Hermione sighed and nodded, 'Yes.' She answered quietly.

The disapproving woman re-entered carrying a small box that she placed on the counter. She did her best to ignore Evie and Hermione as she started cashing up the item. They paid her no mind and soon enough were walking out of the antique store with Draco's present safely tucked away in Evie's cloak.

'I could really do with a butterbeer right now,' Evie mumbled as they walked through the iced path.

'Come on,' Hermione said looping her arm through her friends as they trudged towards the Three Broomsticks, rather jovially.

}{}{}{}}{}{}{

'Hello?' Draco called as he walked through the quiet manor.

There was no reply but he heard the shuffling and followed it to find Thorfinn looking a little anxious as he sat at the grand piano. Draco looked around, noting it was quiet… too quiet. He glanced at the burly wizard who, despite sitting on the piano bench, was not actually playing anything.

'Where are they?' Draco asked entering the room and sitting down on the couch.

'Out,' Thorfinn answered. Draco raised a brow in surprise. 'Hogsmeade,' Thorfinn supplied.

'Alone?' Draco questioned.

Thorfinn nodded grimly and when Draco made a face Thorfinn scoffed, 'You try telling my sister and Hermione they shouldn't go out because the general public hates us, let's see how far you get,' Thorfinn challenged.

Draco nodded in understanding. How foolish of them to think they could tell Hermione and Evie of all witches what to do? They should have known better.

'Stubborn witches,' Draco huffed.

'I have every faith in them as witches but…,' Thorfinn sighed in defeat. He did not like tempting fate in this way. He had, of course, all the faith in Hermione and his sister. It was the rest of the world he did not trust.

As they both sat there anxiously waiting for their witches to return, a startling thought occurred to Draco.

'Is it always going to be like this?' Draco asked. 'Every time they go out, are we going to be waiting anxiously and uneasily like this?'

Thorfinn thought it over. 'Yes.' He finally answered. 'As much as Hermione wants people to accept us, they never will, not completely. We will always be what's wrong with this world,' Thorfinn explained and Draco, despite thinking it was quite grim, couldn't help but agree. It wasn't a fanciful notion as a pariah but merely an honest conscious understanding of how things would always be in their world. Of course, now that their bond had firmly and finally settled itself, the connection between Hermione and Thorfinn was stronger than ever. And because he could so clearly feel her happiness and contentment at that moment, he did his best to tamper down on his anxiety. He didn't hate that she had gone out into the world without him. He simply hated the fact that there was nothing he could do if anything went wrong. He hated the mere idea of feeling so helpless, he didn't want to think of what he might be like if he ever had to feel such a way.

'I love her, and her optimism in spite of everything is rather amazing but it doesn't work that way.' Thorfinn said ruefully.

Draco sighed, 'Well we're going to need to find something to pass the time because this is fucking depressing.'

Thorfinn laughed, 'What do you have in mind?'

Draco smirked and then walked over to the whisky decanter. He poured them equal fingers into the glass tumblers. He handed one to Thorfinn and got comfortable on the couch again.

'So, married huh?' Draco said.

Thorfinn couldn't help but grin. 'You know how the old magicks work, Draco.'

Draco nodded. 'And Hermione… she's okay with this?'

'Yes. I think she understands better now that our bond is as strong as it magickally can be. It doesn't scare her.' Thorfinn answered. 'I never said thank you for uh… what you did for Hermione.' Draco frowned, confused at what he meant. 'She mentioned it was you that helped her through this whole bond thing.'

Draco shrugged. 'She's been a far better friend to me than I deserved. It was the least I could do.' He took a sip of his whisky before continuing, 'Evie mentioned our plans for tonight,' Draco said sounding a little hesitant.

'You don't agree with them?' Thorfinn asked.

'It's not up to me,' Draco answered. But when Thorfinn motioned for him to continue he gave a more honest answer, 'I don't think it's wise going out there right now given how well we've been received lately.'

'But?' Thorfinn prompted.

'But this is what the girls want,' Draco sighed almost painstakingly. 'And Merlin knows we'll never be able to tell them no.'

Thorfinn chuckled at that, though he didn't deny it himself knowing it was completely true. They sat drinking in amiable silence for a bit, each savouring the well-aged burn of the whisky. Thorfinn eyed the blond wizard carefully and Draco being the perceptive, smart wizard that he was, knew what was coming.

'Go on then,' Draco prompted.

Thorfinn scratched at his beard thoughtfully. 'She's too good for you,' he said. Draco didn't even flinch. 'You don't deserve her.'

'I know,' Draco admitted.

'But now that I have said that I feel somewhat of a hypocrite given…,'

'Hermione?' Draco offered. Thorfinn nodded and Draco sighed. 'Then you of all people know what it feels like.'

'What?'

'To be loved by them,' Draco answered. 'She believes in me,' Draco told him sounding awed. 'She looks at me not like I'm some broken terrible thing but like I'm actually worth something.'

Thorfinn nodded, his hands combing over his beard in thought. He understood deeper than words could convey that he truly knew what Draco was talking about.

'You weren't the only one saved by a witch you don't deserve,' Draco told him.

'Evie's had a hard-enough life because she is my sister,' Thorfinn sighed looking down into his glass. 'I haven't always been a good brother to her. I fucked up and put her in danger more times than I could ever forgive myself for.'

'But she did,' Draco reminded him.

Thorfinn smiled fondly at this. The women in his life have a tendency of leaving him speechless.

'Being a Death Eater's sister wasn't the life I wanted for her.' He said this time looking at Draco. 'It won't be any easier now that she's with you. But you make her happy and that's all I really wanted.'

Draco looked at Thorfinn, knowing and understanding how much Evie meant to him said very seriously, 'I will do my best to keep her happy.'

'I know. Just swear to me that you will always treat her right,' Thorfinn asked.

'I swear,' Draco replied without hesitation.

Thorfinn smiled and a firm understanding passed between the two. Without much preamble, Draco set up the chessboard and they had only been a quarter of the way through their game when Thorfinn felt it.

He stiffened immediately, feeling that icy prick along his spine and then grunted when he felt the sharp stab.

'Mate?' Draco asked concerned.

Thorfinn felt his stomach twist, knowing without a doubt what he was feeling as it grew exponentially.

Hermione.

He looked up at Draco but he couldn't quite form the words as the pain grew. With each painful stab at their bond, he grew more fearful for Hermione. Stumbling back from his chair and sending the chessboard and pieces scattering across the floor, he groaned with his hand over his heart.

'What is it?' Draco asked.

'They're in trouble,' Thorfinn forced between clenched teeth. 'I… I can feel it… the curse. Fuck!' he swore as his magic fought within him, demanding to be set free. Fighting to be let lose to find his mate, to protect her above all costs. Their bond protested the loudest and he groaned when he felt it twisted painfully, knowing that Hermione was experiencing far worse.

'Where are they?' Draco demanded. 'Thorfinn!' he called when the burly wizard winced, the pain over what his mate was currently enduring tormenting his every breath.

But Thorfinn didn't answer him. He couldn't focus on anything but his instincts telling him to go to Hermione. Their bond screamed in silent outrage until he couldn't help but voice it himself. His hoarse cry scaring even Draco.

It twisted, painfully and with each turn of the pain, his magic roared in protest. He dug his fingers into his hair, trying to force his thoughts to focus.

'Thorfinn!' Draco called sounding quite startled.

Thorfinn looked up but noticed that Draco was not looking at him in shock but rather at his hands. His eyes flickered down to the silver bracelet that bound his magic. It quivered and tiny angry sparks flew from it. He gasped in pain as the bracelet burned over his pulse, quickening his heart beat before it started squeezing almost as if it were shrinking. Cursing his luck, Thorfinn grappled desperately with the bracelet. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get to Hermione.

'Fuck,' he swore again through clenched teeth.

'What's happened?' Draco asked.

'The blasted thing… it's… fuck!' Thorfinn cried frustrated.

'Thorfinn, we don't have time for this! The girls!' Draco urged.

'I know!' Thorfinn growled.

He looked at Draco and then down at his bracelet. His fist clenched together and as it shot angry little sparks, it shuddered once more. With that final furious shake, it split, falling to the ground in a loud echo.

They both stared at it in utter shock.

'Did you…' Draco began, casting a furtive look at the broken remains of the bracelet that lay at Thorfinn's feet.

'No,' He answered truthfully. 'There isn't any time for this. Hogsmeade. Now.'

'Thorfinn you don't have a wand,' Draco reminded him severely. 'Even without the bracelet, we can't be sure your magic will work just yet.'

'I know! But I can't – fuck!' he groaned again and his heart almost stopped when he felt the familiar heat of that blasted curse. Not caring any more, he roughly grabbed Draco by his collar, pulling his close. Through clenched teeth he hissed, 'Take me to Hogsmeade, Malfoy.'

'Where exactly?' Draco asked. 'Hogsmeade is too big. We'll never find them in time.'

'We figure it out when we get there!' Thorfinn demanded.

'No!' Draco argued and Thorfinn's eyes flashed dangerously as he growled but Draco stood firm. 'Use your bond. Try and find her,' he reasoned.

Thorfinn cursed himself for not thinking of that sooner. He pushed the fear for Hermione and Evie aside for a moment, calling on his bond, all but begging it to help find his mate. To help sense where she might be.

'Somewhere near the Hog's Head,' Thorfinn said suddenly.

Draco nodded and when Thorfinn grasped his shoulder, he apparated them to the alley beside the Hog's Head. The sound of their arrival was immediately drowned out by the sound of shouting. Before they could take another step forward, Thorfinn grunted and this time he reached out, holding himself up against the wall. Hermione. The curse that had been laid upon her, had been done so with cruel intention and malice. The bond shivered, scaring Thorfinn and he didn't hesitate for another moment, heading towards the entrance of the alley. They had barely made it to the entrance, glad to find that the girls weren't far. Evie stood with her back towards them and though Thorfinn couldn't see her face, he could see that she looked quite ruffled. Her wand was raised in defense, shaking ever so slightly. Behind her lay Hermione. While a crowd had gathered, no doubt to watch the Death Eater whores suffer, Draco and Thorfinn noticed that it was only two attackers that Evie was fighting off. A powerful curse threatened to knock her off her feet as she threw up another shield. Thorfinn looked to Draco and the blonde nodded, in silent understanding.

A second curse flew at Evie, grazing her shoulder and she cried out in pain. The sound of his sister's cried coupled with the sight of his mate's limp form awakened a terrible anger. A cold, dangerous rage unlike anything he had ever felt in all his time as a Death Eater consumed him. Thorfinn stepped forward and his arrival caused a hush over the crowd. It was enough of a distraction that Evie needed to try and disarm one of her attackers. But his reflexes were too good and at the last moment he managed to dodge it.

Thorfinn reached Hermione in quick strides and Draco gave him cover before taking stance beside Evie. This only seemed to spur on the attackers as they all but laughed in delight when two more joined their number and suddenly Evie and Draco were outnumbered.

'Hermione!' Thorfinn called urgently.

She groaned but didn't respond any further. Thorfinn shifted and felt something roll against his knee. Her wand.

Glancing up he saw that despite the numbers, Draco and Evie were doing a good job of fighting the attackers off but they would not last much longer. Not when they were outnumbered. He was conflicted, desperately wanting his family to just be safe.

Hermione gave a sharp intake of breath. He glanced over her body quickly taking in what had been done to her. Even in her unconscious state she clutched at the side and Thorfinn was willing to bet that's where the magic wildfire had caught her. He pushed aside her curls and when he saw the trail of blood down her face, his decision was made for him. She whimpered again as his fingers grazed the cut on her forehead.

His fingers wrapped around the cool wood of his mate's wand. His magic hummed and buzzed ferociously. He stood, careful of Hermione as he looked around.

Without warning he raised the wand in his hand. His magic and rage had built up and with a familiar flick of his wrist he sent one of the attackers off his feet. Only, the force and power of his magic was more than he expected and the attacker was sent flying through the air and crashing into a display window.

The sound of glass shattering echoed as the crowd and more importantly the attackers looked at the burly wizard in shock. When their attackers stupidly didn't back down, Thorfinn sneered and stepped forward.

'Alright then, who's next?' he asked menacingly.

His question was met with silence and then all at once wands were raised and all hell broke loose.

* * *

AN: Hello dear readers!

Firstly, thank you so very much for your support and patience with this story. Truthfully it has been an emotional few weeks as I am now stranded outside of my own country without a clear way back home. It's been difficult and on most days just getting out of bed is a mission in itself. I sincerely promise not to abandon this story. I've got the last couple chapters already planned out. It's just a matter of writing it out.

With that being said, I would like to thank all the readers who have been following, favourited and reviewed this story despite my delayed updates. Seeing your support and reading your reviews has given the motivation to push forward. _Thank you so very much!_

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I will upload the next very soon. As of now this story will no longer update to a schedule but like I've said before I have every intention of seeing its completion.

_Please do leave me a review! It really does brighten my day! _

_Also if you're interested in seeing the cover image for this chapter, you can find it on my Instagram account: __**immortal_dragon_empress**_

There is a lot going on in the world right now so wherever you are please stay safe!

_Song: Icarus – Bastille _

Cheers!


	17. I bet my life

**_I bet my life _**

_I've been around the world and never in my wildest dreams _

_Would I come running home to you _

_I've told a million lies but now I tell a single truth _

_There's you in everything I do_

* * *

His magic burned with need. Never had it felt so potent, so dangerous… so alive. It thrummed and beat against his veins with an urgent need to protect his mate. Hermione's wand fit in his hand, not completely, but well enough for him to channel his magic and purpose towards their attackers. Though he was surprised at the extreme potency of his magic at present, Thorfinn didn't let it show. Instead he stepped up, ready to end it all. Beyond his pounding rage, he felt Hermione. Unconscious though she was, he felt her pain, now his pain running through her body. The blue flame that had earlier licked at her skin had now thankfully been doused, but the angry after effects still lingered.

He turned to his sister and looked between her and his unconscious witch. He didn't need words to convey what he needed of Evie right then. She nodded grimly, walking backwards to Hermione, her eyes never leaving their small mob.

The attackers had no idea the wrath they had invoked upon themselves by foolishly attacking Hermione and Evie. Worst still they believed that their numbers would be enough to take down the notorious Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle. He hadn't been marked dangerous for nought. Their inexperience in duelling would be their downfall.

One of the attackers moved, cried out a curse towards Thorfinn as he did so. Thorfinn had mastered the art of non-verbal casting and that was one of the greatest skills a master dueller could have. By the time the words had left their mouth, Thorfinn was prepare with his next move of attack.

He quickly side stepped the curse and then whipped Hermione's wand around, catching the attacker on the shoulder with his curse. They weren't quick enough for him, but Thorfinn had to give them some credit; they were rather determined to see him fall. Soon enough the air was filled with the angry sounds of curse against curse. And with each moment he stood fighting, he felt his desperation for Hermione's wellbeing growing.

Another whip of the wand and Thorfinn had sent another attacker sailing through the air, before landing roughly on the ground. He was vaguely aware that the other hooded attacker was talking to him. Taunting him more like it but Thorfinn didn't hear a word. There was only the rushing panic in his ears and the pounding of his rage that drowned everything out. Thorfinn stepped forward and in smooth precise movements took down the taunting attacker. His words caught in his throat as Thorfinn's spell caught him right in the stomach. He shook furiously and then his body went rigid, he looked almost marble as he fell to the floor. Thorfinn had barely managed to throw up a shield before a curse hit him in the chest. He stumbled just a little and grunted but did not fall. His attacker who mere seconds ago looked quite victorious now looked stunned. Thorfinn wasn't entirely sure what caused the curse to be so ineffective but he took advantage of it. Lowering his shield he ducked the next predictable curse before raising his wand and aiming. The attacker was on the floor before he could even think to move. He turned in time to see Draco immobilising their last attacker. But he didn't step away, instead standing guard over them as Thorfinn fell to his knees beside Hermione, cradling her head gently in his hands.

'I tried to apparate us out of here but they… they did something and I couldn't…' Evie informed him.

Thorfinn looked, taking stock of his sister. His eyes darkened when he saw her arm bleeding, as she held it close to her body.

'It doesn't matter Finn.' Evie said immediately, 'We have to get to the hospital. Now.' They would test the apparent anti-apparition wards their attackers had put up to stop them from escaping. With all of them down for the count, it was most likely the wards would have fallen too.

Thorfinn nodded, then shifted Hermione into his arms. 'Draco,' He called over his shoulder and when he heard the quick steps of his friend, he cradled Hermione a little closer before apparating them to St. Mungo's.

He landed directly in the very middle of the emergency room. The defeaning crack of their arrival caused a number of the occupants to jump in surprise. It took only a few moments before everyone recognised who had made such an arrival. Draco summoned an empty gurney, the racket of it moving across the room a loud scream in the wake of the silence their arrival had caused. Nobody dared moved as they watched the notorious Death Eater lay the once war heroine on the bed.

When none of the healers or medi-witches present made a move to help them, he growled in frustration and grabbed the closest one to him by the collar of his putrid lime green robes.

The scrawny healer whimpered as Thorfinn all but raised him of the ground, looking him menacingly in the eyes.

'We need a healer.' He ordered 'The best you've got.' He added putting the scared healer back on the ground. But when he didn't move, Thorfinn sneered. 'Now!' he barked.

The healer flinched, jumping back a space and tumbling over himself before turning and running from the Emergency room. He turned to another witch in the same robes, 'Help them!' Thorfinn ordered pointing between Hermione and Evie. But still nobody moved. He felt Hermione's wand spark in his hand and several of the medi-witches closest to him jumped back a space. He heard the scarping of metal again and turned to see Draco had summoned another gurney. Tentatively, he helped Evie on it.

The scrawny healer came bursting into the room again, this time with another healer into. Thorfinn recognised him immediately.

'Ah, Mister Rowle,' the healer said walking towards them. It was the same healer from his previous visit to the hospital.

'Healer Warren,' Thorfinn acknowledged.

'Let's get her upstairs. Those are going to need a careful dressing,' he advised one of the medi-nurses. The medi-nurse looked uncertain for only a beat longer before finally moving to do as the Healer instructed. 'And see that cut is cleaned and sutured properly before moving her.' He waved his wand over Hermione's body as he spoke, the floating quick quill scribbling furiously as he spoke.

'Is she…?' Thorfinn dared to ask.

'We can't be quite sure yet,' he answered looking a little grim. 'This is now a severely complicated case.'

Thorfinn moved in on the healer. 'That's not good enough!' he said menacingly.

To his credit, Healer Warren didn't flinch. 'We will do our best, Mister Rowle.' He answered calmly. 'It would probably help that you don't leave just yet. Given your … unique situation I would not like to know what happens if we put any amount of distance between you two at a time like this.'

Thorfinn nodded. There was no bloody way he was leaving.

'Oh and we'll need to contact the Aurors,' Healer Warren advised one of his medi-witches. At his words Thorfinn's stomach did a nasty little twist. 'They need to know one of our heroes was attacked.'

'They know,' Thofinn answered quietly. When Healer Warren looked up at him he merely held up his left arm, the missing silver bracelet suddenly glaringly obvious.

'Ah, I see,' the Healer said looking slightly nervous.

'He didn't do it on purpose!' Draco argued for his friend.

'Oh?'

'It was their bond,' Draco explained when Thorfinn said nothing. 'He could feel her and then … I guess it fought against the restraint because the next moment it snapped off and we were apparating to find them.'

Healer Warren didn't bother to hide his surprise at this. 'So your bond has gotten stronger?' Thorfinn nodded. 'What else has changed?' he asked.

Thorfinn shifted a little uneasy with telling a stranger such details. The bond was something sacred between just Hermione and him.

'Please, Mister Rowle, it's very important you tell us what's changed so we know what to expect when treating Miss Granger,' Healer Warren rationalised.

Thorfinn looked back at his witch, laying bloodied and bruised. 'Everything's changed,' he answered never looking away from her.

'What exactly?' Healer Warren asked.

But Thorfinn couldn't find the words to answer. Instead, his gaze was firmly on Hermione.

'Can you tell me how she came to have these wounds?' Another healer asked having finally stepped up to examine Hermione.

And just like that the questions came pouring out. He didn't seem to hear them but it didn't stop the healers from asking._ Do you know what curses she suffered? Where was she when it happened? Was she alone? How did she manage to put out the wildfire? How long did it burn against her skin? _

With each question that was asked for which he had no answer, Thorfinn felt his panic rising again. The more they stood around talking the worse Hermione got. He could feel her still but it was cold and distant and he didn't like it one bit.

"Enough questions," he finally snapped. "Just help her!"

"I'm afraid Mister Rowle it's not that simple!" Healer Warren said.

Thorfinn growled, grabbing the healer but his robes and pulling him closer. "Yes it is actually. She's hurt and you're a healer! Now do your fucking job!" He roared.

This time Healer Warren did flinch. He could see the other wizard becoming more frantic with each moment. He worried not just for himself but for Thorfinn too. Such unexpected usage of magic could be highly dangerous for him. He tried reaching out hoping to calm the angry wizard but Thorfinn shook him of and turned back to Hermione. He looked wrought with anguish and rage and his hands shook as he tried to take Hermione's hand in his own.

"Thorfinn..." Evie said, tears running down her blotchy face.

"Mister Rowle," Healer Warren said trying to get his attention again.

"You're not helping her!" Thorfinn accused panicked. "Do something!"

"We're trying but we need you to stay calm!" Healer Warren told him.

Thorfinn scoffed at the idea. How could he stay calm? The time for calm was over as he felt his mate and the bond slowly turn cold.

"You want me to stay calm?" Thorfinn spat angrily.

He reached for the healer again, his hands twisting in the fabric of his robes and he glared down at the man.

He opened his mouth to scold the man but felt the pin prick of a needle against his skin. Looking down he saw the scrawny healer from earlier beside him with scared eyes. His eyes glanced down and saw the injection in the healers hand.

Thorfinn growled and the little healer whimpered but there wasn't much more he could do as the edges of consciousness began to blur. He battled hard against it but it was no use. His fingers slackened his hold on Healer Warren and he heard his sister cry out for him before everything went dark.

}{}{}{}{

When he came to the first thing Thorfinn felt was the familiar cold steel against his wrist before he even opened his eyes. His magick jumped erratically against the restraints. Groaning at the pain humming in his head, his sight was filed with harsh white light. He heard footsteps rushing towards him.

"Finn!" Evie cried in obvious relief.

Thorfinn looked up to see his sister beside his bed, worried beyond anything.

"Oh Merlin! You're okay!" She choked.

"W-what happened?" He asked. His voice was gruff with sleep and his head was still humming a little.

"They ... they had to immobilise you," Evie told him carefully. He frowned at her explanation. "You were panicking and between you using magic and your bond they weren't sure what would or wouldn't work."

"So they drugged me?" Thorfinn asked raising a brow.

"Finn you were scaring the healers and they weren't sure what that meant for the bond." Evie said sighing.

"And ...?" Thorfinn asked his words catching in his throat.

Evie shifted a little and saw that other bed in the room was occupied. Hermione. He breath hitched and the strongest urge to touch her filled him.

"She's going to be okay. They put her in a medical induced coma to help with the healing." Evie told him. She squeezed his arm to get his attention again, "I thought I was going to lose you both."

"I'm sorry Evie," Thorfinn said sadly.

"You promised you weren't going to do anything stupid Finn!" Evie scolded.

"I couldn't do nothing Evie!" Thorfinn retorted. "You were being attacked! I felt her panic and pain. Every minute of it!"

"I know! I know!" Evie rushed out. "But Finn ... your parole ... bloody hell you used magic!"

"It was worth it and I would do it again," Thorfinn told her.

She wanted to argue that but she knew it was true. Thorfinn would have done everything and anything to protect them.

"I know," she said with a resigned sigh this time. "But who knows what the ministry is going to do to you now?"

"It was worth it Evie," he repeated. He held her hand firmly in his but his eyes flickered back over to Hermione.

She looked peaceful, despite the bandages on her arms.

"How bad was it?" He asked Evie.

She bit her lip. "Bad," she answered. "They used that same nasty wildfire that they used on you. The curses they threw luckily didn't leave any lingering damage."

Thorfinn nodded, " And you?"

She smiled," I'm alright Finn. Not much damage done." She said that while raising her hand a little.

He frowned when he saw the bandages. "It looks worse than it actually is." She assured him.

"I'm glad you're okay," he told her.

"Only thanks to you and Draco." Evie replied. "I don't know how much longer we would have been able to hold them off."

"You did a brilliant job Evie," Thorfinn praised. "I'm sorry. You both were put in danger because of me."

"Please don't apologize. This isn't your fault. " Evie said shaking her head.

When he looked like he was about to argue Evie merely silenced him with a look.

"Look Finn the aurors have been in and out for here all day. They're waiting for you to wake up so they can start questioning you about what happened." Evie informed him. "They've had Draco in questioning all afternoon."

Thorfinn groaned. He didn't want to deal with this right now. All he wanted was to have his witch in his arms again.

"I'm going to get a coffee and I'll tell them you're still asleep until you're ready for them okay?" She offered.

He nodded. She gave his hand another squeeze and then a peck on the cheek before turning and leaving the room. The door clicked shut behind her, leaving the room in silence. He glanced down at the steel restraints on his hands. He desperately needed to be closer to her. But he wasn't entirely sure how to get to her now. His hands rattled as he shook the restraints testing their strength. Looking back over to the sleeping Hermione he felt that deep need to touch her, to be closer to her. Their bond twisted and urged him to reach her and he felt his magic pulse against the restraints again. Knowing what it was this time, he tried focusing it. There was no way he was going to just lay there if there was a possibility of him actually touching her. He focused and pushed his magic against the restraints until they shook and rattled until they fell apart on the bed. He stared at it a little shocked it had worked a second time. He waited only for a beat before he pushed himself off the bed. Groaning only just a little at his stiff muscles. Thankfully he'd been spared the horrible hospital gown and was instead in his trousers and wife beater. He threw back the covers and on slightly shaky feet walked towards Hermione.

Tucked beneath the covers, she looked far to pale and far too fragile. There was odd bruising on her chest and bandages on either arm. He recognised the heavy gauze from when he wore them over his own burn. Gently he pushed back her hair and pressed his lips to her forehead breathing in heavily to steady their pulsing magic.

"I'm so sorry Duchess," he whispered.

She didn't react but he didn't expect her to what with her being in a magical coma. He wasn't deterred though as he felt her magick reach out to him. Thorfinn was comforted just a little by that much at least knowing she was still there with him. It's was the most reassuring thing he had to hold onto at the moment. He perched himself on the chair beside her bed, his large hand wrapping around her tiny one. He sat beside her bed for the longest time, his thumb running around her hand as he played over the attack in his head. It was a torturous cycle but he couldn't bring himself to stop. The image of Hermione lying on the street all bloodied and bruised was one he would never forget. He tried his best not to lay the blame on his shoulders because he knew both his sister and Hermione would hate it. Instead he laid his head on her bed, praying to Merlin that this would be the last time they'd ever been in the blasted hospital.

He sat there for the longest time before he heard the scuffling and raised voices on the other side of the door.

"You can't just barge in there!" He heard Evie's raised voice.

He barely had time to register the reply before the door burst open. He scowled but didn't move away as he saw Potter and Weasley standing at the threshold.

"Potter, as always you've got a flare for the dramatics." Thorfinn said unimpressed before looking back at Hermione.

"Get away from her! You've done enough damage," Potter spat and then he frowned as he realised something, "How the bloody hell are you out of bed? What happened to your restraints?"

"They're on the bed," Thorfinn answered with a shrug.

Wealsey walked over, picking up the broken restraints that had fallen on the bed.

"How?" Weasley asked looking a bit baffled.

"I broke them off," Thorfinn answered. He decided lying was pointless.

Harry looked oddly gleeful at his answer. "See! I was right! Ron get Kingsley!"

Ron looked between his friend and the large ex- death eater who didn't even seem the least bit concerned over their appearance in the room. No, his attention was still firmly on the witch beneath the covers.

"How did you break the restraints, Rowle?" Ron asked instead.

Thorfinn was rather surprised and barely turned to look at Ron over his shoulder.

"My magick refused to have any distance between us," Thorfinn told him.

"So your magick did this?" Ron clarified. Thorfinn nodded. "But these are magical restraints. It should have stopped you from using your magic."

Thorfinn shifted just so not entirely sure how much he wanted to reveal to Weasley. "Our bond plays by slightly different rules." He finally answered.

Ron looked rather thoughtful at his answer but his musing were interrupted by Harry.

"You've broken the law twice now Rowle!" Harry said.

Instead of denying that, Thorfinn merely turned to Harry and looked the saviour in the eye as he asked, "And why do you think I've broken the law twice, Potter?"

Harry scoffed. "You're not exactly a law abiding citizen now are you?"

"That's why you think I broke the law because I don't like following the rules?" Thorfinn asked raising a brow. "You're allowing your prejudice to cloud your judgement Potter."

"No, I'm seeing you clearly. She's here because of you!" Harry accused pointing at Hermione. He stepped up to the bed and stared Thorfinn down. "Get away from her! She got hurt because of you!" Harry said hotly. "We've spent our entire childhood running from dark wizards like you and now that the war is over I had hoped we'd finally have some peace ... that she'd have some peace but fuck! You've gone and attached yourself to her and she's never going to be safe now ! Look at what you've done!"

"Harry!" Ron warned. His best mate was seriously toeing the line for what constituted as unprofessional behaviour.

"No Ron, we knew this was going to end badly and just look! look at where we are" Harry cried.

'Mister Potter, are you causing my patients distress once more?' Healer Warren asked walking into the room. Evie followed behind with a fierce scowl on her face and her fists clenched tightly together.

'I demand that Hermione be moved into a separate room immediately! It's too dangerous for her to be around him,' Harry ordered turning to the Healer.

Healer Warren merely raised a brow. 'I'm afraid I can't do that.'

'Look I'll speak with Minister Kingsley if I have too,' Harry threatened. 'It's obviously clear, Rowle's a danger to her.'

'You're most welcome to speak to the Minister about this but I will not allow you or him to put my patients in any further danger.' Healer Warren said firmly. Harry scowled and was about to argue again when the good Healer raised his hand to stop him. 'Separating them at a time like this will only cause more damage than good. What you've failed to realised Mister Potter, is that your friend has suffered some serious injuries and it is only thanks to her mate that she is even here right now.'

Thorfinn clenched his jaw at the Healer's words. He hated to think just how bad it had gotten but he had to know and the words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them. 'How serious?' he asked.

Healer Warren sighed and turned to the burly wizard. 'Very serious. Had it been just the wildfire or the curses, we wouldn't have been so concerned but a mixture of the two could have led to some uncertain health issues. It's lucky that she had you and those runes to protect her. I daresay…' he trailed of suddenly unsure.

'What?' Thorfinn demanded.

'She might not have survived.' Healer Warren said softly.

Thorfinn felt his heart nearly stop and his grip on Hermione tightened.

'Of course that is not the case, as she is still very much alive. But her recovery will be slow.'

'What runes?' Ron asked suddenly.

Healer Warren looked at Thorfinn for permission. It was after all a private matter and when Thorfinn nodded, he explained. 'Bonded mates are given special runes that are created just for them. It's a form of protection.'

'And you're saying without this rune, Hermione would have died?' Ron clarified.

'Yes. The rune protected and as it strengthened the bond between the two, its most likely how Mister Rowle was able to feel Miss Granger's distress so clearly and break the restraints.' Healer Warren answered. He looked back at Thorfinn hoping to get some answers, 'According to Mister Malfoy, the restraints broke moments after you realised Miss Granger was in danger. Is this correct?'

'Yes.'

'What did you feel?'

Thorfinn sucked in a breath at that memory. 'Her pain.' He answered. 'The fire and the curses. All of it.'

Healer Warren nodded. 'Very well. Try and get some rest Mister Rowle. It will do you both some good.' He advised. 'No Mister Potter,' he said stopping Harry. 'I'm afraid I can't let you put those back now. It seems rather futile now anyway.'

Harry wasn't pleased with that as he held a new pair of restraints in his hand. 'Are we expected to just leave him unrestrained?'

'I'm afraid I don't think your restraints are going to do much good at the moment. In any case, the closer their proximity to each other the better for them.' Healer Warren told him.

'But his magic –'

'Is helping to heal her,' Healer Warren interrupted. He looked rather exasperated at the stubborn saviour.

'I thought it was just their … close proximity that helped?' Harry asked confused.

'They're bonded Mister Potter. That means their magic is one. Right now, Miss Granger is far too weak to heal on her own. But his magic,' he said pointing to Thorfinn, 'is helping to settle her and their bond is helping in the healing process.'

'This is … I …' Harry battled to get out. He didn't like this in any way.

''I think it's best we leave them to get some rest,' Healer Warren offered. 'You can come by later to check in on her.'

Harry ground his teeth together. 'Fine.' He agreed reluctantly and then seemed almost hesitant to approach Hermione but decided against it. Instead he gave Thorfinn one last glare before he fled from the room.

'There's going to be an auror stationed outside your door,' Ron said.

'So I don't try and escape?' Thorfinn asked with a raised brow.

'Yes, but its more for Mione's safety,' he answered truthfully. Ron gave Hermione one last lingering look before he followed his friend out the room.

Healer Warren turned back to his patients. 'Like I said Miste Rowle, try and get some rest. It will ease the bond and help her.' Thorfinn nodded. 'Miss Rowle, I must insist the same of you too. Shall I arrange for a bed for you?'

'No that's quite alright,' Evie said politely. 'I think I've found a spare bed.' She said motioning to the bed Thorfinn had woken up in.

Healer Warren smiled and excused himself, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Evie pulled out her wand and enlarged Hermione's own bed. 'You two were never going to fit on such a tiny space,' she said almost laughing.

Thorfinn looked up at her with a ghost of a smile. But when her own little smiled started slipping, he extended his hand and she came quickly to him, wrapping her arms around his torso as she buried her head in his chest, crying.

'It's okay, Evie,' He soothed. 'We're all okay now.'

'But w-we came so c-close to not being o-okay!' she cried, her words muffled into the fabric of his clothing.

Thorfinn wrapped both his arms around his sister and simply held her as she cried. He didn't say anything more, because he knew they were both right. They were going to be okay now, but they had come so close to losing almost everything.

Sometimes, fate liked to remind them just how fickle it could be.

* * *

AN: Hello dear readers!

I would like to start by saying I have the best readers ever! _You guys are amazing!_ Thank you for all the well wishes and being so supportive and understanding during these times. I can happily say that after being stranded abroad I am now safely back in my own country! I hope to have the next chapter out relatively soon!

A very big and sincere thank you to everyone that has favourited, followed and reviewed this story! I always say reading your reviews is one of the greatest sources of inspiration and motivation. **_So please do review!_**

If you are interested in seeing the cover image for this chapter, you can find it on my instagram account: ** immortal_dragon_empress **

_Song: I bet my life - Imagine Dragons_

Stay safe!

Cheers!


	18. Things we lost in the fire

_**Things we lost in the fire**_

_I was the match and you were the rock _

_Maybe we started this fire _

_We sat apart and watched _

_All we had burned on a pyre_

* * *

Ron had stood quietly, listening as Harry fought with the Minster over Rowle's breach of his parole. He looked entirely too smug and persistent on the matter. It gave Ron a sick twisted feeling in his gut when he realised Harry hadn't even bothered to ask whether Hermione would be okay.

"This matter is not open to you for discussion, Auror Potter." Kingsley warned. He frowned looking between the two young war heroes.

"At least tell me you're not just going to let this go unpunished!" Harry demanded.

"Of course not!" Kingsley replied and Harry smirked. "Our top auror's are gathering information on the attacks made against Mister Rowle and his family as we speak. We've got them down in questioning and once we have answers we'll proceed with charges."

Harry scowled. "That's not what I meant Kingsley! What of Rowle?"

"What about him?"

"He breached the terms of his parole! He used magic! He needs to be punished." Harry insisted.

Kingsley looked down the young wizard with something akin to disappointment. "I think Mister Rowle has been punished enough." Harry looked like he was going to object but Kingsley stopped him. "In any case we should be thanking him and Mister Malfoy as it was through their efforts that we were able to even catch the attackers. It seems our auror officers had been slacking in the commitment to the case." He gave Harry a pointed look.

Harry didn't like that implication in any sense and was about to object when Ron cut in.

"Enough Harry!" He said shocking his friend. "Look at where we are! Hermione's been hurt!"

"Exactly Ron! She's here because of him!" Harry cried desperately.

Kingsley looked between the two friends and decided it was time they had it out. Whatever was causing such strain between the Golden Trio had finally reared its ugly head. Kingsley turned and disappeared down the hallway, stopping only to ensure the aurors were stationed at the lift. He could still hear Ron's raised voice as he got into the lift.

"No, she's here because of us. We failed to do our job." Ron countered.

Harry spluttered angrily at that. "What- that's not…"

"Yes it is!" Ron said vehemently. "Can you honestly tell me you took the attacks on Rowle seriously? Can you tell me you didn't think he deserved it?" He asked his friend. "Because I did. I thought he did. He was a Death Eater and they let him go." And as he said those words, he saw Hermione's face in his mind and unimaginable shame filled him. They had failed her because they had refused to trust her.

"So why are you defending him?" Harry demanded.

"Because that's not the whole story is it?" Ron asked in turn. "Mione explained everything to us and we still thought the worst of them."

"Because it's the truth! You can't honestly expect to believe that Rowle's somehow a changed man," he spat the words like poison, "And you say seem to forget that you were also there Ron! Telling her what a terrible idea this was and look we were right!"

"No we weren't! I know what I said and … I wish I hadn't." Ron said weakly. He took a deep breath, levelling his friend with a determined look, "Harry, look mate she's not in here because of him I… fuck I think the only reason she's even here with us right now is because of him."

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Harry asked angrily.

"Hermione got hurt not because of who she loved but because we didn't do our jobs properly. Not as her friends and not as aurors. We failed her. Not him." Ron said and despite the words leaving a nasty taste in his mouth, he knew them to be true. Rowle hadn't failed Hermione, they had.

"This is bullshit!" Harry swore.

"Yes it is. It's complete and utter bullshit. Our friend almost died and we're still standing here arguing over whose fault it is. Wake the fuck up mate! Who she chooses to love is not important!" Ron retaliated, his own anger growing at Harry's stubbornness.

'Yes it is!'

'Then why did we fight a war? If she can't love who she wants then why did we go through all that? Why did I lose my brother? And Remus and Tonks and Snape?' Ron asked. His heart ached at the mention of his lost brother and their fallen comrades but he didn't have a choice. Harry's stubbornness would end them all.

'Th- they …' Harry battled.

Ron sighed. 'Look I know it's difficult to believe especially after everything I've ever said on this but maybe just maybe I was wrong and not all Slytherins are evil.'

'He's still a Death Eater.' Harry insisted.

'Ex-Death Eater, Harry.' Ron corrected.

'No it doesn't change … no …'

'She's the brightest witch of the century! Do you honestly think she doesn't know what she's doing?' Ron asked with a scoff.

There was silence. A tense stifling silence that neither of them liked.

'Things are changing mate. But that doesn't have to be a bad thing.' Ron said slowly.

Harry didn't say anything. He ground his teeth together, biting down on his frustration. He had gone through entirely too much change in the months since the war had ended. Most had been for the better but he had countered on having his friends by his side as he went through it all. Not having Hermione by his side was the hardest thing to reconcile with. Her bond with Rowle felt entirely too much like betrayal and deep down, past all his stubbornness he knew it was not her fault.

'If we let her go with him, we'll lose her.' Harry said softly trying to hold onto the remnants of what was once their friendship.

'Only if we carry on this way.' Ron warned.

Harry shook his head. He wasn't ready for this. 'No, Ron you don't understand. If we let her go on like this. We will lose her to him. I mean just look at their bond… it's … it could be dangerous for her! He broke his magical restraint.'

'To get to her!' Ron reminded him. 'He could feel she was in trouble. There is nothing wrong with that Harry and you know it.' Ron sighed in frustration. 'Look whatever your problem with them is I can almost guarantee it's not solely Rowle. So do yourself a favour and figure it out before you lose another friend and this time… this time Harry it will be your fault.' Ron warned solemnly.

There was that silence again.

'It wasn't supposed to end like this.' Harry said quietly.

'Like what?' Ron asked frowning.

'Us. Apart.'

'Who says we're apart?' Ron questioned. 'And who's to say this is the end?'

'She will,' Harry answered looking at his friend. 'You know she will.'

'No, I don't.' Ron answered. 'Because I know Hermione's been a far better friend to us than we have ever been to her. And if she does say this is the end, we've only got ourselves to blame.'

Harry thought it over. His face contorting into a worried wince as all the terrible things they had thrown at her in the past few months came rushing back to him. It was nearly unforgivable.

Ron could see his friend battling and reached out to him. "Mate." He said with a heavy sigh. "What is this really about?" When Harry didn't say anything at first Ron pressed a little deeper. "What are you so afraid of Harry?"

Harry was determined to tell him anything but the truth because he wasn't quite sure he was ready to face it just yet. But before he could stop himself the words were slipping from his mouth.

"We fought for change," Harry finally answered. "I just never thought what that change might mean for us."

'It's a good thing Harry," Ron reminded him.

"I know! I know!" he cried. "But … fuck! I wasn't expecting this kind of change so quickly." He admitted in frustration running his fingers through his hair. "Especially from Hermione! I never expected …this!" Ron wisely didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. Harry sighed, slouching against the wall. "We've been through so much together. I would have probably died in first year if it wasn't for her. She's always been there."

It dawned on Ron then what it was that Harry couldn't bring himself to say. "Until she wasn't." he murmured.

Harry nodded but he couldn't look his friend in the eye. "I wasn't ready. I'm still not ready."

"For what?" Ron asked.

'To have to share her with anyone else," Harry admitted, shame faced. "She's always been our friend Ron. She's been our biggest supporter and greatest confidant. I'm not ready for someone to take her away from me… especially someone like Rowle."

'But Harry, Hermione was always going to go on helping other people. She was never going to stop helping. It's what she does. What did you think was going to happen when she did eventually marry?" Ron asked frowning.

Harry had the good sense to look a little guilty then. "Truthfully, I just assumed she would find her way back to you. And because it's you it would… " he stopped hesitantly.

'It would what, Harry?" Ron asked with a raised brow.

"It would be like it always was," Harry finished. Ron didn't seem too surprised by his answer. "Rowle pretty much blasted that idea to pieces." Harry added.

"This is why you're so against Rowle and Mione?" Ron clarified. 'Because he what … stole her from us? Because you didn't want to share her? She's not some toy Harry!"

Harry flushed angrily. "I know that!" He defended. "I just … fuck I just wanted more time with her without the looming threat of war hanging over our heads. I just wanted a little more time with her before everything changed. But it was like I blinked and everything was different. I couldn't hold on to anything and usually Hermione's around to help … but this time she wasn't and I at first I figured she needed space after everything that happened. But the more time she spent apart from us, the angrier I got and then when we figured out why that was, I couldn't seem to make sense of anything anymore." Harry groaned wondering just how he'd let their friendship reach this point. "It felt like a betrayal of some kind. Like she was choosing them over us." He scoffed even as the words left his mouth. "Her ending up with Rowle was the last thing I ever imagined to come from the war. But when I found out, I panicked. I still think he's dangerous," Harry admitted to his friend. "And this bond of hers is partially why I feel so betrayed."

"I don't understand." Ron said looking confused.

"Magic's taken away all my family Ron. My parents, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore … everyone I ever had. And just when I thought it was done, it took Hermione away too and gave her to a bloody Death Eater! One that tried to kill her!" Harry cried outraged. "I-I don't understand why! The war is over. She's meant to be safe! But now that's never going to happen"

"What makes you think she won't be?" Ron questioned.

"How could she be, when she's bonded to him?" Harry practically spat.

Ron squared his shoulders, 'I think it's time you gave Rowle a little more credit." Harry scowled but Ron continued. "I don't like him either but –"

"But what?" Harry interrupted. "What could possibly make this okay?"

"He loves her." Ron simply said.

Harry shook his head. 'It's not that simple. Just because he loves her, we're supposed to be okay with the fact that our friend is going to have a target on her for the rest of her life?"

"Yes Harry!" Ron said vehemently. "Yes, we're supposed to be okay with that because we should trust her, like we should have done from the start!" Ron looked determined to make Harry understand his point. "She never once stopped believing in us. Even when I left," Ron huffed rather painfully at the memory, "I left you two Harry." He reminded his friend, "I left you in that tent. She didn't. She deserves more from you than this."

"You don't understand Ron!" Harry argued. "How can I keep her safe now?" he insisted. "Look at where we are! She could have died today."

"But she didn't," Ron pressed on. "And that's no thanks to us! She's only alive because Rowle trusted her as much as we once did. Their bond or magic or whatever it is, that's what saved her. Not us. He saved her."

"I'm not ready for anyone else to have that kind of responsibility over her," Harry admitted. "I don't trust him with her."

"But it's not about us and what we want, harry." Ron reminded him sadly. "It's about what makes Mione happy."

Harry looked at Ron with scepticism. "How can we be sure he's not just using her?"

"Old Magick bonds aren't so easily fooled, Harry." He answered. He might not know much about the old magick but he did know that it did not take to trickery. Ron grasped Harry by the shoulder firmly. "Harry, her magic sort him out. Their magic bonded them together. Forever. There is no undoing that. That sort of act doesn't just happen to anybody."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked frowning.

"That there's a reason they were bonded to each other and maybe it's not our place to understand why but can't we at least – as her friends – try to accept it?" Ron offered.

"When did you get to be so accepting of all this?" Harry asked instead. "You had an awful lot to say not too long ago."

Ron sighed. "Yeah and then my best friend almost died because I was too busy being mad at her! You said it yourself. Look at where we are! What more is it going to take for you to understand?" Ron demanded clearly frustrated.

Quite alarmingly, Harry chocked back what sounded like a sob and then leaned back against the wall before sliding down to the floor. Ron looked shocked and uncertain as he watched his friend crumble before him.

"I- I didn't mean for it to get like this," Harry mumbled gripping his hair in frustration. "I was … I am so angry. We just saved the world. All I wanted was for some time with my family – what little family I did have left anyway – before things started changing. I didn't – fuck! I didn't want it to be like this but it was just so much easier to hold onto my anger and use that as –ugh- I don't know some kind of shield against everything that was now different. She must think we hate her." he whispered heartbroken.

"She'd be right to." Ron replied grimly. "We were awful to her."

"I know," Harry admitted. "I was just so afraid of losing her. This bonding business with Rowle happened right after the war –"

"Technically it happened during the war," Ron corrected.

"Right," Harry mumbled. "Anyway I just figured I would have you and Hermione to help with all the aftermath of the war but …"

Ron looked at Harry with sympathy. "Mate, you more than anyone else got a raw deal in all this saving the world business. I can understand wanting your friends around especially for the aftermath but Harry," Ron sighed stopping to take a deep breath, "Isn't it selfish to always expect so much of Mione?" he asked.

Harry frowned. "We're friends, Ron. Best friends! Being there for each other is what we do!"

"I know that! But in all this, all we've been concerned about is ourselves and how Mione can help us. We never considered what this might mean for her. Did you ask how she was dealing with being bonded to a Death Eater who once tried to kill her? Because I sure didn't. I was too busy throwing insults and being angry at her." Ron said looking quite ashamed. He knelt down so that he was eye level with Harry. "I lost my brother and my friends and regardless of what she was going through, Hermione was there when I needed her. She always has been."

Harry inhaled sharply, knowing Ron's words were beyond true. "I can't lose her Ron, and I don't just meant to Rowle." He whispered. "But I feel like I already have… with how I've behaved and the things I said to her."

"Hermione will forgive you." Ron assured him.

"Not this time," Harry argued. "And she'd be right not to."

"Harry – "

"No Ron. You were right. We've been selfish." Harry mumbled.

"We've all been through a lot Harry. Figuring out what comes after the war was never going to be easy." Ron offered.

"Yeah, but I never expected to fuck it up this badly." Harry said and Ron smiled in agreeance. "So what do we do now?"

"Try and make things right I guess." Ron said.

"How?"

"Well I suppose we could start by being better friends." Ron answered. "Come on. Let's go see Kingsley about these attackers. He's got them waiting in custody."

Harry nodded and accepted the hand Ron extended to him, helping him off the floor. He cast one last look towards Hermione's room at the end of the hallway before turning and walking away with Ron.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Hermione groaned as the edges of consciousness crept back. She opened her eyes and then snapped them shut almost immediately. The room was entirely too bright. She groaned again, becoming more aware of the dull pain running through her body. The light felt harsh and prickly even against her closed eyelids and she turned as much as she could, burying her face in something warm and so familiar. The scent, washed over all her senses, the soothing beating lulling her into a sense of calm. She felt the touch of his fingers against her temple and gently carding through her hair as he pulled her closer, whispering in her ear. Her mind was still too foggy to grasp the exact words but it soothed her nonetheless.

"T-Thorfinn," she whispered, her voice raspy and rough.

She felt the sharp intake of breath as he froze for a second. "Duchess," he whispered but she could only moan. "Hermione," he whispered more urgently this time.

It was that strange terrifying urgency in his voice that had her forcing herself to open her eyes. The light hurt and she almost shut them again but when she felt the tightening of his arms around her, she forced herself to focus on the blurry image before her. As she grew accustomed to the light, the details filled in.

There was a sigh of relief when she finally looked up at Thorfinn. She had never seen him look so worried before.

"Hermione," he breathed.

She gave a weary smile, "Hi."

He leaned down, closing the tiny space between them as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then he buried his face in the crook of her neck, holding her with everything he had.

She felt the weight of his emotions through their bond and she sobbed as full realisation finally dawned on her. She felt the lingering remnants of fear and panic edge away as pure relief and love flooded their bond. She raised her one hand, wrapping it around his neck, hugging him just as assuredly as he was. But as her hand grasped him she saw the bandage there and the memory of the attack came flooding back. The fear and pain took turns assaulting her memory and robbing her of calm breaths. The memory of the fire against her skin had her hiccupping but worst still, the idea of losing her mate, of Thorfinn suffering just as much if not more – because she knew he would blame himself for this and that guilt was the worst thing to carry – had her chocking back hot tears and her fingers digging into his fabric of his wife beater. All she had thought of during her attack was getting Evie and herself back home. Back to Thorfinn. But she'd failed.

"T-Thorfinn…" she cried.

"I'm here," he assured her immediately. "I'm right here."

"I'm s-sorry," she mumbled, her face buried in his chest. "They …. And E-Evie… I …."

"Shhh," Thorfinn soothed cutting of her hysterical cries.. "You're safe now. I promise. You're safe now." She looked up at him and Thorfinn felt his heart nearly break at the look in her eyes. "You're safe now, Duchess. I promise." He promised earnestly.

She barely nodded. "And Evie?" she asked in a frightened whisper.

"She's okay too." He assured her. "See for yourself." He added with a smile as he looked over her shoulder.

Hermione frowned and had turned just a little before her sight was filled with a teary – eyed Evie. Looking slightly weary but still very much alive.

"Evie!" Hermione cried in relief.

The blonde smiled but that soon crumpled as she let go of her tears.

"I'm so sorry Hermione!" she cried. "It was my fault we were in Hogsmeade! And things escalated so quickly! I'm so sor –"

"Evie! Stop! It's not your fault!" Hermione said quickly. "Please. I doubt I would have survived if it hadn't been for you!"

She released Thorfinn from her grasp before reaching for Evie, pulling her closer as she hugged the blonde. Evie released a watery sob before hugging Hermione back as best she could as Thorfinn still had a good hold on her.

When at last the two witches let go of each other, Evie took a seat on the edge of the bed as Hermione settled back against Thorfinn's hold.

She sighed, feeling completely exhausted but she needed to know what exactly happened.

"How bad was it?" she asked looking at Thorfinn.

He didn't say anything instead he closed his eyes for moment and exhaled. Hermione felt her stomach twist.

"That bad?" she asked. When he didn't say anything, she looked at Evie. "What happened?"

Evie bit her lip, looking from her friend to her brother. She recognised that look in her brother's eyes. It gave her pause because it wasn't something that she'd seen often. He was scared. She wasn't surprised though. It was the one look that had been a permanent fixture in the past few hours. Thorfinn wasn't looking at her though. His gaze was set on Hermione, as if memorising every little detail of her, before someone came and took her away just like he feared.

"You were hit with the wild fire during the fight." Evie started.

"I remember." Hermione groaned.

"I tried my best to put it out as fast as I could but that just gave them the opportunity to advance on their attack. I had barely managed to douse the fire and put up a strong enough shield when Thorfinn and Draco arrived." Evie continued. She cast her eyes down to her hands, unable to look her friend in the eye.

Hermione reached out, grasping Evie's hand in hers, squeezing it until her friend found her resolve to continue.

"Draco stepped up to help while Thorfinn checked on you but we were outnumbered. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but then …" she released a shaky breath finally looking up at her brother.

"But what?" Hermione asked looking between them. "What happened?"

"Thorfinn picked up your wand and well… he saved us." Evie finished.

"Y-You used magic?" she asked shocked. He simply nodded. "But how? The bracelet won't let you use magic." She looked down trying to find his hands but he wouldn't let her move.

"It wouldn't but our bond didn't like that very much," he told her. "They broke off."

"You used magic," Hermione said disbelievingly. He nodded. "Thorfinn you could get into serious trouble for this! You shouldn't have done that!"

At her words, Thorfinn scowled and Evie wisely jumped off the bed. She quickly made her way back to her own bed, giving them some space.

"I couldn't let you die!" He growled.

"But… your parole," Hermione insisted. "Do you have any idea what this means for you?"

His scowl deepened. "Yes. I'm aware." He said through gritted teeth.

"Are you?" she pressed.

"What is this about, Hermione?" he asked pulling himself up and away from her slightly. "There was no choice in doing what I did."

"I don't think you understand what you've done!" she argued. "You shouldn't have acted so rashly. You violated the terms of your parole. Merlin knows that the Ministry will do now."

"To save you!" he said vehemently. "I would do it again. In a heartbeat."

"Don't you get it Thorfinn!" she cried frustrated. "You could lose your magic! Because of me! That's not fair!"

"Rather my magic than you!" he shot back. Hermione sucked in a breath as he grasped her face in his hands. "Don't you get it, Duchess?" he asked imploring her too look at him. "I would have given anything in that moment to get to you. Anything." he stressed. "If the price for saving you is losing my magic then so be it."

She felt the tears slip down her cheeks, unable to stop them. he spoke so assuredly, leaving no room for her to doubt him.

"Hermione look at me," he implored again. This time she did. "I love you." He spoke the words slowly and calmly. "You're my family, right?" he asked her.

"Yes." She answered softly but firmly.

"And surely by now you know there is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do to keep my family safe." He said.

"But –" she weakly protested.

"Including giving up my magic." He assured her.

"I j-just don't want to lose you. And I definitely don't you or Evie to suffer because of me." Hermione admitted. She shook her head stopping his immediate argument. "I thought I was never going to see you again. I thought about you and Evie and how unbearable it would be if you lost her too." Hermione whispered tearfully.

Thorfinn gathered her in his arms a little more securely. He pushed aside her curls and tipped her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Losing either of you would be completely unbearable," Thorfinn admitted. "But I'd rather have no magic than lose either of you." He repeated.

Hermione's tear filled eyes glanced down at her lap and Thorfinn could feel her guilt through their bond. It was almost crippling. He gathered her a little closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead and instinctively, she reached up, her hand twisting into the fabric of his vest.

"It wasn't your fault." He told her. "It wasn't your fault." He repeated and then he kissed her with all he had. She gasped and let him push her back against the mattress. "If anything, this is my fault." He whispered, his eyes falling shut as he spoke.

She didn't need their bond to tell her what he felt then. Shame and a strong sense of helplessness. She didn't like it. Thorfinn had never been ashamed of who he was. He had, from the very first moment they met, been unapologetically himself. It was one of the things she loved the most about him. He owned his past; it didn't own him and she wasn't about to let that change.

Hermione raised her hand, her fingers smoothing over his beard in that same soothing familiar gesture he loved. She waited for him, the tensing of his jaw to unclench as he exhaled. Still he didn't open his eyes, unable to face her.

"It's not your fault either," she told him. "Thorfinn, look at me." She ordered. It took a moment but he complied. "It's not your fault either."

"You were hurt because I'm a Death Eater."

"Ex-Death Eater." She reminded him.

"That … Hermione that doesn't …"Thorfinn struggled. "You don't understand."

"Help me then."

"How am I ever going to protect you from the sins of my past?" he asked desperately.

She didn't answer at first, unable to answer him. She leaned in, pressing her lips against his. "I don't know." She finally said. "But what I do know is that I love you and there is nothing that's going to change that. So whatever comes our way, we'll face it together. Promise me, Thorfinn." She demanded.

He released a shuddering breath. "I've said it before, Duchess. You're far to forgiving. I didn't understand it then and I still don't understand it now."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Promise me Viking." She said undeterred.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I promise." He vowed.

Again, he wrapped her in his arms and when she sighed contently, Thorfinn felt it ripple through their bond. She was here, she was safe and that was all that mattered for now.

Their peace was disturbed a few moments later with a knock at the door. Whoever was on the other side, didn't wait to be permitted in. Instead, they stepped inside looking between the two beds before finally settling on Hermione. It took her a moment to register who it was, her eyes widening in surprise.

Her hands grasped Thorfinn's tightly as she whispered, "Oh."

The room filled with a tense silence and even Evie slide of her bed, walking towards her brother and Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. She ignored the hurt look on his face.

"We need to talk," he simply said. "Please." He added surprising her.

Hermione looked at Thorfinn and while he looked conflicted he didn't say anything. This was her call to make. When he shuffled beside her, his lips pressing against her temple, she closed her eyes, sighed and then turned to the man still standing at the door.

She gave him a barely there nod. "Okay, let's talk."

* * *

AN: Hello dear readers!

I apologise for the long wait for this chapter. It has been a tough few weeks. A very big thank you to all you wonderful readers. Those who are still following, favouriting and have reviewed this story! It means the world to me.

_I appreciate all those readers who have taken the time to review. Please, as a writer, one of the greatest aspects of writing especially on this platform is hearing what you think. Your words have more power than you believe. So please do review! _

if you are interested in seeing the cover image for this chapter, you can find it on my instagram account : immortal_dragon_empress

_Song: Things we lost in the fire - Bastille _

Please stay safe!

Cheers!


	19. Take me home - Part 1

**_Take me home - Part 1 _**

_Every minute gets easier_

_The more you talk to me_

_You rationalise my darkest thoughts_

_Yeah, you set them free_

_Came to you with a broken faith_

_Gave me more than a hand to hold_

_Caught before I hit the ground_

* * *

Ron shifted uncomfortably, looking between the three occupants in the room. He wasn't entirely sure where to start. There was so much to say and so much to apologise for. The fact that Hermione looked so content, so safe in Thorfinn Rowle's embrace of all things certainly didn't make it any easier but it reinforced what he believed needed to be done.

"You wanted to talk, so talk." Hermione said stiffly.

Ron winced at her tone but knew he deserved it. "Would it be possible for us to speak alone?" Ron asked knowing it was a slim chance.

"No." Thorfinn growled immediately.

Ron scowled and was about to respond when Hermione spoke.

"No, I don't think so." Hermione told him. She couldn't bear to even think about Thorfinn leaving her side right now. It felt like he was the only thing keeping her afloat.

Evie took a seat beside Hermione bed, watching Ron with cold eyes. When he turned to look at her she merely raised a brow until he huffed and then took another step into the room. The door closed behind him with a sharp hiss.

Ron took a deep breath, looking at his friend. "I'm s-sorry." He simply said, hanging his head in shame.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

There was a moment of silence as his words filled the room. "What exactly are you sorry for? Throwing insults at me for the decisions I made? For not being there when I needed you the most? For treating the threats that had been made against my soul-bonded mate as if they were nothing or was it for thinking I'd just forget about Thorfinn and Evie and hell even Draco and come crawling back to you and Harry?"

She didn't shout. She didn't yell but her words were delivered with quiet anger.

Ron had the decency to look ashamed. He didn't meet her eyes as she spoke, unable to face the fury in his friend's eyes.

"What exactly are you sorry for, Ronald?" She asked icily.

"For everything," he answered, finally looking at her. She didn't react. Not a softening of the eyes or a sympathetic smile. Nothing.

"I don't think that's good enough Ronald." Hermione said tersely.

"I'm not sure what more I can say except that I'm sorry Mione." Ron said truthfully.

"Well you certainly had a lot to say before," Thorfinn said glaring at the redhead.

Ron opened his mouth, a sharp retort ready but then realising the other wizard was correct, he quickly shut it. Sighing deeply he said, "I know." He gathered his courage and continued, "Look Hermione, I know what I said and how I reacted was wrong. There's nothing more to say for it. I was a shite friend."

"That much you are correct about." Hermione mumbled.

"It was never my intention to hurt you Hermione. I was just scared for you. We both were." Ron said.

"And I suppose that makes everything better then doesn't it? We should all forgive and forget now?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Could you?" Ron asked with a raised brow.

"No." She immediately responded.

"I thought as much," Ron said. "I don't want to fight with you Hermione. I just want you to be safe."

"You have a bloody funny way of showing it!" Hermione snapped.

Ron huffed. "I know!" he cried and then looked at Hermione who looked ever so angry. "I know Mione," he said softly. "I know I – we fucked up. And I have nothing more to say but that I am really sorry. I know there's nothing more that can be said. I just want us to be friends again… like we used to be."

Hermione contemplated his words for a moment, "You're right." She finally said. Ron looked relieved but it was short lived. "You did fuck up and there is nothing more you can say for it." Ron nodded and Hermione was happy to see it wasn't all just an act. "But Ron, too much has been said and done for us to go back to being friends."

"Hermione!" Ron started.

"No," she quickly interrupted. "I don't know if I can forgive you or Harry for this, just yet. This wasn't a trivial matter like us arguing over a broomstick or even our bloody pets!" she reminded him sharply. "This was you and Harry not trusting me … me! Of all people I would have thought my loyalty and trust to the both of you would be unquestionable but I can see I was wrong."

"No. No, you weren't wrong! We do trust you! We do!" Ron promised.

"You say that Ron, but if it were true, then how did we get here?" she asked him and when he didn't answer she continued, "If that were true, then where is Harry now?" Hermione asked him sadly.

Ron's shoulders drooped, unsure how to convince one of his oldest friends that this wasn't a matter of loyalty but fear. Fear of losing those closest to him that had caused Harry to act out completely.

"Harry does trust you Hermione," Ron finally answered. "He just doesn't trust …"

"Me," Thorfinn answered looking at the red haired.

Ron shook his head, "He doesn't trust who you used to be." Hermione frowned but Ron held up his hand, stalling her response as he continued to explain. "He's terrified that he'll lose you and I know it sounds like bullshit because this was probably the worst way to handle this but it is the truth. Look Mione, Harry's carrying a lot of guilt from the war and no excuses here –" he said this raising his hands again in surrender – "but he wasn't ready for everything to change so quickly."

"None of us were!" Hermione cried hotly.

" I know." Ron admitted. "But you've always been there for him Mione. More than I ever have and to see you so happy and free without him… I guess he felt a little betrayed and guilty. We all did."

"Betrayed?" Hermione choked out.

"I guess it felt like you were choosing them over us. He always assumed it would be us" Ron said gesturing between them, "and then you got bonded and everything… changed. It was a lot to take in and with the war not so far behind us, I guess it threw us all for a loop. Especially Harry." Ron sighed. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I always knew we were never going to last, but Harry didn't. And seeing you with them," motioning to the Rowles, "… it wasn't how he or any of us thought this would end." He said.

Ron felt awkward having to explain Harry's emotional problems to both Hermione and the Rowles. It felt like quite an overstep but he couldn't very well say nothing. They owed Hermione some sort of an explanation.

"I didn't think this would be the end either Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "I certainly didn't think I would find myself soul-bonded to Thorfinn Rowle at the end of the bloody war and I most definitely didn't think I would have to go at it all on my own! But I did and I … I don't know maybe if he had just tried listening to me then perhaps he wouldn't have felt that way!" She was quite hysterical at this point, leaning forward on her bed." Thorfinn gripped her shoulders steadily, and scowled at Ron as she continued. "You can't come in here Ron and try and guilt me into forgiving you for being a shite friend! We've all been through hell! But I was there! I was _always_ there for you two!"

"I know!" Ron tried soothing. But it did nothing. Instead, he had to watch as Thorfinn reached for Hermione's hands, taking them gently in his, and whispering something in her ear.

A moment later, she took a calming breath though it did little to soothe her anger. "Do you though, Ron?" Hermione eventually asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Ron stuttered confused.

"Harry's always forgiven you no matter what you've done." She said and Ron had the decency to look a little red faced. "You walked out on us and he forgave you." Hermione said almost breathless with disbelief. "He didn't even have to think about it. He forgave you the minute you walked out of that tent."

"Hermione I –" Ron started.

"No, you're done talking. I'm going to talk you and for the first time you're actually going to listen." Hermione demanded.

Ron mutely nodded and Hermione continued.

"He's always given you more leeway than me. He was always more forgiving of you. No matter that my actions were only because I cared about him. But that never stopped me, did it?" she asked rhetorically. "I just thought it was the fickleness of our youth. We were young, naïve and temperamental. I thought he doesn't mean to be this callous with my friendship because hey, he's under a lot of pressure what with an tyrannical mad man trying to kill him. But I can't make those excuses anymore. What did I do that was so wrong, Ron?" she asked her once best friend.

"I …you …" Ron battled and then a moment later resigned himself to the truth. "I don't know."

Hermione laughed mockingly. "Yes you do. All I did was fall in love. Was that so bad? I'm sorry it wasn't you Ron, but I wouldn't change it for anything." Hermione said honestly. "If we could go back and undo it all, I don't think I would. Being soul bonding is not a simple thing and yet you and Harry treated it like some great betrayal I _chose_ to enact against you."

"You're right," Ron said shocking her. "We did act that way and while I can't – won't – speak for Harry, I will say that I am sorry. What I said when I found out was wrong. And Hermione," he said taking a step towards her despite the glaring wizard beside her, "You shouldn't have to choose between what makes you happy. You shouldn't have to worry about going back and wondering if undoing it all will make those around you happy. You deserve to have a happy life, Hermione and regardless of who it is that you chose to share that with, we both want the same for you."

"Really Ron?" Hermione asked. "Is that really what you both want for me?"

"Yes, of course." Ron answered firmly.

"Is that why it's just you in here now and not Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at him once more. "Harry believes I've betrayed him, isn't that what you said? Because I chose to follow my heart and it just so happened to lead me down a different path than he expected? So how can he want me to be happy?" She asked harshly but she didn't give him a moment to answer as she ploughed on. "So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well now that I've made my choice which is nothing close to what he wanted. What happens now?" She asked rhetorically. "Am I no longer worthy to be his friend? Is that why he isn't here?!" she snapped sarcastically.

"Of course not," Ron sighed. "Hermione, I don't have any more reasons than I have excuses." He said wisely. "I know we've been terrible friends to you and there is nothing that we can do to undo that. I'm sorry we weren't there when you needed us to be, but we will try in the future."

"You keep saying 'we' Ron, but it's just you, isn't it?" Hermione questioned.

Ron shifted uncomfortably. "He's not ready for all this Hermione." He finally answered. "I won't lie or make any more excuses. He's not ready and he won't be for a while."

Hermione looked down at her lap, silently watching as Thorfinn threaded his fingers with hers. But when she didn't say anything further, Ron continued.

"He kept saying he was fine. That he was happy and okay. That it was just the odd nightmare here and there. But he was lying. Harry needs help. Good, honest help from people who actually know what they're doing. I can't offer him anything more than my support and a drink. That's why it's just me right now. He won't … he can't be the friend you need because he has a lot to work through. Things we can't help him with." Ron explained. "Which is why until he gets the help he needs, Harry's off the case."

Hermione nodded. "Did he agree to this?" she asked.

"He didn't have much choice. Kingsley basically demanded it of him and uh … well said that until Harry gets the help he needs and is cleared by a professional, he won't be continuing as an Auror on any other cases too." He finished.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked.

"It was due to our negligence and prejudice that we never caught the person who attacked Rowle before today. You were right, we didn't take it seriously and you could have died. That's … I would never have been able to live with myself if something had happened to you today." Ron said worriedly.

"You needn't worry about that Weasley." Thorfinn said with a little growl. "Had something happened to Hermione today, you wouldn't have lived to feel guilty about it." He threatened.

Ron blanched as Hermione groaned, "Thorfinn!" she chided swatting his arm.

Thorfinn merely shrugged, wrapping his arm around her more securely. She turned back to Ron, "So Harry's not an Auror anymore?" she asked for clarification.

"Yeah. He and I will be taking a short break to sort through everything. Kingsley has ordered that Harry get some counselling." He told her. "Your case will be handled by another auror within the department."

Hermione nodded. "Well I want to be sorry that you won't be Auror's for a while, but I am glad you'll be getting some help." She paused unsure and then continued. "I'm glad for the both of you."

"Thanks Mione," Ron said sincerely.

Hermione nodded and then said quite solemnly. "We can't go back to how we used to be Ron." She tried not to let the despondent look on his face wear her down. "We're not the same people to have that kind of friendship anymore. I want to be your friend, but it's going to take some time."

Ron nodded. "I know. I just … hoped that maybe it could be." He said sadly. "I really am sorry Hermione."

"I know you are, Ron." She said with a small smile.

He smiled at her and then caught the glare of Thorfinn behind her. He cleared his throat, shifting on his feet. "So about your case." He went on. "We were able to identify your attackers once we got them back to the department."

"You did?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it took a while. You really did a number on them, Rowle." Ron said looking at the larger wizard.

Thorfinn had the barest of there smiles and Hermione turned to him with wide eyes. He looked down at her, his hand reaching up to caress her cheek. "Don't ask to me say I regret it, because I don't, Duchess." Hermione sighed in resignation. "Anything to keep you safe, remember?" he whispered in her ear.

She shivered at the pleasantness of having him close but more than that she revelled in his absolute promise even if she didn't quite agree with the extremities of his actions. She pressed her forehead to his, her eyes closing briefly as she savoured his every touch.

"Who was it?" she asked Ron, without turning away from Thorfinn. When he didn't answer, she opened her eyes, finally looking at him. "Ron, who was it?" she asked again.

"Dennis Creevy and Justin Flinch Fletchy." He answered.

"W-what?" Hermione asked aghast. "Why?"

"Dennis felt it wasn't right that Rowle be let free when his brother had died during the final battle." He said with a sigh. "He … like a lot of us had a lot of anger and guilt over the ones that we lost and he just let it get the better of him."

"But … why Justin?" Hermione asked. She was recking her brain trying to think of whom Justin had lost during the war.

"His mother had died at the hands of a Death Eater. I believe you might be familiar with him, Rowle." Ron said looking at the other wizard.

Thorfinn raised a brow in askance.

"Walden Macnair," Ron told him.

"How?" Thorfinn asked.

"In a raid a few months short of the final battle." Ron said.

"Did she suffer?" Hermione asked.

"Not from we could gather." Ron answered.

"Good," Thorfinn said. "Macnair was a miserable bastard. He liked to play with his victims." He explained gravely.

"Dennis was able to convince him and a few others that Rowle, and I guess by extension anyone connected to him was dangerous." Ron carried on. "They're down at holding at the moment. They'll be charged with numerous counts of assault and attempted homicide."

"But …" Hermione stuttered, battling to wrap her brain around the information. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"They confessed." Ron said simply. "He's… they're angry and they acted stupidly on it. You got hurt. You all did." Ron corrected looking at them all. "And as part of their sentencing, they'll be subjected to a good healing facility."

Hermione nodded. "O-okay."

She wasn't sure what more she could say. It was a lot to process. She remembered little Colin Creevy who hero-worshipped Harry as he followed him around the school with his camera. She did remember with a heavy heart seeing Colin's fallen body amongst the dead in the Great Hall sometime after the final battle. She wondered if there was anything she could have done for Dennis, to help him feel a little less angry. But she also knew it was not her place.

"It isn't your fault, love." Thorfinn said expertly reading her.

"I know." She admitted. "But this was one of my housemates. He was a sweet little boy and now … I just can't believe this is how far we've come."

"War is easy. It's living with ourselves after all is said and done that is difficult." Thorfinn said sagely.

"That's oddly profound of you Finn," Evie teased lightly.

He shrugged. "I suppose I just have more experience with living with the terrible things of the past than most."

Hermione placed a hand on his cheek and Thorfinn placed a hand over hers, before turning her hand around in his to place a kiss above her pulse point.

"So, that's it right? It's over now?" Evie asked hesitantly. At her question, Hermione and Thorfinn turned away from each other to look at Ron.

"Yes. It's over." Ron answered. "We got your statement, Rowle but we will need one from you Hermione."

Hermione nodded again. "Thank you." She mumbled. she turned to the wizard beside her, only to find him already looking at her rather intently.

"There's uh – one last thing," Ron said slowly. They all turned to him and he almost took a step back. "Your parole, Rowle." He reminded them.

Almost immediately all the serenity Hermione had found in the few minutes disappeared. She felt both guilt and panic surge up as she recollected the drastic actions Thorfinn had to take to protect her.

"He was protecting us!" Hermione shot out quickly.

"I am aware." Ron said calmly. "But he still broke the law."

"Would you rather my brother have let Hermione die?" Evie snapped harshly.

"Of course not!" Ron said scowling. "I understand it was in self – defence."

"But?" Hermione prompted.

"But it's not for me to say." Ron told her.

"So what will happen now?" Evie asked with a little huff.

"The Minister is looking into the attack and with the positive confessions from your attackers, it's unlikely they will strip your of your magic." Ron answered looking at Thorfinn. "But again, it's not for me to say. In the meantime, I hear the healers are working on your discharge papers. Once you've been cleared, you can go home. The Ministry will be in touch once they've uh decided what to do."

Hermione frowned slightly, "So we just go home and wait?"

"You go home and rest, Hermione." Ron said seriously.

"How can I rest when you're threatening to take away Thorfinn's magic, just for protecting me!" Hermione argued.

"I know you don't trust me but please believe me when I say I won't let that happen." Ron promised.

"Why?" Thorfinn asked eyeing the red-haired curiously.

"Because you saved my best friend. It's the least I can do." Ron said truthfully. "I know that what you were doing was for Hermione. To protect her and I don't think it's fair that you should be punished, where we failed."

Thorfinn regarded him for a moment and then gave him a slight nod. "Thanks Weasley."

"Thank you, Rowle. For protecting her." Ron said smiling ruefully at Hermione. He sounded and looked entirely sincere and Hermione felt her heart break at little. "I'm … I'm really sorry Mione. That it came to this."

"Me too Ron." She sighed.

He nodded and as he turned to leave, she called out to him. "Ron," she said. "You'll watch over Harry won't you?"

He nodded. "Of course." He assured her. "He'll see you again. When he's ready." There wasn't much left to be said after that and with a quick nod to the Rowles, he turned and left the room.

When the door shut quietly behind Ron, Hermione finally relaxed against Thorfinn once more. She could feel his worry and tension through their bond. She sighed, reaching up to comb over his beard with her slightly shaky fingers.

"I'm okay," she whispered.

"That wasn't how you imagined it would go, was it?' He asked.

"No," she admitted. "But I think it's what's best for everyone."

"Are you sure?" Evie asked. "I know I said you shouldn't forgive them so easily but they have been your friends for the longest of time. It's okay to want things to go back to how it used to be."

Hermione smiled at her. "I know. And you're right. They were my friends for the longest of time but we've all changed and we need different things from each other now. I can't be any better of a friend to them if they can't live with the decisions I've taken on how to live my life. Ron was right. It will take some time… for us all." She sighed and Thorfinn leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I don't want things to go back to how it used to be." She admitted quietly.

"You don't?" Thorfinn asked.

"No, we were good friends but we didn't necessarily have the healthiest of friendships. If we're going to move forward, a lot has to change." Hermione told him.

"Do you think you will move forward?" Evie asked.

"I don't know." Hermione answered quietly, biting her lip in thought. "I guess that is up to Harry and Ron."

"Well I for one am glad that you're okay and while it is sad that this is how it had to end, I am not sorry it did." Evie said brazenly.

"Evie!" Thorfinn chided gruffly.

Hermione giggled as Evie huffed waving her brother off. "Hermione knows what I mean," she said turning and rummaging around the room.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked panicked when she realised Evie was walking towards the door.

"I'm off to find Draco." She told them. "To let him know you're alright and then I'm going to head down to the Ministry and see if I can't get a word in with Shacklebolt about your 'parole violation.' She said with a slight scoff. "Woah! Hey!" she quickly said rushing to the bed. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked with a raised brow.

"I'm getting out of this stupid bed so I can help you!' Hermione argued. "Thorfinn!" she huffed but her wizard did nothing more than pull her closer to him and further into the bed. "Thorfinn!" she scolded.

"No," he said almost lazily. "You're staying right here Duchess. With me."

"I can help Evie!" she argued. "Kingsley is a friend. He will listen to reason."

"If he is as good a Minister as he is a friend to you then I have no doubt he will understand that I did what I had to." Thorfinn reasoned.

Hermione scowled. "You're just saying that so I won't try to leave again."

Thorfinn laughed. "I wasn't going to let you leave to begin with love."

"Ugh!" Hermione huffed. "Don't be so insufferable. You know I would absolutely hate it if you lost your magic because of me."

"How many time do I have to tell you, I would rather lose my magic than lose you. Now, shut up and lay still witch." He cocooned her in his arms, his warmth washing over her.

"Evie!" Hermione begged turning to her friend.

Evie looked at her friend, "Nope." She said bemused. "He's right. You're not going anywhere. I can handle it Hermione." She promised her. "Plus I'll have Draco. How bad could it be?" she said with a teasing smirk.

"Oh Merlin." Hermione mumbled.

"See you later," Evie called waving at them as she left the room.

Hermione resisted the urge to groan knowing that they were only looking out for her. She knew there was no point in arguing with Evie and if she were honest, there was no place she would rather be than with her mate.

"This is hardly fair," Hermione complained to him nonetheless.

"Oh?" Thorfinn asked. His fingers danced along her spine, making her shiver in delight. She held back a moan as she felt his other hand, delve into her hair, scraping gently against her scalp.

"Not fair at all Mister Rowle," Hermione whispered tilting her held back as his fingers moved through her hair and then along her jaw, across her tinted cheeks and over her parted lips.

His thumb ran across her lips and her eyes fell shut as he leaned down, capturing her in a searing kiss. It was filled with passionate urgency. His lips were commanding over hers, as if seeking physically reassurance that she was indeed really there. This time she couldn't hold back her moan as his tongue played wicked games with her. She squished her toes into the mattress as she tried to push herself up and into his arms more. When he pulled away, they were both panting for breath. Hermione gave him only a small reprieve before she pulled him by the cheeks, her fingers digging into his beard as their lips met once more. Every stroke of their tongue, every nip of the lip had their bond reassured that they were alright. When at last they pulled away again, Thorfinn pressed his forehead to hers, their breaths mixing in the little space between them.

"Haven't you realised?" he asked huskily. "I don't play fair, _wife_."

Hermione felt her stomach leap pleasantly at that word. It struck her for the first time, that she really was his wife in all ways that counted. It also struck Hermione this was the first time he had called her that. She grinned in delight.

"I am aware, dear _husband_," she all but purred, "that you have a sneaky habit of getting your way."

Thorfinn in turn grinned and leaned in to capture her lips once more. "Not that I would change it." Hermione added when they parted once more. He placed a lingering kiss to her hair once again and soon enough, Hermione began to feel the pull of sleep. A lot had happened since she woke up, her mind and body both completely exhausted. She shuffled somewhat, getting a little cosier as Thorfinn pulled the blanket around her a little more securely.

"Don't leave," she mumbled.

"Never," he promised her.

Her eyes fell closed and the haze of sleep gathered around her as she placed her head on his chest, listening to the familiar steady beating of his heart.

"Hermione?" she heard Thorfinn ask quietly.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"I love you." He said.

She smiled sleepily. "I love you too, Viking," she said as she fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Hello darling readers!

I firstly profusely apologise for the very very delayed chapter. My life has been unbelievably chaotic! If you've stuck around, I can't thank you enough!

Secodnly, to all you wonderful readers who have favourited, followed and reviewed this story, a massive _**Thank You!**_ Your words of encouragement have not gone unnoticed especially in a very particularly bleak period in my life. Don't ever doubt the power your words have on us writers! _So even if it's not this story, I urge you to review. leave your thoughts, your ideas - in a kind and helpful manner (if i may add). As a writer, I really do love to hear from you._

You will be pleased to know that I have completed the next chapter and it's only the epilogue to follow! I am both sad and happy that this story is reaching its end. I've enjoyed writing every aspect of this story so much so that it's inspired me for my next story.

Thank you once again! if you are interested the cover image for this chapter can be found on my Instagram account: immortal_dragon_empress

_Song: Take me home - Jess Glynne _

Please stay safe!

xoxo


End file.
